La Batalla Contra Un Ser Sanguinario
by Nira Vancopoulos
Summary: Continuación de "Una Bella Amistad" Han pasado 4 años desde aquel incidente en el Monte Atos y 2 desde la pelea contra Hades. Para Milo todo parecía estar bien, pero una nueva batalla se aproxima y aquellos tristes recuerdos volverán para atormentarlo
1. Capítulo 1: Tristes Recuerdos

_CAPITULO 1: TRISTES RECUERDOS_

_- ¡MIIILOOOO! - gritó Nira mientras caía por un profundo abismo._

_- ¡NIIIRAAAA! - gritó Milo desde lo alto de un risco mientras veía como ella caía en la oscuridad…_

Milo se levantó de golpe, sudando y asustado. Ya habían pasado poco más de cuatro años desde aquel incidente y dos desde la batalla contra Hades. Aun estaba oscuro puesto que apenas eran las 3:15 de la madrugada.

- Sólo fue una pesadilla… un mal recuerdo - dijo Milo con tristeza mientras se pasaba una mano por la frente y se sorprendió al notar que estaba sudando - maldición - dijo y cuando se iba a levantar de la cama para ir al baño y lavarse la cara, escuchó que alguien se acercaba.

- Milo… ¿Qué haces levantado? - preguntó una chica de cabello rojizo, Milo sólo la miró estupefacto.

- Ni… ra - murmuró sin salir de su asombro.

- Recuerda que estás muy débil y debes descansar - Nira se acercó a la cama y se sentó al lado de Milo - vamos, recuéstate otra vez - hizo una pausa - me alegra mucho que ya hayas despertado, tenías ya dos semanas inconsciente - sonrió - será mejor que vaya a avisarle a Andro, el estará igual de contento que yo por esto - Nira se levantó y se fue corriendo de ahí. Milo sólo se quedó desconcertado.

- Esto no puede estar pasando - se dijo y se levantó para seguirla.

El templo del Escorpión celeste estaba oscuro pero aun así él podía ver la silueta de Nira salir corriendo por la entrada.

- Espera - dijo cuando estaba al borde de las escaleras, pero Nira sólo se limitó a voltear y sonreírle sin parar de bajar las escaleras, por lo que Milo no tuvo más opción que seguirla.

Cada vez que pasaba por un templo lo hacía lo más silencioso posible para no despertar a nadie aunque él sabía que la gran mayoría de sus compañeros tenían el sueño pesado y con los únicos que debía preocuparse un poco más era con Shaka y Mu. Durante varios minutos la siguió por todo el tramo de las doce casas hasta que Nira por fin se detuvo a unas cuantas escaleras más abajo del templo de Aries.

- ¿Nira? - dijo Milo, pero como no obtuvo respuesta alguna se fue acercando lentamente a ella, un poco inseguro, y cuando su mano iba a tocar su hombro ella se volteó - ¡Maldición! - dio varios pasos atrás hasta topar con uno de los bordes que circundaban las escaleras, sorprendido por la imagen que estaba viendo. Lo que tenía en frente no era la Nira que él había conocido hace varios años, sino que era otra totalmente diferente; su cabello era igual sólo que enmarañado y algunas partes de la cabeza estaban calvas, no tenía ojos y en lugar de ellos había algunos gusanos, tenía varias heridas grandes e infectadas por todo el cuerpo, su ropa estaba desgastada y rota y su piel no era blanca sino que tenía un tono azulado; en pocas palabras parecía un zombie. Sin parpadear y sin dejarla de ver, Milo se fue sentando poco a poco sin despegarse de la pared, había caído en estado de shock y un recuerdo comenzó a aflorar en su mente…

_Flash__back_

_Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que Milo por fin obtuvo su armadura y durante ese tiempo él se la pasó inconsciente. Cuando despertó, lo primero que vio fue unos grandes, profundos y alegres ojos negros con un toque de tristeza acompañados por una bella y enorme sonrisa._

_- Por fin despertaste._

_- Hola Nira - dijo Milo e intentó sentarse - ¡Ouch! - un dolor agudo recorrió todo su cuerpo._

_- Todavía sigues adolorido por los piquetes de escorpión que recibiste - dijo Nira - deja voy por algo - Nira se levantó y Milo sólo vio como se alejaba. Cuando tanteó que ella ya no lo podía ver y a pesar del dolor que sentía pudo sentarse en el borde de la cama._

_- Milo… ¿Qué haces levantado? - preguntó Nira cuando llegó, en una mano traía una especie de ungüento - Recuerda que estás muy débil y debes descansar - Nira se acercó a la cama y se sentó al lado de Milo - vamos, recuéstate otra vez - hizo una pausa - me alegra mucho que ya hayas despertado, tenías ya dos semanas inconsciente - sonrió - ya le avisé a Andro y créeme, no tarda en llegar._

_- ¿Dos semanas? ¿Tanto tiempo?_

_- Sí, así es_

_Fin del Flashback_

- ¿Milo?... ¡Milo!... ¿Qué tienes?... ¡MILO! - Milo se sobresaltó

- ¿Mu?

- Milo ¿Qué tienes? - preguntó Mu preocupado - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Nada - respondió Milo agüitado mientras se levantaba, Mu sólo lo miraba más desconcertado que antes.

- ¿Nada?

- Sólo salí a caminar, no podía dormir - dijo Milo con un poco más de ánimo pero Mu lo seguía viendo con preocupación - y cuando pasé por tu templo decidí que sería buena idea sentarme por un momento - continuó cuando vio que su respuesta no convencía del todo a su compañero y aun seguía sin hacerlo - Estoy bien, en serio.

- No sé Milo, pero me cuesta trabajo creerte - dijo Mu.

- Tranquilo - el silencio reinó por un breve instante - será mejor que me vaya, ya me llegó el sueño - dijo al fin Milo como si nada hubiera pasado en realidad, dio media vuelta y comenzó a subir las escaleras. Mu sólo lo observó y, cuando Milo cruzó por su casa, entró.

Mientras Milo subía las escaleras dos cosas rondaban por su cabeza: la espantosa imagen que había visto y la esperanza de que los demás caballeros siguieran dormidos aunque la que más presencia tenía era la primera. Desde que Nira murió en el Monte Atos, esa era la primera vez que le pasaba algo así, aunque no era la primera vez que se la imaginaba, especialmente durante el primer año, en el que no dejó de buscarla, ya que después se vino todo el asunto de la batalla contra los caballeros de bronce, Poseidón y Hades, la muerte de Camus, Saga, Shura, Mascara Mortal y Afrodita seguida de su supuesta "traición" y la supuesta "muerte" de Athena y su misma muerte y eso de alguna forma hizo que pensara en algo más, al menos en los últimos tres años. Un año después de la batalla contra Hades, Athena había podido revivir a todos los caballeros dorados, incluido a Aioros, y desde ese entonces ya no había pasado nada que pusiera en peligro la vida humana en la tierra, pero aun así, los caballeros dorados permanecían en el Santuario.

Cuando llegó a su templo se quedó en la entrada, viendo el oscuro pasillo que se extendía frente a él y después de unos minutos y un gran suspiro, entró; yéndose directamente a la cama aunque no se durmió enseguida, sino que siguió pensando en lo que había visto y si podía tener algún significado pero esa idea la desechó inmediatamente. Ya un poco más cansado, sus parpados comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente, se puso en una posición más cómoda y se quedó dormido.

En un lugar no muy lejos del Santuario, cinco personas misteriosas se encontraban planeando algo.


	2. Capítulo 2: Malas Noticias

_**CAPITULO 2: MALAS NOTICIAS**_

- Oh, no

Milo vio con decepción el reloj que se encontraba frente a él, el cual indicaba que pasaban 5 minutos de las 10:00am, habiendo quedado de almorzar con Camus a las 9:30 en el templo de la Urna Sagrada. Sin perder tiempo, se levantó rápidamente y de igual forma tomó un baño, se cambió y salió de su templo. Camus no era precisamente alguien muy paciente y tolerante con los retrasos, se podría decir que era uno de los más puntuales junto con Shaka y Mu, y eso Milo lo sabía mejor que nadie.

Cuando llegó a la onceava casa se dirigió inmediatamente a la pequeña estancia que se encontraba al fondo de dicho lugar y ahí vio a un Camus no muy contento.

- ¿Ahora qué pasó, Milo? - preguntó Camus molesto

- Lo siento Camus, pero me quedé dormido - respondió Milo un poco apenado

- ¿Por qué eso no me sorprende? - murmuro Camus tan bajito que Milo no lo escuchó

- ¿Ya almorzaste? - preguntó Milo mientras hurgaba en el refrigerador

- ¿Tu qué crees? - respondió Camus con sarcasmo

- Eeeh… - Milo siguió hurgando en el refrigerador por un ratito más y cuando se volteó tenía en sus manos la mayonesa, la leche, una manzana, lechuga, un tomate y un aguacate y agarrado con los dientes una bolsa con jamón adentro; se dirigió a una mesa que se encontraba frente a él y dejó todo ahí - Ya… si eres bien impaciente, ¿Cuánto me esperaste?

- 15 minutos

- ¡Wow! Has roto tu propio record - Milo tomó dos panes de una bolsa que se encontraba sobre la mesa y empezó a prepararse un sándwich

- Mmm - gruñó entre dientes Camus

- ¿Puedo almorzar aquí, verdad? - preguntó Milo inseguro, señalando el sándwich ya terminado de preparar

- Sí, claro - Camus seguía viendo a Milo un poco molesto - ¿No me vas a decir que hiciste anoche que no pudiste levantarte hoy?

- Mmh? - Milo casi se atragantó con el bocado que tenía en la boca, comenzó a darse golpecitos en el pecho y le dio un trago a la leche, la pregunta lo había tomado por sorpresa - no podía dormir - respondió cuando la comida pasó por su garganta

- Milo

- ¿Dime?

- No te creo

- Vas a hacer que me atragante otra vez - dijo Milo con tono burlón y con la boca llena

- Cálmate… ¿me vas a decir o no? - preguntó Camus y Milo pasó el bocado, adquiriendo una expresión sería, la cual preocupó un poco a su amigo, pero no contestó enseguida

- Tuve una pesadilla - dijo al fin e hizo una pausa y Camus, que se encontraba recargado en la pared, frente a Milo y con los brazos cruzados, los descruzó y se dirigió a una silla que estaba frente a él y se sentó - hace mucho que no tenía una - dijo Milo cuando Camus se sentó

- ¿Soñaste con ella, verdad? - preguntó Camus muy serio

- Si… con el día en que ella se fue - respondió Milo con melancolía

Milo se quedó pensativo viendo detenidamente el vaso con leche y Camus no dejaba de verlo con un poco de tristeza y asombro mezclados. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir una palabra, Camus por su parte no quería hacerlo sentir más triste de lo que ya estaba y Milo no sabía si contarle lo que pasó después del sueño o no, confiaba en él, pero no quería recordarlo, había sido espantoso… y triste.

- Athena desea hablar con nosotros - se oyó la voz de Aioria fuera de ahí y tanto Milo y como Camus salieron de sus pensamientos

- Vamos - dijo Milo intentando sonar un poco más animado

- Vamos

Ambos se levantaron de sus respectivas sillas y antes de salir con los otros, Milo se comió el último pedazo de sándwich que le quedaba y de un solo viaje se tomó la leche restante.

Afuera del templo de Acuario se encontraban todos menos Afrodita ya que apenas iban a ir por él y después de saludarse emprendieron el camino a Piscis, le avisaron a Afrodita y después de subir otros tantos escalones llegaron con Athena y junto a ella se encontraba Shion, el patriarca.

- El motivo de mi llamado es para decirles que hemos recibido una mala noticia - dijo Athena con seriedad, los doce caballeros estaban arrodillados frente a ella, todos vestidos con sus ropas de entrenamiento - una amazona al servicio de Artemisa ha venido aquí gravemente herida a decirnos que las amazonas de Eclathión han sido atacadas y asesinadas por una persona misteriosa.

- La región de Eclathión no se encuentra muy lejos de aquí, señorita - dijo Aioros - podrían ir algunos o nada más uno a ver el lugar y analizarlo

- Me parece bien Aioros… tú y Shura irán a ese lugar una vez que hayan salido de aquí

- Si, Athena - respondieron Aioros y Shura al mismo tiempo

- ¿Dónde se encuentra esa amazona que menciona? Señorita Athena - preguntó Shaka

- Se encuentra en la fuente, está siendo atendida por nuestras sacerdotisas - la fuente era el lugar al que los caballeros iban cuando tenían heridas muy graves y se encontraba a la derecha de las doce casas, a unos 10 metros de ahí.

- ¿Sospecha de alguien en especial?, señorita - preguntó Milo

- No, aun no… pero espero tener más pistas sobre quien pudo hacer algo así una vez que la chica despierte y nos diga con más detalle que fue lo que pasó y después de que ustedes vayan a ver Eclathión - Athena hizo una breve pausa - Milo, tu te encargaras de preguntarle a la amazona que fue lo que pasó ahí y si estos ataques continúan entonces… cada uno de ustedes irá a los lugares que estén en riesgo de sufrir un ataque

- Si, Athena - respondieron todos al mismo tiempo

- Eso era todo, pueden retirarse - dijo Shion y después de que los caballeros hicieron una reverencia frente a ellos, salieron de ahí

- Al fin un poco de acción después de tanto tiempo - dijo Mascara Mortal cuando ya estaban en la casa de Piscis

- La verdad es que si, ya me estaba empezando a aburrir de tanta tranquilidad - dijo Aldebarán

- Nosotros nos vamos a Eclathión - dijo Shura - ahí nos vemos después

- Que les vaya bien - dijeron todos al unísono

- Gracias - dijo Aioros

Shura y Aioros salieron de ahí para ir rumbo a Eclathión, mientras que los demás se quedaron en la doceava casa.


	3. Capítulo 3: Eclathión

_CAPITULO 3: ECLATHIÓN_

El pueblo amazónico de Eclathión se encontraba a unos 50km al norte del santuario, rodeado de varias montañas y en medio de un frondoso bosque. Llegar ahí no era nada fácil ya que había abruptas pendientes y la vegetación hacia más lento el paso. Aioros y Shura ya llevaban una hora caminando y no veían ninguna señal del pueblo ni de sus amazonas, tenían la esperanza de que la chica hubiera exagerado un poco y que cuando menos quedaran unas pocas con vida, pero conforme se acercaban esa esperanza iba desapareciendo.

- Esto no me está gustando nada, Shura, las amazonas se caracterizan por defender muy bien su territorio y no dejan que nadie se acerque.

- Lo sé, Aioros, lo más seguro es que estén heridas o… - Shura y Aioros se miraron consternados ante esa idea.

- No, - dijo Aioros como si intentara desechar esa idea - tal vez la chica estaba asustada cuando llegó al santuario y creyó que todas estaban muertas y por eso dijo eso.

- Pues esto es muy raro.

- Lo sé, Shura, lo sé, pero no hay que perder las esperanzas.

Los dos continuaron caminando por una hora más y por fin vieron una señal del lugar, aunque no como se lo esperaban, sino con el cadáver de una joven amazona que tenía una profunda herida en el abdomen; era rubia, el cabello era chino y le llegaba a los hombros o al menos eso parecía ya que lo tenía enmarañado y ensangrentado. Aioros y Shura se detuvieron al verla

- Esto no me gusta - dijo Aioros.

- A mi tampoco… será mejor que sigamos.

- Vamos.

Los dos volvieron a caminar dejando el cuerpo atrás y después de media hora por fin llegaron a Eclathión pero lo que vieron ahí fue peor de lo que pensaron: todo el lugar se encontraba lleno de amazonas tiradas en el suelo, todas ellas con alguna herida hecha por una espada ya sea en el abdomen, en el pecho, en piernas y brazos o en el cuello, todas ellas muertas; Shura y Aioros se quedaron viendo la escena perplejos, sin moverse, con los ojos bien abiertos.

- Creo que no estaba exagerando cuando dijo que todas estaban muertas - dijo Shura sin dejar de mirar.

- Vaya que no… - dijo de igual manera Aioros, el silencio reino en el lugar, ni siquiera los pájaros se oían - sigamos viendo el lugar, Shura, ya no tarda en anochecer - dijo Aioros después de un momento.

- Si, tienes razón.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar por entre los cadáveres, dirigiéndose hacia la estancia principal que se encontraba frente a ellos. La fachada que ofrecía el lugar por fuera era elegante, hecho de cantera y tenía una tonalidad verdosa, la entrada tenía dos columnas a ambos lados y había unas escaleras enfrente y por ellas los dos caballeros subieron, entraron y la escena que ahí vieron fue peor que la que habían presenciado afuera: había menos amazonas pero tenían más heridas y más graves y había más sangre derramada. Se dirigieron lentamente hacia el trono real y tirado bajo él se encontraron con el cuerpo de una amazona ataviada con muchas joyas y con ropa diferente a la de las demás… sin cabeza.

- Esta debió de ser la reina - dijo Aioros.

- Pero ¿Dónde está la cabeza? - preguntó Shura volteando a todos lados.

- Vamos a buscarla.

Shura y Aioros comenzaron a caminar por toda la estancia buscando la cabeza de la amazona, pero lo único que lograron encontrar fue la corona mas no lo que realmente buscaban.

- Nunca había visto algo así - dijo Shura totalmente desconcertado.

- Yo tampoco… ¿para qué se la habrán llevado?

- No sé, tal vez la chica que está en el Santuario diga algo sobre esto.

- Si, tienes razón - Aioros hizo una pausa - sea quien sea no es alguien a quien se deba subestimar.

- ¿Tú crees que tenga intenciones de atacar el Santuario?

- No lo sé, pero no hay que confiarnos tampoco… tenemos que estar preparados por si acaso llega a atacarnos.

- Cierto.

- Vámonos, ya esta anocheciendo.

- Está bien.

Aioros y Shura emprendieron el viaje de regreso. Todo lo que habían visto en ese lugar seguía vivo en su mente. Cuando Athena les había dicho que las amazonas de Eclathión habían sido atacadas y asesinadas no se lo imaginaron así, cuando menos pensaron que iba a ver varias vivas, tal vez muy mal heridas; y que las que estuvieran muertas no estarían tan brutalmente asesinadas, pero lo que nunca se les cruzó por la cabeza era la idea de ver a alguien sin cabeza y que esta no apareciera por ningún lado. En ese lugar había tenido lugar una batalla feroz y eso Aioros y Shura lo supieron en el instante en que habían visto a la primera amazona.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar, el asesino se encontraba entregándole eso que ni Shura ni Aioros habían logrado encontrar a otra persona.


	4. Capítulo 4: La Batalla en Eclathión

_CAPITULO 4: LA BATALLA EN ECLATHION_

Milo se encontraba caminando rumbo a la fuente con su armadura puesta. Para su desgracia esa noche había vuelto a tener la misma pesadilla que la noche anterior y de hecho había pasado lo mismo, pero esta vez no la siguió. Lo que le preocupaba en ese momento era la plática que iba a tener con esa amazona, tenía que hacer que platicara todo lo más detallado posible. Después de un par de minutos de haber salido de su templo, llegó a la fuente.

La fuente era un lugar muy bonito, era el único lugar del Santuario en donde había bastante vegetación: pasto, flores y varios árboles que le brindaban a la fuente un toque de tranquilidad. Cuando Milo estaba frente a la entrada se quedó un rato ahí observando y pensando en varias cosas. El motivo por el que la fuente era tan diferente se debía a que el cosmos de Athena se concentraba más a ese lugar con el propósito de que los caballeros heridos que ingresaban ahí se curaran más rápido. Un ratito después una mujer ataviada con un hábito azul claro salió del lugar

- ¿Usted debe de venir a ver a la joven? – dijo la sacerdotisa

- Sí, así es - respondió Milo, indudablemente ese lugar le brindaba mucha tranquilidad

- Sígame por favor, la llevaré con ella

- Gracias

La sacerdotisa dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar y detrás de ella iba Milo. La fuente tenía varias habitaciones, en las cuales podían caber hasta cinco personas. La habitación a la que se dirigieron era la última al fondo, a la derecha, la sacerdotisa abrió la puerta e hizo un ademán para que Milo pasara. Cuando él entró la sacerdotisa cerró la puerta y se fue de ahí, mientras que él se quedó un momento sin moverse, solo observando detenidamente a la amazona que se encontraba dormida en una de las camas de la habitación. Tenía la piel bronceada, cabello largo y negro y era alta. Poco a poco se fue acercando a ella y cuando estuvo al lado de su cama, ella despertó, dejando ver sus ojos color miel.

- Hola, joven caballero - dijo la amazona con dificultad

- Hola - respondió Milo - ¿Cómo se llama?

- Yatzin

- Mi nombre es Milo y estoy aquí para…

- Para saber que fue lo que pasó en Eclathión – lo interrumpió Yatzin

- Sí, así es… ¿Cree que estas en condiciones de poder contarme que fue lo que pasó allá?

- Sí, claro que sí

- Te escucho

_Algunas nos encontrábamos de lo más tranquilas entrenando, otras se encontraban con la reina atendiéndola y otras mas se encontraban sin hacer nada, en fin, nunca nos imaginamos que alguien iba a venir a atacarnos. Una de nuestras compañeras llegó corriendo del bosque avisándonos que todas las que se encontraban en los alrededores habían sido asesinadas, por lo que todas nos pusimos alertas y en guardia. No tardo mucho en llegar y el aspecto que tenía no era muy amenazante_

- ¿Podrías describirlo?

- Por supuesto… pero no era él… sino ella…

_Era alta de aproximadamente 1.70, su cabello era pelirrojo y le llegaba a media espalda, no pude ver su rostro pues lo traía cubierto con una máscara y su armadura era negra como la noche con dos piedra esféricas de color rojo brillante: una en el casco y otra en medio del pecho; y en su mano derecha traía una espada. Cuando llegó se quedó un momento observándonos pero no fue por mucho tiempo que duró así. Cuando ella comenzó a avanzar, nosotras nos pusimos alrededor suyo y comenzamos a atacarla. Ella parecía no esforzarse mucho, amazona que se acercaba a ella, amazona que caía muerta, era demasiado rápido y sus golpes eran mortales… cuando una de mis mejores amigas fue atacada, yo fui a atacar a esa mujer pero cuando menos me di cuenta su espada ya estaba clavada en mi abdomen y a pesar de su máscara pude sentir su mirada llena de satisfacción y orgullo. No sé si fue afortunado o desafortunado no quedar inconsciente al instante puesto que lo vi y lo escuché todo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos todas las que se encontraban fuera de la estancia real estaban muertas e inmediatamente después de haber acabado con todas entró ahí. No pude ver nada pero logré escuchar los gritos de dolor de mis compañeras y solo por eso deduje que la batalla de ahí dentro fue peor que la que se llevó afuera. Por un breve instante no se escuchó nada pero después logré oír como dos espadas chocaban constantemente y fue cuando me di cuenta de que reina Roxana se encontraba peleando contra esa mujer y por un breve instante llegué a pensar que mi reina podría ganarle. Unos pocos minutos después, los ruidos cesaron, escuché que alguien salía y como los pasos no eran los de mi reina… me hice la inconsciente. Esa mujer había logrado acabar con ella y antes de irse se detuvo justo frente a mí y a pesar de que yo no la veía podía sentir su mirada clavada sobre mí, escuché como blandió su espada con fuerza para después guardarla y se fue de ahí… yo por mi parte levante la cabeza y vi…_

- ¿Se siente bien? - preguntó Milo al ver que Yatzin se había detenido de pronto

- Sí, estoy bien - respondió Yatzin casi al borde del llanto, algunas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas

- ¿Qué fue lo que vio?

- Vi que esa mujer llevaba en su mano izquierda la… - hizo una pausa - cabeza de mi reina - Yatzin rompió en llanto y Milo se quedó sorprendido ante tal respuesta - a veces pienso que esa mujer no me mató a propósito

- ¿Qué le hace pensar eso?

- Cuando esa mujer estuvo fuera del alcance de mí vista…

_Y con un gran esfuerzo y dolor, logré ponerme de pie, dirigiéndome lo más rápido que pude a la estancia real. Tal y como lo supuse, la batalla ahí dentro había sido más encarnizada que la que yo había presenciado, pero había algo que me importaba más y esa era la reina por lo que sin preocuparme por nada más me dirigí hacia ella y cuando vi su cuerpo sin su cabeza la poca fuerza que me quedaba en mis piernas se fue y si no hubiera sido por la silla real hubiera caído sobre su inerte cuerpo - hizo una pausa, respiró hondo y continuo - en fin, con un gran esfuerzo logré salir de ahí y el primer lugar que se me vino a la cabeza en el cual podrían ayudarme fue el Santuario, por lo que no lo pensé mucho y me vine hacia acá…_

- y todo lo demás usted ya lo sabe - Yatzin tenía una expresión de tristeza en su rostro y solo se limitaba mirar la punta de sus pies, mientras que Milo solo la miraba totalmente sorprendido - Ahora entiende porque digo que esa mujer no me mató a propósito… bien pudo hacerlo… éramos cincuenta… CINCUENTA y solo me dejó a mí con vida - Yatzin volteó su cabeza al lado contrario de donde se encontraba Milo

- Lo que acaba de contarme es muy trágico - dijo Milo muy serio

- Si, lo sé

- Le agradezco que me haya contado todo esto, se que no fue fácil para usted

- No tiene que agradecer… solo respóndame una pregunta

- Sí, claro

- ¿Sospechan de alguien?

- No, aun no… pero la mantendremos informada al respecto

- Gracias

- Que descanse

Milo se dirigió a la entrada, abrió la puerta, pero antes de salir le dio un último vistazo y observó que había vuelto a cerrar los ojos, se volvió hacia la puerta y salió. Cuando ya estaba afuera de la fuente, en uno de los árboles, vio nuevamente a Nira, pero esta vez de 7 años, sentada, recargada en el árbol y viendo hacia el cielo con lágrimas en los ojos. Milo se le quedó viendo por un largo rato y después ella volteó a verlo, lo cual desconcertó un poco más al pobre caballero, no tanto porque lo estuviera mirando, sino por la forma en que lo hacía; con tristeza y con desesperación.

- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? - preguntó Milo con ternura pero no obtuvo respuesta, ella sólo se limitó a mirar nuevamente al cielo - ¿Nira? - un ruido llamó su atención pero cuando regresó su mirada al árbol, ella ya no estaba ahí - Creo que me estoy volviendo loco - sonrió con tristeza y volvió a seguir su camino rumbo al templo del Escorpión Celeste.


	5. Capítulo 5: Revelaciones del Pasado

_CAPITULO 5: REVELACIONES DEL PASADO_

Cuando Milo llegó a su templo se dirigió a la pequeña cocineta y se tomó un vaso con agua, lo que le había contado Yatzin había sido algo muy delicado y que se debería de tratar con cuidado. Dejó el vaso en el lavaplatos y se fue en dirección a Sagitario.

Aioros y Shura habían llegado de Eclathión a eso de las 2 de la mañana pero considerando la hora que era en ese momento, Milo supuso que ya deberían de estar listos para ir con Athena y decirle lo que habían visto y escuchado. Cuando llegó a Sagitario observó a Shura y Aioros muy pensativos, sentados, fuera del templo.

- Y ahora ¿Qué les pasa? - pregunto Milo con curiosidad.

- Aun tenemos las imágenes impresas de lo que vimos en Eclathión - respondió Aioros muy serio.

- Me lo imagino - dijo Milo.

- ¿Ya hablaste con la amazona? - preguntó Shura.

- Si, así es… debieron de haber vivido una amarga experiencia allá.

- Ni que lo digas - dijo Aioros y a su mente se vino el recuerdo de la amazona sin cabeza, lo cual lo estremeció, a Shura le pasó lo mismo.

- Entre más pronto vayamos tal vez mas pronto lo olviden - dijo Milo con tono burlón.

- Si claro, como tú no fuiste y lo viste crees que va ser sencillo - dijo Shura con sarcasmo.

- Tranquilos y mejor vamos - dijo Milo.

- Vamos - dijo Aioros y tanto él como Shura se levantaron y fueron a la cámara del patriarca.

Cuando llegaron vieron a Athena caminando de un lado a otro y a Shion intentando de tranquilizarla, pero cuando Athena los vio dejó de hacerlo y se dirigió a los tres caballeros que se encontraban arrodillados frente a ella.

- Estaba a punto de mandarlos llamar - dijo Athena un poco desesperada - que fue lo que vieron… Shura, Aioros - Estos dos se miraron y después volvieron su mirada a Athena.

- El lugar estaba hecho un desastre, señorita - dijo Aioros - estaba lleno de cadáveres tirados por todos lados y en muy malas condiciones. Suponemos que fueron varias personas las que atacaron el lugar.

- ¿Todas estaban muertas? - preguntó Shion.

- Si, su santidad - respondió Shura.

- Milo, ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo la amazona?

- Quien las atacó fue una mujer - dijo Milo y todos se sorprendieron ante tal noticia - y ella sola se encargó de todas.

- ¿Estás diciendo que fueron vencidas por una sola mujer? - preguntó sorprendido Shion.

- Así es, su Santidad… según ella, esa mujer era muy rápida.

- Eso no es bueno - dijo Athena en un murmuro - ¿no te dijo si antes había visto a esa mujer?

- No.

- ¿Y tú no tienes alguna idea?, porque te la describió, ¿no es así?

- Si, me la describió, pero no se me viene na… - Milo se calló de pronto, todos los que estaban presentes se le quedaron viendo, impacientes. Milo se estaba acordando del día en que había ido al monte Atos y se acordó de los bersekers, más bien en las armaduras, si no recordaba mal, uno de ellos portaba una armadura negra con una piedra roja en el casco y otra en el pecho.

- ¿Milo? - dijo Shion.

- Fue una berseker - dijo al fin - de Olympus Mons.

- Pero… si tu, Aioria, Shaka y una jovencita, que no recuerdo su nombre…

- Nira, se llamaba Nira - interrumpió Milo a Shura - y si, lo sé, nosotros los derrotamos, pero nunca nos enfrentamos a Ares, él bien pudo buscar otras personas, entrenarlas y convertirlos en sus nuevos bersekers.

- Si Ares está detrás de esto no dudará en atacar otro lugar - dijo Athena.

- ¿Qué propone, princesa Athena? - preguntó Shion.

- Convoca una reunión de caballeros mañana a las 11:30 de la mañana, Shion.

- Como usted diga, señorita.

- Aioros, Milo, Shura; ya pueden retirarse - los tres caballeros hicieron una reverencia, se levantaron y se fueron.

Ninguno de ellos decía una palabra, sólo se limitaban a bajar las escaleras. Se detuvieron en la casa de Capricornio y comenzaron a platicar.

Mientras tanto, en la fuente, Yatzin se encontraba gritando que alguien viniera. Asustada, una de las sacerdotisas del lugar llegó.

- Necesito que le hablen al joven Milo - dijo Yatzin entre cuando la sacerdotisa abrió la puerta.

- Oh!... si, como diga - dijo la sacerdotisa que todavía ni siquiera había entrado, cerró la puerta y se fue a buscar a Milo.

La joven salió del lugar y a lo lejos pudo observar a unos soldados, se dirigió a ellos lo más rápido que pudo.

- Disculpen - dijo la sacerdotisa cuando estuvo frente a ellos.

- En que podemos ayudarla - dijo uno de los soldados.

- Necesito que le digan al caballero dorado de Escorpión que venga a la fuente, es urgente.

- Enseguida - los soldados se fueron a las doce casas mientras que la sacerdotisa se regresó a la fuente y se dirigió a la habitación de Yatzin.

- No creo que tarde - dijo la sacerdotisa.

- Gracias.

Milo se había ido del templo de Capricornio hacia ya 10 minutos y se encontraba recostado en su cama. El haberse acordado de lo que había pasado en Atos lo había puesto de mal humor y por eso se había ido rápido de con sus compañeros ya que no quería hablar sobre ese día. Escuchó que alguien entró a su templo, se levantó y se fue a ver quién era.

- Se le requiere de urgencia en la fuente - dijo el soldado entre cuando lo vio.

- Voy para allá - dijo Milo e inmediatamente después salió corriendo de ahí

No tardó mucho en llegar y se fue directamente con Yatzin, ya que no se le ocurría quien más lo podría llamar en dicho lugar.

- ¿Ocurrió algo? - pregunto Milo un poco preocupado cuando entró.

- Hubo algo que se me olvidó mencionarte - contestó Yatzin algo alterada, Milo se acercó a ella.

- ¿Qué fue?

- La espada… ahora que lo pienso bien… esa espada era algo extraña.

- ¿Extraña? ¿En qué sentido?

- Su forma y su filo… el mango tenia forma de escorpión, solo que sin las patas, todo lo demás lo tenía: la cola, las tenazas y el aguijón, y en lo que debiera ser el cuerpo tenia puntos rojos; y era exageradamente filosa, no cualquier filo es capaz de atravesar el ropaje que vestimos.

- Estás hablando de Elliniká - dijo Milo sorprendido.

- ¿Has visto esa espada? - preguntó incrédula Yatzin.

- Si… le pertenecía a una amiga - hizo una pausa, Yatzin abrió la boca para preguntar pero la volvió a cerrar - lamentablemente ella murió hace cuatro años.

- Lo siento.

- Por cierto… quien las atacó fue un berseker de Ares.

Yatzin se quedó sorprendida ante tal revelación, nunca pensó que quien estuviera detrás de todo fuera un dios…


	6. Capítulo 6:Pueblo Amazónico de Alfeiós

_CAPITULO 6: EL PUEBLO AMAZONICO DE ALFEIÓS_

Hacía más de 3 horas que se había acabado la reunión y habían durado platicando y poniéndose de acuerdo más de una hora en la cámara del patriarca. En es reunión se habían puesto de acuerdo en enviar a Aioria al pueblo amazónico de Alfeiós*.

- ¿Pero porque ahí? - había preguntado Aioria un poco confuso.

- Los astros así lo han predicho - había respondido el patriarca.

Ahora, Aioria se encontraba en su templo arreglando unas pocas cosas para llevarse a Alfeiós.

En otro lugar, en una casa muy grande fuera de la ciudad de Atenas, estaban cuatro personas hincadas frente a un hombre; dos hombres y dos mujeres.

- Todo salió como usted lo ordenó, señor Ares - dijo la chica de armadura negra y cabello rojizo - la amazona que dejé con vida se dirigió al Santuario de Athena.

- Muy bien, Olympus Mons, has hecho un buen trabajo - dijo Ares - ahora, necesito que vayas a otro lugar.

- Lo que usted diga son órdenes para mí - respondió Olympus Mons.

- Mañana irás a Alfeiós, pero esta vez no quiero a nadie con vida… y por supuesto… tráeme la cabeza de la reina.

- Así lo haré.

Al día siguiente, Aioria ya estaba listo para partir hacia Alfeiós. Salió de su templo y se dirigió a la salida del Santuario, y ahí, esperándolo, se encontraba Milo.

- ¿Qué pasa Milo?, ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Aioria.

- Sólo te quiero advertir que tengas cuidado con su espada - respondió Milo muy serio.

- Claro.

- Ten cuidado - dijo Milo y Aioria salió de ahí para tomar rumbo a Alfeiós mientras que Milo se fue a las doce casas.

El pueblo amazónico de Alfeiós se encontraba en la península del Peloponeso, cerca de un río con el mismo nombre del pueblo. Este lugar tenía una jerarquía mayor a la que poseía Eclathión. Aioria optó por moverse a la velocidad de la luz para llegar lo más rápido posible a ese lugar. Cuando llegó pudo notar a las amazonas un tanto más agresivas de lo normal ya que no fue recibido de la mejor manera, sino que entre cuando llegó fue rodeado por todas ellas, amenazándolo con lanzas.

- Vengo del Santuario de Athena, no quiero hacerles daño - dijo Aioria, tranquilo.

- Entonces, ¿a que has venido, caballero? - preguntó una de ellas.

- He venido a ayudarles… en Eclathión hubo una sobreviviente y por lo que nos contó, quien las atacó es un rival muy fuerte.

- Bájenlas - ordenó la amazona y todas lo hicieron - cuéntanos todo lo que sabes sobre eso - hizo una pausa - pero no aquí… sino con la reina Odessa.

Las amazonas condujeron a Aioria a través del pequeño pueblo pero no por eso había pocas amazonas. Aioria calculó que cuando menos habría mas de 70 o que inclusive superaran las 100. No le cabía la menor duda de que esta vez la berseker iba a tener problemas, no tanto por su presencia, sino por la cantidad y calidad de las amazonas. Anteriormente ya había oído sobre Alfeiós, aunque no mucho, solo que sus amazonas se caracterizaban por ser rápidas y hábiles con la lanza, cosa que nunca había oído de Eclathión, es más, ni siquiera había oído mencionar a ese pueblo.

El salón de la reina era enorme, había dos palmeras que custodiaban la entrada y también contaba con unos cinco escalones frente a la entrada. Estaba hecho de mármol y tenía una tonalidad azulada, como el océano. Por dentro era aun mas impresionante, contaba con altas columnas y se podía distinguir un pasillo principal justo enfrente del trono real y, sentada en él, se encontraba la reina Edessa. Cuando estuvieron frente a ella, las amazonas que acompañaban a Aioria hicieron una reverencia y él, solo por imitación más que por otra cosa, hizo lo mismo.

- Reina Edessa… este hombre dice ser un caballero de Athena y estar aquí para brindarnos su ayuda en caso de ser atacadas.

- ¿Cuál es su nombre? - preguntó Edessa con voz firme. Ella era alta, tenía el cabello castaño hasta los hombros y chino, sus ojos eran chicos de color avellana acompañados de una mirada bondadosa pero a la vez inflexible.

- Soy Aioria, caballero dorado de Leo - respondió Aioria con un deje de orgullo.

- Así que viene a ayudarnos… ¿Qué le hace suponer que seremos atacadas? - preguntó Edessa. Su voz era fuerte y clara.

- Los astros así lo han predicho… no sabemos con exactitud cuando, pero será pronto.

- Ya veo - hubo silencio por un momento - Sofía… muéstrale a este caballero el lugar y dile a las demás que estén preparadas para un ataque, es posible que nos ataquen pronto.

- Si, reina Edessa - dijo Sofía y se acercó a Aioria - sígame por favor.

Sofía era joven; su cabello era rubio, lacio y le llegaba por debajo de los hombros; sus ojos eran grandes, verdes y muy expresivos y su piel era blanca. Cuando salieron, vieron que en la entrada se encontraba una mujer ataviada con una armadura negra, con una espada en su mano derecha, una mascara sobre su rostro y su cabello era pelirrojo. Bajo sus pies se encontraban los cadáveres de las amazonas que se encontraban fuera del salón real. No sólo era rápida, sino que también era muy silenciosa a la hora de atacar…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* Alfeiós (griego: Αλφειός, pronunciación - _Alfiós_) es un río del Peloponeso, Grecia. Sus fuentes están cerca de Megalópolis en la prefectura de Arcadia. Fluye a lo largo de Olimpia y desagua en el mar Jónico en la prefectura de Élide, cerca de Pyrgos.


	7. Capítulo 7: La Berseker de Olympus Mons

_CAPITULO 7: LA BERSEKER DE OLYMPUS MONS_

Tanto Aioria como Sofía se quedaron sorprendidos al ver tal situación. La chica de armadura negra había sido capaz de acabar con muchas amazonas en muy poco tiempo y sin hacer el menor ruido posible.

- Será mejor que te metas, Sofía, esto puede ser muy peligroso - dijo Aioria sin quitarle la vista a la berseker.

- Sí - respondió Sofía y se metió a la estancia real.

- Sabía que tarde o temprano los caballeros de Athena iban aparecer… pero nunca me imaginé que tan pronto - dijo la mujer con sarcasmo. Su voz, para sorpresa de Aioria, era fuerte pero a la vez suave, clara y firme.

- Eres rápida, más de lo que me había imaginado, pero hasta aquí llegó tu suerte, berseker.

- ¡Vaya!, así que ya sabes quien esta detrás de esto… ese era un riesgo que debíamos tomar al dejar a esa amazona con vida, pero lograron hacer memoria - hizo una pausa - dime, ¿Quién eres tu?

- Soy Aioria de Leo, ahora dime tú quien eres.

- Ja… crees que te lo voy a decir así como así… te propongo algo… si logras darme un golpe te lo diré.

- Bien, acepto tu proposición.

- ¿Atacas o ataco?

- Atacas.

La mujer desapareció de los ojos de Aioria y de pronto, este sintió un doloroso golpe en el abdomen que lo obligó a doblarse en dos, después ella lo atacó con su espada, pero esta vez logró esquivar el ataque aunque logró cortarle tres cabellos. Aioria le lanzó un golpe pero ella logró esquivarlo echándose una maroma hacia atrás y después volvió a dirigirse hacía él, volvió a blandir su espada, Aioria vuelve a esquivarla pero esta vez logró producirle una ligera herida izquierda. Él pasó su mano sobre ella y pudo notar que estaba sangrando, lo cual lo enojó.

- RELAMPAGO DE VOLTAJE - gritó Aioria.

Aunque al principio la mujer podía esquivarlos hubo un momento en que ya no pudo y fue golpeada por varios de los puños de Aioria, lanzándola hacia una pequeña mesa de piedra, la cual desbarató.

- ¿Me vas a decir quien eres? - preguntó Aioria.

- Fue solo un golpe de suerte - la mujer se puso de pie - pero un trato es un trato.

- Y bien… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Eres demasiado impaciente… mi nombre es Lunye y soy la berseker de Olympus Mons.

- ¿Por qué Ares mata a las amazona? - preguntó Aioria.

- Oye, oye, sólo era mi nombre, además, eso no es asunto tuyo… ¿continuamos con nuestra pelea?

- Por supuesto que sí.

Lunye volvió a desaparecer pero esta vez fue interceptada por Aioria, el cual esquivó la patada que le iba a dar, pero lo que no pudo impedir fue el puñetazo que recibió en el rostro y que lo mandó a estrellarse contra otra mesita de piedra que se encontraba cerca, partiéndola por la mitad. Sin perder tiempo, Aioria se puso de pie y se dirigió a la velocidad de la luz contra Lunye dándole un golpe en el rostro aunque ella había logrado cubrirse con las manos, pero eso no impidió que chocara de espaldas contra una palmera, dejando el tronco de esta muy dañado, casi a punto de partirla en dos. Antes de que Lunye cayera al suelo, Aioria volvió a dirigirse hacia ella dispuesto a lanzarle otro ataque, pero ella logró esquivarlo y aprovechando la oportunidad, volvió a asestarle otro golpe en el abdomen a Aioria y después le dio una patada en el mismo lugar, lanzándolo varios metros lejos de ella. Aioria volvió a ponerse de pie y sin darle la menor importancia al pequeño dolor que sentía en su abdomen volvió a lanzarle otro ataque, pero ella volvió a esquivarlo, esta vez brincando. Cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo se dirigió hacia Aioria y comenzó a lanzarle varios ataques con su espada, pero Aioria los esquivaba todos. En uno de los ataques de Lunye, Aioria la tomó de la muñeca y la azotó contra el suelo, pero ella rápidamente se levantó no sin antes patearlo con ambas piernas, lo cual lo único que hizo fue que Aioria diera unos pasos hacia atrás

- Peleas bien, Aioria de Leo - dijo Lunye, su voz se oía un poco fatigada.

- Lo mismo digo, Lunye de Olympus Mons - dijo Aioria también un poco fatigado.

- Me gustaría seguir peleando contigo, pero tengo algo pendiente que hacer - dijo Lunye con cinismo.

- ¿Acaso huyes de mí? - preguntó Aioria sarcástico.

- No… ya tendremos más tiempo para seguir con esto, pero sabes, ahora ya no… tengo unas amazonas que eliminar - esto último lo dijo señalando la estancia real que se encontraba detrás de ella.

- Eso si yo te lo permito.

- Oh… claro que me permitirás hacer mi trabajo - Lunye dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la estancia real.

- ¿Qué? - Aioria intentó moverse pero no pudo, había algo que se lo impedía - ¿Qué me has hecho?

- Observa como las elimino a todas - respondió con tono triunfante y sin voltearlo a ver. Antes de comenzar a subir las escaleras, se detuvo - y como salgo con la cabeza de la reina Edessa en mi mano izquierda - volvió a caminar y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas. Aioria intentaba moverse pero por más que lo intentaba no lo lograba.

Mientras tanto, adentro, Lunye se encontró con el resto de las amazonas montando guardia frente a la reina

- Ilusas - dijo Lunye con desprecio - sentirán el filo de Elliniká

Las amazonas se dirigieron a ella pero ninguna fue capaz de hacerle frente a su espada, las lanzas que eran tocadas por su filo se partían en dos al instante y después el cuerpo que manejaba dicha lanza sufría una herida profunda y mortal. Aioria, que aun seguía sin poder moverse, escuchaba los gritos de dolor, pero el poder que lo inmovilizaba era muy fuerte. La última de las amazonas en sentir el filo de Elliniká había sido Sofía, a la que le había clavado la espada en el abdomen y después, cuando Lunye se la desenterró, le provocó una herida mortal en la garganta, muriendo al instante. Edessa, al ver a todas sus protectoras en el suelo, miró a Lunye con odio, tomó una lanza que se encontraba recargada en el trono y se dirigió a la berseker. Esa lanza tenía la vara hecha de oro y la punta se veía verdaderamente filosa. La reina, a una velocidad impresionante, se dirigió hacia Lunye con su lanza en alto, pero esta última logró esquivarla, pero para su sorpresa había logrado rasgar la máscara llegando a tocar su piel pero no hubo sangrado. Después de eso comenzaron a atacarse mutuamente, chocando ambas armas entre sí. La lanza de Edessa era muy resistente pero no lo suficiente, puesto que después de varios minutos de batalla esta fue partida en dos por Elliniká e inmediatamente después, la cabeza de Edessa fue cercenada de su cuerpo y rodó justamente hacia los pies de Lunye, la cual la cogió de los cabellos con su mano izquierda y salió de ahí.

- Tal y como te lo dije, Aioria - dijo Lunye mientras le mostraba la cabeza a Aioria.

- Maldita - dijo Aioria con rencor.

- Sabes… yo bien podría acabar contigo ahora mismo pero quiero que le des un mensaje a Athena - dijo Lunye muy seria pero al ver que Aioria no iba a responder continuó - quiero que le digas que no se meta en lo que no le importa y que deje de enviar a caballeros tan patéticos como tú.

- Cállate, no te saldrás con la tuya - gritó Aioria mientras Lunye se iba de ahí

- Mira como lo estoy haciendo - dijo Lunye con tono burlón, dio un brinco hacia una rama y desapareció.

Después de un par de minutos, Aioria recobro la movilidad nuevamente y salió corriendo de ahí para darle alcance pero ya era demasiado tarde, Lunye ya no estaba nada cerca de ahí. El volvió hacia Alfeiós y se sintió terriblemente mal al ver que no había logrado cumplir con la misión que se le había encomendado.


	8. Capítulo 8: Reunion en el Monasterio

_CAPITULO 8: REUNION EN EL MONASTERIO DE ARES_

Lunye corría lo más rápido que podía a través de la pradera, hacía más de una hora que había cumplido con su misión en Alfeiós y ahora se dirigía hacía su guarida. Cuando llegó se quedó un momento observándola; se trataba de un antiguo monasterio ortodoxo que fue abandonado hacia más de dos siglos, el cual estaba cubierto en su mayoría por altos árboles y eso le daba un toque enigmático. No importaba cuantas veces lo había visto, a ella siempre le encantaba verlo. Una chica con armadura marrón se acercó a ella.

- Lunye, ¿Qué haces?

- Lo de siempre, Ioanni - Lunye volteo a ver a quien le había hablado

- El señor Ares te está esperando - dijo Ioanni con un poco mas de seriedad

- Voy para allá

Lunye comenzó a subir una docena de escaleras que se encontraban frente a ella para poder entrar al lugar, mientras que Ioanni iba tras ella. Ioanni era de estatura baja puesto que media 1.60, su cabello era rubio y lacio y le llegaba por encima de los hombros; al igual que Lunye portaba una máscara.

Después de haber caminado a través de cuatro salas, por fin llegaron al salón principal del monasterio. Ese lugar era muy grande, contaba con vitrales en la parte superior de sus paredes en los cuales había representaciones de distintas guerra e iluminaban todo el lugar. En medio del salón había una alfombra negra que estaba desde la entrada hasta una silla grande de oro con el respaldo, el asiento y los descansabrazos de terciopelo rojo. En esa silla se encontraba sentado un hombre alto de cabello negro, lacio y largo hasta los pies con un mechón en la frente, sus ojos eran violetas y chicos y su mirada era desafiante, llena de confianza y frialdad. Estaba ataviado con una túnica negra, la cual tenía la orilla de las mangas en color rojo y en medio de la túnica, desde el pecho hasta los pies, había dos líneas curveadas en color dorado y en medio de esas dos líneas tenia dibujado un jabalí en tono dorado y una lanza ensangrentada en color rojo brillante. El cuello era de oro con una piedra esférica de color rojo muy brillante y también poseía unas hombreras algo grandes. Lunye caminó sobre la alfombra mientras que Ioanni se quedó en la entrada. La luz que entraba por los vitrales hacían que la armadura negra de Olympus Mons brillara más de lo usual haciendo que las piedras que adornaban el casco y el pecho relucieran aun mas. A unos dos metros de distancia, Lunye se detuvo y se arrodilló frente a Ares. Detrás de él se encontraban dos hombres: el que se encontraba a la derecha media 1.90, su cabello era azul grisáceo, corto hasta media cara y al igual que sus compañeras usaba una máscara y portaba una armadura en color azul marino; el de la izquierda media 1.87, su cabello era largo, ondulado y dorado, también usaba una máscara y su armadura era color verde oscuro.

- Señor Ares - dijo Lunye

- ¿Has traído lo que te pedí? - preguntó Ares con una sonrisa perversa en su rostro

- Si, señor Ares - Lunye levantó su brazo derecho para mostrarle la cabeza de Edessa

- Bien hecho, Lunye… Skuler de Utopía, ya sabes a donde llevar esa cabeza

- Sí - respondió él que se encontraba al lado izquierdo de Ares, dirigiéndose hacia Lunye. Esta le entrego la cabeza y cuando la tomó se dirigió hacía una puerta que se encontraba en el fondo de la habitación. Después de casi un minuto, Skuler salió de ahí y se volvió a colocar en donde estaba.

- Dejaremos tranquilas a las amazonas por un breve tiempo… ya veremos cómo actúa Athena ante esto

- Señor Ares… Athena no quiso esperar y envió a un caballero dorado a defender Alfeiós… pero como era de esperarse… se confió demasiado - dijo Lunye con tono de burla

- Ya veo… con que Athena quiere hacerla de buena hermana con Artemisa… o bien… solo lo hizo porque son simples humanas pero… lo que haga Athena me tiene sin cuidado - Ares hizo una pausa - Ya, pueden retirarse

Lunye se levantó y los cuatro hicieron una reverencia ante Ares. Lunye esperó a que Skuler y Nithael la alcanzaran para comenzar a caminar hacia la salida y cuando llegaron con Ioanni, los cuatro salieron juntos.


	9. Capítulo 9: Una Llegada Incómoda

_CAPITULO 9: UNA LLEGADA INCOMODA _

Ese mismo día en la tarde, Milo y Camus se encontraban platicando en el octavo templo.

- No lo puedo creer, Milo… - dijo Camus asombrado - ¿Por qué no lo mencionaste en la reunión de ayer?

- Porque no lo creí tan necesario… de todos modos le advertí a Aioria que tuviera cuidado con la espada de esa mujer.

- ¿Y qué opinas de todo esto?

- No sé Camus, se me hace imposible creer que alguien tenga Elliniká.

- ¿Y estás seguro que es esa espada?

- Si, la descripción que me dio Yatzin es exactamente igual a la de la espada.

- Esto es extraño… ¿Qué tal si esa berseker vio a Nira y le quitó su espada? - dijo Camus más para si mismo que para Milo, pero este se sobresaltó al oír aquello.

- Si es así, tendrá que decirme donde - Milo hizo una pausa - y darme esa espada.

- No sé Milo, dudo mucho que te la quiera dar, tanto la información como la espada.

- Lo sé… pero… es que la busqué por más de un año y lo único que encontré fue su máscara… dijo Milo desesperado - esa misma noche salí a buscarla…

- Salimos… recuerda que entre cuando me enteré, vine hacia acá y lograste convencerme.

- Cierto… salimos - Milo sonrió un poco por primera vez desde que habían comenzado la plática.

- Fue la primera vez que te vi tan desesperado…

_Flashback_

_Era una noche cálida con el cielo tupido de estrellas y con un suave viento proveniente del sur. Milo y Camus se encontraban cerca de la orilla del río, al pie del monte Atos._

_- Milo… esto no es buena idea - dijo Camus serio, sin apartar la vista del río - no se ve casi nada._

_- No me importa - Milo comenzó a quitarse los zapatos - durante el resto del día no me dejaron salir._

_- Si el patriarca se llega a enterar…_

_- El patriarca me tiene sin cuidado - dijo Milo molestó y se quitó la playera._

_- ¡Milo! - exclamó Camus estupefacto._

_- Ten, cuídame esto - Milo le dio los zapatos y la playera a Camus y se dirigió a la orilla del río_

_- ¿Qué piensas hacer? - preguntó Camus sorprendido por el comportamiento de su amigo._

_- Buscarla - Milo se lanzó al río y Camus corrió hacía la orilla._

_- Esto no está bien_

_La corriente del río era muy rápida, pero a Milo eso no le importó y se zambulló. Una vez bajo el agua, sacó una pequeña linterna del bolsillo de su pantalón y la prendió, iluminando todo lo que podía. La búsqueda era algo difícil puesto que la corriente se lo dificultaba. Después de estar un minuto bajo el agua salió a la superficie, aspiró aire nuevamente y se volvió a zambullir, haciendo eso durante diez minutos hasta que por fin encontró la máscara que cubría el rostro de Nira._

_- ¡Milo, no creo que esté ahí! - gritó Camus para que Milo pudiera escucharlo._

_- ¡Lo sé!, ¡me dejaré llevar por la corriente, espérame aquí!_

_- ¡¿Qué te espere?! … ¡Milo, ¿estás loco?!_

_- ¡Ya vengo! - Milo dejó de forcejear contra la corriente y empezó a se arrastrado por ella_

_- ¡MILO!_

_- ¡Estaré bien! - se oyó la voz de Milo a lo lejos y eso de cierta forma tranquilizó un poco a Camus._

_- Sólo diez minutos… si no regresa en ese tiempo iré a buscarlo._

_Milo hacía todo lo posible por mantener la cabeza fuera del agua. De pronto, notó algo raro al final del rió._

_- Eso es… ¡una cascada!_

_Inmediatamente después de decirlo, cayó por ella pero para su fortuna no tenía gran altura y había bastante agua abajo. La corriente se hizo más tranquila y conforme avanzaba perdía profundidad. Cuando sus pies tocaron el fondo del río caminó hacia la orilla izquierda y con la linterna iluminó un poco el lugar, pero para su desgracia no vio nada que le pidiera dar alguna pista de Nira. Frente a él principiaba un bosque y caminó hacia él._

_- Milo… aquí estas - dijo Camus un poco aliviado. Milo se detuvo - ¿Qué es lo que traes en la mano izquierda? - preguntó con curiosidad, señalando la mano._

_- Es la máscara que traía Nira - contestó Milo con tristeza._

_- ¿Y eso es todo lo que has encontrado? - preguntó Camus mientras se acercaba a Milo volteando a todos lados, buscando cualquier cosa. Milo volteó a ver la máscara, triste_

_- Sí - contestó Milo después de un ratito - voy a seguir bus…_

_- Ni lo pienses - lo interrumpió Camus - nos regresamos al santuario, ahora… antes de que se den cuenta de que salimos - Milo se volteó, incrédulo._

_- Si quieres regresarte… bien, hazlo, pero yo me quedo - dijo Milo con firmeza y un poco molesto._

_- Tú te vienes conmigo… y no acepto un no por respuesta - Camus le tendió su playera y sus zapatos…_

_Fin del Flashback_

- ¿Qué fue ese ruido? - preguntó de pronto Camus, sacando a Milo de sus pensamientos

- Vayamos a ver

Los dos se dirigieron hacia el pasillo del templo de Escorpión sin mucha prisa puesto que no se sentía ninguna cosmo agresivo cerca de ahí y mucho menos dentro del santuario.

- ¡Aioria!... qué bueno que ya regresaste - dijo Camus

- ¿Cómo te fue? - preguntó Milo con curiosidad

- No quiero hablar de eso - respondió Aioria sin ánimos. Milo y Camus intercambiaron una mirada de desconcierto

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó allá? - preguntó Camus un poco preocupado por el comportamiento del santo de Leo

- Ya les dije que no quiero hablar de eso - dijo Aioria levantando la voz, realmente molesto

- ¿Acaso ella…? - dijo Milo perplejo

- Si… - Aioria bajó la mirada y después de un momento volvió a dirigirla a Camus y a Milo - si me disculpan, tengo que ir con Athena - dio media vuelta y se fue de ahí. Milo y Camus solo se quedaron viendo la salida del templo

Afortunadamente para Aioria, su hermano no se encontraba en el templo de Sagitario, sino que se había ido a entrenar al coliseo junto con Shura y Saga por lo que no tuvo ninguna conversación incomoda con casi ninguno de sus compañeros. Entre cuanto más se acercaba a la cámara del patriarca, más mal se sentía; cómo era posible que hubiera sido vencido de una forma tan sencilla siendo él un caballero dorado, eso era algo que aun no podía aceptar y que no dejaba de rondarle por la cabeza.

Cuando llegó, antes de entrar dio un gran suspiro y abrió la puerta de manera lenta…


	10. Capítulo 10:La Extraña Actitud de Aioria

CAPITULO 10: LA EXTRAÑA ACTITUD DE AIORIA

Aioria caminaba con paso firme a pesar de lo devastado que se sentía. Athena lo miraba tranquila aunque también se le podía notar un poco de frustración por saber que era lo que había pasado en Alfeiós, Shion se encontraba a su lado. Cuando estuvo a cierta distancia de ambos, Aioria se arrodilló.

- Athena, Santidad - dijo Aioria mirando hacia el suelo.

- ¿Cómo te fue en Alfeiós? - preguntó Shion.

- Mal… no logre cumplir con la misión - dijo Aioria con coraje mientras apretaba los puños.

- ¿Quieres decir que…? - dijo Athena asombrada.

- Si… las mató a todas.

- Dinos como sucedió todo - dijo Shion y Aioria comenzó a relatarles todo lo que había sucedido en Alfeiós, sin omitir ningún detalle…

Mientras tanto, Milo y Camus se dirigían al Coliseo un tanto preocupados por la rara actitud de Aioria, nunca se había comportado de esa manera y eso les había extrañado en demasía.

- No creo que se buena idea - dijo Milo un poco pensativo.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Camus.

- Decirle a Aioros lo de Aioria, eso sólo lo preocuparía aun más.

- Milo, no exageres… Aioros ha estado preocupado toda la mañana por su hermano yo creo que estaría mejor decirle que ya llegó.

- Si, eso sí… pero no hay que decirle la actitud tan rara que tuvo hace un rato.

- Mmm… no sé, Milo… yo creo que si hay que decirle eso también.

- Si se lo decimos se va a preocupar mas de lo que ya está, mejor sólo le decimos que ya llegó y que está bien, depende de Aioria si le quiere decir que pasó allá… aunque eso lo tiene que decir tarde o temprano.

- Esta bien Milo, sólo le diremos que Aioria ya llegó y que ahorita esta con Athena, pero no me hago responsable si Aioros después la toma contra nosotros por haberle ocultado algo referente a su hermano.

- Hecho.

Unos pocos minutos después llegaron al Coliseo. En frente de la entrada, sentados en las gradas, se encontraban Saga, Shura y Aioros platicando. Milo y Camus se dirigieron hacia ellos.

- Hola chicos - saludó Saga a los recién llegados.

- Hola - dijeron Milo y Camus al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Qué los trae por aquí?, ustedes casi siempre vienen aquí en la mañana - preguntó Shura con un poco de curiosidad.

- Bueno, lo que pasa es que Aioria llegó hace un rato - respondió Milo.

- Y ahorita está con Athena - continuó Camus.

- ¿Qué? ¿Y se encuentra bien? ¿Cómo llegó? - preguntó Aioros preocupado.

- Tranquilo Aioros, tu hermano está bien - dijo Milo.

- ¿Y no les dijo como le fue? - preguntó Saga.

- No, pasó muy rápido por mi templo - respondió Milo - al parecer traía un poco de prisa.

- Ya veo… bueno, me retiro a Sagitario - dijo Aioros un poco más tranquilo - gracias por avisarme de su llegada - se dirigió a Camus y a Milo - nos vemos.

- Nos vemos Aioros, mañana nos dices que fue lo que te contó - dijo Saga.

- Pero que no se te vaya a olvidar - le recalcó Shura a Aioros.

- Tranquilo, hasta mañana.

- Hasta mañana, Aioros - respondieron todos.

Cuando Aioros se fue, Milo y Camus soltaron un suspiro y Saga se les quedó viendo.

- Nos mintieron, ¿verdad? - preguntó Saga serio.

- ¿Eh? - respondió Milo.

- No nos dijeron todo, ¿verdad?

- ¿Estás hablando en serio, Saga? - preguntó Shura sorprendido.

- O entonces ¿Cómo explican el suspiro? - Saga no dejaba de ver a los dos chicos con astucia, Milo sólo soltó una bocanada de aire.

- Esta bien, está bien… sólo les ocultamos un pequeño detalle - respondió Milo con tono de alguien derrotado.

- ¿Un pequeño detalle?... si claro - pensó Camus, incrédulo.

- ¿y cuál fue ese pequeño detalle que nos ocultaron? - preguntó Saga.

- Aioria llegó bien, eso si es cierto, pero… - respondió Milo.

- ¿Pero? - preguntaron Shura y Saga la mismo tiempo.

- Pero estaba extraño, deprimido.

- Al parecer fue derrotado por esa berseker - dijo Camus. Saga y Shura lo voltearon a ver sorprendidos y Milo solo lo miró desconcertado.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre decirlo así? ¿Qué no viste como llegó? - le reclamó Milo

- Claro que lo vi… pero ya me estaba cansando de que le dieras tantas vueltas al asunto.

- ¿Qué? ¿Tú crees que a Aioria le va a ser gracia que eso se divulgue así como así?

- Tienen derecho a saberlo.

- Pero no por nosotros, eso déjaselo a él, que lo cuente a su manera y cuando él se sienta listo para hacerlo.

- Tu bien sabes que dadas las circunstancias lo tiene que hacer pronto

- Si, lo sé, pero deja que él lo haga - Milo y Camus se quedaron viendo enojados mientras que Saga y Shura no dejaban de verlos entre divertidos por la discusión y asombrados por la noticia que les acababan de dar.

En los aposentos del Patriarca, Aioria había terminado de relatarles a Shion y a Athena todo lo acontecido en Alfeiós y ambos estaban sorprendidos por lo que acababan de escuchar.

- Así que ya está confirmado que es Ares el que está detrás de esto - dijo Athena muy seria.

- ¿Usted cree que nos vaya a atacar? - preguntó Aioria.

- No sé, lo más seguro es que sí - respondió Athena - convocaré una reunión mañana a las 10:00am para que les digas a los demás caballeros dorados que fue lo que pasó en Alfeiós - hizo una pausa - Aioria, no es necesario que lo cuentes todo, sólo lo más importante y que sirve para futuras batallas contra ella… lo que para ti sea más conveniente - Athena sonrió y Aioria hizo lo mismo.

- Si no hay alguna otra cosa - Aioria hizo una pausa pero ni Athena ni Shion dijeron nada - me retiro - se levantó, hizo una reverencia y se dirigió a la salida.

- Aioria… - dijo Shion de pronto, Aioria se detuvo, justo frente a la puerta, y se volteó hacia él - será mejor que no les digas nada a tus compañeros sino hasta mañana.

- Si, su santidad - respondió y salió de ahí.

En el coliseo, Milo y Camus seguían discutiendo sobre el mismo tema, mientras que Saga y Shura sólo los escuchaban ya un poco cansados.

- No creen que ya fue suficiente - dijo Shura un poco molesto.

- No - respondieron Milo y Camus al mismo tiempo.

- Solo ponte en su lugar… ¿te gustaría que te hicieran lo mismo? - dijo Milo molesto.

- No me vengas con eso, Milo.

- Es obvio que no te gustaría.

- Tú que sabes… la verdad no me importaría

- No te creo.

- ¡YA CALLENSE! - gritó Saga de pronto, Milo y Camus lo voltearon a ver asombrados - ¡ya me hartaron! ¡Ya me cansaron! ¡¿Podrían callarse ya?! - el silencio reinó por un rato, solo se oían los grillos cantar, los dos chicos intercambiaron una mirada de desconcierto.

- Ya era hora… por fin un poco de paz - dijo Shura.

- Esta bien, nos callamos - respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo.

- Bien.

- Ya me voy a mi templo - dijo Milo.

- Yo también - dijo Camus.

- Nosotros los acompañamos… no vaya a ser que se maten en el camino - dijo Shura con un poco de sarcasmo.

- Jajajaja, tienes razón Shura, después nos quedamos sin dos santos dorados - dijo Saga divertido.

- Ja ja ja… que gracioso - dijo Camus con sarcasmo y los cuatro se fueron a sus respectivas casas.

En la casa de Sagitario, Aioros estaba un poco desesperado porque su hermano se estaba tardando mucho en bajar de los aposentos del patriarca y ya quería saber como le había ido en su misión en Alfeiós y ver si de verdad estaba bien.

- Ya se tardo - dijo Aioros sin dejar de pasear de un lado a otro dentro de su templo. Escuchó unos pasos - ¿Aioria?

- Hola hermano - dijo Aioria intentando sonar lo más alegre que pudo - ¿Qué pasa? te veo un poco extraño.

- Oh, no me pasa nada, lo que pasa es que Milo y Camus me dijeron que ya habías llegado y pues quería saber cómo te había ido.

- ¿y qué te dijeron esos dos?

- Solo que ya habías llegado y que estabas con Athena… y bien ¿Cómo te fue en Alfeiós?

- Eeeh… no tengo ganas de hablar de eso… tu sabes, ya hablé mucho con Athena sobre ese tema y pues ya estoy un poco harto de hablar de eso.

- Entiendo… supongo que debes estar cansado, así que te dejo ir a tu templo… pero mañana me cuentas como te fue.

- Lo que me recuerda… mañana hay reunión en los aposentos del patriarca a las 10:00am

- Lo más seguro es que se trate de lo que pasó en Alfeiós, ¿verdad?

- Si, es lo más seguro… bueno, ya me voy a mi templo.

- Que descanses Aioria.

- Igualmente Aioros.

Aioria salió del templo de Sagitario y cuando llegó a Escorpión pudo ver a Milo, Camus y Shura entrar en él.

- Hola Aioria.

- Hola Shura.

- Mañana hay reunión a las 10:00am en los aposentos del patriarca - dijo Aioria.

- Muy bien, ahí estaremos - dijo Milo.

- Pero hay que ser puntuales - dijo Camus como una indirecta a Milo.

- Para ese tipo de cosas siempre soy puntual.

- Cuando te conviene.

- Ay no, otra vez no - dijo Shura cansado, llevándose una mano a la frente.

- ¿Que fue lo que pasó? - preguntó Aioria curioso.

- Lo que pasó fue que Milo y Camus estaban discutiendo porque empezaron a hablar de tu… - Milo le tapó la boca a Shura.

- De tu hermano… ajá… eso… de tu hermano que se preocupa más de la cuenta. Camus decía que exageraba demasiado y yo decía que es muy normal que un hermano se comporte así cuando su hermano menor no está cerca, pero tú sabes que Camus es un cabeza dura y que no entiende nada y cree que todos debemos ser como él, un cubo de hielo sin sentimientos.

- Mlo - dijo Shura que aun seguía con la boca tapada.

- Lo siento - quitó la mano - sí, eso fue lo que paso

- Esta bien… que no se les olvide la reunión de mañana.

- Tranquilo - respondió Camus.

- Hasta mañana - se despidió Aioria.

- Hasta mañana - dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo, Aioria salió del templo de Escorpión y Shura y Camus se fueron a sus respectivos templos a dormir.


	11. Capítulo 11: Una Importante Reunión

CAPITULO 11: UNA IMPORTANTE REUNIÓN

Eran las 10:00am y los 12 caballeros dorados se encontraban en los aposentos del patriarca.

- Yo se que todos deben de tener una idea del porque los mandé llamar - dijo Athena y todos asintieron - Aioria… porque no nos platicas mas sobre esa berseker.

- Si - dijo Aioria dirigiéndose a Athena y después se dirigió a los demás santos dorados - El nombre de esa berseker es Lunye y su constelación guardiana es Olympus Mons. Posee una espada un tanto extraña con un filo impresionante, es rápida, silenciosa y lo mas importante… posee habilidades psíquicas… y fue gracias a eso que logró vencerme - esto último lo dijo casi en un susurro - sus habilidades en la pelea son impresionantes y su poder esta en igualdad al de un dorado.

- Eso es imposible… nadie se nos acerca - dijo Máscara Mortal incrédulo.

- Eso es lo que tu crees - dijo Saga.

- Continua Aioria, ignora a Mascara - dijo Camus sin prestarle mucha atención a Máscara.

- Creo que no peleó en serio el día de ayer - Aioria hizo una pausa - pero creo que Milo sabe algo sobre la espada de esa mujer.

- ¿Qué? - pregunto Aldebarán confundido - ¿eso es cierto, Milo?

- Eh… si - respondió Milo un poco inseguro.

- ¿Qué es lo que sabes, Milo? - preguntó Shion.

- Por la descripción que me dio Yatzin después de la primera reunión, creo que se trata de Elliniká.

- ¿Elliniká? - preguntó Shaka.

- Es la espada del escorpión, originaria de la isla Milos y ubicada en el corazón de esta, según se dice fue enviada por los dioses para protegerla de cualquier peligro y se caracteriza por su mango en forma de escorpión y su peligroso filo que lo corta todo… se ve ligera, pero en realidad pesa bastante y se requieren varios años para dominarla.

- ¿Y tu como sabes eso? - preguntó Mu con curiosidad.

- Porque la he visto… y la he blandido… pero no se como fue que esa espada fue a dar a aquellas manos.

- Si la espada que menciona Milo es la misma que posee esa mujer de nombre Lunye, entonces hay que tener cuidado - dijo Shaka.

- Y no sólo de su espada… sino también de sus habilidades psíquicas y de combate - dijo Aioria - fue capaz de acabar con 40 amazonas en un santiamén y sin que yo o la reina Edessa nos diéramos cuenta de su presencia… nadie de los que nos encontrábamos dentro del salón real se dio cuenta de a masacre que se llevaba a cabo fuera.

- Yatzin tenía razón en algo… esa berseker la dejó viva por algo - dijo Milo pensativo.

- Lo mas seguro es que la hayan dejado con vida para que viniera aquí a pedir ayuda y así darnos por enterados nosotros - dijo Dohko.

- Suena lógico - dijo Aioros.

- Pero no hay que preocuparnos sólo por ella… hay que recordar que son 4 los bersekers que protegen a Ares - dijo Shura.

- Sin olvidarnos de sus heraldos - dijo Saga.

- Fobos y Deimos - culminó Shaka.

- Pero ¿su intención principal será atacar el santuario? - preguntó Afrodita - ¿y lo único que quieren hacer con esos ataques a las amazonas es destantearnos?

- No lo había pensado de esa forma - dijo Camus pensativo.

- Después de todo es un buen plan - dijo Aldebarán.

- Ares es un dios cruel que no le importa quien sufra con tal de provocar una guerra - dijo Athena - si sus intenciones son las de atacar el santuario por sorpresa, estaremos listos para enfrentarlo y vencerlo…


	12. Pequeño Enfrentamiento en Milos

CAPITULO 12: PEQUEÑO ENFRENTAMIENTO EN MILOS

Ya había pasado una semana desde la derrota de Aioria en Alfeiós. Andro se encontraba caminando por una de las playas de la Isla Milos, recibiendo los suaves rayos del sol matutino y una leve brisa del mar Egeo que mecía sus negros cabellos. Iba sin un rumbo fijo puesto que no tenía nada que hacer ese día y se encontraba un tanto aburrido. De pronto sintió un cosmo agresivo no muy lejos de ahí y se dirigió corriendo hacia él. Se escondió detrás de una roca alta y vio algo que lo dejó atónito: una joven pelirroja ataviada con una imponente armadura negra, en su mano derecha traía una espada aunque solamente podía ver la punta; frente a ella varias chicas se encontraban con la guardia en alto, al parecer eran amazonas. La chica de armadura negra se dirigió a ellas y una a una fue acabando con todas. Andro iba a ir a auxiliarlas pero cuando vio bien la espada se quedó todavía más sorprendido.

- Elliniká - dijo en voz alta y la joven lo escuchó, dejando de atacar a las pocas y mal heridas jóvenes amazonas

- ¿Quién eres? - preguntó la joven

- Eso no te importa, mas bien la pregunta es ¿Quién eres tu y porque atacas a esas jóvenes amazonas sin ninguna razón aparente? - respondió Andro, sustituyendo su asombro por seriedad

- Bueno, eso a ti tampoco te importa, pero eso no es lo realmente importante, ¿Cómo es que sabes de esta espada? - preguntó la joven realmente intrigada

- Ya la había visto con anterioridad, y sabes… no te pertenece

- Jump… ¿Cómo que no me pertenece?, lo que tu quieres es morir

- Tal vez, pero como te digo, esa espada no te pertenece, no arriesgaste tu vida para obtenerla

- Lo que menos me preocupa es lo que piense un simple mortal como tu

- Dame esa espada - dijo Andro con tono desafiante

- Eso nunca

La joven se dirigió a él muy rápido con su espada en mano pero Andro logró esquivar el ataque. Después él el propinó una patada en el abdomen pero como ella poseía armadura el golpe que recibió no le hizo nada y aprovechó para agarrar el pie de Andro con ambas manos y con un gran esfuerzo lo aventó un par de metros lejos de ella, cayendo sobre la arena boca abajo. Cuando Andro se iba a levantar, la joven estaba frente a él, amenazándolo con su espada.

- Eres un hombre valiente al haberme enfrentado sin ninguna protección… pero lamento decirte que tu esfuerzo no valdrá nada, puesto que mi deber es acabar con estas inútiles amazonas de Milos… no importa lo que intentes hacer… no podrás detenerme

- No te saldrás con la tuya, te detendré

- Jaja… jajajaja… eso mismo dijo un caballero de Athena antes de que lo humillara… la cara que puso cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba derrotado fue reconfortante

- Ya veo… así que fuiste capaz de derrotar a un caballero

- Me voy, caballero, te perdonaré la vida por hoy solo por la valentía que mostraste

- No soy caballero… pero gracias por confundirme con uno

- Mejor aun, así no tengo que matarte, no suelo matar a personas comunes aunque por tu ataque me demostraste que no eres tan común como aparentas - la joven bajó la espada y se fue en dirección a donde se encontraban las amazonas, pasando frente a ellas; levantó su brazo dispuesta a atacar pero algo se lo impidió - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no puedo mover el brazo? - volteo hacia Andro

- Te dije que no te saldrías con la tuya - dijo Andro

- Ya veo, posees habilidades psíquicas… pero esto no es suficiente como para detenerme - un aura roja comenzó a rodearla y una punzada de dolor en la cabeza hizo que Andro se desconcentrara, y ella, con un movimiento rápido de su espada, acabó con las amazonas restantes - te dije que acabaría con ella, que ese era mi deber y la razón por la que me encontraba aquí

- Maldita berseker - dijo una amazona que salía de la parte de atrás de una gran roca, tenía una herida profunda en su hombro derecho, su cabello era azul claro, sus ojos eran grandes y de color gris, su piel estaba bronceada y era alta. En su mirada solo había odio y rencor hacia la joven

- ¿Berseker?... ¿eres una guerrera del dios Ares? - dijo Andro sorprendido

- Así es… soy Lunye de Olympus Mons y ahora solo me falta algo por hacer - Lunye hizo una pausa - reina Milara… he venido por tu cabeza

- Eso si yo te lo permito - la desafió Andro

- No se meta - dijo Milara con voz fuerte - esto no le concierne… yo me encargaré de vengar a mis amazonas

- Que gracioso… yo que usted, reina, aceptaba la propuesta de este hombre

- Calla… yo te matare justo aquí por haber osado a atacarnos - Milara sacó una espada con mango en color blanco y con varias cintas en color rojo

- ¡No lo haga! - gritó Andro pero Milara no lo escuchó, sino que fue a atacar a Lunye, ésta fue a su encuentro y cuando se encontraron, ambas se atacaron con sus respectivas espadas, quedando de espaldas una de la otra. Andro solo pudo ver lo que pasó

- Fuiste una tonta al pensar que me matarías con un ataque tan lento y débil como ese - dijo Lunye mientras guardaba su espada ensangrentada en su funda - es una pena que hayas tenido que morir tan rápido… y yo que quería tener un pequeño combate contigo - caminó hacia Milara y se puso frente a ella - según decían eras buena con la espada… pero ya veo que no - el cuerpo de Milara cayó al suelo y su cabeza rodó hacía Lunye. Ésta la tomo de los cabellos y puso su cara frente a la de ella - si no quieres que te pase esto, será mejor que no hagas nada… sería una pena matarte - hizo una pausa - y aunque pudieras hacerme algo ya nada podrías hacer por ellas

- Tal vez te saliste con la tuya en esta ocasión… pero pronto, los caballeros de Athena te detendrán y acabaran con las ambiciones del dios Ares - Lunye dirigió su mirada a Andro

- ¿Los caballeros de Athena, dices?... ¡ja!, no me hagas reír… no podrán hacer nada contra nosotros

- Ya los vencieron una vez y por supuesto que en esta ocasión lograran salir victoriosos

- Los anteriores bersekers eran unos tontos… se confiaron demasiado y no tomaron las precauciones necesarias… pero ahora, nosotros cuatro estamos preparados ante cualquier cosa… nuestros poderes y técnicas son mejores que las de nuestros antecesores… cada uno de nosotros poseemos habilidades únicas… pero ahora solo te tengo una pregunta

- ¿Cuál es?

- Me dijiste que ya habías visto esta espada - Lunye la desenvainó - ¿Dónde?

- Así que no sabes nada sobre Elliniká - dijo Andro con tono burlón - te respondo si tu me dices donde la encontraste

- Eso es algo que no te incumbe

- Entonces a ti tampoco te incumbe donde vi esa espada

- Bien

- Bien

- La próxima vez que te vea ten por seguro que morirás

- Lo tendré presente… pero no creo que te vaya a ser fácil matarme

- Ya veo que no - Lunye dio media vuelta y se fue de ahí

- ¿Por qué ella posee la espada de Nira? - se preguntó Andro con algo de melancolía y volteo a ver el mar

- ¡Maldición! - escuchó gritar a un hombre y vio a un caballero dorado - ¡llegue tarde!

- Se acaba de ir - dijo Andro y el caballero volteo a verlo sorprendido - pero no creo que hubieras podido detenerla

- ¿Quién es usted? - preguntó el caballero un tanto molesto por el comentario

- Soy Andro… ¿y usted?

- Soy Aioria, caballero dorado de Leo… espere… ¿usted no es el maestro del caballero dorado de escorpión? - preguntó Aioria con un poco de curiosidad

- Si, así es… por cierto, necesito que me hagas un favor

- ¿Cuál? - preguntó Aioria un poco desconcertado

- Quiero acompañarte al Santuario…


	13. Una Visita Inesperada

CAPITULO 13: UNA VISITA INESPERADA

Eran las 12:30pm y en el Santuario se sentía demasiado calor, pero eso no le importaba a ninguno de los caballeros y aprendices que se encontraban entrenando en el Coliseo. En uno de los extremos se encontraban Camus, Milo, Mu y Shaka.

- Esta haciendo demasiado calor - se quejó Camus mientras hacia lagartijas.

- Sólo un poco, no seas tan exagerado - dijo Shaka quien estaba sentado en forma de loto en una de las gradas.

- Tienes que entenderlo, Shaka, el pobre vivió la mayor parte en el hielo, como quieres que soporte este calor - dijo Milo quien tenía un pequeño combate contra Mu.

- Eso no me ayuda mucho que digamos, Milo - un soldado se acercó a ellos.

- Joven Milo - Milo dejo de combatir contra Mu y volteó a ver al soldado - ahí un hombre que lo espera fuera del coliseo.

- Voy para allá… - Milo volteó nuevamente hacia sus compañeros - ahora regreso - dijo y se fue tras el soldado.

Durante el recorrido hacia la salida del coliseo, Milo no se dejaba de preguntar quien podía ser aquel hombre que lo esperaba, estuvo tentado a preguntarle al soldado pero dedujo que a lo mejor él tampoco sabía quien era. Cuando vio de quien se trataba, una gran alegría lo invadió y al parecer a aquel hombre también le pasó lo mismo.

- ¡Maestro!... ¡que sorpresa verlo por aquí!

- ¡Hola Milo!

- ¿Qué lo trae al Santuario? - preguntó Milo un poco sorprendido por ver a Andro en ese lugar.

- Necesito hablar contigo - dijo Andro un poco más serio y Milo se sorprendió un poco - pero en un lugar donde haya menos gente.

- Sí, claro - respondió Milo y comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la fuente. Durante varios minutos ninguno dijo palabra.

- ¿Qué tanto sabes sobre Lunye de Olympus Mons? - preguntó Andro de pronto, un poco antes de llegar a la fuente.

¿Por qué pregunta eso, maestro? - respondió Milo sorprendido.

- Ahora en la mañana esa mujer fue a la isla.

- ¿Acaso lo atacó?

- ¿Sabias que iba a ir a Milos? - preguntó Andro sorprendido.

- Si… pero Athena decidió mejor enviar a Aioria para detenerla.

- Si, lo vi… él fue quien me permitió entrar aquí… pero el hecho de que Lunye haya ido a atacar a Milos no es lo que me preocupa.

- Supongo que se refiere a Elliniká.

- Si… ¿sabes como es que esa mujer la tiene? - preguntó Andro con un deje de melancolía.

- No maestro, eso es algo que también me he preguntado bastante.

- Todavía te sientes culpable por lo que le pasó, ¿no es cierto?

- Si - Milo bajó la mirada

- Lo que le pasó a Nira no fue tu culpa… quien se iba a imaginar las verdaderas intenciones del patriarca al aceptarla en el Santuario y enviarla a esa misión en el monte Atos.

- Debí de haberlo persuadido… convencerlo de enviar a algún otro caballero.

- Pero no podías hacer eso… Milo, hiciste todo lo posible por encontrarla y hubieras seguido de no ser por todo lo que aconteció en el Santuario - Andro hizo una leve pausa - cambiando de tema… ¿alguna vez te has enfrentado con esa berseker?

- No.

- Entonces supongo que fue Aioria quien te describió la espada.

- No.

- ¿Entonces como sabes?

- En Eclathión hubo una sobreviviente y vino aquí a pedir ayuda… ella fue la que me dijo lo de la espada.

- ¿Y ella sigue aquí?

- Si… ¿quiere hablar con ella? - Andro se quedó pensando la pregunta por un momento.

- Si - respondió Andro.

- Sígame por favor - Milo y Andro siguieron por el camino en el que venían. Cuando llegaron, una sacerdotisa los recibió.

- Buenas tardes, ¿en que los puedo ayudar? - preguntó amablemente la sacerdotisa.

- Venimos a ver a Yatzin - respondió Milo.

- Pasen… ¿gustan que los lleve con ella?

- No se moleste, ya conocemos el camino, gracias.

- En ese caso ya no les quito mas su tiempo, compermiso - la sacerdotisa se dirigió a un pequeño jardín que se encontraba a su derecha y se puso a arreglar un poco las rosas que crecían ahí. Por su parte, Milo y Andro entraron a la fuente y se dirigieron a la habitación de Yatzin


	14. Tristes Recuerdos y Alentadoras Suposici

CAPITULO 14: TRISTES RECUERDOS Y ALENTADORAS SUPOSICIONES

Yatzin se encontraba sentada en el borde de la cama cuando Andro y Milo entraron en la habitación. Cuando ella los vio entrar, clavó su mirada en Andro, esperando una presentación por parte de éste.

- Buenas tardes, Yatzin, ¿Cómo te sientes? - saludó Milo.

- Hola, estoy bien, gracias… - respondió Yatzin un poco alegre - ¿Quién es él? - preguntó volteando a ver a Andro.

- Lo siento, él es…

- Yo lo hago - lo interrumpió Andro - mi nombre es Andro y soy el maestro de Milo.

- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Yatzin y soy una amazona de Eclathión… aunque mejor debo decir era - esto último Yatzin lo dijo con melancolía.

- ¿Puedo hablar un momento con usted? - preguntó Andro - Milo, no te molesta si…

- Claro que no, por mi no hay ningún problema, maestro… lo esperare afuera.

- Gracias.

Milo salió de ahí y Andro se quedó platicando con Yatzin sobre la berseker Lunye de Olympus Mons y de los dos ataques que ambos habían presenciado cada quien por su lado. El santo dorado de escorpión se sentó en las escaleras que daban acceso al interior de la fuente y se puso a observar el paisaje que se podía apreciar en dicho lugar. De pronto, sintió que alguien se acercaba a sus espaldas pero pensó que se trataba de una de las sacerdotisas del lugar por lo que no le prestó mucha atención hasta que se le hizo raro que ella no se moviera de lugar y optó por voltear.

- Ni-Nira - dijo Milo sorprendido.

Detrás de él se encontraba Nira, quien lo miraba con tristeza y culpa mezcladas. Lentamente se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado. Milo no dejaba de observarla totalmente anonadado.

- No me gusta verte así - dijo Nira sin voltearlo a ver, Milo intentó acariciar su rostro pero lo atravesó, sólo se trataba de una ilusión, por lo que la expresión de asombro que tenía cuando recién la vio pasó a una de tristeza y desilusión - lamento mucho que estés así por mi culpa.

- ¿Dónde estás? - preguntó Milo y Nira volteó a verlo con lagrimas en sus ojos.

- No sé… solo vine a decirte que estoy bien y que ya no te preocupes por mi… tal vez esta sea la última vez que venga a verte, Milo - Nira volvió a bajar la mirada y una lagrima salio de sus grandes ojos negros.

- ¿Pero estas…?

- Me llaman - lo interrumpió - lo siento, pero tengo que irme.

- Espera.

- Adiós, Milo - poco a poco Nira comenzó a desvanecerse y Milo no pudo evitar derramar una lágrima la cual se secó rápidamente con la mano.

- Ahora más que nunca estoy seguro que estás viva, Nira, y voy a encontrarte… lo juro.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar lejos del santuario…

- Por fin despiertas - dijo una joven - me asustaste, estabas muy inquieta… ¿estas bien?

- Si… sólo fue un extraño sueño… creo - respondió otra joven algo confundida y adormilada.

- Pues debió de ser muy extraño porque de verdad estabas muy inquieta.

- Si, tal vez.

Cuando Andro salió de hablar con Yatzin pudo ver a Milo sentado en las escaleras con los codos apoyados en las piernas y la cabeza apoyada sobre sus manos, con los ojos cerrados. Andro se paró justo detrás de él.

- ¿Aburrido? - preguntó Andro y se sentó al lado derecho de Milo.

- Sólo un poco - Milo dejó ver sus ojos azul claro - ¿de que tanto habló con Yatzin?

- Ella me contó lo que paso en Eclathión y yo le conté lo que pasó en Milos… aun no puedo creer que una berseker tenga a Elliniká.

- Yo tampoco.

- No sé porque pero hoy tengo muy presente el día en el que me diste la mala noticia - dijo Andro un tanto decepcionado y Milo volteó a verlo.

_Flash back_

_Milo se encontraba parado frente a la puerta de la que fuera su casa durante su entrenamiento en Milos. Traía puesta su armadura aunque no sabía a ciencia cierta porque había decido ponérsela, tal vez porque lo que le tenía que decir a su maestro era algo delicado y no muy agradable o tal vez sólo porque si, pero eso era algo que no le importaba en lo absoluto. Respiró profundo, soltó el aire lentamente y tocó la puerta._

_- ¿Quién es? - escuchó preguntar a Andro al otro lado de la puerta._

_- Soy Milo - respondió Milo serio y Andro abrió la puerta._

_- Hola Milo, ¿Qué es lo que te trae aquí? ¿Y Nira? - la última pregunta le había caído a Milo como balde de agua fría._

_- De ella precisamente le vine a hablar, maestro - respondió Milo sin atreverse a ver a Andro a la cara._

_- Milo, me estas asustando... ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? - preguntó Andro un poco preocupado._

_- Ella... sufrió un accidente - Milo apretó los puños y Andro sólo lo miró sorprendido._

_- Pero está bien, ¿verdad? - preguntó un tanto exasperado._

_- No - Milo cerró los ojos y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla derecha - no, no está bien._

_- Pero ella esta... con vida ¿verdad?_

_- No lo sé... no pude protegerla - Milo se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo y comenzó a golpear el suelo con coraje - no merezco llamarme caballero._

_- Milo - Andro se hincó para quedar a la misma altura que su discípulo - nunca vuelvas a decir algo como eso, claro que mereces llamarte caballero... - Milo volteo a verlo sorprendido - lo que le haya pasado a Nira no fue tu culpa... no fue tu culpa - una lagrima rodó por una de las mejillas de Andro y después fue seguida por varias más - ahora - Andro se puso de pie y se secó las lagrimas, Milo lo imitó - entra y cuéntame como estuvo todo._

_- Si - Andro entró a la casa seguido por Milo y ahí, el santo dorado de escorpión le contó parte de lo que había sucedido en Atos... lo que él había alcanzado a ver antes de que Nira cayera por el precipicio..._

_Fin del Flash back_

Durante un largo rato el silencio reinó entre los dos y ninguno dejaba de ver el bello paisaje que la fuente ofrecía.

- Tengo el presentimiento de que Nira está mas cerca de lo que creemos, Milo - dijo Andro

- Si, yo también...


	15. Derrota en Iraklión

CAPITULO 15: DERROTA EN IRAKLIÓN

_Una semana después......_

Lunye llegó a un pueblo amazónico localizado en Creta llamado Iraklión pero se sorprendió al notar el lugar vacío, sin ninguna amazona a la vista. Se puso a indagar el lugar con cautela porque eso se le hacía muy sospechoso y se podría tratar de una emboscada, aunque eso a ella no le importaba ya que solo eran simples amazonas comparadas con su poder y por más que fueran no lograrían hacerle daño.

A pesar de lo confiada que estaba caminaba con cautela en la espera de cualquier ataque sorpresa. Ahora su pregunta era ¿Dónde estaban escondidas? Pero eso era algo que pronto lo descubriría. A sus espaldas sintió una presencia poderosa, muy familiar.

- ¿Qué pasó Lunye? ¿Acaso se te escaparon? - preguntó esa persona con cierta burla

- Ahora entiendo, te las llevaste a otro lugar - Lunye se volteo - Aioria de Leo

Por un momento se quedaron viendo. Aioria por su parte la miraba con cierto rencor mientras que Lunye, bajo su máscara, esbozaba una ligera sonrisa un tanto maliciosa. Un leve viento alborotaba el rojizo cabello de Lunye y mecía suavemente las ramas de los frondosos árboles que se encontraban tanto dentro como alrededor de Iraklión, los cuales brindaban una buena sombra al pueblo.

- ¿Aun piensas que puedes vencerme? - preguntó Lunye, rompiendo el silencio que los había envuelto

- La última vez me confié pero esta vez no sucederá lo mismo - Aioria elevó su cosmo

- Veremos si eso es cierto - Lunye también elevó su cosmo

Ambos se dirigieron uno al otro a una gran velocidad y cuando se encontraron comenzaron a lanzarse golpes mutuamente. A diferencia de la primera vez, Lunye no sacó su espada sino que solamente eran golpes y Aioria se dio cuenta de eso pero no le prestó la mayor importancia. La pelea era pareja, ninguno era capaz de golpear al otro. Después de dos o tres minutos de estar en esa situación, dejaron de pelear.

- Fue un buen calentamiento - dijo Aioria

- Vaya que si... pero ya es tiempo de que esta batalla sea más emocionante - Un aura roja comenzó a rodear a la berseker, extendió ambas manos a los lados y dos esferas color rojo escarlata comenzaron a formarse en cada una - ¡DESCANSO ETERNO! - gritó Lunye al mismo tiempo que llevaba ambas manos frente a ella y salían disparadas dos enormes bolas de energía escarlata con dirección a Aioria

- ¡PLASMA RELAMPAGO! - gritó Aioria y de su puño salió una gran esfera dorada que se impactó con el ataque de Lunye y por un momento permanecieron en medio de los dos.

Las dos técnicas eran poderosas y despedían una gran cantidad de viento que hizo que los árboles se mecieran con violencia y que algunas de las pequeñas cabañas que se encontraban cerca de ellos comenzaron a cuartearse incluso algunas, las más cercanas, se destruyeron. El ruido que ocasionaba el choque de ambas técnicas era ensordecedor, siendo eso lo único que se escuchaba en todo el lugar.

De pronto hubo una explosión ocasionada por el choque de las técnicas y el humo que despidió cubrió todo el lugar. Lunye aprovechó eso y atacó a Aioria con su espada pero este logró esquivarla a tiempo. Después de eso, ella no le dio oportunidad de contraatacar y con gran velocidad y destreza atacaba a Aioria pero él logró esquivar todos y cada uno de los ataques aunque, conforme pasaba el tiempo, se le complicaba cada vez más

- ¡RAFAGA DE LA MUERTE! - gritó Lunye de pronto y al mismo tiempo blandió con mucha fuerza su espada, lanzando una fuerte ráfaga escarlata que avanzaba a la velocidad de la luz hacia Aioria

- ¡MURO DE CRISTAL! - la técnica de Lunye chocó contra algo, justo frente a Aioria

- ¿Qué? - exclamó Lunye sorprendida al ver tal cosa. Su técnica duró un buen rato intentando destruir la barrera invisible que se había formado pero no lo logró, sino que poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo, a voluntad de Lunye. Cuando la ráfaga de la muerte desapareció por completo pudo ver al lado de Aioria a otro caballero dorado con largos cabellos lilas y ojos del mismo color

- No tenias que haber hecho eso, Mu - dijo Aioria un poco molesto

- Hubieras resultado terriblemente herido si lo hubieras recibido - respondió Mu tranquilo, sin dejar de ver a Lunye

- Así que el minino necesita la ayuda de otro caballero para vencerme - dijo Lunye con sarcasmo

- Calla - dijo Aioria enojado - esta batalla es mía y no quiero que te entrometas en ella, Mu

- Aioria, nuestro deber es eliminarla y por lo que vi tu ya no podrás vencerle - dijo Mu serio

- ¿Qué?...

- Ella ya sabe todos tus movimientos pero tú los de ella no, presiento que aun guarda muchos trucos

- No digas tonterías, Mu

- Ya me cansé de esperar... - dijo Lunye de pronto, haciendo que los dos caballeros dejaran de discutir - si van a seguir hablando díganmelo, que tengo amazonas que buscar

- Ya terminamos, lamento haberte hecho esperar... continuemos - dijo Aioria

- Bien - Lunye corrió rápidamente hacia Aioria pero justo a unos pocos centímetros de él desapareció

- ¿Dónde está? - se preguntó Aioria volteando a todos lados

- Aquí estoy - dijo Lunye apareciendo justo al lado derecho de Aioria y propinándole un fuerte golpe en el rostro que lo mando a volar varios metros

- ¡EXTINCION DE LUZ ESTELAR! - gritó Mu de pronto y un gran brillo ilumino todo el lugar. El ataque tomó por sorpresa a la berseker de Olympus Mons

- ¡¡¡Aaaahhh!!! - gritó Lunye y cuando el brillo cesó cayó al suelo. Su armadura sufrió varias cuarteadoras graves pero logró dejarla con vida aunque muy mal herida. Aioria se puso de pie y se dirigió a ella al igual que Mu, pero mantuvieron cierta distancia como precaución.

- ¿Crees que con eso haya sido suficiente? - preguntó Aioria

- Por supuesto que no - dijo Lunye de pronto, muy débil e intentándose poner de pie

- Es resistente - murmuró Mu y Lunye terminó de ponerse en pie

El cuello de Lunye comenzó a llenarse de sangre, al parecer se había lastimado el rostro pero su máscara impedía que se viera, una hombrera había sido rota pudiéndose ver su hombro ensangrentado y su casco había sido quitado de su cabeza, cayendo a varios metros lejos de ellos y muy dañado. Mu y Aioria la observaban un poco sorprendidos al verla de pie. Lunye se tambaleo un poco y después de quejarse un poco del dolor volvió a caer al suelo, inconsciente.

- Parece ser que al fin la derrotamos... será mejor que la llevemos al santuario para que nos diga todos los planes de Ares

- Eso si yo se los permito - dijo una voz masculina a sus espaldas y justo después una fuerte luz los aventó lejos de Lunye, dejándolos encandilados y sin poder ver nada - Lunye - susurró preocupado

- Ni... thael - dijo débilmente Lunye, Nithael la cargó y desapareció sin dejar rastro, desapareciendo junto con él el fuerte resplandor que mantenía ciegos a los santos dorados de Leo y Aries

- Escaparon - dijo Aioria

- Será mejor llevarnos a las amazonas al santuario, ahí estarán seguras

- Si

Ambos caballeros se adentraron al bosque y en una cueva que se encontraba cerca de Iraklión se encontraban todas las amazonas, partiendo así todos rumbo al Santuario con una victoria sobre el dios de la guerra...


	16. La Ira de Ares

CAPITULO 16: LA IRA DE ARES

Ya habían pasado tres días desde lo ocurrido en Iraklión y durante todo ese tiempo Ares se la había pasado de muy mal humor. Como dios de la guerra era una humillación ser derrotado por una diosa como Athena. Lunye sabía eso y por primera vez desde que recordaba, tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar y no dejaba de pensar en eso mientras se dirigía al salón principal. Como su armadura no se encontraba en muy buenas condiciones traía puesto un suéter azul oscuro y un pants del mismo color. Cuando llegó a la puerta se detuvo, respiro profundo y entro, dirigiéndose hacia Ares con paso firme y agradeciendo profundamente a la máscara que portaba por ocultar su mirada llena de temor, incertidumbre, vergüenza y coraje y aunque la máscara no era obligatoria, había decidido llevarla puesta debido a todo lo que sentía, además de que no quería que sus compañeros y el dios Ares la vieran herida del rostro. Su armadura se encontraba al lado derecho del dios de la guerra, dentro de una caja roja con una lanza ensangrentada grabada en color dorado. Cuando estuvo a escasos metros de él, se arrodilló y bajó la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento

- Señor Ares yo... - Ares movió su mano derecha y al mismo tiempo Lunye fue a dar contra una de las paredes del recinto, él se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la berseker que intentaba ponerse de pie

- Sabes muy bien que los errores no están permitidos - dijo Ares realmente molesto, Lunye solo bajó la cabeza - y mucho menos cometerlos ante enemigos como Athena - levantó la voz y volvió a golpear a Lunye contra la pared cayendo esta boca abajo. Mientras intentaba levantarse de nuevo, Ares la tomó por sorpresa del cuello, levantándola, causando que comenzara a asfixiarse - debería matarte ahora mismo - Ares apretó mas el cuello de Lunye - pero... no voy a negar que has hecho un gran trabajo hasta hace tres días - Ares la soltó, cayendo de rodillas, comenzando a toser y llevándose ambas manos al cuello, ya que le dolía.

- No volverá a suceder, se lo prometo - dijo Lunye entre tosiendo

- Claro que no volverá a suceder

- ¿Qué? ... ¿Qué es lo que quiere decir con eso? - preguntó Lunye consternada y Ares dio media vuelta

- A que dejaremos en paz a las amazonas...

Mientras tanto, en el Santuario, durante esos tres días las cosas se habían calmado un poco y, aunque habían logrado obtener una victoria sobre Ares, Athena seguía preocupada y por esa razón había mandado llamar a Shion, pero este ya se había demorado un poco en aparecer y eso ponía aun más nerviosa a la diosa

En el salón principal del monasterio de Ares, Lunye aun seguía en el suelo sin poder levantarse, las heridas que se le habían hecho en Iraklión le estaban doliendo nuevamente debido a los dos golpes que recibió por parte del dios e inclusive estaba sangrando de nuevo del hombro.

- Aun no me siento mejor, Olympus Mons - dijo Ares serio y molesto

- Le ruego disculpe mi torpeza, señor - se disculpó Lunye, bajando la cabeza

- Eso no me hace sentir mejor y lo sabes

- Sí

- ¡¿COMO PUDISTE PERDER ANTE UN SANTO DE ATHENA?! - gritó Ares haciendo que todo el lugar retumbara, Lunye se estremeció

- No era uno, sino dos - aclaró Lunye, un poco insegura

- ¡ESO NO ES EXCUSA! ¡Tu deber era matar a esas amazonas y traerme la cabeza de la reina Hipólita sin importar lo que tuvieras que hacer!

- Lo sé, es solo que...

- ¡NADA! Me has decepcionado ¡Y BASTANTE! - Ares extendió su brazo y un rayo rojo golpeo violentamente a Lunye, mandándola contra la pared que se encontraba a su espalda, destruyéndola - ¡SKULER! - Skuler entró inmediatamente después y vio la pared destruida

- Dígame, mi señor - dijo Skuler haciendo una reverencia

- Llévatela a su cuarto - respondió Ares un poco más calmado - que descanse, porque le espera una difícil misión... mejor dicho, les espera

- Sí - Skuler se dirigió hacia Lunye quien se encontraba tendida en el suelo, inconsciente

- Ya es hora de dar el golpe definitivo - Ares comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, mientras que Skuler lo observaba con Lunye en brazos - ¿Todavía sigues aquí?, ¡Vete!

- Lo siento, señor - Skuler se fue de ahí dejando a Ares solo

- Esto será divertido

Mientras tanto, en el Santuario, Athena aun se encontraba un tanto intranquila y preocupada y no dejaba de caminar de un lado a otro. En eso, Shion llegó e hizo una reverencia

- Shion - dijo Athena al verlo entrar y dejando de caminar

- Dígame

- Necesito que subas a Star Hill, quiero saber si mi presentimiento no esta infundado

- Como usted diga - Shion hizo una reverencia y se fue de ahí

Shion se dirigió hacia la montaña más alta del Santuario, la cual se encontraba justo detrás del templo de Athena. Ningún caballero, aunque fuera uno dorado, podía entrar a Star Hill; era un lugar donde solamente el Patriarca o Athena podían entrar para saber que les deparaba el futuro por medio de los astros. Cuando llegó a dicha montaña, puso su mano en ella y una enorme piedra se movió a un lado, dejando ver unas escaleras por las que el patriarca subió hasta llegar a una cámara sin techo, con varias columnas que rodeaban una pequeña sala. Shion se quitó su máscara - dejando ver sus hermosos ojos violetas -, se concentró un poco y clavó su mirada hacia el cielo estrellado que se había acabado de formar hacia 10 minutos. Después de estudiarlo por media hora vio que el presentimiento que Athena tenía era cierto...


	17. El Despertar de Saori

CAPITULO 17: EL DESPERTAR DE SAORI

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde su victoria en Iraklión y a pesar de lo que esperaban no habían recibido ningún ataque, es más, ni siquiera se había reportado algún ataque en algún pueblo amazónico, lo cual era un poco tranquilizante pero a la vez estresante puesto que no sabían cuándo, dónde y cómo sería el siguiente golpe del dios de la guerra.

Después de haber permanecido en el Santuario una semana, las amazonas de Iraklión habían manifestado su deseo de regresar pero Athena las convenció de que, hasta que Ares no fuera derrotado, el único lugar en el que estarían más seguras sería ahí, en el Santuario. Por su parte, Yatzin ya había dejado la fuente pero aun tenía prohibido esforzarse demasiado y, como ya no tenía a donde irse puesto que nadie de Eclathión quedó con vida, decidió formar parte de las amazonas de Iraklión, hospedándose en donde ahora sus compañeras estaban, en la zona de las caballeros femeninos, comúnmente llamado por los caballeros como el Santuario de las Caballeros Femeninos; un lugar prohibido para ellos junto con Star Hill.

Dentro del templo de Athena, que se encontraba detrás de los aposentos del patriarca, Saori no dejaba de ir de un lado a otro, echando vestidos, cremas, joyas y demás cosas a una maleta que tenia sobre su cama. Shion entro de pronto y se quedó sorprendido al verla

- He decidido ir a la mansión Kido - dijo Athena tan pronto Shion hubo cerrado la puerta, aunque en esos momentos más bien parecía ser simplemente Saori Kido, una jovencilla caprichosa de 15 años de edad quien estaba en el templo dedicado a la diosa de la sabiduría arreglando una maleta sin la más mínima preocupación de lo que pudiera pasarle si es que salía del recinto sagrado

- Es muy peligros que salga y más ahora que estamos en la espera de cualquier ataque - le reprochó Shion, preocupado y hasta un poco alterado

- No te preocupes Shion, mis caballeros de bronce me esperan afuera, ellos me acompañaran y protegerán ya estando fuera de aquí

- Deje que uno o dos caballeros dorados la acompañen también para que así este más segura

- No Shion, además ya han pasado dos semanas y Ares no ha hecho nada, lo mas seguro es que haya comprendido que no puede contra mis santos - Saori echó un vestido azul claro a la maleta y la cerró

- Yo no creo eso, señorita Athena... Ares no es de los que se rinden ante la primera derrota

- Shion, no quiero que me llames Athena - dijo Saori sin haber prestado mucha atención a lo que acababa de decir Shion

- Esta bien, señorita Saori - se corrigió Shion - deje que cuando menos dos caballeros dorados los acompañen

- Cuantas veces te lo tendré que repetir - dijo Saori mientras se ponía perfume - mis caballeros de bronce me protegerán en caso de que me ataquen, no me pasara nada

Shion no respondió, la chica que tenia frente a él definitivamente no era la diosa Athena, sino simplemente una chica común y corriente que no esta acostumbrada a quedarse en un mismo sitio durante mucho tiempo; era como si en esos momentos la diosa que Saori llevaba dentro estuviera dormida y para Shion ese era el momento menos indicado para que tal cosa sucediera

- Porque no espera a que Ares sea derrotado para salir del Santuario - dijo Shion tratando de convencerla de que se quedara en el recinto hasta que todo pasara

- Son cosas que tengo que atender y que no pueden esperar mas tiempo - Saori se encontraba de un lado a otro revisando que no se le fuera olvidar nada

- Al menos llévese...

- Lo siento Shion - lo interrumpió Saori - ya me voy

Antes de que Shion dijera algo, Saori salió del templo de Athena, donde la esperaba un soldado al que le dio su maleta, dirigiéndose a la salida a través de las doce casas. Shion por su parte seguía intentando convencer a la chica de que se llevara cuando menos a un caballero dorado para estar más segura puesto que los dos bersekers que hasta el momento se habían manifestado - Lunye y Nithael - habían demostrado ser demasiado fuertes.

Por cada templo que pasaban sucedía lo mismo: el caballero guardián del templo salía a ver que era lo que pasaba, Shion le ordenaba que acompañara a Saori pero esta le ordenaba totalmente lo contrario, pero como el hecho de que Saori saliera fuera del santuario en una situación tan peligrosa como en la que se encontraban en esos momentos les preocupaba, la fueron siguiendo hasta que llegaron a la salida y ahí, parados frente al avión, estaban Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga y Shun esperando a la caprichosa diosa

- ¡Saori! - gritó Seiya cuando la vio aparecer, seguida por los doce caballeros dorados y un desesperado Shion intentando todavía convencerla de que se quedara

- Seiya, chicos - dijo Saori, levantando la mano derecha en señal de saludo

- Señorita Saori, piénselo, todavía es peligroso que salga de aquí

- Shion, ya basta - dijo Saori un poco molesta y deteniéndose - ya te dije que Seiya y los demás me protegerán

- Pero...

- Pero nada Shion, me voy a Japón - dijo Saori mientras era ayudada por Seiya a subir al avión

- Pero señorita Athe... - Shaka recibió un codazo por parte Mascara Mortal - quiero decir señorita Saori, su santidad tiene razón, es peligroso que salga en estos momentos

- Deje que alguno de nosotros la acompañe - dijo Milo

- Ya dije que no... Tatsumi - este se asomó por la puerta del avión - dile al piloto que ya despegue, nos vamos ya

- Si - Tatsumi se dirigió a la cabina y se acercó al oído del piloto - despegue - el piloto hizo un gesto de asentimiento, ya para ese entonces los santos de bronce estaban dentro del avión

- Señorita Athena - gritó Shion pero la puerta se cerró y el avión comenzó a avanzar para después despegar rumbo a Japón - espero que a Ares no se le ocurra atacarla

Los doce caballeros dorados se quedaron viendo como se iba alejando el avión, preocupados por lo que pudiera pasarle a su diosa pero confiaban en que los caballeros de bronce la defenderían aun a costa de sus propias vidas... como siempre lo habían hecho...


	18. El Rapto de Athena

CAPITULO 18: EL RAPTO DE ATHENA

Era una tarde soleada cuando llegaron a Japón, específicamente a la mansión Kido. Aterrizaron en la azotea de dicha mansión y sin más preámbulos se dirigieron adentro. Saori Kido rápidamente se dirigió hacia su cuarto y se metió a la ducha, el viaje había sido muy agotador y nada mejor que un baño y una buena siesta para descansar, además de que la cama del Santuario era muy incómoda y ya se merecía un verdadero descanso, después de todo, ser una diosa no era nada fácil.

Mientras ella dormía plácidamente, Tatsumi se encargaba de acomodar todas las cosas que Saori se había traído de Grecia que para sorpresa de él no eran tantas como se lo esperaba. Los caballeros de bronce se encontraban en la planta baja: Seiya estaba buscando algo de comer en la cocina mientras que Shiryu, Shun y Hyoga estaban platicando en la sala

Después de dos horas de haberse dormido, Saori se despertó y se dirigió directamente a la cocina en busca de alimento y para su sorpresa la cena ya estaba lista, por lo que los cinco - Tatsumi ya se había ido a dormir - se sentaron en la mesa a comer y una vez que hubieron terminado se dirigieron a sus respectivos cuartos a dormir.

Esa noche, con Ares, los cuatro bersekers estaban en el salón principal planeando su próximo ataque. Para su fortuna, la tonta de Athena había salido del Santuario y al lado de los caballeros de bronce era una presa fácil de cazar. Athena, sin querer, les había facilitado el trabajo de una manera que nunca se lo imaginaron

- No quiero errores - dijo Ares - si los llega a haber ya saben lo que les espera

- Si - respondieron los cuatro al unísono

Al día siguiente, ya entrada la mañana, cuatro personas tocaron a la puerta de la mansión Kido. Estas personas iban ataviadas con túnicas de color café un tanto desgastadas que les cubría todo el cuerpo y tenían una capucha que ocultaba su rostro en la oscuridad. Tatsumi, cuando los vio, se desconcertó pero aun así los atendió

- ¿Qué se les ofrece? - preguntó Tatsumi, estaba detrás de una reja que rodeaba toda la propiedad

- Buscamos a la señorita Kido - dijo uno de ellos, su voz era la de un hombre

- No se encuentra - mintió Tatsumi - ¿gusta dejarle algún recado?

- No, gracias, vendremos en otra ocasión - las cuatro personas dieron media vuelta y se fueron de ahí

Cuando Tatsumi entró, se dirigió hacia la parte trasera y salió a un hermoso jardín, que tenia muchos árboles, en el que se encontraba Saori sentada en el pasto viendo a los diez caballeros de bronce jugando football - Ikki había llegado en la noche para alegría de Shun -. Tatsumi se acercó a Saori

- ¿Quién era Tatsumi? - preguntó ella sin voltearlo a ver

- Eran unos monjes que la buscaban, nada importante y, como me ordenó, les dije que no estaba

- Gracias, Tatsumi

- De nada, señorita, para servirle

Ikki, Seiya, Shun, Hyoga y Shiryu se encontraban muy alegres jugando contra Jabu, Nachi, Ichi, Ban y Geky, cuando a Seiya le dio por darle muy fuerte a la pelota, mandándola realmente lejos pero alguien con una túnica café la detuvo con ambas manos, al parecer la observó un momento y la dejo caer a un lado suyo

- Que patético - dijo una voz de mujer, los diez jugadores, Athena y Tatsumi se quedaron sorprendidos al verla

- Pero si eres uno de los monjes de hace un momento - dijo Tatsumi totalmente sorprendido

- ¿Quién eres? ¿De que religión eres? - preguntó Seiya

- ¿Monje?... ¿Religión? - respondió la mujer desconcertada y después comenzó a reírse - yo no soy ningún monje - con un movimiento rápido se quitó la túnica, dejando ver a una chica de cabellos rubios como el sol y su armadura marrón brillaba bajo los rayos matutinos del astro rey; en su mano derecha traía un látigo y su rostro estaba cubierto por una máscara plateada - Soy Ioanni de Valles Marineris, berseker al servicio del dios de la guerra, Ares y he venido por ti, Athena

- Eso si nosotros te lo permitimos - dijo Shiryu y diez rayos de diferentes colores salieron de la mansión, cayendo frente a cada caballero de bronce y dejando 10 cajas de bronce. Estas se abrieron y todas al mismo tiempo cubrieron a sus respectivos dueños. Rápidamente se pusieron delante de Saori para protegerla

- Por un momento pensé que eras Lunye - dijo Athena, ahora era Saori la que dormía. De pronto se comenzó a escuchar la risa burlona de otra mujer

- Se nota que ese minino la mantiene bien informada - detrás de un árbol apareció otra persona más, con una túnica como la que había traído Ioanni. Caminó hasta que estuvo al lado de su compañera y se quitó aquello que la mantenía oculta, mostrándose así finalmente ante Athena. Su negra armadura resplandecía bajo los imponentes rayos del sol, su cabello rojizo brillaba como las dos piedras rojas que adornaban su armadura, una mascara plateada cubría su rostro y en la cintura traía una funda bien elaborada donde se podía apreciar el mango negro de una espada con forma de escorpión - Soy Lunye de Olympus Mons, berseker al servicio del dios de la guerra, Ares

- Ni crean que por ser mujeres las trataremos con delicadeza - dijo Ikki

- Y quien dijo que solo venían ellas dos - dijo una voz masculina. Todos, menos las bersekers, comenzaron a voltear a todas partes buscando al dueño de aquella misteriosa voz

- ¡Allá!, ¡en el techo! - dijo Shun de pronto y todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia allá. El hombre, quien también portaba una túnica, saltó y mientras caía se la quitó, cayendo al lado de Lunye. Portaba una imponente armadura color azul oscuro, su cabello azul grisáceo combinaba con su armadura y el sol hacía que las piedras rojas relucieran y brillaran más. Al igual que sus compañeras, su rostro era cubierto por una mascara plateada

- Soy Nithael de Cryse, berseker al servicio del dios de la guerra, Ares

- Y yo soy Skuler de Utopía, berseker al servicio del dios de la guerra, Ares - dijo otro hombre, quien se encontraba en la copa de un árbol, saltando y cayendo al lado de Ioanni. Su armadura verde oscuro se confundía con el verde pasto del jardín y su cabello dorado resplandecía como una armadura dorada dándole cierto brillo a su mascara plateada

- Y como ya dijo Valles Marineris, hemos venido por Athena - dijo Lunye

- Así que por fin se han dignado a aparecer los cuatro protectores de Ares - dijo Athena muy seria

- Basta de presentaciones y habladurías, es hora de hacer a lo que venimos - dijo Skuler y los cuatro se pusieron en posición de ataque al igual que los de bronce

- No dejaremos que siquiera la toquen - dijo Seiya

- Ja, eso ya lo veremos - dijo Ioanni - es tiempo de que conozcan el poder de Valles Marineris - un aura roja comenzó a rodearla

- Es un cosmo agresivo - murmuro Shiryu

- ¡TOMEN ESTO!... ¡LOS SIETE LATIGOS! - la berseker de Valles Marineris lanzó con fuerza su látigo y en el camino pareció que eran siete los que se dirigían a los caballeros de bronce que nada pudieron hacer para esquivarlos, solo Ikki, Shiryu y Hyoga lograron esquivar el ataque

- ¡PUÑO FANTASMA DEL FENIX! - gritó Ikki enviando un delgado rayo color fuego hacia Ioanni

- Iluso si piensas que voy a caer en tu ataque - dijo Ioanni confiada, haciéndose a un lado y esquivando el golpe de Ikki y quedando este a sus espaldas, algo sorprendido - tu ataque se ve muy simple, Fénix, pero sabemos en que consiste

- ¡¿Qué?! - exclamó Ikki

- Los observe pelear cuando fueron al fondo marino y se enfrentaron contra las Marinas del dios Poseidón - Ioanni comenzó a reírse a carcajadas

- ¡Imposible! - dijo Hyoga muy sorprendido

- ¿Poseidón sabía de tu presencia en su santuario? - preguntó Athena

- Por supuesto que no... El dios Poseidón y nuestro señor Ares no se llevan del todo bien... tal vez ambos quieran tu muerte, Athena, pero sus razones para desearlo son muy distintas

- Es mejor que se rindan, caballeros de bronce y nos dejen llevarnos a Athena - dijo Nithael

- Eso nunca - dijo Seiya, quien ya estaba de pie después del ataque de Ioanni - ¡DAME TU FUERZA, PEGASO! - gritó Seiya y miles de golpes golpeaban la armadura de Cryse sin producirle un solo rasguño, su ultimo golpe fue detenido por Nithael con una sola mano - maldición

- No tienen oportunidad, conocemos todos y cada uno de sus ataques - Nithael sonrió con malicia, aunque su mascara la ocultaba, y apretó el puño de Pegaso. Comenzó a reunir energía en la mano que tenia libre y la coloco en su abdomen - adiós - dijo y dejo ir su ataque, mandando realmente lejos a Seiya, quien gritó del dolor y se estrello de espaldas contra la pared de la mansión, saliendo un poco de sangre de su boca al impactarse

- ¡Seiya! - gritaron todos y voltearon a ver a los cuatro bersekers completamente enojados

- Ahora verán - dijo Hyoga elevando su cosmo, juntando ambas manos y entrelazándolas - ¡POLVO DE DIAMANTES! - gritó mientras subía y baja sus manos y un fuerte viento congelante se dirigió con fiereza hacia los protectores de Ares quienes quedaron aprisionados en el hielo

- ¡Lo logre! - dijo Hyoga victorioso pero inmediatamente después los cuatro elevaron su cosmo y el hielo se resquebrajó hasta que se rompió y finalmente se derritió en el suelo

- Basta de jueguitos - dijo Skuler - ya es hora de terminar con esto - elevó su cosmo y puso ambas manos frente a el, dejando un espacio entre ellas y una esfera color verde oscuro como su armadura comenzó a formarse - ¡UTOPIA DE GUERRA! - gritó y la esfera se dirigió rápidamente a los caballeros de bronce, a quienes envolvió en una fuerte explosión y los arrojó lejos de Athena, dejándola indefensa

- Es nuestra - dijo Ioanni y con su látigo la atrapo

- ¿Qué es lo que pretende Ares con todo esto? - preguntó Athena

- Es muy simple, eliminarte para poder hacer lo que le plazca con este planeta - respondió Skuler

- Déjenla en paz - dijo Seiya un poco débil

- Si quieren verla con vida díganle a sus caballeros de oro que vengan a buscarla - dijo Skuler quien tenia a Athena sujetada de la cintura y esta no dejaba de moverse - estate quieta - dijo un tanto molesto y le dio un ligero golpe en la sien que la dejó inconsciente

- ¡Athena! - exclamaron todos preocupados

- Falta uno - murmuro Shiryu de pronto, dándose cuenta que solo habían tres en vez de cuatro y volteando únicamente con la mirada para encontrarlo

- Es cierto - dijo Shun, quien se encontraba al lado del dragón - al parecer es la que peleo contra Aioria, Lunye

- ¿Ustedes creen que vaya a atacar por sorpresa? - preguntó Jabu

- Jajajajaja - se rió Nithael, todos voltearon a verlo desconcertados - apenas se dieron cuenta de su partida - hizo una pausa, los caballeros de bronce lo miraban enojados - bueno, ella tenia otro trabajito que hacer por eso se tuvo que ir, solo tenia que ver que les quitáramos a Athena - Nithael rió otra vez

Por un momento ninguno hizo nada, tanto los caballeros como los bersekers estaban pensando en su próximo movimiento, mientras tanto, en el monasterio de Ares, Lunye se encontraba arrodillada frente a Ares.

- Lo han conseguido, mi señor, es cuestión de minutos para que lleguen aquí con Athena

- Bien, en ese caso vete preparando para partir

- Si...


	19. Un Aviso La Llegada de la Diosa al Mona

CAPITULO 19: UN AVISO. LA LLEGADA DE LA DIOSA AL MONASTERIO

Shion se encontraba preocupado en los aposentos del patriarca. Hacía un día que Athena, mejor dicho Saori, había decidido irse a Japón para arreglar unas cosas en la mansión Kido. Pero desde hacía unos momentos había sentido una opresión en el pecho, como si algo malo hubiera pasado. Para cerciorarse de que todo estuviera bien había mandado a Aldebarán y a Mascara Mortal a indagar si todo estaba bien con Saori y los caballeros de bronce, pero aun así seguía sintiéndose mal.

En el templo del León Dorado se encontraban Aioria, Shaka, Saga, Milo y Camus preocupados por lo que estaba pasando. Hacía unos momentos, Mu había bajado de con el patriarca después de hablar con él y por lo que les había comentado desde hacía unas semanas había visto algo en Star Hill, solo esperaban que no estuviera relacionado con Athena y que no fuera nada de mucha gravedad.

En Japón, las cosas no estaban nada bien; los caballeros de bronce estaban siendo derrotados de una manera muy humillante y aparte habían logrado hacerse de Athena.

- Bien caballeros - dijo Skuler - ya saben... si quieren ver a su diosa con vida, díganle a los caballeros dorados que vengan a buscarla aunque... no creo que sea necesario que lo hagan ustedes

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? - preguntó Ichi; consternado ante el comentario

- Pronto lo sabrán - respondió Skuler - vámonos

- No tan rápido - gritó una voz y dos siluetas aparecieron, una mas alta y fornida que la otra

- ¿Quién esta ahí? - preguntó Ioanni

- Se asustarían al saberlo - respondió la otra silueta y ambas comenzaron a caminar dejando que él sol iluminara sus doradas armaduras

- Ya veo, han venido mas caballeros al rescate, je je je - se burló Nithael

- Lamentarán haber osado tocar a Athena - dijo el más alto - Yo, Aldebarán de Tauro, no dejare que se salgan con la suya

- Skuler - dijo Nithael - llévatela, nosotros nos divertiremos un poco mas - Cryse volteo a ver a Ioanni y esta hizo una señal de asentimiento

- Creen que lo dejaremos ir con Athena en sus brazos - Dijo Mascara Mortal

- Claro que si - dijo Ioanni confiada

- ¡RESPLANDOR DE CRYSE! - gritó Nithael de pronto, y una fuerte luz dejó a los caballeros encandilados, sin poder ver nada

- Maldición - dijo Ban una vez que el resplandor hubo terminado pero aun no veía bien

- ¡Se ha ido! - dijo Aldebarán de pronto, sorprendido

- No puede ser - dijo Mascara Mortal enojado

- ¡SAORI! - gritó Seiya

En el Santuario, todos se encontraban ahí, habían sentido como el débil cosmo de Athena era llevado a otro lugar a una gran velocidad y junto a ella se podía sentir otro cosmo algo agresivo. Shion, al sentir eso, se quedó estático frente al asiento del patriarca y, poco después, se apoyó en ella. Cuando creía que ya nada podía ser peor, dos cosmos muy agresivos se sintieron justo detrás de él. Shion se volteo rápidamente y vio a un hombre alto ataviado con una túnica negra con rojo y a su lado, un poco mas adelante que él, a una mujer de armadura negra, cabello rojo y con una mascara

- Tú debes ser... Ares - dijo Shion sorprendido

- Así es... Lunye, dile porque hemos venido, yo no hablo con escorias como él

- Sí, mi señor - respondió Lunye y avanzó hasta quedar a un par de metros de Shion

- Así que tu eres quien ha estado matando a las amazonas - dijo Shion, serio - Lunye de Olympus Mons - Lunye se rió un poco por el comentario

- Así es... pero no vine aquí a presentarme ante usted - hizo una pausa - tenemos a Athena en nuestro recinto

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Si quiere volver a verla con vida será mejor que envié a sus caballeros dorados y no a la basura que tienen de caballeros de bronce; seré benevolente y le diré a donde tienen que ir... pero antes - Lunye sacó su espada e hizo un corte rápido, la mascara de Shion se partió en dos y Ares se rió un poco

La puerta se abrió de golpe haciendo que los tres vieran a Afrodita parado, sorprendido

- Creí que las mujeres en este santuario usaban mascara - dijo Lunye al verlo

- Calla, no dejaré que te burles - Afrodita comenzó a elevar su cosmo

- No lo hagas Afrodita - dijo Shion de pronto - no los ataques - Afrodita bajo su cosmo pero no de muy buena gana - bien Lunye, dinos, ¿Dónde tienen a Athena?

- Esta en el monasterio Kaisarianís1, de ustedes depende si lo encuentran o no... Si no llegan en cinco horas, la matamos

- ¡Su santidad! - se oyó gritar a Shura - ¿Qué esta pasan... - se calló al ver a Ares y a Lunye

- Shura, ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Aioria

- Tenemos compañía - respondió Afrodita, sin voltearlos a ver

- Al parecer ya le ahorraron el trabajo, patriarca - dijo Lunye y volteo a ver a los caballeros que acababan de llegar - ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos, minino! - hizo mayor énfasis en esa ultima palabra

- Lunye - dijo Aioria con coraje

- Así que ella es Lunye - dijo Milo y rápidamente identificó el mango de Elliniká en su cintura. Camus se percató de ello y colocó una mano sobre su hombro; Milo volteo a verlo y el santo de Acuario solo movió la cabeza en señal de negación ya que sabía que su compañero no dudaría ni un momento en atacarla e intentar quitarle la espada

- Eso es todo lo que venimos a decirles, si quieren ver a Athena de nuevo vallan al monasterio Kaisarianís en menos de cinco horas o de lo contrario lo próximo que verán de ella será su cabeza cercenada de su cuerpo, jajajaja - Lunye se acercó a Ares

- Los derrotamos una vez - dijo Shaka - no duden en que lo haremos de nuevo

- Eso ya lo veremos, caballerito de Athena - dijo Ares y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, desapareciendo del lugar igual como había llegado

- Tenemos que encontrar el susodicho monasterio cuanto antes - dijo Dohko

- Lo se - respondió Shion - se dividirán en grupos de cuatro, dos se quedaran aquí para esperar a Mascara Mortal y a Aldebarán quienes están en Japón, los dos grupos de cuatro se separaran y buscaran el monasterio Kaisarianís

- ¡SI! - respondieron los 10 al mismo tiempo

Mientras tanto, en la mansión Kido, Aldebarán y Mascara Mortal estaban a punto de empezar a pelear contra Nithael y Ioanni pero de la nada apareció Lunye

- Vámonos, Ares nos espera - dijo Lunye

- Apenas que esto se iba a poner bueno - dijo Nithael decepcionado

- Ya habrá tiempo para eso - dijo Ioanni, acercándose a su compañera, Nithael la imitó

- ¿A donde creen que van? - preguntó Aldebarán

- Eso es algo que no te importa - respondió Lunye - aunque si les aconsejaría que fueran al Santuario lo más pronto posible - dijo con tono burlón y comenzó a reírse, desapareciendo al poco tiempo después

- Se han ido - dijo Mascara Mortal - será mejor que nos vayamos al santuario, algo no me suena bien

- A mi tampoco - dijo Aldebarán y ambos voltearon a ver a los santos de bronce quienes estaban devastados después de que se llevaron a Athena - ya nos vamos

- Esperen - dijo Seiya - nosotros los acompañamos al Santuario

- Esta bien - respondió Aldebarán y todos emprendieron el viaje de regreso al Santuario en el avión de la fundación...

En un pequeño cuarto, encadenada de las manos a un gancho que salía del techo, encadenada también de los pies y del cuello, se encontraba Athena inconsciente. Poco a poco fue recuperando el conocimiento y conforme su vista se aclaraba iba distinguiendo tres objetos que le causaban un gran terror. Cuando vio bien se dio cuenta lo que realmente eran esos objetos: se trataban de las cabezas de las reinas de Eclathión, Alfeiós y Milos. Athena no pudo evitar pegar un grito lleno de terror y de angustia, volviendo a quedar inconsciente por el impacto...

_1__ Kaisarianís se pronuncia Kesarianís (N de la A)_


	20. El Monasterio Kaisarianís

CAPITULO 20: EL MONASTERIO KAISARIANÍS

Los diez caballeros dorados y Shion se encontraban en los aposentos del patriarca intentando recordar algo sobre el monasterio Kaisarianís. Al parecer Ares era muy precavido a la hora de esconderse puesto que no sentían su cosmo y el de ninguno de los bersekers y mucho menos el de Athena por lo que guiarse por medio de este les era imposible.

- Solo se que el monasterio esta en el monte Himeto - dijo Shion - pero debido a la gran cantidad de árboles del lugar el monasterio esta completamente oculto

- Entonces no nos queda de otra más que ir a dicho lugar y buscarlo - dijo Saga

- Tienes razón, Saga - dijo Shion - Tú, Milo, Camus y Shaka formaran un equipo; Aioria, Aioros, Shura y Afrodita conformaran otro; Mu y Dohko se quedarán aquí a esperar a Mascara y a Aldebarán que no tardan en llegar

- Sí - respondieron todos al mismo tiempo y con excepción de Mu y Dohko, todos los demás salieron del Santuario

Dentro del monasterio Kaisarianís -donde habían estado todo ese tiempo escondidos - estaban los 4 bersekers en lo que parecía ser una especie de patio trasero. Ese lugar era grande, con varias bancas de piedra y altos árboles que le brindaban de muy buena sombra al lugar y en el centro había un pozo.

- ¿Ustedes creen que logren dar con este lugar? - preguntó Lunye

- Es lo mas seguro, recuerda que ese patriarca tiene mucho tiempo vivo y debe saber algo sobre este lugar - respondió Ioanni

- Es cierto

- Por cierto Lunye, ¿tuviste algún problema en el Santuario? - preguntó con curiosidad Nithael

- No, en lo absoluto... aunque uno de ellos me quiso atacar, lastima que lo detuvo el patriarca... debo decir que parecía mujer, jajajajaja

- Será mejor que ya no vayamos yendo a nuestros respectivos salones - dijo Skuler - se acercan 4 de ellos

- Esperemos que no sean igual de mediocres que el minino - reprochó Lunye - sino seria una gran decepción

- Jajaja, ay Lunye, tu siempre en la espera de buenos retos - dijo Ioanni

- Lunye tiene razón, sino que caso tendría esta pelea si nos tocan enemigos débiles - dijo Nithael

- Hay que dar lo mejor y derrotar a esos caballeros de Athena - dijo Skuler

- Eso no tienes ni que decírnoslo - dijo Ioanni quien pasaba junto a él y le daba unas palmadas en el pecho

- En ese caso, es hora de ir tomando nuestros lugares - dijo Lunye y todos entraron al monasterio

Milo, Camus, Saga y Shaka estaban buscando en la parte sur del monte Himeto mientras que Aioria, Aioros, Shura y Afrodita en la parte norte. El monte Himeto era mas grande de lo que esperaban y los ocho sabían que encontrara el monasterio Kaisarianís iba a estar un poco complicado tanto por la extensión del lugar como por la gran cantidad de árboles que había ahí

- Oye Saga, ¿de verdad no sabes donde se encuentra ese monasterio? - preguntó Milo

- Estoy igual que el patriarca... - respondió Saga decepcionado - el monasterio Kaisarianís se caracteriza por encontrarse en una zona muy difícil de localizar

- De todos modos, presiento que estamos cerca - dijo Shaka

- Por el bien de Athena, espero que así sea

Después de estar caminando por dos horas distinguieron lo que parecía ser una edificación y se dirigieron rápidamente hacía allí y para su sorpresa se trataba de un emplazamiento bastante antiguo y muy grande

- Este tiene que ser - dijo Saga

- Entremos y averigüémoslo - dijo Shaka

Los cuatro se dirigieron corriendo hacia la entrada pero cuando llegaron a las escaleras que daban acceso a la puerta de entrada, una sombra se poso justo frente a la puerta

- Bienvenidos al monasterio Kaisarianís... caballeros de Athena - dijo una voz femenina dando varios pasos al frente y parándose justo al borde de la escalera dejándose ver gracias a los rayos solares

- pero si eres... Lunye de Olympus Mons - dijo Milo

- ¡Vaya!, me recuerdan... tengo que admitir que llegaron mas pronto de lo que esperábamos

- Creo que nos están subestimando bastante - dijo Saga

- No... Si los hubiéramos subestimado les habríamos dado de plazo todo un día, sin embargo, solo les dimos cinco horas

- ¿Dónde esta Athena? - preguntó Shaka desafiante

- Adentro, por supuesto, pero no se preocupen, aun esta con vida, aterrada tal vez pero viva - Lunye se rió un poco

- ¿Acaso para entrar tenemos que eliminarte? - preguntó Camus

- Tranquilos, tranquilos... yo solo vine a darles la bienvenida y a decirles un poco que es lo que tienen que hacer

- Te escuchamos - dijo Milo

- Al entrar se encontraran con cuatro puertas, cada una lleva a un salón los cuales están protegidos por un berseker cada uno... pero el camino no es nada fácil ya ustedes se encargaran de descubrir a que me refiero - Lunye hizo una pausa - pueden esperar a sus demás compañeros, no hay prisa alguna... Los estaré esperando en mi salón y espero que den una buena batalla - Lunye dio un salto y desapareció

- Mejor entremos de una vez - dijo Shaka

- Tienes razón - dijo Saga - andando - los cuatro subieron las escaleras y entraron


	21. Las Puertas de Kaisarianís

CAPITULO 21: LAS PUERTAS DE KAISARIANIS

Shion se encontraba intranquilo en los aposentos del patriarca. Hacía ya dos horas desde que habían salido del Santuario para ir a buscar el monasterio y salvar a Athena

- Shion, creo que deberías tranquilizarte un poco - dijo Dohko intentando de calmar a su amigo - ya verás que ellos lograran traerla a salvo

- Solo espero que encuentren pronto el monasterio - dijo Shion esperanzado y sin voltear a ver al santo de Libra

- Ya vera que si, su santidad - intentó animarlo Mu. Alguien tocó la puerta

- Adelante - dijo Shion sin muchos ánimos y al momento entraron Aldebarán y Mascara Mortal seguidos por todos los caballeros de bronce y Tatsumi

- Hemos llegado, su santidad - anunció Aldebarán - pero le traemos muy malas noticias

- Si se refieren a que Athena fue raptada por los bersekers, eso ya lo se - dijo Shion

- ¡¿QUÉ?! - exclamaron todos los recién llegados

- Así es, Ares se tomó la molestia de venir hasta aquí, acompañado por la berseker Lunye de Olympus Mons, para decirme que tenían a Athena con ellos

- Ahora lo entiendo todo, cuando nos dijeron que Lunye tenía un trabajo que hacer se referían a que iba a venir al Santuario - reflexionó Shiryu

- No hay tiempo que perder, debemos ir a salvar a Athena - dijo Seiya con coraje

- No irán a ningún lado - dijo Shion con voz fuerte

- ¿Qué?

- Aldebarán, Mascara Mortal; ustedes acompañaran a Dohko y a Mu al monte Himeto para buscar el monasterio Kaisarianís, que es donde tienen a Athena

- Sí - respondieron Aldebarán y Mascara al mismo tiempo

- Ellos les explicaran mejor como esta la situación hasta el momento

- Vámonos de una vez - dijo Dohko

- Si - respondieron Mu, Aldebarán y Mascara y los cuatro salieron corriendo de ahí

Mientras tanto, en el monasterio, Milo, Saga, Camus y Shaka se encontraban dentro de un cuarto con cuatro puertas. Estas puertas eran de color negro y tenían grabado en color dorado un jabalí atravesado por una lanza sangrante. Al parecer, Lunye les había hablado con la verdad al referirse a esas puertas, las cuales les parecían intrigantes ya que no sabían con que berseker los guiarían.

- Bienvenidos al monasterio Kaisarianís, mi morada jajaja - dijo una voz masculina de pronto

- ¿Eres Ares, no es cierto? - preguntó Shaka

- Jajajaja, así es y he de decir que me sorprende que se atrevan a entrar ustedes cuatro solos y enfrentarse cada uno con uno de mis bersekers

- Nosotros podremos con tus bersekers, Ares - dijo Milo

- Eso ya lo veremos...

- ¿Dónde esta Athena? - preguntó Saga

- Ella esta bien, por el momento, pero tranquilos que no hay prisa alguna - Ares soltó una risita perversa - espero que me brinden peleas llenas de acción, hace mucho que no veo una buena pelea... los estaré esperando en el salón principal, claro, siempre y cuando logren pasar por los cuatro salones - Ares comenzó a reírse y poco a poco la voz se fue extinguiendo hasta desaparecer

- Debemos darnos prisa - dijo Saga - escojan una puerta

- Yo iré por la puerta que esta a la derecha en el centro - dijo Shaka

- Yo por la de la izquierda en la orilla - dijo Milo

- Yo por la de la izquierda en el centro - dijo Camus

- Entonces yo iré por la de la derecha en la orilla - finalizó Saga

- Hay que tener cuidado, recuerden lo que dijo Lunye con respecto al camino - remarcó Milo

- Es cierto - dijo Camus - no sabemos con que sorpresas nos vamos a topar

- Pase lo que pase debemos derrotarlos y llegar con Ares - dijo Shaka

- Y entre mas rápido mejor - dijo Saga - ¡Por Athena venceremos!

- ¡Por Athena venceremos! - respondieron los tres y entraron cada quien por la puerta que habían elegido

En el salón principal, Ares se encontraba acompañado de dos personas, cada una a cada lado. El dios de la guerra tenía una sonrisa perversa dibujada en su rostro, como si supiera que iba a ganar esa pelea

- En todos los combates que esos caballeros han tenido, siempre tenían un límite de tiempo para salvar a Athena... pero esta vez... no lo tienen - Ares comenzó a reírse a carcajadas - la presión será menor para ellos por lo que será mas fácil vencerlos

En el Santuario, Seiya y los demás caballeros de bronce seguían molestos con la decisión que había tomado Shion. Ellos siempre se habían encargado de arriesgar sus vidas para salvar a Saori/Athena y esa no seria la excepción

- Tienen que entender que esta vez ustedes no pueden hacer nada por salvarla - dijo Shion

- Eso no es cierto, nosotros la hemos salvado incontables veces aun cuando todo se veía perdido - dijo Seiya molesto - lo que nos están haciendo es subestimarnos

- Esa fue mi orden y la respetaran... los caballeros dorados se encargaran de rescatarla, ustedes se quedaran aquí - dijo Shion con firmeza, la actitud de los caballeros de bronce ya lo estaba empezando a molestar - Además, nada pudieron hacer ante su poder y con gran facilidad lograron raptar a Athena

- Eso es cierto, pero no volveremos a caer en sus trucos - dijo Shiryu

- Shiryu tiene razón - dijo Shun

- Digan lo que digan no cambiare de opinión, ustedes no salen del Santuario y punto

- Será mejor que obedezcan al patriarca - dijo Shaina quien estaba en la puerta

- Shaina - dijo Seiya un tanto asombrado. Ella caminó hasta Shion y se arrodillo frente a él

- Su santidad, Saga, Milo, Shaka y Camus han encontrado el monasterio - anuncio Shaina

- Eso es una buena noticia - dijo Shion un poco mas calmado - solo espero que los demás los alcancen pronto, los berseker son poderosos...


	22. Saga vs Skuler

CAPITULO 22: SAGA VS SKULER

Saga corrió por un largo pasillo con múltiples puertas a cada lado y también con múltiples pasadizos. Más que un camino parecía un laberinto pero él, como creador del famoso laberinto de Géminis, no se le dificultaba mucho ese. Después de unos minutos de haber comenzado a recorrer el laberinto, se encontró con una puerta en el fondo de un callejón, se dirigió a ella y la abrió pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver un bello paisaje con grandes y frondosos árboles y verde pasto. Cerró la puerta, se dio media vuelta y se fue de ahí pero antes de salir del pequeño callejón sintió un cosmo muy agresivo tras la puerta.

- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? - se pregunto y a paso moderado se dirigió nuevamente a la puerta.

Al abrirla se encontró con un enorme salón que tenía varias columnas dispersas por diferentes partes del lugar. Al fondo se podía distinguir la silueta de un hombre.

- Bienvenido al Salón de Utopía, lugar donde será tu tumba - dijo el hombre.

- Ja, más bien será la tuya... dime, ¿Quién eres tú? - dijo Saga con voz fuerte.

- Soy Skuler de Utopía y tú eres...

- Saga de Géminis y si no quieres morir será mejor que me dejes pasar - Skuler comenzó a reírse.

- Vaya que los caballeros de Athena saben contar chistes; pero es una lástima que hayas escogido el camino que daba al Salón que protejo.

- Mejor deberías decir que es una lástima que te haya tocado yo como tú oponente - dijo Saga confiado - pero ya basta de tanta plática, no tengo tiempo para eso.

- Pero si no hay prisa, caballero, si lo dices por Athena no tienes que preocuparte.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - preguntó Saga intrigado.

- Que Athena no tiene un tiempo límite de vida.

- ¿Qué?

- No hay nada que amenace su vida... por el momento claro está.

- Esto no se oye bien - pensó Saga - será acaso que Ares tiene algo entre manos.

- Es hora de ver que tan bien peleas - dijo Skuler al tiempo que se ponía en guardia.

- Lo mismo digo - dijo Saga, también poniéndose en guardia y ambos elevaron sus cosmos.

El primero en atacar fue Skuler pero Saga logró esquivarlo aunque un segundo ataque por parte del berseker lo mando a estamparse con una de las columnas del lugar. Cuando Skuler se disponía darle un tercer ataque, Saga desapareció de su vista y apareció junto a su lado izquierdo dándole un puñetazo en su mejilla, torciéndole el rostro y obligándolo a dar varios pasos atrás aunque el daño que recibió fue mínimo ya que lo protegió su máscara. Saga no espero a que Skuler contraatacara y se volvió a dirigir hacía él pero esta vez, Skuler detuvo y esquivó con bastante facilidad todos los golpes y patadas que el santo de géminis le lanzaba. Después de varios minutos de estar en esa situación, ambos dieron un salto hacia atrás, quedándose en pose de combate y viéndose fijamente

- Debo decir que peleas bien - dijo Skuler - pero eso no será suficiente para vencerme.

- Eso es lo que tú crees, puesto que yo no he utilizado todo mí poder - dijo Saga con una sonrisa sarcástica.

- Lo sé y yo tampoco estoy peleando con todo mi poder... ya es hora de dejar de jugar y comenzar la verdadera pelea.

- Lo mismo digo, ya fue suficiente calentamiento.

Ambos combatientes elevaron su cosmos. El aura que rodeaba a Skuler era de un color verde oscuro como su armadura, además de que se sentía realmente agresivo pero eso era algo que a Saga no lo intimidaba.

- ¡UTOPIA DE GUERRA! - gritó Skuler de pronto, tomando a Saga un poco desprevenido y dándole tiempo solamente de cubrirse con sus brazos. El impacto que recibió hizo que se estrellara en un pilar pero solamente de le hicieron unos cuantos raspones en el rostro y en las partes que la armadura no protegía.

- No me atacó en serio - pensó Saga al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie - acaba de cometer un error.

- Por supuesto que no... Ahora es mi turno de atacarte... es tiempo de que aprecies como explotan las galaxias - Saga elevó su cosmo y justo en ese momento todo el salón se convirtió en el universo con un sinfín de planetas, estrellas y galaxias. Llevó ambas manos hacia abajo para finalmente elevarlas a la altura del pecho - ¡EXPLOSION DE GALAXIAS! - gritó al mismo tiempo que miles de planetas se dirigían a Skuler, golpeándolo por todo el cuerpo y destruyendo algunas partes de su armadura, lanzándolo contra la pared del fondo y cayendo boca abajo. Saga se quedó observándolo

- Interesante ataque - dijo Skuler al tiempo que se ponía de pie. Su máscara cayó al suelo hecha añicos, dejando ver así el rostro del berseker de Utopía: sus ojos eran verdes y grandes y de tez blanca. Tenía una cortada algo profunda en su mejilla derecha ocasionada por el ataque de Saga. A pesar de estar casi derrotado sonreía confiado - Debo reconocer que fue muy poderoso pero lamento decirte que ya no te servirá más

- ¿Qué dices?

- Que un ataque no funciona por segundas ocasiones contra un berseker - respondió Skuler y comenzó a reírse - tengo entendido que también esto se aplica para ustedes.

- Así es, por lo que tu ataque tampoco servirá conmigo.

- Ya es hora de acabar contigo - dijo Skuler, elevando su cosmo.

Saga, sin decir nada, también elevó su cosmo. Por casi un minuto los dos simplemente se dedicaron a acumular su cosmos para lanzar sus mejores ataques y así terminar con esa pelea de una vez por todas.

- ¡UTOPIA DE GUERRA!

- ¡EXPLOSION DE GALAXIAS!

Ambas técnicas chocaron justo en medio de los dos y por bastante tiempo no se inclinaba la balanza a favor de ninguno de los dos. Ambos estaban dando todo de sí para acabar con su enemigo. Poco a poco el ataque de Saga empezó a ganar terreno sobre la técnica de Skuler y éste, por más que intentaba regresársela, no podía, llegando al punto en el que ya no pudo más y la explosión de galaxias deshizo el ataque del berseker, dándole de lleno haciendo que destruyera varias de las columnas hasta dar finalmente con la pared del salón. El golpe lo había dejado realmente herido, con múltiples fracturas y profundas heridas en piernas, brazos y rostro. Saga se acercó a él con cautela para cerciorarse de que ya no pudiera levantarse de nuevo.

- Peleaste bien... Saga de Géminis - dijo Skuler débilmente, tosiendo sangre - tal vez me venciste... pero ustedes no... Podrán contra el gran señor... Ares... - Skuler perdió el conocimiento, Saga coloco sus dedos índice y medio sobre el cuello del berseker y, aunque muy débil, todavía se sentía pulso. Frente a él apareció una puerta, exactamente igual a las cuatro que había visto al entrar al monasterio.

- Tengo que darme prisa - Saga corrió hacia la puerta y entro…


	23. Batalla en el Salón de Cryse

CAPITULO 23: BATALLA EN EL SALON DE CRYSE

El camino que le había tocado a Shaka estaba totalmente lleno de trampas. De las paredes salían llamaradas de fuego, a veces por un lado, otras veces por el otro y otras tantas por los dos. Cuando ya iba a la mitad del camino una enorme piedra salió del techo, dirigiéndose a él a una gran velocidad pero Shaka la destruyo de un solo golpe. Unos cuantos metros después otra piedra enorme cayó frente a él y una más a sus espaldas, rodando a gran velocidad y aprisionándolo. De pronto, un brillo dorado sale de entre las dos piedras y rápidamente explotaron haciéndose añicos. Shaka ya se veía un tanto molesto

- Esta situación está llegando a hartarme - dijo Shaka y comenzó a correr otra vez

Unos minutos después llegó al final del largo pasillo encontrándose con una puerta igual a las que estaban entrando a Kaisarianís. Al abrirla se encontró con un salón muy amplio, con muchas columnas y con una tonalidad rojiza pero dentro no vio a nadie

- Bienvenido al Salón de Cryse, Shaka de Virgo - dijo una voz desde el fondo del lugar

- Porque no te muestras de una buena vez - dijo Shaka

Detrás de una de las columnas salió un hombre ataviado con una armadura azul oscuro. Su cabello era azul grisáceo y corto y portaba una mascara

- Soy Nithael de Cryse y no importa que seas considerado el caballero más cercano a un dios... te venceré

- Eso estará por verse

Ambos elevaron sus cosmos. El aura que rodeaba a Nithael era de color azul oscuro; se sentía tranquilo pero poderoso

- Toma esto - Nithael puso sus manos frente a él, a la altura de la cara - ¡DESCARGA DE CRYSE! - gritó y un rayo electrizante se dirigió rápidamente a Shaka

- ¡KHAN! - el ataque de Nithael chocó con una especie de barrera pero era muy poderoso y la pared de Shaka no soporto por mucho tiempo - ¿Qué? - la técnica del berseker golpeo a Shaka haciendo que se pegara en la espalda con el piso y arrastrándose unos metros hasta dar con una columna

- Técnicas como esa no funcionan conmigo - dijo Nithael burlándose. Shaka se puso de pie

- Fue un ataque poderoso, pero eso no te será suficiente para vencerme

- Yo se que no

Nithael comenzó a lanzarle rayos a Shaka pero este logró esquivarlos todos aunque con un poco de dificultad. Después Cryse se dirigió a él para comenzar una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo en la que ambos estaban parejos, deteniendo los ataque del otro aunque había veces en las que lograban tocar a su oponente. Así duraron varios minutos en los que el daño que recibían era mínimo hasta que los dos recibieron un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro, haciendo que Shaka sangrara de la boca y la máscara de Nithael se desprendiera de su rostro

- Eres el primero en mi rostro - dijo Nithael. Sus ojos eran de tamaño mediano y de color café claro, su piel era blanca y el final de sus cejas estaban separadas en dos puntas, la de abajo más larga que la de arriba - te arrepentirás por eso

Nithael empezó a formar una esfera de energía frente a él, en medio de sus manos. Conforme avanzaba el tiempo la bola crecía más y más hasta que alcanzó un tamaño considerable. Shaka se preparó para cualquier cosa

- ¡SISMO ELECTRICO! - gritó Nithael y la esfera salió disparada hacia Shaka quien la intento detener con ambas manos y aunque al principio logró detenerla al cabo de un breve tiempo el ataque comenzó a hacer que fuera arrastrado hacia atrás poco a poco hasta llegar al fondo del Salón

- Esto no me vencerá - Shaka hizo arder su cosmos al máximo y logró aventar la esfera hacia arriba, haciendo un agujero en el techo

- Maldito - dijo Nithael molesto

- Ya es hora de contraatacar - dijo Shaka, serio

El Santo de Virgo elevó nuevamente su cosmos y lentamente comenzó a abrir sus ojos ocasionando con esto que todo el salón se tapizara con imágenes de Buda. Para sorpresa de Nithael, su armadura se desprendió de su cuerpo y al momento de caer al suelo, desapareció

- ¿Qué es esto? - preguntó Nithael intrigado

- Acabas de caer en el Tesoro del Cielo - respondió Shaka - aquel que recibe esta técnica no puede ni escapar ni atacar ya que es tanto defensiva como ofensiva a la vez

- Eso... no puede ser

- Ahora Nithael, es mi momento de atacar... con esta técnica iras perdiendo uno a uno tus sentido hasta dejarte como un muerto viviente - Shaka hizo una pausa - el primer sentido que te quitare será... el del tacto - el santo dorado hizo un movimiento con su mano y un resplandor atacó a Cryse que lo empujo hacia atrás pero sin tirarlo al piso

- ¿Qué?... ¿Qué pasa?... no puedo moverme - dijo Nithael sorprendido

- Acabas de perder el sentido del tacto por lo que ya no podrás moverte ni tampoco atacarme... ahora dime ¿Qué sentido te gustaría perder? - Nithael solo se le quedó viendo enojado - ya se que te quitare... la vista - volvió a suceder lo mismo pero esta vez el ataque fue directo a los ojos del berseker. Cuando Nithael abrió los ojos estos se veían totalmente opacos y sin ningún ápice de vida - el siguiente será el olfato - una vez más sucedió lo mismo dirigiéndose esta vez a la nariz de Nithael

- Ustedes nunca lograran vencer a nuestro señor Ares ni a sus heraldos - dijo Nithael muy apenas manteniéndose en pie y con cierto rencor

- Ahora te quitare el sentido del gusto para que ya no sigas diciendo mas tonterías - sin que Nithael pudiera hacer nada para defenderse, el ataque de Shaka dio en su boca, causándole un hormigueo en la lengua lo que lo imposibilito a hablar - Antes de que pierdas el oído, te voy a decir una cosa - Shaka hizo una pausa - nosotros, los caballeros de Athena, detendremos las ambiciones de Ares, derrotaremos a sus heraldo y a él también y salvaremos a Athena... ahora Nithael... súmete en la más completa oscuridad y arrepiéntete de haber desafiado a los santos de Athena

Shaka lanzó su último ataque y de esa forma dejó a Nithael ciego, sordo, mudo, inmóvil y sin poder percibir olores; en pocas palabras, Nithael estaba muerto en vida. Justo cuando Nithael cayó inconsciente al suelo, una puerta apareció al fondo del salón de Cryse y Shaka se dirigió corriendo hacia ella...


	24. La Difícil Batalla de Camus

CAPITULO 24: LA DIFICIL BATALLA DE CAMUS

El camino que le había tocado a Camus no parecía tener mayores complicaciones ya que durante todo el recorrido no había pasado nada. A mitad del trayecto una especie de látigo lo tomo del pie derecho provocando que casi se cayera

- Maldición - dijo Camus entre dientes

El santo de Acuario estiró el pie con fuerza para romper el látigo, consiguiéndolo pero poco después otro látigo salio de la pared y se enrosco en su cuello, jalándolo hacia ella y empezándolo a asfixiar. Camus tomó el látigo con las manos para intentar quitárselo pero al ver que no podía elevó su cosmo congelando de esa forma el látigo y quebrándolo, quedando así libre.

Un par de minutos después llegó al final del camino y se encontró con una puerta igual que por la que había entrado. Lentamente la abrió y al entrar se encontró con una chica de cabellos rubios, armadura marrón, un látigo en su mano derecha y portaba una mascara

- Bienvenido al Salón de Valles Marineris, caballero de Athena, soy Ioanni ¿Tu quien eres?

- Soy Camus de Acuario

- Bien acuario - Ioanni agitó su látigo - estas listo para comenzar con nuestra pelea

- Claro que si

Ambos elevaron su cosmos. La primera en atacar fue Ioanni con su látigo pero Camus logró esquivarlo, saltando

- No te será tan fácil escapar de mi látigo

Ioanni volvió a atacarlo con su látigo antes de que Camus cayera al suelo y logró capturarlo del pie, jalándolo al suelo lo que provocó que se golpeara en la espalda. Camus se levantó rápidamente justo antes de que otro latigazo lo golpeara. Ioanni lo atacó incontables veces pero el santo de acuario lograba esquivar cada uno de los golpes

- ¡LOS SIETE LATIGO! - gritó Ioanni de pronto. Su látigo se dividió en siete y todos golpearon a Camus. El último hizo que se estampara contra una columna

- Maldición - dijo Camus mientras se ponía de pie

- Te sorprende, Camus - dijo Ioanni con cierta burla - conozco la mayoría de tus movimientos gracias a tu discípulo y a Kaza de Leumnades

- ¿Kaza... de Leumnades? - preguntó Camus un tanto consternado

- Se me olvidaba, tu no lo conoces... era un general marino de Poseidón y tomaba la forma de cualquier persona. En su batalla contra el cisne se disfrazó de ti y es por eso que algunas de tus técnicas ya las conozco

- Esto no se oye bien - pensó Camus - ¿Acaso fuiste una marina? - preguntó

- Claro que no - respondió Ioanni - Ares me envió para estudiar las técnicas y formas de pelea de los caballeros de bronce para futuras confrontaciones contra Athena y sus santos. Nuestro señor planeo todo esto con tiempo y después de su batalla contra Hades decidió esperar dos años para que se confiaran y bajaran la guardia. Era obvio que después de derrotar a dos dioses se confiaran y eso fue precisamente parte de lo que le dio la victoria a Lunye sobre Aioria en Alfeiós, aunque cabe decir que Lunye es la mas fuerte entre nosotros los bersekers

- Lo sospechaba... Aioria no es alguien a quien se pueda vencer así tan fácil

- Digas lo que digas eso ya no importa... morirás ante el poder de mi látigo... ¡LOS SIETE LATIGOS! - gritó y Camus no pudo evitar sonreír con malicia. Justo cuando el ataque iba a golpearlo, lo detuvo con su mano

- Un ataque no funciona por segunda vez contra un caballero dorado

- Eso ya lo se

- ¿Qué? - Camus aflojo un poco la mano que sujetaba el látigo y Ioanni no dudo en jalarlo para que lo soltara, desapareciendo de la vista de Acuario - ¿A dónde se fue? - Camus se puso alerta sin dejar de mirar a todos lados

- Aquí estoy - escucho la voz de Ioanni a sus espaldas y justo cuando volteó el látigo de la berseker se enredó en su cuello. Ioanni brincó para situarse detrás de Camus y así comenzar a asfixiarlo - Ya es hora de que mueras, Camus

- Eso ni pensarlo - Camus tomó el látigo - ¡POLVO DE DIAMANTES! - gritó y rápidamente el látigo comenzó a congelarse. Cuando llegó al mango y debido a la fuerza del ataque, Ioanni fue aventada hacia una de las columnas del salón y el látigo finalmente se quebró. Camus se volteo hacia donde estaba Ioanni - Será mejor que te rindas si no quieres morir

- ¿Acaso crees que mi látigo lo era todo? - preguntó Ioanni con cinismo, Camus no respondió - Eso fue lo que pensé - Valles Marineris se puso de pie - aun no logro entender porque los hombres sueles subestimarnos demasiado

- Mh?

- Olvídalo, no es algo que importe ahorita, continuemos en donde nos quedamos ¿te parece?

- Ya era hora

Tanto Ioanni como Camus elevaron su cosmo para preparar su siguiente ataque. El aura que rodeaba a Ioanni parecía como si fuera fuego además de que se sentía muy poderoso. La berseker puso ambas manos frente a ella

- ¡ESPIRAL DE FUEGO!

- ¡POLVO DE DIAMANTES!

Ambas técnicas chocaron lo que provoco que tanto el suelo como las paredes y las columnas se cuartearan. Pero lo que ninguno de los dos esperó es que ambas técnicas se atravesaran y golpean a su enemigo

- Maldición - dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo al ver como la técnica del otro se acercaba a gran velocidad, golpeándolos de lleno y haciendo que cada quien se estampara en cada extremo del salón

Ambos habían quedado bajo los escombros y se levantaron al mismo tiempo. Camus tenía quemaduras en su rostro y en las partes que su armadura no protegía además de que tenia varias heridas profundas. Ioanni, por su parte, Tenia un brazo congelado y su mascara había sido destruida dejando al descubierto su rostro. Sus ojos eran grandes y expresivos de un bello color amarillo justo igual a su cabello y su piel era blanca. Tenia una herida algo profunda en su mejilla derecha y otra en la pierna.

- Esto no se quedara así, Camus de Acuario - Ioanni comenzó a formar una esfera de fuego

- Claro que no - Camus levantó ambos brazos y los junto de tal forma que formaban un cántaro

- ¡ESPIRAL DE FUEGO! - grito Ioanni

- ¡EJECUCION DE AURORA! - gritó Camus

Tanto el espiral como la ejecución colisionaron justo en medio de Ioanni y Camus y en esta ocasión la fuerza que despedían ambas técnicas hizo que se levantara el suelo y las columnas cercanas se desmoronaran. Por varios minutos ninguno de los dos ataques ganaba terreno sobre el otro, el balance de fuerzas era igual

- No voy a perder - susurro Camus con coraje - por Athena tengo que ganar esta pelea

Camus elevó su cosmo lo que provocó que la ejecución de Aurora empezara a avanzar sobre el espiral de fuego de Ioanni

- No puede ser... yo no puedo perder - dijo Ioanni al ver que tal cosa sucedía e intentando no sucumbir ante el poder de Camus - No voy... - pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que el ataque de Camus desvaneció su golpe - Maldición - Ioanni solo pudo poner sus brazos frente a su rostro para defenderse del ataque pero aun así fue lanzada al fondo del salón destruyendo varias columnas a su paso y resquebrajando el lugar donde chocó de espaldas al final. Ioanni se puso de pie lentamente pero ya estando en esa posición su armadura se destruyo totalmente congelada

- Jamás podrán contra nuestro señor Ares... ni siquiera podrán tocarlo - dijo Ioanni muy débil

- Salvaremos a Athena y derrotaremos a quien se nos lo quiera impedir, no importa si se trata de un dios

- Tienes coraje, caballero, fuerza y determinación... pero eso no te será suficiente para derrotarlo - Ioanni ya no resistió más y cayó inconsciente al suelo. Una puerta idéntica a las anteriores apareció a un lado de Ioanni

- Tengo que darme prisa y llegar lo más pronto posible a donde se encuentra Ares - Camus corrió hacia la puerta y entró...


	25. Una Sangrienta Batalla Milo vs Lunye

CAPITULO 25: UNA SANGRIENTA BATALLA. MILO VS LUNYE

Durante todo el camino no había pasado nada fuera de lo común y Milo ya estaba pensando que Lunye había exagerado con respecto a lo peligroso del camino. De pronto escuchó como algo se acercaba a gran velocidad detrás de él y al momento de voltearse vio una gran cantidad de cuchillas dirigirse hacia él.

- ¡RESTRICCION!

Varias ondas salieron de sus ojos y detuvieron las cuchillas y después estas cayeron al suelo. Milo solo las miró y siguió con su camino. Durante el resto del trayecto volvió a suceder lo mismo tres ocasiones más. Después de varios minutos llegó al final del recorrido topándose con una puerta igual que por la que había entrado. Abrió la puerta lentamente y en medio del salón y dándole la espalda vio justo con quien quería pelear

- Contigo era con quien quería pelear - dijo Milo, Lunye se volteo a verlo

- ¿Conmigo? - preguntó Lunye desconcertada - si fueras el minino lo entendería pero no lo eres... ¿se puede saber porque dices eso?

- tu tienes las respuestas que busco

- ¿respuestas?... no te entiendo - Milo solo observaba el mango de Elliniká, Lunye se percato de ello - ¿las respuestas están en mi espada?

- Esa espada no te pertenece - Milo alzo la voz

- Cero y van dos - dijo Lunye enfadada y desenvainó la espada - dime caballero ¿en que te basas para decir esa estupidez?

- Conozco esa espada y no fue forjada para que alguien como tu la portase ni para hacer lo que has hecho con ella - dijo Milo realmente enojado

- ¿y solo por eso tengo las respuestas que buscas? - preguntó Lunye intrigada

- ¿Dónde la encontraste? o ¿Cómo la obtuviste?

- Eso es algo que no te importe - Lunye hizo una pausa - como es que conseguí esta espada es asunto mío y de nadie mas y por lo que me has dicho intuyo que aparte de querer derrotarme también quieres quitarme esta espada... pero eso no te lo voy a permitir... ni me derrotaras ni te daré la espada

- Si no quieres por las buenas entonces será por las malas

- Solo inténtalo

Lunye desapareció de la vista de Milo pero este último logró interceptarla justo detrás de él y esquivar la patada que intentaba propinarle en la espalda. Lunye no perdió tiempo y tomando impulso del suelo volvió a dirigirse al caballero; esta vez, el golpe de la berseker fue certero al darle un puñetazo en la mejilla derecha lo que provocó que Milo sangrara un poco de la comisura de los labios pero nada más- Milo, con una agilidad impresionante, tomó a Lunye de la muñeca del brazo que tenia extendido y la lanzó contra una de las columnas del salón. Cuando Milo estaba por acercarse a la chica esta hace un movimiento con sus manos como si empujara algo con demasiada fuerza lo que provocó que una fuerte ráfaga de viento empujara a Milo hacia atrás con tal fuerza que llegó a dar contra una columna. Justo cuando los pies del santo dorado tocaron el suelo Lunye volvió a dirigirse hacia él, dio un salto a escasos metros de él y descendió hacia Milo dispuesta a darle una patada pero Milo logró detenerla, comenzando de esta forma una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo en la que Lunye lanzaba los golpes y Milo solo los esquivaba o los detenía.

De pronto y sin saber porque, se le vino a la mente uno de los tantos entrenamientos que tenia con Nira en Milos y le resultó extrañamente parecido a la batalla que estaba librando en ese momento. El estilo de pelea de Lunye era muy similar al de Nira, su compañera de entrenamiento y mejor amiga, pero eso solo podría tratarse de eso, una simple similitud. No pudo evitar imaginar, por un segundo, el rostro de su amiga bajo la metálica y fría mascara que cubría el rostro de Lunye pero rápidamente se deshizo de esa imagen ya que esa mujer no podría ser Nira; de ser así el lo sabría de inmediato ¿no?, él se daría cuenta por el cosmo y la presencia si eso era así pero no, el cosmo que despedía Lunye era muy, pero muy diferente al de Nira, la presencia de la berseker era totalmente contraria a la de la chica de mirada triste y ojos negros; esa presencia se sentía agresiva, amenazante y hasta cierto punto peligrosa pero nada que ver con la tranquila, relajada y melancólica presencia de Nira, que de una forma u otra siempre le brindo de serenidad, tranquilidad y confianza cuando estaba con ella. Pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba divagando y hasta un poco distraído de la pelea contra Olympus Mons que cada vez le costaba más detener o esquivar los golpes de Lunye y no fue hasta que recibió una patada en el rostro que salio finalmente de sus pensamientos y se vio de nuevo en el salón de Olympus Mons, en el Monasterio Kaisarianís, tirado en el suelo. La mejilla le dolía un poco pero nada grave. Se puso de pie con su expresión serena y tranquila de siempre

- ¿Qué pasa caballero?, te noto distraído - preguntó Lunye

- No pasa nada - respondió Milo sereno

- A mi me pareció todo lo contrario

- Piensa lo que quieras

- Hay algo que todavía no me has dicho... ¿Quién eres?

- Soy Milo de Escorpión

- Bien Milo... prepárate para morir - dijo Lunye al mismo tiempo que elevaba su cosmo y un aura roja comenzó a rodearla

- Aun no estoy listo para morir, primero debo derrotarte y salvar a Athena ya después que suceda lo que tenga que suceder - Milo también elevó su cosmo y la uña del dedo índice de la mano derecha comenzó a crecer rápidamente con una tonalidad escarlata y simulando el aguijón de un escorpión

- Pues lamento decirte que tu hora a llegado - Lunye extendió ambos brazos a los costados a la altura de los hombros y dos esferas color escarlata se formaron en cada mano - ¡DESCANSO ETERNO! - gritó al mismo tiempo que llevaba ambas manos al frente y las dos enormes bolas de energía salían disparadas, fusionándose en medio camino

- ¡AGUJA ESCARLATA! - gritó Milo al mismo tiempo que apuntaba su uña hacia Lunye y tres finos rayos escarlata se dirigían a ella

Los tres haces de luz escarlata que había lanzado Milo traspasaron el ataque de Lunye, lo que la sorprendió bastante. Ninguno de los dos tuvo tiempo para esquivar el ataque del otro así que mientras Milo recibía de lleno el descanso eterno de Lunye, esta ultima recibía los tres finos rayos escarlata lanzados por el caballero, haciendo tres perforaciones en la negra armadura - hombro derecho, pecho y hombro izquierdo - y ambos fueron lanzados hacia atrás y después de caer se deslizaron varios metros rasgando el piso

Los dos combatientes se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo pero Lunye fue inmovilizada por un dolor desgarrador que recorrió todo su cuerpo aunque lo supo disimular muy bien. Era demasiado doloroso pero ella lo soportaría porque era una berseker y no decepcionaría a su señor Ares. A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos por no demostrar su dolor Milo sabía por lo que debía estar pasando

- Esto no es nada - se dijo a si misma, Milo no la escuchó - este dolor no me detendrá en lo absoluto

- Si no deseas morir será mejor que te rindas - dijo Milo con tono serio

- No digas tonterias, nunca me rendiré

Lunye desapareció de su vista y esta vez fue demasiado tarde cuando se dio cuenta de su ubicación. La berseker ahora estaba a su derecha; ella formo una equis con sus brazos y al momento de extenderlos Milo fue a dar al fondo del salón

- ¡DESCANSO ETERNO!

Lunye lo ataco casi inmediatamente después pero un ataque no funciona dos veces contra un caballero por lo que Milo fue capaz de detenerlo con las manos y lo desvió hacia arriba, produciendo un agujero en el techo del salón. Lunye, al ver tal acción, se dirigió rápidamente hacia él desenfundando Elliniká en el trayecto pero Milo se dio cuenta y logró esquivar el ataque aunque pudo hacerle una cortada profunda en el rostro. Lunye desencajó la espada de la pared y comenzó a atacarlo repetidas veces con esa peligrosa arma. En uno de los ataques que Milo esquivo, la tomó de la muñeca y la estrelló de espaldas contra el suelo. Lunye le quiso propinar una patada pero falló aunque logró que Milo la soltara y este se alejara un poco. Volvió a dirigirse hacia él pero de pronto sintió como le atravesaba la parte alta del abdomen, la parte izquierda de la cadera y el muslo de la pierna izquierda. Al igual que en la primera ocasión fue lanzada hacia atrás pero esta vez fue a dar contra una columna cayendo sentada al suelo. Cuando intento levantarse un fuerte dolor recorrió todo su cuerpo, paralizándola

- Haz recibido seis golpes - dijo Milo de pronto y para su sorpresa de Lunye estaba parado justo frente a ella - ¿te rindes o te mueres?

- ¿De verdad crees que con esto vas a vencerme? - aunque sonaba demasiada confiada se le dificultaba un poco el hablar y a pesar del dolor, Lunye se puso de pie - no me subestimes tanto - Lunye le lanzó un golpe a la cara pero Milo lo detuvo con mucha facilidad

- La aguja escarlata ataca el sistema nervioso, paralizándolo con un agudísimo dolor... - su voz sonaba fría y distante - como ya te habrás dado cuenta la aguja escarlata no acaba contigo con un solo ataque sino que necesitare quince para eliminarte

De pronto, sintió como algo se acercaba a él por detrás. Soltó a Lunye y cuando volteo vio que se trataba de un enorme pedazo de una de las columnas destruidas y sin esforzarse mucho la deshizo con un solo golpe. El voltearse nuevamente hacia Lunye se vio amenazado por Elliniká pero la sorpresa que se había dibujado en su rostro desapareció casi al instante

- Ya me cansé de pelear contigo... es hora de que...

Lunye se vio interrumpida nuevamente por el dolor, esta vez los impactos fueron a unos centímetros arriba de la rodilla, en la rodilla y un poco debajo de esta, los tres en la pierna izquierda. El dolor que sintió la obligó a caer de rodillas sobre el suelo y soltara la espada pero no gritó, no le daría esa satisfacción a ese caballero de verla sufrir

- Ya no tienes ninguna oportunidad de vencerme... ríndete y déjame pasar - Milo la miraba con cierto desprecio

- Eso jamás

Lunye se levantó y se dispuso a darle un golpe a Milo pero este la esquivo y le dio un codazo en la espalda haciendo que Lunye cayera nuevamente al suelo. Esta se levantó lentamente tomando a Elliniká del suelo; Milo retrocedió unos pasos para dejar cierto espacio entre ellos

- Toma esto... ¡RAFAGA DE LA MUERTE! - a pesar del dolor que sentía, Lunye fue capaz de blandir con mucha fuerza su espada provocando una enorme ráfaga escarlata que se dirigió rápidamente a Milo y aunque le hizo una herida profunda en su brazo izquierdo, logro esquivarla

- ¡AGUJA ESCARLATA! - gritó y esta vez lanzó cinco golpes los cuales se impactaron en la espinilla, bajo la rodilla, en esta, sobre la rodilla y otro un poco más arriba. Lunye y al mismo tiempo las cavidades producidas por la aguja escarlata se dilataron dejando salir gran cantidad de sangre. La berseker choco contra una columna cayendo sentada en el suelo y rápidamente formo un charco de sangre a su alrededor. Milo se acerco a ella con cautela y lentamente fue acercando su mano para quitarle la máscara. Lunye le dio un manotazo, para su sorpresa

- Creíste que moriría así tan fácil - dijo Lunye muy débil y con mucha dificultad se puso de pie

- No cabe duda de que eres una guerrera excepcional, Lunye de Olympus Mons, y es por eso que te eliminare usando Antares, que es la estrella roja situada en el corazón de la constelación del escorpión

- No te será tan sencillo - dijo Lunye pero la realidad era que ella ya no tenía fuerzas ni siquiera para permanecer en pie. La sangre no dejaba de brotarle de las heridas que tenía en todo el cuerpo, ya no veía bien, se le dificultaba hablar, no escuchaba bien y respiraba con dificultad. En esos momentos estaba totalmente agradecida por la máscara que portaba la cual ocultaba su rostro lleno de dolor y sufrimiento - acaba de una vez con esto, caballero - pensó

- ¡intenta resistir o esquivar este último ataque entonces!... ¡ANTARES! - Lunye mi siquiera lo intentó esquivar y simplemente espero a que Milo le clavara dos dedos a la altura del hígado. El dolor fue descomunal y cuando Milo sacó sus dedos del cuerpo de Lunye un chorro de sangre salió de la herida recién hecha. La berseker de Olympus Mons cayó al suelo. Milo vio como su máscara resbalaba por el salón y después volvió su mirada a la chica que yacía inconsciente en el suelo rodeada de su propia sangre, su cabello rojo cubría su rostro. El joven caballero se acercó a ella, se arrodillo en el suelo y quito el cabello de su rostro...


	26. Llegada al Salón Principal

CAPITULO 26: LLEGADA AL SALON PRINCIPAL

- No puede ser

Milo se quedó sorprendido al ver el rostro de la chica que había acabado de atacar con Antares y no podía creer lo que veía, eso era imposible. Sin pensarlo dos veces, volteo a Lunye boca arriba y con su brazo izquierdo levanto la parte superior de su cuerpo, apoyando la cabeza de la berseker en su hombro izquierdo. Levanto en alto su mano derecha dejando sobresalir su dedo índice y con rapidez pero sin mucha fuerza presionó en medio de su pecho haciendo con eso que dejara de sangrar. Lunye apretó los ojos por el dolor y lentamente los fue abriendo mostrando así unos grandes y negros ojos

- Nira - murmuro Milo sorprendido

- Creo... que me estas confundiendo... caballero - dijo Lunye muy débil ya que había perdido mucha sangre

- Jamás confundiría ese rostro - respondió Milo con tristeza

- Temo decirte... que ahorita mismo... lo estás haciendo... ya que ese... no es mi nombre

- Debiste de haber olvidado todo después de semejante caída

- ¿Caída?

- En el monte Atos - Milo no pudo evitar recordar el momento en que veía caer a Nira por el abismo y como había sido abruptamente interrumpido el grito de su amiga. Lunye desvió la mirada

- No lo recuerdo

- Volveré por ti... Nira - Milo dejo a Lunye en el suelo y antes de que la berseker le reprochara algo Milo salió por la puerta que había acabado de aparecer. Cuando la puerta se cerró, la berseker dio medio giro, quedando boca abajo y con mucha dificultad logro ponerse a gatas

- Había estado esperando algo así desde hace cuatro años pero... no pensé que fuera a ser un caballero de Athena quien me reconociera - Los brazos y las piernas de Lunye no soportaron mas el peso de su cuerpo y cayó de nuevo al suelo volviendo a quedar inconsciente.

En el salón principal, Ares se encontraba molesto por la reciente derrota de sus bersekers ante cuatro caballeros de Athena

- Señor Ares, no debería preocuparse tanto por esos caballeros - dijo un hombre alto de cabello corto y azul, ojos chicos y de color morados; portaba una armadura en color rojo y una capa en color negro - no podrán contra nuestro poder... no importa que sean doce

- Jajaja, es cierto Phobos, además... cuatro de ellos ya están cansados y débiles por su pelea contra mis bersekers y cuando estén a punto de morir, matare a Athena frente a ellos - Ares volvió a reírse - y por fin la tierra será totalmente mía

- No te será tan fácil, Ares - dijo Athena quien se encontraba detrás de él, amarrada con uno grilletes metálicos de las manos y sujetada con cadenas que venían desde el techo

- Deimos... hazla callar - ordeno Ares y un hombre alto de cabello largo y negro sujetado en una coleta, ojos chicos de color negro, armadura azul morado y capa negra se dirigió a Athena, dándole una bofetada en el rostro y poniéndole un trapo en la boca para que dejara de hablar...

Hacía poco más de cinco minutos que Saga había acabado con Skuler y no había pasado mucho tiempo cuando sintió desaparecer un cosmo enemigo seguido por otro y luego por otro. El camino que ahora recorría era demasiado largo y con muchas vueltas

- ¡Saga! - escucho gritar a Shaka a sus espaldas y aminoró un poco el paso para que este lo alcanzara - Camus y Milo también han logrado vencer a los bersekers

- Lo sé, también pude sentirlo... démonos prisa

- Si

Después de un minuto, Camus les dio alcance y dos minutos después que el santo de Acuario Milo los alcanzó. Ahora los cuatro se dirigían juntos al lugar donde se encontraba su verdadero enemigo... Ares.

A las afueras del Monasterio se encontraban los ocho caballeros dorados rodeados por los cadáveres de los soldados de Ares que acababan de derrotar. Cuando entraron a Kaisarianís se toparon con las puertas

- ¿Las cuatro llevaran al mismo lugar? - preguntó Afrodita

- Hay que averiguarlo... iremos por parejas - respondió Dohko - Aioria y Mu irán por la puerta izquierda en la orilla

- Si - respondieron Leo y Aries al mismo tiempo

- Aioros y Shura irán por la de la derecha en la orilla

- Si - respondieron Sagitario y Capricornio

- Afrodita y Mascara Mortal irán por la de la derecha en el centro

- Si - respondieron Piscis y Cáncer

- Mientras que Aldebarán y yo entraremos por la de la izquierda en el centro... ¡andando!

Los ocho entraron por la puerta que le correspondía a cada uno pero a diferencia de sus cuatro compañeros, a ellos no les ocurrió nada extraño en el camino, solo vieron los restos de las trampas o, en el caso de Aioros y Shura, nada fuera de lo normal. Los demás hicieron caso omiso de los bersekers que estaban inconscientes en el suelo pero Aioria vio a la berseker que le había causado tantos problemas

- ¿Quién habrá peleado contra ella? - le pregunto Aioria a Mu mientras observaba el rostro de Lunye. Mu se acercó a él

- todo indica que fue Milo - respondió el santo de Aries - Aioria, debemos darnos prisa

- Lo sé - Aioria se levanto y salieron de ahí

Después de más de cinco minutos de estar los cuatro corriendo por fin vieron una doble puerta negra con un jabalí en dorado atravesado por una lanza roja. El marco que rodeaba la puerta estaba decorado con cráneos humanos y las manijas de la puerta parecían estar hechas con huesos de algún animal grande. Los cuatro se quedaron observando la puerta por unos momentos y es que no tenían ninguna idea de lo que habría del otro lado ni con que sorpresas los estaría esperando Ares pero de algo si estaban seguros, Athena se encontraba al otro lado y estaba en peligro

- Pase lo que pase debemos rescatar a Athena - dijo Shaka

- Sin importar las sorpresas que nos tenga preparadas Ares - dijo Milo

- No importa que tan fuerte sea el enemigo - dijo Saga

- Nuestro deber es derrotarlo y salvar a Athena - Dijo Camus

Milo y Camus pusieron sus manos en una manija mientras que Shaka y Saga en la otra para así abrirla entre los cuatro. Por un momento la intensa luz que había en ese lugar no les permitía ver nada pero cuando su vista se acostumbro pudieron ver a Ares sentado en su trono con dos hombres parados atrás, uno a cada lado, y al fondo del gran salón se encontraba Athena atada de manos al techo con grilletes y cadenas y con un trapo amarrado en la boca.

- Caballeros, por fin llegaron - dijo Ares fingiendo sorpresa - bienvenidos al salón principal

Phobos y Deimos se pusieron frente a Ares y los cuatro caballeros se pusieron en posición de combate. Sabían que la batalla iba a ser complicada pero no podían darse el lujo de esperar a sus compañeros por lo que se lanzaron al instante contra sus enemigos pero estos bloquearon el ataque elevando su cosmo y los lanzaron contra la pared. Athena no podía hacer más que observar impotente.

- Ríndanse, caballeros de Athena - dijo Deimos - no tienen nada que hacer contra nosotros...


	27. Llegada de los ocho ante Ares

CAPITULO 27: LA LLEGADA DE LOS OCHO ANTE ARES

Los cuatro se pusieron de pie lentamente, la batalla que habían tenido con los bersekers los había debilitado y ahora se encontraban en desventaja ante los heraldos del dios de la guerra, Fobos y Deimos. Pero a pesar de eso lucharían y arriesgarían sus vidas con tal de salvar a Athena y destruir los planes de Ares.

- ¿Acaso ese es todo el poder que tienen, caballeros de Athena? - preguntó Phobos con sarcasmo

- Cállate - dijo Milo molesto mientras los cuatro caballeros se volvían a poner en posición de ataque nuevamente

Phobos se dirigió a gran velocidad contra Milo agarrándolo de la cara. Camus fue en su auxilio pero Deimos lo detuvo de una patada en el abdomen que lo mando estrellarse en una columna. Cuando Saga se dirigía hacia Phobos este lanzo a Milo pero el santo dorado de géminis logró esquivarlo y lanzarle un golpe en el rostro pero fue fácilmente detenido por el heraldo

- ¿Estás preparado para perder tu mano? - dijo Phobos

El heraldo comenzó a apretar el puño de Saga pero la armadura lo protegió por un lapso de tiempo ya que poco a poco fue cediendo hasta que pequeños fragmentos dorados fueron cayendo al suelo. Shaka atacó a Phobos con la intención de que soltara a Saga pero cuando estaba a punto de tocarlo este tomó a Saga de la muñeca y se lo lanzó. Mientras tanto, Milo y Camus peleaban contra Deimos pero tampoco eran capaces de hacerle el más mínimo rasguño. Los cuatro caballeros estaban realmente lastimados y sus armaduras empezaban a ceder ante los constantes golpes de Phobos y Deimos.

Hacía poco más de cinco minutos que los ocho caballeros dorados se habían encontrado en el largo pasillo que daba al salón principal y aun les faltaba un poco más de la mitad. Iban corriendo, callados y preocupados por sus compañeros ya que con tan solo ver los salones les había bastado para darse cuenta que las batallas ahí dentro habían sido reñidas de tal forma que Milo, Saga, Shaka y Camus debían estar agotados o cuando menos no estaban a su 100%, lo que los ponía en desventaja ante Ares.

Mientras tanto, en los aposentos del Patriarca, Shion se encontraba sentado en el trono del patriarca, observando su máscara rota mientras que Shiryu, Hyoga y Shun se encontraban recargados en la pared; Ikki y Seiya estaban caminando de un lado a otro y el resto de los caballeros de bronce y Tatsumi estaban sentados en el suelo, todos desesperados y preocupados

- Ya me harte - dijo Seiya molesto, todos lo voltearon a ver - voy a ir a ese lugar - Seiya se dirigió a la puerta

- Si sales no me dejaras otra alternativa más que matarte - dijo Shion con firmeza, levantándose de su asiento

- Lo siento su santidad, pero no puedo estarme aquí sin hacer nada mientras que Athena esté en peligro

- Seiya tiene razón, santidad- dijo Hyoga quien había caminado hasta donde Seiya

- No podemos quedarnos aquí esperando - dijo Shiryu quien también ya estaba en la puerta

- Ustedes no tienen idea de lo que están diciendo - dijo Shion - Ares citó solo a los dorados... si van ustedes es posible que agraven aun más las cosas además...

- ¿Además qué? Santidad - preguntó Ikki

- Athena ya no quiere que peleen mas por ella - respondió Shion con frialdad, todos los presentes se asombraron bastante al escucharlo

- Eso no puede ser cierto - reprochó Seiya sin salir de su asombro

- Ella solo quiere que vivan vidas normales y que se olviden del Santuario y todo lo que esté relacionado con este - Shion seguía con la misma actitud fría

Los cinco caballeros que estaban dispuestos a ir a Kaisarianís se quedaron impactados por lo que les acababan de decir y no podían asimilarlo

En el salón principal del monasterio, los heraldos se encontraban realmente extasiados por la golpiza que les estaban dando a los caballeros dorados y es que estos no eran capaces de hacerles el más mínimo rasguño. Ares estaba totalmente confiado en que ganaría esta batalla y solo observaba el combate, sentado en la tétrica silla que tenía por trono con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

- jajajajaja, que patéticos se ven en esas deplorables condiciones, caballeros de Athena - dijo Phobos, burlándose

- Cállate... aunque nos cueste la vida... salvaremos a Athena - dijo Saga y los cuatro elevaron su cosmo al máximo

- Ya tienen un pie del otro lado, con esta actitud solo incrementaran su sufrimiento antes de morir

- El sufrir es algo que no nos importa, Deimos - dijo Milo

Sin previo aviso, los caballeros dorados lanzaron sus mejores técnicas y los heraldos, por confiados, no las esquivaron sino que intentaron detenerlas, pero para su sorpresa, el ataque combinado de los cuatro los tocó, empujándolos un poco hacia atrás, quitándoles el casco y produciéndoles cuarteadoras a sus armaduras. Ambos heraldos voltearon a verlos con odio

- Malditos, esto lo pagaran caro - dijo Phobos realmente molesto y un aura negra los rodeo a ambos

Por fin pudieron divisar la puerta que seguramente daba al salón principal y es que la fachada que tenía demostraba que así era

- ¡TERROR ABSOLUTO! - escucharon gritar dos voces desconocidas al unísono y de las aberturas de la puerta salió un resplandor negro seguido por cuatro fuertes golpes, uno seguido del otro. Sin perder más tiempo los ocho caballeros que se encontraban afuera entraron estrepitosamente y vieron como sus compañeros caían pesadamente al suelo, semiinconscientes y gravemente heridos. Detrás de los furiosos heraldos, vieron sentando a Ares y detrás de él a Athena amarrada con grilletes y cadenas al techo, con un trapo en la boca; su mirada denotaba preocupación por los cuatro caballeros que yacían en el suelo

- Vaya, vaya, vaya... pero miren quienes acaban de llegar - dijo Ares con tono despectivo, los caballeros solo lo voltearon a ver realmente molestos

Los heraldos rápidamente atacaron a Afrodita y a Mascara Mortal pero estos lograron detener el golpe de Deimos y Phobos, respectivamente, aunque el impacto hizo que fueran empujados hacia atrás. Aioria atacó a Deimos pero este logro detenerlo y Aldebarán rápidamente se dirigió a su encuentro

- ¡GRAN CUERNO!

Phobos se interpuso en su camino y logró detener la técnica de Aldebarán, aprovechándose para golpearlo, aunque, sin perder tiempo, Dohko le lanzó su mejor técnica

- ¡LOS CIEN DRAGONES DE ROZAN!

Cien enormes y poderosos dragones se dirigieron rápidamente a Phobos, los cuales, lograron golpearlo produciéndole más daños a su armadura y haciendo que sangrara un poco de la comisura de los labios. Al ver eso, Deimos atacó a Dohko pero fue detenido por Mu

- ¡PARED DE CRISTAL!

El heraldo del terror chocó contra una pared invisible, aunque, para sorpresa de Mu, logro atravesarla consiguiendo con eso golpearlo, lanzándolo hacia la pared que estaba al lado derecho de la puerta. Phobos atacó a Dohko por haberlo tocado pero ninguno de los dos se esperaba dos ataques más

- ¡EXCALIBUR!

- ¡TRUENO ATOMICO!

Shura atacó a Deimos y Aioros a Phobos, ambos por sorpresa. El daño que le causó Shura a Deimos fue cortarle la hombrera derecha por la mitad y una cortada profunda en la pierna y en el brazo del mismo lado, mientras que Aioros terminó por destruir toda la hombrera izquierda lastimándole el hombro y produciéndole múltiples heridas leves en todo el cuerpo. Si los heraldos ya estaban enojados por lo que les habían hecho los cuatro caballeros que todavía seguían inconscientes en el suelo, ahora estaban realmente enfurecidos por haber recibido más de un simple rasguño por parte de los santos de Athena. Ares estaba perdiendo la sonrisa de su rostro al ver que sus guardianes más poderosos estaban siendo humillados de una forma vergonzosa. Phobos y Deimos sintieron ese cambio de ánimo de su señor y nuevamente elevaron su cosmo para atacar a los ocho caballeros con su mejor técnica

- ¡TERROR ABSOLUTO!

Un resplandor negro aventó a todos hacia diferentes direcciones; algunos chocaron contra la pared y otros contra las columnas. Para sorpresa de los heraldos, el daño que habían recibido los caballeros por su ataque había sido mínimo. De pronto, las diferentes armas de la armadura dorada de libra fueron rodeadas por un fuerte resplandor dorado y ocho de ella se dirigieron a cada uno de los caballeros que estaban de pie.

Mu - Tridente

Aldebarán - barra nunshaku doble

Mascara Mortal - barra nunshaku triple

Aioria - Bastón

Dohko - escudo rotante

Aioros - barra doble

Shura - escudo rotante

Afrodita - bastón

- Ya es hora de acabar con esto - dijo Dohko y los ocho elevaron su cosmo

- Ja, no será tan sencillo como creen - dijo Phobos confiado y los heraldos elevaron también su cosmo

- ¡TERROR ABSOLUTO!

Dohko y Shura detuvieron el ataque con ambos escudos aunque la fuerza hacia que fueran empujados hacia atrás. La resistencia de ambas armas era sorprendente ya que a pesar del gran poder de los dioses del terror y del miedo lograron soportar hasta que la técnica desapareció.

- Maldición - dijeron ambos, molestos - ¿qué?

Los ocho habían lanzado un ataque con sus respectivas armas y se dirigía un enorme rayo hacia Phobos y Deimos, quienes nada pudieron hacer para esquivarlo. El ataque era muy poderoso y el dolor que sentían los hizo gritar hasta que finalmente se desintegraron. Cuando todo hubo pasado, Ares se levantó furioso de su asiento... había llegado su turno de pelear...


	28. Preludio a la Gran Batalla

CAPITULO 28: PRELUDIO A LA GRAN BATALLA

Ares estaba realmente molesto, pero en lo que el aceptaba el hecho de que su turno de pelear había llegado, los ocho caballeros que estaban de pie de dirigieron hacia Shaka, Camus, Saga y Milo, que ya estaban comenzando a recobrar el sentido. El daño que habían recibido había sido bastante: Milo tenía la hombrera derecha destruida y la izquierda ya no tenía el pico y estaba cuarteada; ya no tenía el rubí rojo del peto, sangraba de las heridas que le había hecho Lunye y también del hombro derecho; Camus tenía ambas hombreras cuarteadas, parte del peto estaba destruido y tenía raspones por todo el cuerpo; Shaka tenía los ojos abiertos, la hombrera izquierda estaba destruida, el peto estaba cuarteado, sangraba de la boca y del hombro izquierdo; y Saga tenía el puño destruido, el costado derecho estaba destruido y tenía una profunda herida ahí mismo, la hombrera derecha estaba partida a la mitad y la parte superior de la pierna derecha estaba destruida dejando ver otra herida profunda. Los cuatro estaban cansados

- ¿Se encuentran bien? - preguntó Mu preocupado

- Parece que si - respondió Milo mientras se ponía de pie

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? - preguntó Camus volteando a todos lados, dándose cuenta de que los heraldos no estaban - ¿Dónde están Phobos y Deimos?

- Es cierto - dijo Saga sorprendido, apenas percatándose de la ausencia de estos

- No se preocupen, ya los eliminamos - respondió Dohko - será mejor que tomen esto

- Pero si son... - dijo Milo sorprendido

- Las armas de Libra - continuo Shaka igual que su compañero

Dohko les entregó al santo de escorpión y de virgo una espada a cada uno; a Saga le dio un tridente y a Camus una barra nunshaku triple

- No crean que por haber derrotado a mis bersekers y a mis heraldos ya ganaron - dijo Ares molesto, los santos voltearon hacia él

- Te derrotaremos... aunque eso signifique perder la vida - dijo Dohko

- Ja, no me hagan reír... soy un dios y no me derrotaran jamás

En el salón de Olympus Mons, Lunye estaba recobrando el sentido. Lo último que recordaba era que el caballero que la había dejado en ese deplorable estado la había llamado por otro nombre y ahora que lo pensaba mejor y que tenía la mente mas despejada que al inicio de la pelea se percató del gran parecido que guardaba ese caballero con el hombre que había soñado unos días antes de su derrota en Iraklión y en dicho sueño también la había llamado de la misma manera

- Nira... murmuró para sí misma, pensativa y confundida

Ahora lo que le rondaba por la mente era que su señor posiblemente le había mentido respecto a su pasado o bien, Milo la había confundido con alguna otra persona muy parecida a ella. De todos modos ella tenía que ir al salón principal ya que desde que había despertado no había sentido la presencia de Phobos y Deimos. Con gran dificultad se puso de pie. Parte de su cabello estaba empapado de su propia sangre y pegado a su rostro, haciendo con esto que pareciera que tenía una grave herida en la cabeza cuando no era así. Lentamente se encaminó a la salida de su salón para dirigirse hacia donde estaba Ares y aunque quería ir más rápido, las heridas producidas por el santo de escorpión aun le dolían, sin mencionar que se sentía realmente débil por la gran cantidad de sangre que perdió durante su pelea.

En los aposentos del patriarca, Shiryu, Hyoga, Seiya, Ikki y Shun aun no asimilaban lo que les había dicho Shion acera de lo que quería Athena con respecto a ellos, pero aun así irían hacia Kaisarianís a salvarla, no importaba si eso significaba desobedecer las órdenes del patriarca.

- Lo sentimos patriarca, pero debemos ir - dijo Shun - no podemos quedarnos aquí mientras Athena está en peligro

- Los caballeros dorados se encargaran de rescatarla y traerla a salvo, ustedes se quedaran aquí... es una orden y si no la respetan, no me dejaran más alternativa que detenerlos por la fuerza - dijo Shion firme y comenzándose a enojar por la insistencia de los caballeros de bronce

- Aun así iremos - dijo Seiya. Por un momento solamente se quedaron viendo sin decir una palabra y sin moverse. Los demás solo estaban a la espera de cualquier cosa, desde algún comentario por parte de los de bronce o un ataque de parte de Shion. Después de un par de minutos, el patriarca solo soltó un suspiro

- Haga lo que haga no podré detenerlos, ¿verdad? - dijo Shion más calmado, Seiya sonrió

- No, no podrá su santidad - respondió el santo de Pegaso

- Solo les advierto algo - la expresión de Shion se encrudeció al igual que la de los caballeros de bronce - si las cosas empeoran será responsabilidad suya así que no actúen hasta que no lo crean extremadamente necesario

- Si - respondieron los cinco al mismo tiempo y se fueron de ahí. Cuando la puerta se cerró, todos los que estaban ahí voltearon hacia Shion

- Su santidad, ¿Por qué los dejo ir? - preguntó Shaina confundida, Shion sonrió

- Ares está haciendo algo para que el cosmo de las personas que están dentro del monasterio Kaisarianís no puedan sentirse desde el exterior - hizo una breve pausa, todos seguían sin entender - si los caballeros dorados que conocen mejor la ciudad de Atenas y sus alrededores tardaron dos horas en encontrarlo, dudo mucho que Seiya y los demás logren dar con él antes de que la batalla termine

Shion volvió a sentarse en su trono, estaba preocupado por Athena y los caballeros dorados y para empeorar las cosas no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo estaban en ese momento las cosas

En el salón principal del monasterio Kaisarianís, los caballeros y Ares seguían en pose de ataque. Ninguno de los dos bandos se atrevía a atacar primero ya que estaban pensando en alguna estrategia y así no ser sorprendidos por su adversario.

- ¡RELAMPAGO DE VOLTAJE! - gritó Aioria

Miles de rayos dorados se dirigieron rápidamente hacia Ares pero cuando iban a tocarlo comenzaron a rodearlo

- Les dije que soy un dios y jamás podrán vencerme - dijo Ares al mismo tiempo que el ataque de Aioria se regresaba a los caballeros pero lograron esquivarlo

- Maldición - dijo Mascara Mortal, Ares comenzó a reírse

- El atacarme es una afrenta que merece un buen castigo - el dios de la guerra empezó a formar una bola de energía en su mano derecha - ya es hora de que paguen caro el haber acabado con mis súbditos

Sin que ninguno de los ahí presentes se percatara debido a la velocidad, Ares lanzó su ataque que consistió en un rayo rojo de gran tamaño y que lastimó a los 12 caballeros. A los cuatro primeros que habían llegado al salón principal les terminó por destruir aquellas partes de su armadura que estaban cuarteadas mientras que a los otros ocho les causó diversos daños. Con dificultad se pusieron de pie

- Entiendan que jamás podrán vencerme... - dijo Ares confiado - ustedes morirán aquí

- No estés tan seguro, Ares - dijo Aioros - no existe enemigo imposible de vencer

En ese momento, el sonido de la manija de la puerta captó la atención de todos. La puerta comenzó a abrirse lentamente y por ella entro una malherida Lunye, con la sangre del cabello seca y muy apenas sosteniéndose en pie. Cuando Camus la vio más detenidamente se sorprendió bastante, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por el dios

- Milo... ella es - dijo Camus anonadado

- Si, así es - respondió el santo escorpión serio

- Pensé que no la iban a reconocer en caso de que perdiera la máscara - dijo Ares mirando fijamente a Camus - ya que las mujeres, a excepción de Athena, tienen que usar una

Lunye volteó a ver a Ares confundida, no tenía ni la menor idea de que quería decir con esas palabras

- Nira - escuchó la voz de Milo en su cabeza cuando ella despertó después de casi morir en su pelea contra él. Lunye meneó la cabeza para intentar sacar ese nombre de su cabeza

- Señor Ares... ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?... no entiendo

- Que tu, antes de ser mi berseker, eras caballero femenino - dijo Ares con una sonrisa perversa en el rostro

Lunye se quedó en shock ante tales palabras y Milo sintió como la sangre le hervía del coraje por la manera en que Ares la trataba

- E-eso no puede ser - dijo Lunye mientras retrocedía dos pasos - n-no puede ser cierto... tiene que estar mintiendo... porque yo... porque yo soy

- Un dios nunca miente, Lunye, ya deberías saberlo - la interrumpió

- Yo no pude haber servido a Athena - se dijo Lunye mas para sí misma que para Ares

- Ah! Lunye - Ares hizo una pausa como si hubiera reflexionado algo - Lunye es un bello nombre, ¿no lo crees, Nira? - comenzó a reírse a carcajadas

- Ya cállate - dijo Milo molesto, Ares volteo a verlo - ya fue suficiente

- ¡Pero si eres tú! - dijo el dios fingiendo sorpresa - a ti fue al que más le dolió su perdida... si te hubieras lanzado posiblemente ella no estaría pasando por esto

Milo solamente apretaba los puños con fuerza para contenerse y no irlo a atacar pero duraría mucho así, el lo sabía y todos los presentes también ya que lo conocían bien. Athena no dejaba de observar a Lunye quien aun no podía salir de su asombro; era algo que nadie esperaba ya que las veces que había atacado a las amazonas parecía ser una berseker de toda la vida y el hecho de que siempre fuese ella la que atacara hacía suponer que era la más confiable entre los bersekers

- ¿Cómo fue que llegué a dar aquí? - preguntó Lunye con determinación, tanto en su voz como en su mirada

- Hace cuatro años tú y otros tres caballeros dorados fueron enviados a pelear contra mis anteriores bersekers al monte Atos, cada uno peleo contra un berseker y aunque todos salieron victoriosos tú no saliste bien librada...

_Flashback_

_Nira chocó contra la pared de la montaña que se encontraba frente al monte Atos. Los tres caballeros se quedaron asombrados al verla, en especial Milo quien sin pensarlo corrió hacia ella pero no llegó a tiempo_

_- ¡¡¡NIRA!!! - escuchó Nira gritar a Milo desde lo alto_

_- ¡¡¡MILO!!! - le respondió pero cayó de pronto a un río_

_El impacto con el agua le desprendió la máscara de su rostro. A pesar del dolor que sentía por el fuerte golpe contra el agua, hacía todo lo posible por no hundirse ni desfallecerse. Cogía con fuerza su espada y es que ese era su tesoro y no pensaba perderla después de tantos años de entrenamiento. La corriente comenzó a acrecentarse y fue cuando se dio cuenta de algo no muy agradable_

_- Una cascada - murmuró_

_Nira ya no tenía las suficientes fuerzas como para intentar nadar contra la corriente por lo que simplemente espero a llegar y caer._

_Cayó de espaldas contra el agua y, a pesar de que no tenía mucha altura, el golpearse nuevamente en esa parte del cuerpo fue desgarrador dejándola inconsciente. La débil corriente la llevó hacia una de las orillas del río, quedando de la cintura para abajo dentro del agua y lo demás sobre el borde. No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando recobro nuevamente el sentido aunque seguía muy débil. Frente a ella vio la silueta de un hombre alto_

_- ¿Milo? - murmuró Nira volviendo a quedar inconsciente_

_La silueta se acercó a ella, quitándole de su mano la filosa espada que llevaba consigo. Por un momento la observó y pronto una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro_

_- He encontrado a mi nueva cuarta berseker_

_Ares colocó la espada en la funda que Nira traía colgada en su cintura y después la recogió del suelo para desaparecer al poco tiempo_

_Casi inmediatamente después apareció frente a un antiguo monasterio, cubierto por enormes árboles. Subió por las escaleras y entró, llevándosela a un enorme cuarto y colocándola sobre la cama_

_- No me conviene que recuerdes tu pasado - colocó sus manos sobre la sienes de Nira - podrías no querer hacer lo que te pida - cerró los ojos y comenzó a murmurar en un extraño idioma al mismo tiempo que un aura roja rodeaba el cuerpo de la chica_

_Al cabo de una hora, Nira despertó sin recordar absolutamente nada de su pasado: no recordaba su nombre, edad, la trágica muerte de sus padres, a Andro, su entrenamiento... y a Milo. Al primero que vio fue a Ares_

_- ¿Quién... quien es usted? - preguntó Nira son timidez_

_- Soy Ares... ¿y tú?_

_- Yo soy... - un fuerte dolor se le vino a la cabeza, lo que la obligó a agarrársela - no... No le se - hizo una pausa - no lo recuerdo - dijo asustada - ¿Quién soy? - Ares sonrió_

_- Tenía la duda de si estabas bien, Lunye, por eso te pregunté_

_- ¿Lunye?_

_- Ese es tu nombre, toma - Ares le entregó Elliniká_

_- ¿Y esto?_

_- Es Elliniká, una poderosa espada y a partir de ahora es tuya_

_- Pero... yo no sé usarla_

_- Yo te enseñaré para que así seas uno de mis bersekers_

_- ¿Bersekers?... ¿Qué es eso?_

_- Son los guerreros que luchan por el dios de la Guerra, Ares... en otras palabras... por mí_

_- ¿Quiere decir... que usted... es un dios? - Nira estaba realmente sorprendida_

_- Así es - Ares hizo una pausa - te dejaré sola para que lo pienses y lo asimiles... vendré mañana para saber tu respuesta_

_- No hace falta pensarlo... usted me salvó la vida... no sé que me haya pasado pero me salvó... y por esa razón luchare por usted_

_- En ese caso, una vez que ya te sientas mejor, comenzaremos con tu entrenamiento y conocerás a tus compañeros_

_- Sí, señor_

_Ares salió de ahí dejando a Nira, ahora llamada Lunye, descansando_

_Fin del Flashback_

Lunye no podía creer que el perder la memoria fuera a causa de Ares y no por el accidente que le había hecho creer pasar. En su mirada ya no había confusión sino coraje, rabia y odio

- ¿Cómo pudo? - dijo Lunye en un murmuro, apretó los puños - ¿Cómo PUDISTE QUITARME MI PASADO?

- Y no eres la única... tus compañeros están igual que tu - todos se sorprendieron al escucharlo - Ioanni era una amazona de Olimpia lugar que ella mismo destruyó; Nithael y Skuler pertenecían a un pueblo de hombres que vivían en los bosques de la isla de Creta importantes por su fuerza y habilidad en las batallas y al igual que Valles ellos lo destruyeron - Ares estaba gozando por la situación que se estaba suscitando

Las lágrimas de coraje no dejaban de salir por sus negros ojos. El respeto que había sentido por el dios durante cuatro largos años se esfumó en el instante en que terminó de escuchar lo que realmente había pasado y el deseo de aniquilarlo se hizo presente. Milo, por su parte, se sentía impotente por no poder hacer nada para ayudarla, se sentía terriblemente mal al verla en ese estado en el que jamás la había visto en Milos pero no importaba como, él se encargaría de hacerle pagar a Ares por todo el daño que le estaba haciendo y por el que le había hecho.

- Te odio, Ares, y vas a pagar el haberme engañado durante tanto tiempo...

- ¡NIRA, NO LO HAGAS! - gritó Milo

- ¡DESCANSO ETERNO!

A pesar de lo débil que estaba, el ataque de Lunye fue poderoso pero fue fácilmente detenido por Ares, quien con solamente elevar su cosmo lo desapareció

- Lunye, tú ya no me sirves más

De la nada, apareció una imponente armadura dorada y rápidamente envolvió el cuerpo de Ares. La armadura contaba con una poderosa lanza y un enorme escudo y cubría completamente su cuerpo, dejando solamente al descubierto su rostro

- Desaparece, Lunye

Ares blandió con fuerza su lanza produciendo con esto una enorme ráfaga negra que se dirigió rápidamente hacia Lunye...


	29. La Gran Batalla Final

CAPITULO 29: LA GRAN BATALLA FINAL

- ¡NIRAAAAA!

Milo se dirigió a ella pero Camus logró detenerlo a tiempo. Lunye solo logró poner sus manos frente a ella y crear un campo de energía para protegerse del poderoso ataque del dios

- Maldición

El esfuerzo de la berseker por defenderse fue inútil; el choque de Ares destruyó por completo la barrera que había creado y la lanzó con fuerza contra una de las columnas, destruyéndola. La negra armadura quedó totalmente destruida y todo su cuerpo estaba realmente lastimado, sin mencionar que algunas de las heridas provocadas por Milo sangraban de nuevo. Lunye yacía inconsciente en el suelo y Ares estaba feliz por eso. Athena no dejaba de intentar zafarse pero todos sus esfuerzos eran en vano, solo podía conformarse con ver a un Milo a punto de estallar en ira y a una chica que había sido usada y engañada de una manera demasiado vil y despiadada

Milo se soltó de Camus y se dirigió a Lunye. No se atrevía a moverla, ni siquiera a tocarla, tenía miedo de lastimarla aun más. Sus compañeros estaban enojados por lo que acababa de suceder; durante varias semanas vieron a Lunye como a una mujer insensible y formidable enemiga que merecía un buen castigo, pero ahora no podían sentir más que pena por ella y le veían como otra víctima más del poder y la crueldad de Ares

- Vamos caballero, no deberías sentirte tan mal, pronto estarás junto con ella en el otro mundo - dijo Ares con una sonrisa en sus labios

- Cállate - Milo se levantó del suelo, estaba realmente molesto con el dios, lo odiaba profundamente - ¡AGUJA ESCARLATA! - Milo lanzó de pronto 14 agujas al mismo tiempo. Los ojos de Ares brillaron y el ataque del santo dorado se detuvo frente a él

- Un simple mortal no puede tocar a un dios... recibe tu propio ataque como un castigo por osar atacarme

Las 14 agujas escarlata se le regresaron a su creado, el cual solo pudo cubrir su cuerpo con su brazos y piernas. La fuerza del impacto fue suficiente para lanzarlo a la pared

- ¿Estás bien, Milo? - preguntó Saga

- Sí - se levantó - estoy bien

- Tiene que haber una manera de atacarlo - dijo Afrodita pensativo

- Yo propongo que lo ataquemos todos juntos con las armas de libra - dijo Mascara Mortal

- Eso no suena tan descabellado - dijo Aldebarán

- Ya me canse de esperarlos - dijo Ares - si no vienen ustedes, iré yo

Ares se dirigió a los caballeros dorados con su lanza en alto, atacando a Dohko, quien solo pudo defenderse del poderoso golpe con el escudo. Shaka atacó a Ares con la espada pero este ultimo lo detuvo con su enorme escudo y lo empujo siendo sustituido rápidamente por Mu, quien lo atacó con su tridente pero fue recibido por la lanza de Ares. Sin darle tiempo al dios, Shura lo atacó con excalibur pero para su sorpresa lo detuvo con suma facilidad. Milo y Shaka fueron a apoyar a su compañero con sus espada pero ni los tres juntos fueron capaces de causarle el más mínimo problema, ni siquiera lograron sorprenderlo un poco. Ares elevó de golpe su cosmo para lanzar lejos a Shura, Shaka y Milo pero de nada le sirvió ya que inmediatamente fueron Aioria, Afrodita, Mascara Mortal y Aldebarán a su encuentro pero al igual que sus compañeros nada pudieron hacer contra Ares, siendo también lanzados por él

- Ya fue suficiente diversión... es hora de pelear en serio

En la punta de la lanza se comenzó a formar una esfera marrón hasta alcanzar un tamaño considerable

- Mueran

Ares lanzó su ataque con fuerza. Los caballeros lograron esquivarla pero la onda expansiva los alcanzó, golpeándolos contra la pared y las columnas. El dios no les daba el más mínimo chance de descansar ya que los atacaba constantemente y no dejaba de reír. Aioros se separó del grupo y sacó su arco y flecha, elevando su cosmo al máximo. Ares se percató de ello

- Idiota - dijo Ares confiado

El santo de Sagitario lanzó la única flecha que tenía pero, al igual que con las agujas escarlatas de Milo, la flecha se detuvo justo frente a Ares, a la altura del corazón

- Fue un buen tiro pero eso no es suficiente para vencerme

La flecha dio un giro de 180° y, a la misma velocidad que fue lanzada, se regresó hacia Aioros quien al intentar esquivarla le dio en el hombro izquierdo. El dolor lo hizo quejarse y aunque la armadura amortiguó el impacto, el daño que le causo fue bastante

- Hermano - dijo Aioria preocupado dirigiéndose hacia él, los demás lo siguieron - ¿estás bien?

- Si - Aioros se sacó la flecha y un chorro de sangre baño la dorada armadura que cubría el brazo izquierdo

- Eso no se ve muy bien - dijo Shura - ¿aun puedes pelear?

- Si, esto no es nada - respondió Aioria guiñándoles el ojo pero eso no convenció mucho a sus compañeros

- Necesitamos terminar rápido con esto - dijo Afrodita - liberar a Athena de las cadenas

- Si, ¿pero cómo? - dijo Mascara Mortal

- Yo me encargo de eso - dijo Shura al mismo tiempo que mostraba su brazo derecho - ustedes solo distráiganlo

- Entonces eso haremos - dijo Saga - Por Athena venceremos - extendió su brazo derecho al frente

- Por Athena venceremos - dijo Aioros haciendo lo mismo

- Por Athena venceremos - Dohko

- Por Athena venceremos - Milo

- Por Athena venceremos - Camus

- Por Athena venceremos - Shaka

- Por Athena venceremos - Shura

- Por Athena venceremos - Aioria

- Por Athena venceremos - Mu

- Por Athena venceremos - Aldebarán

- Por Athena venceremos - Afrodita

- Por Athena venceremos - Mascara Mortal

Los doce se dirigieron corriendo a atacar a Ares con las diversas armas de libra. El dios solamente esbozo una sonrisa torcida llena de confianza y cinismo, pero no se de que Shura se dirigió hacia Athena. El santo de capricornio le quitó el trapo que tenia puesto en la boca

- Shura

- Athena, no se preocupe, hemos venido a salvarla

El caballero dorado se preparo para usar excalibur y Athena solo pudo apretar los ojos para esperar cualquier cosa. De un solo y rápido movimiento, las cadenas que aprisionaban a la diosa se rompieron, dejándola libre. Ares se volteo incrédulo al escuchar el sonido de las cadenas trozarse

- Maldito caballero - dijo Ares realmente enojado y atacó a Shura de improviso con un rápido movimiento de su lanza

- Shura - exclamaron sus compañeros preocupado

- Athena... pensaba jugar un rato más con tus caballeros pero veo que tienen muchas ganas de morir

- Detente Ares... ahora yo seré tu oponente - dijo Athena al mismo tiempo que su báculo aparecía en su mano derecha

- Athena, nosotros podemos...

- No, Dohko - lo interrumpió - ustedes ya pelearon suficiente, ahora es mi turno

- No pensé que tuvieras tantas ganas de morir... no cabe dudar que el titulo de diosa de la sabiduría no te queda - dijo Ares preparándose para atacarla

- Haré que tragues tus palabras

De ambas armas salieron dos rayos que impactaron en el centro; el de Ares era rojo oscuro mientras que el de Athena era dorado. Rápidamente el poder del dios de la guerra ganó terreno sobre el de Athena, golpeándola y aventándola contra la pared del fondo del salón principal

- ¡Athena! - exclamaron los 12 caballeros y se dirigieron a ella

- ¿Esta usted bien? - preguntó Aioros preocupado

- Si, no se preocupen, estoy bien - Athena se puso de pie, tenía varios raspones en la cara, brazos y piernas de los cuales algunos sangraban un poco

- Usted sola no puede contra él - dijo Saga

- Nosotros pelearemos por usted - dijo Shaka

- No, ustedes ya pelearon lo suficiente y están cansados

- En ese caso, déjenos ayudarla brindándole nuestros cosmos - dijo Dohko

Athena lo pensó un poco pero finalmente aceptó moviendo la cabeza en señal de asentimiento. Los doce se situaron frente a la diosa, dejándola a ella en medio y elevaron sus cosmos

- Ni crean que con eso lograran vencerme - dijo Ares dispuesto a contraatacar

- Ya es hora de que pagues caro por todo lo que has hecho - dijo Athena y el cosmos de los doce se dirigió al báculo - ¡MUERE ARES!

- ¡ESO JAMAS!

Ambos lanzaron sus ataques y por un breve instante las cosas estuvieron muy parejas, aunque al final el poder de Athena y sus caballeros desvaneció el de Ares

- Esto no puede estar pasando

Ares se cubrió con el escudo, siendo empujado hacia atrás pero sin dañarlo. Los santos dorados y Athena, al ver eso, elevaron aun más su cosmo para así, finalmente, destruir el escudo y dañar gravemente a Ares, dejándolo totalmente desprotegido

- Ni creas que has ganado, Athena, aun tengo un poco de fuerzas para acabarte - dijo Ares mientras se ponía poco a poco de pie

- Te equivocas, Ares, estas acabado - Athena colocó sus manos frente a ella y en ellas apareció un jarrón igual al que había usado años antes para encerrar el alma de Poseidón

- Jamás lograras encerrarme

Athena abrió el jarrón y una fuerte corriente empezó a succionar a Ares, quien a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos finalmente cedió ante el jarrón

- ¡MALDITA SEAS, ATHENA, ESTO NO SE QUEDARÁ ASÍ! ¡JURO QUE ALGUN DIA SALDRE Y TE MATARE!

Ares entro totalmente en el jarrón y Athena colocó un sello con su nombre inscrito en él

Por fin ya todo terminó - dijo Athena aliviada cayendo de rodillas al suelo

- ¡Athena! - exclamaron todos y la rodearon

- ¿Está bien? - preguntó Aioros preocupado

- No se preocupen, estoy bien, solo un poco cansada pero nada mas - respondió Athena sonriendo. Milo desvió la mirada hacia Lunye, percatándose Athena de ello - ella te necesita más que yo, Milo - el santo escorpión volteo a verla perplejo, no se lo esperaba

- ¿Disculpe? - preguntó Milo sorprendido

- Que si quieres ir con ella, hazlo

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió de golpe y todos voltearon rápidamente hacia allá

- ¡Saori! - gritó Seiya al verla y los cinco caballeros de bronce se dirigieron hacia ella

- ¡Seiya! - gritó Athena aunque parecía ser mas Saori quien había tomado el control por un momento

- ¿Estás bien, Saori? - preguntó Seiya

- Si, los caballeros dorados me salvaron y les estoy muy agradecido por ello

- No nos lo tiene que agradecer, ese es nuestro deber como sus caballeros - dijo Dohko, Saori solo sonrió

Poco a poco, los caballeros de bronce fueron captando la atención de Saori/Athena y los dorados se alejaron un poco

- Esos chicos de bronce, pensé que ya no iban a venir - se quejó Mascara Mortal

- Ya Mascara, no le tomes tanta importancia a eso - dijo Shura

Mientras todos conversaban, Milo y Camus se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraba Lunye. Ninguno dijo ni una palabra en un buen rato y es que aun se les hacía increíble que ella fuera en realidad Nira y lo peor de todo era que Milo le había causado un gran daño en su combate en el salón de Olympus Mons

- Me siento mal - dijo Milo abrumado, rompiendo el silencio. Camus volteó a verlo

- Tú no sabías que era ella, no te culpes por esto

- Ares tenía razón en algo... si me hubiera lanzado ella no estaría aquí

- Milo, no sabías que había abajo... así como había agua bien podía no haberla

Milo no contestó, simplemente se dedicó a mirarla con tristeza y con suavidad quitó los cabellos que estaban sobre su cara. Sin que ninguno de los dos se percatara, Athena se acercó

- No llevaremos a los cuatro bersekers al Santuario

Todos voltearon a verla sorprendidos, era algo que ninguno se esperaba...


	30. La Fuente de Athena

CAPITULO 30: LA FUENTE DE ATHENA

Hacia un poco más de una hora que todos los que estaban en el monasterio habían llegado al Santuario. El sol ya estaba preparándose para esconderse en el horizonte para así dejar que la fría noche se apoderara de ese pedazo del mundo y las primeras estrellas amenazaban ya con salir a cumplir los deseos de aquellas personas que creían en ellas. Shion, al sentir de nuevo el cosmo de Athena cerca, se dirigió rápidamente hacia la entrada acompañado de todos los que estaban con él en los aposentos del patriarca para recibirla y atenderla rápido; pero con lo que no contó fue que a parte de ella y sus caballeros vinieran también con los bersekers

- Athena - dijo Shion en cuanto la vio - ¿se encuentra usted bien? - preguntó preocupado

- Si, Shion, estoy bien... solo un poco cansada

Detrás de ella venían los caballeros de bronce y luego los caballeros dorados quienes traían a los bersekers

- ¿acaso ellos son... los bersekers? - preguntó Shion asombrado al verlos

- Así es, su santidad - respondió Seiya un poco molesto, no estaba de acuerdo con esa decisión que había tomado Athena

- Jabu - lo llamó Athena

- Dígame, señorita

- Quiero que vayas a la fuente y les digas a las sacerdotisas que preparen cinco cuartos

- eh, si - Jabu se fue de ahí. Ninguno de los que se habían quedado en el santuario entendía que era lo que estaba pasando y porque Athena había decidido ayudar de esa manera al enemigo

- Llévenlos a la fuente - dijo Athena dirigiéndose a los caballeros dorados - y de una vez se quedan ahí para que los atiendan

- Si

Los doce se dirigieron hacia la fuente. Aioria llevaba a Lunye, Shura a Ioanni, Afrodita a Skuler y Dohko a Nithael. Cuando llegaron a dicho lugar llevaron a cada berseker a una de las grandes habitaciones, mientras que Milo, Camus, Saga y Shaka se dirigían a otra y los otro cuatro a otra. En total ocuparon 3 habitaciones en las que había 4 caballeros en cada una. Las armaduras destrozadas las dejaron a cargo de los caballeros de bronce para que las llevaran a la casa de Aries

A pesar de lo heridos que estaban, los caballeros salieron rápido de la fuente pero no pasó lo mismo con los bersekers ya que ellos estaban realmente lastimados, en especial Lunye ya que aparte de los golpes recibidos por Milo también había sido gravemente herida por Ares.

Milo estaba realmente preocupado y desesperado. Desde que había sido atendido quería entrar a verla pero no lo dejaban, decían que su situación era delicada y que no admitía ninguna visita por el momento, tanto ella como los otros tres bersekers. Una hora después de su último intento por entrar a verla, una sacerdotisa de verdes ojos salió de la habitación donde se encontraba. Milo se acercó a ella, era el único caballero que quedaba ahí

- Disculpe - ella volteo a verlo - puedo entrar a verla

La sacerdotisa se le quedó mirando por un momento, esa era la cuarta vez que se lo pedía y cada vez lo veía peor: cansado, desesperado y preocupado.

- Si con eso me promete que se retirara a descansar...

- Una vez que la vea me iré a mi templo - la interrumpió

- Esta bien, pase, pero solo será un momento breve... ella está muy grave y cualquier alteración podría ponerla aun mas

- E-entiendo... con permiso

Milo se dirigió directo a la habitación en la que se encontraba Lunye. Abrió la puerta lentamente para no hacer mucho ruido y se dirigió a la última cama que se encontraba de la puerta al fondo. La miró por un momento, los sentimientos de angustia y culpa no tardaron en aparecer al verla en tan deplorables condiciones: tenía una venda enredada en la cabeza, un collarín, le suministraban tanto suero como sangre vía intravenosa, tenia vendado su brazo derecho y su pierna izquierda y tenia puesta una mascarilla de oxigeno. Sin que se diera cuenta, la sacerdotisa entró al lugar

- Lo siento, caballero, pero ya es tiempo de que se retire

- Entiendo

Milo le dio un último vistazo a la chica y se percató que lucía exactamente igual a cuando había obtenido Elliniká. Su rostro denotaba dolor pero a la vez se veía tranquila pero eso en vez de animarlo lo entristeció aun más, después de todo él era responsable de que ella estuviera ahí. Lo que tenía que hacer era avisarle a Andro cuanto antes solo que ya era tarde y eso no podría hacerlo sino hasta mañana. La sacerdotisa lo miró con cierta nostalgia, en ese lugar era muy común ver a los caballeros tristes por sus compañeros heridos aunque en ese caso la chica no era un compañero sino una enemiga ayudada por Athena y se le hacía extraño el comportamiento del santo dorado.

Una vez que estuvieron fuera de la habitación Milo se acercó a la sacerdotisa, desde que habían llegado a ese lugar tenía una pregunta rondándole en la cabeza pero hasta ese momento le había dado miedo hacerla

- ¿Qué posibilidades hay de que sobreviva?

- No le voy a mentir, caballero, son pocas... ella realmente está débil y los daños que recibió son de mucha gravedad... nosotras ya hemos hecho lo que estaba en nuestras manos, ahora todo depende de ellos si quieren vivir o no

- ¿Mañana podré visitarla de nuevo?

- Todo depende de cómo amanezca... tanto usted como ella

- ¿Yo? - Milo estaba consternado ante esa respuesta

- Si no se va a descansar puede que no se levante mañana de su cama

- Ya veo - Milo sonrió un poco, para sorpresa de la sacerdotisa - gracias por dejarme verla... aunque fuera por muy poco tiempo

- No tiene que agradecer, si no le dejaba no se iría de aquí hasta hacerlo - ella sonrió, Milo hizo un ademán de despedida y se fue de ahí, rumbo al templo del Escorpión, decidido a descansar para poder verla de nuevo el día siguiente


	31. Incógnitas

CAPITULO 31: INCOGNITAS

_- Porque no me buscaste - dijo una chica de largos cabellos rojos y grandes ojos negros dándole la espalda a un chico de cabellos azules y ojos azul turquesa_

_- Claro que lo hice, por dos años te busqué sin descansar, Nira_

_- entonces no lo hiciste bien - la chica giro su cabeza, se pudo ver resbalar libremente una cristalina lagrima - ¿Por qué no me encontraste a tiempo, Milo? - le reprocho al borde del llanto_

_- Yo..._

_- ¡Te odio! - gritó Nira, interrumpiéndolo y de pronto su cuerpo se cubrió con la armadura de Olympus mons - pagaras por haberme olvidado_

_- Yo nunca te olvidé_

_- Eso ya no importa ahora_

_Nira desapareció de su vista y Milo no dejaba de voltear a todos lados para encontrarla. De pronto sintió como era atravesado por una espada y rápidamente la identificó como Elliniká_

_- Te lo mereces... eso te pasa por haberme dejado caer - dijo Nira quien solo expresaba odio y desprecio en su mirada. Sin darle tiempo de nada, Nira sacó a Elliniká del cuerpo de Milo y rápidamente dirigió su espada al cuello de Milo... cortándole la cabeza..._

Milo abrió los ojos de golpe. Ya pasaban de las 11:30 de la mañana cuando se despertó. Al momento de levantarse un fuerte dolor se le vino a la cabeza que lo obligó a quedarse un momento sentado sobre la cama, agarrándose la cabeza.

- Maldición... creo que desvelarme no fue buena idea... pero tenía que verla

Milo volvió a acostarse y se quedó mirando el techo pensativo y esperando a que se le pasara un poco el dolor para que al levantarse no se mareara. Después de cinco minutos de estar en esa misma posición, se levantó poco a poco y notó una gran mejoría en cuanto al dolor, por lo que se dirigió al baño y, del espejo, tomó un botecito con pastillas, colocando dos en su mano. Lo volvió a dejar en su lugar y se fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua y se las tomó, sentándose un momento en una silla del lugar

- Hola Milo, creí que ya no te iba a encontrar aquí - saludó alguien desde la entrada de la cocina

- Hola Camus, lo que pasó fue que me desperté tarde y me duele la cabeza - respondió Milo un poco cansado, Camus se sentó en una silla

- ¿Y ya comiste algo?

- No... Y aun no tengo hambre

- ¿Ahora con que soñaste? - preguntó Camus de pronto. Milo se levantó rumbo al refrigerador, la escena de ella cortándole la cabeza se vino a su mente

- Nada - respondió y sacó una manzana - dormí como roca

- Mmm... Porque algo me dice que no estás siendo sincero conmigo

- Tú y tus especulaciones - Milo le lanzó una manzana y Camus la cachó

- Me has dado motivos de sobra para dudare algunas veces de tu palabra

Milo no respondió, solo se limitó a mirarlo un poco molesto y Camus se percató de que no estaba de humor para hablar de ese tipo de cosas. Se comieron la manzana en silencio y no fue sino hasta que se la acabaron que la platicó resurgió

- ¿Ya se te quitó el dolor de cabeza? - preguntó Camus

- Ya

Milo se levantó estrepitosamente de su asiento

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Camus curioso

- Tengo que avisarle a mi maestro, se suponía que lo iba a hacer temprano

- ¿Vas a mandar a alguien a Milos o vas a ir tu?

Milo se quedó pensándolo por un momento. Ya tenía mucho tiempo desde que no iba a la isla y la última vez que fue para allá fue para decirle a Andro sobre el accidente en Atos, ya era tiempo de volver y ahora seria con una buena noticia aunque acompañada de una mala y por el simple hecho de pensar en eso sintió una opresión en el pecho

- Voy a ir yo - respondió Milo después de un rato - ya es tiempo de que visite Milos, ¿no crees?

- Creo que tienes razón, además, quien mejor que tu para darle esta noticia a tu maestro

- Gracias - Milo sonrió

- Te dejo... ¿Cómo en cuanto tiempo regresas?

- Supongo que en dos o cuando mucho tres días

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer si tu maestro no se encuentra?

- Esperarlo... aunque espero no tenga que hacerlo

- Te entiendo... nos vemos pronto, Milo

- Nos vemos

Camus salió del octavo templo con dirección al Coliseo o al menos eso era lo que Milo creía. En pocos minutos se arregló y sin más preámbulos se dirigió a la cámara del patriarca para pedir el permiso de salir esa misma tarde rumbo a Milos.

Mientras subía las escaleras y pasaba por cada uno de los cuatro templos que estaban después del él antes de llegar a la cámara del patriarca, no pudo evitar recordar ese mismo recorrido que hizo hacia cuatro años para pedir el mismo permiso: salir a Milos. La única diferencia era que en aquel entonces iba a dar una pésima noticia y ahora iba a dar una buena y una mala noticia, pero no por eso se sentía mejor. Pensar en eso le provocaba nuevamente dolor de cabeza así que decidió mejor pensar en lo que le diría al patriarca y, si se encontraba ahí, a Athena. Al llegar, tocó la puerta.

- Adelante - escuchó decir a Shion y entró; arrodillándose a escasos metros de él. Athena no se encontraba ahí y el patriarca no usaba su máscara, aun no la suplantaba por otra

- Santidad, he venido a pedirle permiso para salir a Milos - dijo Milo firme pero sin perder el respeto que le tenía

- ¿Con que propósito? - preguntó Shion

- Avisarle a mi maestro de los últimos acontecimientos

- ¿te refieres a la chica, verdad?

- Si, santidad

- ¿Cuándo partirías?

- Hoy mismo, santidad

- ¿Y regresarías?

- En dos o tres días - Milo no se escuchó muy seguro, Shion se percató

- ¿Qué tan seguro es que llegues en ese tiempo?

- No mucho... mi maestro suele salir y en caso de que no esté me gustaría esperarlo

- Ya veo... ¿y estas en condiciones de hacer dicho viaje, Milo? - el santo de escorpión se sorprendió ante esa pregunta, no se la esperaba

- Si, su santidad

- ¿Por qué no esperas a que se recuperen un poco más?

- ¿Recuperen?

- Tu y ella... de esa forma llevarías solo una buena noticia y no una buena y una mala - Milo se quedó pensativo por un breve tiempo

- No puedo hacer eso, santidad - Shion se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta quedar detrás de Milo, dándole la espalda

- Entiendo, tienes un pacto maestro-alumno - Milo se sorprendió al escuchar eso, Shion volteo a verlo - no te sorprendas, yo fui maestro alguna vez e hice un pacto maestro-alumno con Mu... así que entiendo porque quieres partir hoy y ni otro día... su pacto consiste en avisarse cuando uno de los dos encuentre a Nira, ¿no?

- Así es, santidad

- Como se que cualquier cosa que te diga no te hará cambiar de opinión, tienes mi permiso para que vayas a Milos, solo quiero que hagas una cosa a cambio

- Dígame, su santidad, ¿Qué quiere que haga? - Milo estaba consternado ante lo que pudiera pedirle el patriarca, pero no lo demostró. Shion se volvió a sentar en su silla

- Quiero que traigas a tu maestro contigo... yo sé que eso no será problema para ti ya que estoy seguro que el querrá venir a verla - Milo no dijo nada, no sabía que responder - y dile que quiero hablar con él

- Así lo haré, santidad - Milo hizo una pausa, estaba inseguro si le preguntaba o no pero al final se armó de valor - ¿puedo preguntarle sobre que quiere hablar con él?

- no... Si te llega a preguntar sobre que quiero hablar con el tu solo dile que es importante

- Entiendo

- ¿Vas a ir solo?

- Si, santidad

- El barco sale a las 5:30pm... si eso era todo puedes retirarte

Milo hizo una reverencia y salió de ahí. Después de la rara conversación que había tenido con el patriarca se sintió más abrumado que antes y es que no era para menos, tenía muchas cosas rondándole la cabeza: todo el asunto de Nira, como iba a reaccionar una vez que despertara, recordaría su pasado ahora que Ares ya no estaba, como reaccionaria su maestro ante tal noticia, le reprocharía el haberla herido de esa forma aun cuando esa no era su intensión y por si eso no fuera poco el patriarca quería hablar con su maestro y no tenía la menor idea sobre qué y lo más probable era que sería sobre él ya que no se le ocurría otra cosa. El dolor de cabeza volvió a hacerse presente, pero recordó lo que le había dicho Shion... "Tienes un pacto maestro-alumno". Un pacto maestro-alumno consiste en una promesa que se hacen el maestro y el alumno y ambos tienen que cumplirlo, es algo sagrado que si alguno de los dos lo rompía era una afrenta para el otro, no importaba si era el maestro quien fallara.

Milo llegó a su templo y se quedó observándolo por un momento. En su mente afloró el recuerdo de cuando Nira lo vio por primera vez y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal. Decidió ir a visitarla antes de partir y pasó a través de la octava casa para así dirigirse a la fuente.

Cuando llegó, le sorprendió ver a Camus ahí, no esperaba verlo en la fuente sino que él lo creía en el coliseo o en su templo o en cualquier otro lugar menos en ese.

- Camus ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Milo desconcertado

- Nada

- ¿Nada?... ¿viniste a ver a Nira?

- eh... sí, claro, a ella vine a ver - Milo se le quedó mirando intentando ver cualquier señal de inseguridad que indicara que estaba mintiendo. De pronto salió una sacerdotisa de la fuente y se dirigió a Camus

- Joven Camus, ya puede pasar a verla

- ¿A quién? - le preguntó Milo curioso

- A la chica rubia - Milo volteo a verlo sorprendido

- Ahorita vengo - dijo Camus indiferente y entró. Milo seguía sin creerlo

- Supongo que viene a verla - dijo la sacerdotisa pero él no la escuchó - joven

- Sí - reaccionó

- Supongo que viene a ver a la chica pelirroja

- Si, así es... ¿pero como supo? - ella sonrió

- Porque soy la misma de ayer en la noche

- Oh, vaya... no la reconocí - dijo Milo un poco apenado

- Era de esperarse, usted ayer solo pensaba en verla además había muy poca luz

- Es cierto... ¿puedo pasar a verla?

- Claro, pase

- Gracias

Milo entró y se dirigió a la habitación en la que se encontraba Lunye. Vio a Elliniká sobre una de las camas vacías pero no le prestó mucha atención, solo estaba interesado en ella. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama en la que Lunye se encontraba

- Como me gustaría retroceder en el tiempo - dijo algo triste - retroceder al momento en el que me dijiste que vendrías conmigo al santuario... así yo te diría que no vinieras y que mejor te quedaras, preferiría mil veces más que estuvieras enojada conmigo a tener que verte en este estado - Milo acaricio su rostro - no tienes idea de cuánto te busqué... eso hacia cuando el patriarca me llamó... cuando la armadura de sagitario desapareció del Santuario y si no hubiera sido por eso yo te hubiera seguido buscado hasta encontrarte

- Joven

Milo volteó hacia la puerta y vio a la sacerdotisa. Ella entró y tomo la espada aunque él notó que se le hacía pesada y batallaba para cargarla

- Dígame - dijo Milo

- Me dijeron que le entregara esto - la joven sacerdotisa le tendió la espada y Milo la tomó - según esa persona, le pertenece

- ¿Quién... quien le dijo tal cosa? - preguntó Milo sorprendido

- Lo siento, pero no puedo decirlo... me retiro, con su permiso

La sacerdotisa salió de ahí dejando al caballero con una pregunta más en la cabeza... ¿Quién le habría dicho eso y porque? Se quedó con ella hasta las tres de la tarde ya que tenía que comer y prepararse para su viaje a Milos...


	32. De Regreso a Milos Una Buena y una mala

CAPITULO 32: DE REGRESO A MILOS. UNA BUENA Y UNA MALA NOTICIA

Siempre que había solicitado salir, el barco estaba listo para zarpar, pero por alguna extraña razón ese día fue la excepción. Mientras esperaba a que todo estuviera listo, Milo vio pasar a una mujer mayor que cargaba con una bolsa de mandado. Esa mujer él la conocía muy bien a pesar de haber vivido con ella durante poco tiempo y que por muchos años la había intentado olvidar y gracias al arduo entrenamiento en Milos lo había logrado. La mujer se dio cuenta de que era observada y volteó hacia él haciendo que Milo desviara rápidamente la mirada al suelo. La mujer, al verlo, dejó caer lo que traía en sus manos y solamente se le quedó viendo sorprendida. El joven caballero volteó a verla nuevamente y se sorprendió de verla aun ahí, parada, no creía que lo reconociera, al final de cuentas, ya habían pasado muchos años desde la última vez que se habían visto. Un soldado se acercó a él

- Ya todo está listo para partir - dijo el soldado y Milo se levantó. La señora recogió sus cosas del suelo y se dirigió a ellos

- Espera, Milo - dijo la señora, Milo volteó a verla. Ahora que la veía más de cerca se dio cuenta de que aun seguía conservando esa expresión dura y fría que siempre le infundaba temor cuando era un niño - ¿Qué acaso ya no me recuerdas?... soy tu madre - Milo cerró los ojos

- Lo siento señora, pero yo no tengo madre - respondió serio y cortante, el soldado solo miraba

- Pero qué demonios estás diciendo, Milo - dijo la señora entre sorprendida y molesta ante la reacción de su hijo y dejó sus cosas en el suelo - no digas estupideces

- No digo estupideces... hace mucho que dejé de considerarte mi madre - la señora se sorprendió - lo siento pero tú te lo ganaste

Ella siguió sin creer que su hijo ahora fuera así. Desde que era pequeño, ella siempre lo había considerado un niño débil que era fácil de intimidar y manipular y que jamás se atrevería a alzarle la voz y mucho menos a decirle que ya no la consideraba su madre. Eso último, más que dolerle, le molestó en sobremanera y sin previo aviso lo abofeteó

- ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así? - dijo ella enojada, Milo solo la miró con desprecio, como si se tratara de uno más de sus enemigos. Poco a poco la mejilla de Milo comenzó a enrojecerse, pero él no dio señales de que le hubiera dolido, ni física ni emocionalmente, ya era algo a lo que se había acostumbrado con el correr de los años y lo que dijera e hiciera esa mujer no le importaba en lo más mínimo

- Vámonos - le dijo Milo al soldado y se dio media vuelta para dirigirse al pequeño barco

- S-sí - dijo el soldado que estaba sorprendido por lo que acababa de ver. Se le adelantó a Milo e hizo una seña al capitán para que lo pusiera en marcha y subió

- ¡Milo! ¡Espera! ¡Aun no he terminado! - le gritó pero éste solo la ignoró siguiendo su camino - ¡¿A dónde demonios vas?!

- A Milos - le respondió y se subió, dirigiéndose a la orilla del barco a observar el muelle. No pudo evitar clavar su mirada en aquella mujer que se miraba la mano con la que lo había golpeado, nunca creyó que la vería de nuevo. La señora volvió a dirigir su mirada al barco que ya se encontraba a pocos metros del muelle, estaba realmente furiosa

- ¡Ojala y se hunda el barco! - gritó ella - ¡Ojala y te mueras ahogado en el mar para no volver a verte! - Milo se dirigió a la popa, perdiéndose de la vista de la ardida mujer. Al llegar, se recargó en el barandal y se sentó, colocando ambas manos en la cabeza... tenía otra vez jaqueca. El soldado se acercó

- Señor - Milo volteó a verlo - llegaremos a Milos alrededor de las 7 de la mañana

- Entiendo... gracias

El soldado se retiró, dejándolo solo. Se sentía realmente desganado y cansado y solo esperaba que el día siguiente fuera mejor aunque francamente no lo creía así; de hecho podría ser peor, todo dependería de cómo reaccionara su maestro ante la noticia que le iba a dar. Se quedó en ese lugar hasta ya avanzada la noche, observando las estrellas, pensando en las dos cosas más importantes para él en ese momento: en Nira, quien se encontraba entre la vida y la muerte luchando por su vida; y en su maestro, en lo que le diría y como reaccionaria. Se quedó dormido ahí, bajo el manto estelar que se cernía sobre el Egeo y afortunadamente para él, esa noche no hubo sueños que lo perturbaran y lo estresaran aun más.

A las siete en punto, el soldado se acercó a despertarlo. Se le quedó mirando por un momento ya que no sabía si despertarlo o dejarlo dormir y que pasaría si lo despertaba y él se molestaba por ello. Al final, optó por despertarlo

- Señor - le habló pero Milo no despertó, estaba profundamente dormido - ¡Señor! - alzó la voz pero el caballero siguió igual - Señor, hemos llegado a Milos - el soldado lo tomó por el hombro y lo meneo con algo de brusquedad

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Milo medio despierto, volteando a todos lados

- Hemos llegado a Milos

Como si se hubiera tratado de un balde de agua fría, Milo se levantó de inmediato y se dirigió a su camarote corriendo. Al llegar, se fue al baño y se hecho un poco de agua en la cara para despertar bien y al salir vio que la lancha que lo llevaría hasta la playa ya estaba lista para bajar al mar.

Al llegar a la playa de la isla se dirigió corriendo hasta donde se encontraba la casa de Andro, pero no pudo evitar detenerse en el lugar en el que la había conocido.

- Vamos Milo, tienes algo importante que hacer - se dijo y continuo con su camino. Al llegar a la puerta se quedó parado sin hacer nada por un buen rato

- ¿Milo? - le hablo alguien a sus espaldas y Milo volteó al escucharlo

- Maestro - dijo Milo algo sorprendido

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Andro algo desconcertado ante la inesperada visita y se acercó a él

- Le traigo noticias

- ¿Qué... qué clase de noticias?... ¿Es sobre Nira? - preguntó Andro sorprendido y a la vez un poco desesperado

- Si maestro

- ¿Son buenas... o malas noticias?

Milo se tardo en contestar aquella pregunta, Andro simplemente se le quedó viendo desesperado por saber la respuesta, había esperado tanto tiempo por saber algo de ella que los poco segundos que duro Milo en silencio se le hicieron eternos

- Son... ambas

- ¿Ambas?... ¡Vamos Milo, dime! - Andro lo tomo de la playera con brusquedad - ¿Qué es lo que vienes a decirme?

- Ella está viva - respondió Milo, Andro lo soltó, estaba estupefacto ante esa respuesta - pero...

- ¿Pero?

- Esta muy grave...

- ¿Qué tanto?

- Mucho, su vida peligra - Milo apretó los puños del coraje

- ¿Qué?... ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó?

Milo volvió a quedarse callado, no sabía cómo decirle que parte de la gravedad de Nira se debía en gran medida a él.

- ¿Se acuerda de esa berseker que tenia a Elliniká? - preguntó Milo

- Si, ¿qué hay con ella? - Andro se le quedó viendo y pronto supo la respuesta sin que Milo le contestara - quieres decir que esa berseker… era en realidad… Nira

- Si… ayer fuimos al lugar en el que se escondían… yo - Milo hizo una pausa

- ¿Qué te parece si me lo cuentas adentro, Milo? - dijo Andro acercándose a la casa y sacando unas llaves en el trayecto, abriendo la puerta - pasa

Ambos entraron y se dirigieron a la sala, sentándose cada uno en un sillón

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó en ese lugar, Milo?... ¿Cómo fue que Nira terminó tan grave?... ¿Quién le hizo tal cosa?

Milo se quedó un momento viendo únicamente sus manos, ordenando sus ideas para que así salieran de la mejor manera y sin dejar nada importante en el olvido. Dio un profundo suspiro antes de comenzar, para armarse de valor

- Fui yo quien peleo contra ella - contestó Milo serio, no se atrevía a verlo a los ojos

- ¿Qué?

- Cuando llegamos al monasterio nos topamos con ella y nos explicó que dentro de ese lugar había cuatro puertas, la cuales, daban acceso a un salón cada una... yo di al de Olympus Mons... El salón que Nira protegía

- ¡Entonces... el responsable de que este al borde de la muerte... eres tú! - exclamó Andro sin poder salir de su asombro

- En parte

- ¿En parte?

- Si... yo le lancé las 15 agujas escarlata sin saber que ella era en realidad Nira y no fue hasta que apliqué Antares que su máscara se desprendió de su rostro... le detuve la hemorragia inmediatamente después pero era obvio que ya había perdido demasiada sangre. Cuando me fui de ahí, ella estaba muy débil y mal herida aunque su vida no peligraba pero... - Milo hizo una pausa

- ¿Pero? - Andro estaba realmente intrigado por lo que Milo le estaba platicando y estaba realmente ansioso por saber que era lo que había pasado en ese lugar

- Pero durante la batalla contra Ares, ella entró al salón principal y Ares... - Milo apretó los puños y una lagrima salió de sus claros ojos, rodando libremente por su mejilla - la humilló... se burló de ella... jugó con ella un rato... y finalmente... la atacó... ¡LA ATACÓ!... ¡SIN QUE YO PUDIERA HACER NADA POR PROTEGERLA! - Milo golpeo una mesita que se encontraba entre los dos, partiéndola en dos, pero eso a él no le importó. Se quedó un rato en la misma posición, estaba realmente devastado, se sentía terriblemente mal por todo lo que había sucedido en el monasterio. Las lagrimas comenzaron a salir con mayor frecuencia de sus ojos, en ese momento se odiaba a sí mismo y si Andro llegaba a odiarlo también, se lo tenía bien merecido - ¡Yo tengo la culpa de todo!... ¡Yo tengo la culpa de que ella este así!

- No, tú no tienes la culpa de nada, Milo

Milo volteo a verlo sorprendido, en ese momento a Andro le pareció ver más a un niño que a un adulto y eso lo hizo sentir peor. Desde que Milo había llegado a la isla se había encariñado mucho con él al igual que como lo había hecho con Nira y los había llegado a ver como dos hermanos que habían sido separados y que el tiempo se había encargado de reunirlos de nuevo.

- Milo... ¿no quieres un vaso de agua? - preguntó Andro mientras se levantaba de su asiento

- Si - respondió sin dejar de mirar el suelo

Mientras Andro se encontraba en la cocina, Milo permaneció en la misma posición, pensando en Nira, en cómo se encontraría y que pasaría cuando ella despertara. Cuando Andro regresó con el vaso de agua se le quedó viendo por un momento, no le gustaba verlo así y además podía notar que había algo más que le preocupaba. Se acercó a Milo y le entregó el vaso

- ¿Pasa algo mas, Milo? - preguntó Andro, Milo se termino el agua y coloco el vaso vacío en el suelo

- Si... - Andro sintió como su corazón latía más rápido, no imaginaba que podría ser eso otro que le preocupaba a su discípulo - el patriarca desea hablar con usted

- ¿Conmigo?... ¿ahora qué hiciste, Milo?

- Nada, que yo sepa

- Pues eso espero... ¿no sabes sobre qué?

- No

_ Mmm... Cuando menos ya no te pediré que me lleves al santuario - Andro sonrió un poco y Milo hizo lo mismo aunque la sonrisa no duró mucho - ¿Cuándo zarpas de regreso al Santuario?

- Entre más pronto mejor

- En ese caso iré preparando mis cosas... saldremos hoy

- Sí

Andro se dirigió a su recamara mientras que Milo se puso a ver la casa en la que había vivido durante casi 10 años, recordando los momentos memorables de su entrenamiento. De pronto vio una foto, la única que había en la casa, eran su maestro y Nira, según la fecha era de hacía 5 años. La tomó con cuidado y la observó detenidamente: se podía ver que el mismo Andro había tomado la foto y con el otro brazo abrazaba a Nira; ambos se veían realmente contentos y eso lo hizo sentir mejor y a la vez peor. Se quedó viéndola hasta que escuchó a Andro salir de su habitación, dejando la foto donde mismo y regresando al lugar en el que había estado al principio

- Vámonos - dijo Andro y ambos salieron de la casa rumbo a la playa…


	33. Sorpresas y Desilusiones

_CAPITULO 33: SORPRESAS Y DESILUSIONES_

El capitán del barco y el soldado se encontraban en uno de los laterales del barco, viendo la playa de la isla que se extendía frente a ellos. El sol, a pesar de no estar muy en lo alto, ya calentaba lo suficiente, pero afortunadamente para los dos hombres, la edificación que se encontraba al centro del barco los protegía de los rayos solares aunque les llegaba el calor que se reflejaba en el agua, que no era mucho.

- Siempre que vengo a esta isla me encanta observarla - dijo el capitán para comenzar una conversación con el soldado - tiene algo que la hace especial, al igual que las demás cicladas, todas ellas tienen algo único que las hacen especiales

- ¿Cuántas veces ha venido a esta isla? - pregunto el soldado con curiosidad

- Ya son varias... aproximadamente unas - el capitán inició a contar con sus dedos - 6 veces, todas ellas ya sea para traer o llevar de regreso al joven caballero de escorpión

- Vaya - exclamó el soldado algo sorprendido

- Si... parezco su chofer marítimo - el capitán se rió un poco ante su propio comentario. Hubo una pausa en la conversación y solamente el oleaje del mar y el cantar de las gaviotas era lo único que se escuchaba en aquel momento. El capitán reanudó la plática - ¿Usted ya había venido antes, no es así?

- Sí - respondió el soldado - una vez, cuando el patriarca me envió a avisarle al caballero de escorpión que se le solicitaba en el santuario, hace ya 4 años... así que usted era el capitán en esa ocasión - dijo sorprendido - no me acordaba muy bien de usted

- Y yo de usted tampoco me acordaba mucho - reconoció el capitán - pero se me hizo conocido y por eso le pregunté

- Entiendo... ¿Cree que el caballero haya encontrado a la persona que vino a buscar?

- Por el bien del chico espero que si... no sé qué problema tenga ahora pero no es la primera vez que lo veo así de deprimido y angustiado - en ese momento, Milo y Andro aparecieron en la playa y el capitán sonrió - Que bien que lo haya encontrado pronto

- Iré por ellos - dijo el soldado

Al cabo de unos minutos, Milo, Andro y el soldado ya estaban en el barco y emprendían el viaje de regreso al santuario. Cuando salieron eran las 10:30 de la mañana y era un día precioso e ideal para un viaje en barco. Milo y Andro se encontraban en la proa, recargados en el barandal observando la inmensidad del mar Egeo y la belleza que ofrecían los rayos del sol al reflejarse en las azules aguas del mar

- ¿De qué querrá hablar el patriarca conmigo? - pensó Andro en voz alta, Milo solo lo volteó a ver de reojo - ¿Estás seguro que no has hecho algo deshonroso para un caballero?

- Seguro, maestro

- Creo que primero hablare con él antes de ir a verla - Milo se sorprendió mucho al escucharlo - sino, no estaré tranquilo cuando esté con ella

- Entiendo

- Oye Milo, ¿Cómo no me di cuenta de que era ella cuando peleé contra Lunye?

- No lo sé, lo mismo me pregunto yo... casi todo indicaba que era ella... la espada, el cabello, incluso la voz...

- Pero su presencia... esa presencia que tenía era todo lo contrario a la de Nira... eso fue lo que nos confundió... a los dos

- Tiene razón... ¿Usted cree que ella me guarde resentimiento cuando despierte o recuerde? - preguntó Milo mirando el mar y Andro volteó a verlo sorprendido

- Por supuesto que no... Milo, ella te quería... te quiere como un hermano y ella va a entender que no querías realmente dañarla, además, es muy probables que cuando recuerde quien es realmente ella, no recuerde todo lo que vivió en estos últimos cuatro años

- Yo no me refería a eso, sino a...

- Tampoco tiene porque guardarte rencor por eso... - lo interrumpió Andro - lo que paso en Atos no fue tu culpa... ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? - Milo no contestó, simplemente se limitó a seguir viendo el mar - Ya verás que cuando recuerde se comportara como siempre lo ha hecho

- Espero que así sea

- Y así lo será

Aproximadamente a las tres de la tarde, los cuatro se dispusieron a comer. Durante la comida ninguno dijo nada sino que se trataron como completos extraños que por alguna razón se sentaron en la misma mesa. A las 3:30 acabaron de comer y Milo y Andro agarraron por un lado mientras que el capitán y el soldado por otro. No fue sino hasta las 12:00am que por fin llegaron al muelle llamado El Pireo. Para sorpresa de Milo y Andro había dos soldados esperándolos a pesar de la hora que era. Se dirigieron a paso rápido y en 20 minutos llegaron finalmente al Santuario y, una vez estando dentro, los soldados agarraron rumbo a otro lado, dejándolos solos. Milo guió a su maestro hacia las 12 casas.

- Oye Milo... ¿seguro que el patriarca no se enoja si me llevas a ese lugar?, tengo entendido que es una zona muy importante dentro del santuario y no cualquiera entra ahí - dijo Andro algo inseguro

- Descuide... nunca me dijeron donde iba a - Milo se calló de pronto al ver la silueta de un hombre parado en las escaleras que daban acceso a Aries. Por las ropas que traían puestas supo que se trataba del patriarca, que ahora bajaba las pocas escaleras que faltaban para llegar al suelo. Milo hizo una reverencia y Andro lo imitó - Santidad

- ¡Andro! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos! - exclamó Shion alegre, ignorando por completo a Milo

- ¡Vaya que sí, santidad! - dijo de igual forma Andro y se estrecharon la mano mientras que Milo no dejaba de verlos totalmente extrañado y sorprendido

- Pero no te quedes ahí, ven, sígueme, hay tantas cosas que quiero platicar contigo

Ambos comenzaron a subir las escaleras rumbo a los aposentos del patriarca mientras que Milo se quedó frente a las escaleras de Aries tratando de asimilar todo lo que acababa de ocurrir. Todo parecía indicar que el Patriarca y su maestro se conocían de hace tiempo y se llevaban bien, lo que le hacía creer que sabía sobre que quería hablar Shion con su maestro y eso lo tranquilizó y bastante; más de lo que él mismo esperaba y eso lo relajó ya que significaba un peso menos de encima. Sonrió para sí mismo y comenzó a subir las escaleras rumbo a su templo, un poco lento al principio aunque pronto aceleró el paso ya que estaba agotado y mañana, seguramente, no sería un día sencillo y necesitaría descansar todo lo posible el resto de la noche. Cuando llegó a su templo se dirigió directamente a la cocina para tomar del refrigerador una manzana, la cual, se la devoro en un instante. Se cepillo los dientes, se puso su pijama (que no era más que un short y una vieja playera) y se acostó, deseando que esa noche no hubiera sueños que interrumpieran su descanso, cosa, que para su fortuna, así fue.

A las 10:30 de la mañana, Andro entro a su cuarto

- Milo, despierta - lo zarandeó un poco, Milo solo lanzó un gruñido perezoso - Milo, ya es hora - Andro lo movió con más fuerza pero el resultado fue el mismo - Milo, acompáñame a ver a Nira

Como si eso se hubiese tratado de un balde de agua fría, Milo se levantó de la cama y comenzó a arreglarse.

Media hora después, Milo y Andro ya estaban en la fuente. Mientras esperaban a que una de las sacerdotisas saliera para recibirlos, Andro estaba caminando de un lado a otro frente a quien fuera su pupilo en Milos, visiblemente nervioso y preocupado

- ¿Maestro?

- ¿Qué tan mal esta, Milo? - preguntó Andro de pronto, sin detenerse. En su voz se podía notar la preocupación que sentía

- Bastante, anteayer que vine a verla estaba entre la vida y la muerte - respondió Milo muy serio y sin dejar de seguir a su maestro con la mirada - ¿está usted bien?

- Sí, claro que si - Andro se pasó la mano por el cabello, despeinándoselo; Milo nunca lo había visto en ese estado - ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Porque viéndolo como esta no creo que sea conveniente que entre a verla - Andro se detuvo y lo volteo a ver estupefacto - podría ponerse peor

- ¿Quién?... ¿Ella?

- No... Usted

- Tan... ¿tan mal esta? - Milo asintió con la cabeza - con mayor razón debo verla

- ¡Milo! - alguien le gritó y se acercó a ellos, se trataba de Camus - Buenos días - saludó a Andro

- Buenos días - respondió Andro desanimado

- Milo, ¿podrías venir un momento?

- Claro - respondió y después se dirigió a su maestro - si sale alguna sacerdotisa no dude entrar

- Esta bien, Milo

Milo y Camus se alejaron un poco del lugar

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Camus? - preguntó Milo algo intrigado y preocupado

- Uno de los bersekers escapó - respondió el santo de acuario serio

- ¿Cuándo?... ¿Quién?... ¿Cómo? - preguntó Milo exaltado. Camus intuyó que su amigo estaba pensando en Nira

- No es ella, Nira sigue grave dentro de la fuente - Camus hizo una pausa y Milo se tranquilizo un poco aunque el hecho de que siguiera grave no le agradó en lo más mínimo - Se trata de Nithael, el que peleo contra Shaka. El día de ayer, después de que Shaka hablara con el patriarca y Athena, entró a verlo y le devolvió los sentidos que le quitó y en la noche escapó... mejor dicho... - Camus bajó la mirada

- Mejor dicho que, Camus - Milo estaba empezando a preocuparse y Camus volteo a verlo

- Lo deje escapar - Milo abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar tal confesión

- ¡¿Qué?!... pero ¿Cómo?... ¿Por qué?

- El ya no es peligroso, Milo. Ellos solo obedecían órdenes de Ares y Ares ya no está. No son tan malas personas como aparentaban serlo, tu deberías saberlo mejor que nadie - Milo no dijo nada pero sabía que lo que Camus decía era cierto - el día que partiste a Milos... que me viste en la fuente y entre a ver a Ioanni, supe que ella está en la misma situación que Nira... Milo, ella no recuerda absolutamente nada de su vida antes de despertar hace cinco años en el monasterio de Kaisarianís, lo mismo se aplica a Nithael y no dudo que con el otro berseker pase lo mismo... entiendes que significa esto, ¿no es cierto? - Camus se le quedó viendo fijamente por un momento mientras que Milo solo lo miraba sorprendido. Él claro que sabía que significaba pero no quería decirlo y mucho menos aceptarlo, pero tenía que hacerlo

- Si, lo sé - Milo bajó la mirada decepcionado y por un momento ninguno de los dos dijo nada. En ese momento de silencio, el único sonido que se escuchaba era el del suave viento mecer las hojas de los grandes árboles que adornaban la fuente. El santo dorado de escorpión decidió romper ese incomodo silencio - ¿Alguien más sabe lo de Nithael?

- No... Por el momento solo me atrevo a decírtelo a ti - Camus sonrió, no era muy común verlo con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Milo también sonrió pero en esa sonrisa se podía notar la tristeza que lo abordaba - oye, tú maestro ya entro - Milo volteó hacia atrás y después volvió a mirar a Camus

- Bueno, me voy... después continuamos con esta charla

- Claro, nos vemos al rato

- Nos vemos - Milo se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la fuente

- Milo, solo una cosa más - lo llamó Camus y Milo se volvió hacía él

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Cuando entres a verla no vayas a desmoronarte - Milo lo miró anonadado e intrigado al mismo tiempo, no sabía que quería decir con eso - Ayer se puso grave, por poco y no sale de esa, así que posiblemente la encuentres peor a como estaba antes de que te fueras

Milo no dijo nada y se fue corriendo de ahí mientras que Camus solo miraba como se alejaba, triste por la situación tan difícil en la que se encontraba su amigo. El haber escuchado aquello preocupo mas a Milo de lo que ya estaba, lo cual, ni él mismo creía que podía ser posible. Al llegar a la fuente se fue derecho a la habitación donde Lunye se encontraba y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a su maestro sentado en la cama de a lado de la chica, dándole la espalda. Milo se acercó a él y fue cuando se percató que tenía a Elliniká en el regazo

- No puedo verla mas en ese estado... - dijo Andro sin dejar de ver la espada - Milo... ¿Qué fue lo que pasó allá? - Milo se sentó al lado de su maestro, no sabía cómo responderle pero al final supo

- Ares la atacó sin importarle que ella fuese su berseker. Intente salvarla pero... - Milo apretó los puños - no pude

- y fue mejor así... - Milo volteo a verlo sorprendido - si hubieras ido a ayudarla no hubieras podido hacer nada y todo estaría peor... creo que tenias razón... me puse peor que como estaba - Andro rió irónico y tomo a Elliniká en sus manos - Sabes, no quería creerte, pensé que exagerabas... nunca te gustó verla herida y por el más mínimo rasguño ya hacías todo un escándalo y la querías cuidar como si de una herida mortal se tratara - Andro hizo una pausa, su voz se oía algo quebrada pero su rostro no mostraba el más mínimo indicio de que quisiese llorar - recuerdo cuando consiguió a Elliniká y lo asustado que estabas cuando la viste salir de la cueva toda golpeada y picoteada por lo escorpiones que custodiaban la espada, pero ella... a pesar de todo el dolor que sentía... no dejaba de sonreír victoriosa por haber conseguido lo que tanto anhelaba y por lo que había entrenado durante tantos años... ni siquiera dejó de sonreír aun estando inconsciente

- Si, lo recuerdo bien, como olvidarlo

Durante un momento, lo único que se escuchó en la habitación era el lento pitido que indicaba la velocidad de los latidos del corazón de Lunye. Ambos hombres estaban realmente preocupados por la berseker que se encontraba postrada en la cama con un sin fin de aparatos conectados y una gran cantidad de vendas amarradas en su cuerpo. Andro se puso de pie

- Voy a salir a tomar aire, ese sonido me va a volver loco - dijo Andro - te espero afuera

- Esta bien, maestro

Andro se fue de ahí no sin antes dejar la espada sobre la cama. Milo se levantó y se dirigió hacia Lunye, hincándose en el suelo, cruzando los brazos sobre la cama y, sin poderlo evitar por más tiempo, comenzó a llorar, escondiendo su cara entre sus brazos y sacando de esa forma todo el dolor y la culpa que sentía desde ese fatídico día en Atos, hacia ya más de cuatro años. Mientras tanto, afuera, Andro también lloraba, después de cuatro años de no hacerlo...


	34. Lunye y Yatzin

CAPITULO 34: LUNYE Y YATZIN

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Milo y Andro entraron a ver a Lunye. Andro se había quedado solo un día más y se regresó de nuevo a Milos y, aunque le había dicho a Milo que no quería regresar, tenía cosas importantes que hacer allá y que no podía posponer. Durante esa semana difícil, Milo no había dejado de visitarla, esperando en vano que ella abriese los ojos y dijera cualquier cosa, por muy dolorosa que esta pudiera ser; pero a pesar de que ninguna de las dos cosas había pasado si pudo notar una gran mejoría en esos días y eso si que lo hacía sentir mejor.

Cada vez que entraba a verla, lo que le había dicho Camus ese día siempre se le venía a la mente y no podía evitar sentir nostalgia por eso. Durante los dos años que la buscó siempre se había imaginado el día en el que la encontraría, posiblemente mal herida o tal vez bien pero perdida y sin saber dónde estaba el santuario, pero siempre imaginó que sería el más feliz y que ella, cuando despertara o lo viera acercarse, le sonreiría y, si pudiera, lo abrazaría. Pero todo eso se vino abajo y ahora ya no podía imaginarse su reacción, lo más seguro es que se iba a comportar fría puesto que en cierta forma eran enemigos, mejor dicho, lo fueron. Ese día, Milo se quedó dormido mientras la iba visitar, sentado en el suelo y recargado en la cama en la que Lunye dormía. Durante toda esa semana había estado durmiendo mal y entrenaba para descargar toda la presión y tensión que sentía, por lo que para la sacerdotisa que lo había visto dormido no le pareció extraño verlo así. Estaba tan profundamente dormido que no se percató de nada de lo que sucedió durante toda la mañana en esa habitación de la Fuente.

Lunye abrió los ojos lentamente, viendo borroso todo al principio y sin poder distinguir donde se encontraba. Intentó levantarse pero un fuerte dolor en el estomago la detuvo y eso la obligó quedarse acostada por unos pocos segundos más. Cuando su vista se estabilizó, pudo darse cuenta de que no estaba en un hospital y por un momento temió estar en el monasterio Kaisarianís. Intentó nuevamente sentarse en la cama pero esta vez lo hizo lentamente y no de un jalón como hacía un momento, consiguiéndolo. Volteó a todos lados para ver bien donde se encontraba y se tranquilizó, momentáneamente, al saber que no estaba en el monasterio, pero pronto la duda la embargó. Se dispuso a sentarse en la orilla de la cama y fue cuando lo vio, al caballero contra al que había peleado y que parecía conocerla, dormido.

- Estoy en el santuario – se dijo en un susurro, sorprendida

Se le quedó mirando por un momento, no sabía porque pero le agradaba verlo así. Desvió la mirada a la cama que se encontraba al lado y vio que su espada – o la que había sido, reiteró – se encontraba sobre ella y eso le extrañó puesto que, si su memoria andaba bien, ese caballero que plácidamente dormía le había exigido que se la diera ya que no le pertenecía. Se llevó su mano derecha a la cabeza, tanta confusión la estaba mareando y decidió que lo mejor sería salir de ahí e irse a un lugar lejos del Santuario, estaba segura que no era bien vista ahí y no quería recibir más humillaciones de las que ya había recibido al ser salvada por el enemigo ni tampoco quería recibir ninguna clase de reclamos y mucho menos quería toparse con el minino porque estaba segura que lo primero que haría sería burlarse de su humillante situación. Se deslizó suavemente hacia el suelo y tambaleándose logró ponerse pie, sentía las piernas flojas y débiles además de que le dolía todo el cuerpo, en especial su pierna izquierda que tenía enyesada y la espalda. Cuando dio unos pasos se percató de que tenía una aguja inyectada en su muñeca por la que entraba suero a su cuerpo y, sin pensarlo siquiera, se la quitó, al igual que el yeso de su pierna, y se encaminó a la salida de la habitación, intentado hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertarlo y no ser descubierta por quien quiera que vigilara ese lugar.

Cuando se encontró en la entrada de ese extraño sitio, se asombró al ver lo bello que era y lo extrañamente conocido que se le hacía; sintió como si ya hubiera estado ahí y no pudo evitar pensar que se podría tratar de un dèja vú, y de uno muy extraño por cierto. Bajó con cuidado las pocas escaleras que había y se sorprendió aun más al no ver a nadie vigilando el lugar, llegándose a preguntar si creían que ella jamás despertaría o si ya no la consideraban alguien peligroso. Fuera por lo que fuera, le alegró, así más sencilla seria su huida de ese lugar, aunque intuyó que lo complicado seria cuando se encontrase cerca de la salida del santuario, pero ella se las arreglaría para salir, aunque eso significara usar la poca energía que tenía pero tratándose de simples soldados no creía que le hiciera falta más, solo esperaba que ningún caballero de cualquier rango se encontrara con ellos porque entonces sí que no saldría. Con eso en la cabeza comenzó a encaminarse hacía allá, no muy rápido porque sus piernas no le permitían ir con más velocidad y quería guardar esas pocas energías que tenía para cuando llegara el momento. Durante un buen rato no vio a nadie, ni siquiera de lejos, todo parecía indicar que ese día era el de la suerte y si seguía así de bien estaba segura que lograría salir del Santuario sin mayores complicaciones. Iba confiada en eso cuando de pronto vio aparecer frente a ella a esa chica que había dejado con vida en Eclathión. Al parecer ya estaba bien del ataque que le había hecho y ahora se dedicaba a deambular por todo el Santuario. No le prestó la menor atención y cuando se cruzaron ni la volteo a ver ni la chica a ella tampoco. De pronto sintió como algo se enredaba rápidamente en su cuello y sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo, quien la hubo atacado jaló con fuerza la cuerda lo que la hizo caer de espaldas al suelo, provocándole un desgarrador dolor en la malherida espalda y asfixia que le impidió gritar

- Ya sabía yo que ese cabello lo había visto antes, maldita berseker – dijo furiosa Yatzin quien jalaba mas y mas la cuerda, arrastrando a Lunye por el suelo – pagaras por lo que le hiciste a mi pueblo, con tu vida

- Mal…dita

Lunye agarró la cuerda con ambas manos y con todas las fuerzas que tenía la jaló pero desgraciadamente para ella tenía la desventaja en ese momento ante la amazona, cosa que la enfureció. Estaba comenzando a ver nublado y puntos brillantes, además de que sabía que si eso seguía así pronto perdería el conocimiento. Volvió a jalar de nuevo la cuerda y esta vez tuvo que hacer uso de su cosmos para lograr que la amazona soltara la cuerda. Lunye se sentó en el suelo con ambas manos alrededor de su cuello, tosiendo, y después de unos pocos segundos, se puso de pie con dificultad, volteando a ver a su enemiga con una cínica sonrisa y con una mano en el cuello

- Admito que me tomaste por sorpresa – dijo Lunye – y si no hubiera actuado pronto me hubieras matado, pero tienes que admitir que aun no estás a mi altura, deberías estar agradecida por haberte dejado a ti con vida

- ¿Agradecida, dices? – Preguntó Yatzin desconcertada y furiosa, más furiosa que otra cosa – ¡no digas esa clase de estupideces!

La amazona se dirigió rápidamente a atacarla por lo que Lunye se puso a la defensiva, logrando cubrir con su brazo una fuerte patada que la empujó un poco hacia atrás y que sin duda le dolió pero no lo demostró. Después Yatzin volvió a atacarla pero esta vez con una gran cantidad de puñetazos que en un principio Lunye pudo detener aunque conforme avanzaba el tiempo se le iba dificultando hasta que ya no pudo con ellos y los empezó a recibir, todos a la cara y al estomago. Cuando Yatzin se cansó de golpearla, le dio un último en la mejilla derecha para tirarla al suelo de bruces

- No eres nada sin esa espada, berseker – Lunye no contestó, sabía que mentía pero decirle que no estaba en condiciones de una buena pelea contra ella sería como humillarse a sí misma y darle la oportunidad a la amazona de humillarla también.

La berseker se hincó en el suelo y con su mano se limpió la sangre que salía de su boca. Se miró las piernas y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que sangraban, las heridas que le había hecho el caballero dorado en el monasterio se habían lastimado durante la pelea y ahora sangraban, no solo la de las piernas, también las del resto del cuerpo.

Mientras todo eso pasaba en algún lugar del Santuario, Milo seguía dormido sin siquiera imaginar que Lunye ya había despertado y que se encontraba peleando. Camus, que lo estaba buscando para irse a comer juntos en el templo de Acuario como habían quedado, se sorprendió al verlo dormido y se sorprendió aun mas al ver la cama vacía

- Milo – lo llamó mientras lo zarandeaba con brusquedad para despertarlo

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Milo adormilado

- ¿Dónde está? – le respondió Camus algo alterado

- ¿Quién?

- Nira

Milo volteó violentamente hacia la cama que se encontraba tras de él y se levantó del suelo de inmediato

- ¡Maldición! – exclamó y sin darle tiempo a Camus de reaccionar, salió corriendo de ahí

Sabía perfectamente hacia donde se había podido dirigir ya que si al despertar hubiera recordado todo lo hubiera despertado o bien le hubiera puesto una cobija encima (conociendo bien a Nira optaba mas por la segunda opción, era incapaz de despertarlo cuando dormía a deshoras). Se sentía terriblemente mal y estaba realmente molesto consigo mismo, ¿Cómo había podido quedarse dormido y no sentir cuando ella se levantó y se fue?, solo esperaba que no se hubiera metido en problemas y que no se hubiera topado con Aioria porque conociendo lo impulsivo que a veces llegaba a ser el caballero dorado de Leo, podría llegar a lastimarla.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó con voz fuerte Yatzin a la berseker al ver que no se levantaba ni decía nada

- Nada que te importe – le respondió Lunye molesta, no quería que la viera así y se diera cuenta de lo mal que estaba

La respuesta de Lunye molestó en sobremanera a Yatzin, quien cogió la cuerda del suelo y volvió a enredarla en su cuello, asfixiándola una vez más. Se acercó a ella y con la misma soga la levantó y la juntó a ella

- Siempre he dicho que morir asfixiada es lo peor… sientes poco a poco como el oxigeno no llega a tu cerebro, tu vista se nubla, tu boca se seca y tus pulmones ruegan por que les llegue algo de aire, eso aunado a la desesperación por no poder hacer nada al respecto – Yatzin apretó mas la cuerda mientras que Lunye no dejaba de luchar para que la amazona la soltara pero todo era inútil, sus fuerzas la abandonaban rápidamente y estaba a punto de desfallecer

- ¡Suéltala! – gritó alguien desde lejos, Lunye logró distinguirlo de quien se trataba aun a pesar de que su vista era casi nula y todo lo que escuchaba lo oía lejos y confuso

- Joven Milo – dijo Yatzin algo sorprendida dejando de hacer algo de fuerza pero no la suficiente como para que Lunye pudiera respirar. Cuando Milo por fin llegó se puso frente a Yatzin

- Suéltala, Yatzin – dijo Milo algo alterado mientras veía como los esfuerzos de Lunye por soltarse se hacían cada vez más débiles

- No… ¿que no la ve?, es la que mató a todas las amazonas en Eclathión

- No me importa, suéltala

- Pero…

- ¡QUE LA SUELTES! – le gritó y Yatzin la soltó, no tanto por hacerle caso sino por la sorpresa que le causó el hecho de que le gritara. Milo sujetó a Lunye antes de que cayera al suelo

- ¿Cómo puede defender a alguien como ella? – preguntó Yatzin dolida y Milo intuyó que a punto de llorar

- Ella solo cumplía órdenes – respondió Milo y la cargó en sus brazos. Yatzin se le quedó viendo incrédula

- Esa no es una excusa para matar

- Lo sé, pero ella no es una mala persona

Milo se dio media vuelta mientras que Yatzin solo lo miraba desconcertada alejarse sin dejar de apretar los puños, había estado tan cerca de cumplir lo que durante todo ese tiempo había querido hacer que si no hubiera sido por el caballero lo habría logrado y, por el simple hecho de pensar en eso, lanzó furiosa la cuerda al suelo

- Algún día lo conseguiré, maldita berseker, pero cuando menos ya herí tu orgullo ahora solo me falta matarte

Durante el recorrido a la fuente, Milo no apartó su mirada de la chica que yacía inconsciente en sus brazos, no imaginó que Yatzin fuera capaz de atacarla y mucho menos que se toparían. Cuando llegó a la fuente vio a Camus pero no le dijo nada, simplemente le dedicó una mirada algo cansada y preocupada que le dijo a Camus que lo esperara. Se dirigió al cuarto en el que había estado Lunye durante toda esa semana y la acostó con suavidad en la cama. Se le quedó viendo por un momento y tal como lo había hecho en el salón de Olympus Mons, le detuvo la sangre que salía por las cavidades de su técnica. Le quitó el cabello que estaba sobre su rostro, la arropó, le besó la frente y se encaminó a la puerta

- ¿Por qué no te has llevado la espada contigo? – le preguntó Lunye débil y fría, sin dejar de mirar el techo. Milo volteo a ver a Elliniká y después a Lunye

- No lo sé… simplemente se me olvida

- ¿Qué acaso no te dijeron?

- ¿decirme qué? – preguntó el caballero algo desconcertado

- Que esa espada es ahora tuya – Milo se sorprendió al escuchar la respuesta

- ¿Tu… le dijiste eso a la sacerdotisa?

- Si… pero solo la tendrás hasta que yo recuerde, ¿entiendes?

- Claro que sí… Elliniká es tuya, tú luchaste duro por ella

- No lo recuerdo y por eso quiero que tú me la cuides mientras siga así, algo me dice que puedo confiar en ti

- No te preocupes, así lo haré – Milo tomó a Elliniká de la cama y vio como Lunye cerraba sus negros ojos. Milo sonrió un poco, aunque se comportó fría con él muy en el fondo se encontraba la Nira que siempre había conocido y no descansaría hasta recuperarla, el hecho de que confiara en él le bastaba para saber eso. Salió de la habitación no sin antes dedicarle una última mirada, entrando una sacerdotisa cuando Milo cruzó la puerta. Una vez estando fuera de la fuente, Camus se acercó a él

- ¿Cómo esta?

- Bien, solo cansada pero bien

- ¿Y tú? – Milo pensó la respuesta

- Igual que ella… - respondió al fin – vámonos, tengo hambre

- Está bien

Ambos emprendieron el camino al onceavo templo, Camus estaba sorprendido por la fortaleza que demostraba su amigo en esos momentos tan difíciles y por eso estaba orgulloso de él y aunque no lo quisiera demostrar sabía perfectamente que Milo no estaba bien pero sabía que pronto lo estaría, lo sabía porque confiaba en él…


	35. ¿Descansar? No, todavía no

CAPITULO 35: ¿DESCANSAR?... NO, TODAVIA NO

- ¿A dónde vas?

Ambos compañeros ya habían terminado de comer pero Milo no se dirigía precisamente hacia su templo

- Con el patriarca, quiero pedirle permiso para salir de nuevo a Milos, ahora que Nira ya despertó debo avisarle a mi maestro

- Es cierto… suerte

- Gracias

Milo salió del templo de Acuario rumbo a los aposentos del Patriarca. Ahora que ella había despertado se sentía realmente tranquilo y mas porque no había sido tan malo como él se lo esperaba, francamente creía que cuando Nira despertara le iba reprochar el haberla herido de esa forma, además de que muy posiblemente fuera querer matarlo o simplemente lo amenazara, todo acompañado de una fría mirada y una agresiva actitud. Pero nada de eso había pasado, lo peor fue lo acontecido con Yatzin y la frialdad con la que le había hablado, por todo lo demás estaba bien, más que bien, era excelente el hecho de que, aunque no supiera porque, aun confiaba en él y eso ya era motivo para tranquilizarse y tomar las cosas con calma, lo único que tenía que hacer de ahora en adelante era esperar y ayudarla a recordar y para eso necesitaba de Andro. Solo esperaba que Shion le diera permiso de salir del Santuario, hacía poco que había salido y pedirle de nuevo ese favor podría complicar un poco las cosas. Cuando llegó, los pocos soldados que custodiaban la puerta se le acercaron; era raro cuando se encontraban ahí.

- Deseo hablar con su Santidad – dijo Milo con firmeza

- Un momento, por favor – respondió uno de los soldados y entró. No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando salió – pase

Milo entró y cuando estuvo a pocos metros de Shion, se hincó

- Santidad

- ¿Vienes a pedirme permiso para salir a Milos de nuevo, verdad?

- Así es, su santidad

- Me temo que esta vez no será posible, Milo

- ¿P-por qué, su santidad? – preguntó Milo desconcertado, no se lo esperaba

- ¿A qué vas?

- A decirle a mi maestro que Nira ya despertó, santidad

- Milo, se que ella es muy importante para ambos y por eso creo que sería mejor si tú te quedaras con ella, cuando menos mientras se recupera – Shion se le quedó viendo por un momento pero Milo no dijo nada, solo miraba el suelo confundido – dime, ¿recuperó la memoria?

- No, santidad

- Entonces con mayor razón deberías quedarte, tendrá muchas dudas y tú eres el único que podrá responderlas

- Entiendo

- Yo le envío una carta a Andro explicándole como esta todo por acá, además necesitas descansar, me he enterado que no sales de la Fuente y te noto cansado, ¿has estado durmiendo bien, Milo?

No podía mentirle, eso era como mentirle a la misma Athena y era considerado una afrenta muy grave contra ella. De todos modos tardó un poco en contestarle

- ¿Milo?

- No… la verdad no – respondió Milo en un murmuro aunque Shion lo escuchó perfectamente

- No te preocupes, Milo, todo saldrá bien, Andro entenderá; además de que toda la responsabilidad caerá sobre mí

- Creo… que tiene razón… lo mejor será quedarme con ella… eso era todo lo que quería hablar con usted, santidad, me retiro- Milo se levantó, hizo una reverencia y salió de ahí

Durante el resto del día se la pasó en su templo, la verdad era que no tenía ánimos de hablar con nadie y lo único que quería era dormir un poco, le hacía falta, además de que sabía que lo peor ya había pasado, Nira ya estaba fuera de peligro y había despertado y si quería más pruebas para asegurarse de que ella ya estaba bien le bastaba con el hecho de que podía dar pelea, no como las que ella estaba acostumbrada pero tenía las suficientes energías como para defenderse y eso estaba bien, pronto ella recuperaría todas sus fuerzas y retenerla en el santuario se volvería más complicado pero no se preocuparía por eso en ese momento sino hasta que esa situación se presentase, mientras tanto lo único que rondaría por su mente sería cuidarla, protegerla y ayudarla de y en todo lo que fuera posible y haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para recuperarla. Con eso en la cabeza se quedó dormido, hasta el día siguiente y sin sueños que lo molestaran.

Hacía más de una hora que se había despertado; durante el resto del día de ayer se la había pasado dormida y es que la pelea que había tenido con esa inoportuna amazona (Yatzin, así la había llamado el caballero) la había dejado agotada. Por la luz que entraba por la puerta, intuía que ya era media mañana y aunque quería levantarse, el dolor en la espalda la obligaba a permanecer acostada. En eso entró una de las sacerdotisas

- Buenos días, joven

- Lunye, mi nombre es Lunye – la corrigió la ex berseker de muy mala manera

- Lo siento… ¿Cómo amaneciste, Lunye? – la sacerdotisa se dirigió hacia el suero y cerro (o al menos eso fue lo que creyó Lunye) lo que parecía ser una clase de válvula que se encontraba en la manguera

- Bien, creo – respondió volteando a otro lado

- ¿No te duele la espalda? – quitó la bolsita vacía y puso otra, volviendo a girar la pequeña válvula

- Un poco – reconoció Lunye - ¿Cuándo voy a poder levantarme de esta cama?

- ¿Eso es lo que quieres? – la sacerdotisa inyectó algo en el suero y rápidamente el dolor empezó a menguar

- Si, ya me cansé de estar solo acostada

- Te dejare levantarte si solo me prometes dos cosas – Lunye volteo a verla sorprendida

- ¿Qué?

- Uno que no salgas de la fuente y dos que no te quites el suero ni el yeso

- ¿Eso solamente?

- Si, a menos que quieras más restricciones porque puedo…

- No, con eso basta, creo que podré cumplir lo que me pide

- ¿Crees…o lo harás?

- Lo haré

La sacerdotisa se acercó a ella y la ayudó a sentarse en la cama y después a ponerse de pie. Le acercó el tubo que contenía la bolsa del suero

- A donde quiera que vayas tendrás que llevarte esto, además, te sirve de apoyo para caminar

Lunye no dijo nada y simplemente lo tomó dirigiéndose inmediatamente hacia la salida de la habitación. La sacerdotisa iba tras de ella, cuidando de que no fuera a dar un traspié que la hiciera caer. Cuando estuvieron frente a las escaleras la sacerdotisa le volvió a hablar

- La Fuente es todo donde veas bastante vegetación y puedes andar por todo eso, mas allá no, ¿entendido?

- Si… ¿Cuánto tiempo?

- Tienes de límite el atardecer o hasta que te canses, lo que suceda primero aunque necesito que vengas aquí dentro de dos horas para volver a inyectarte el analgésico

- Entiendo

Lunye bajo uno a uno los tres escalones cuidando de no lastimarse la pierna, valiéndose del suero para ello. Cuando estuvo en suelo firme vio a su compañera de batalla sentada junto a un enorme árbol con un arnés en su brazo derecho

- ¡Ioanni!

- ¡Lunye! – Ioanni se levantó y se dirigió a ella rengueando, al igual que ella también tenía un yeso en su pierna izquierda – ey, ¿Cómo estás?

- Estoy bien, solo con algunas molestias aun, ¿y tú?

- Yo ando bien, solo esperaba a verte para irme en cuanto pueda

- ¿y los otros?

- Nithael ya se fue y Skuler debe de andar por ahí pero está bien. ¿Recuerdas algo?

- No y quiero que me digas porque nunca me dijiste que estabas igual que yo

- Lunye, eso no tiene importancia pero aun así te voy a responder. No te dije nada porque mi pasado dejó de importarme, simplemente creí que eso era lo mejor y que muy posiblemente mi vida era todo un desastre y que no valía la pena recordarla. Y por si te interesa, Skuler y Nithael están igual que nosotras

- Eso ya lo sé… Ares me lo dijo

- ¿Ares?, que falta de respeto la tuya al llamarlo así

- No pienso tenerle respeto a alguien que me privó de mis recuerdos – dijo Lunye realmente molesta

- ¿Qué?... ¿Quién te dijo tal barbaridad?

- Él, antes de medio matarme, me lo dijo todo. Tú, Nithael, Skuler y yo fuimos tomados de diferentes lugares no sin antes atacarnos. Nos llevó a su monasterio y nos borro la memoria, llenándonos la cabeza de mentiras

- Eso no puede ser cierto – dijo Ioanni anonadada, no podía creer lo que escuchaba

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – preguntó Skuler al verlas así

- Fuimos engañados por Ares, Skuler – respondió Ioanni seria – él mismo nos atacó y después nos mintió diciéndonos que nos había salvado, además, no perdimos la memoria de un golpe como nos dijo sino que él mismo nos la quitó

- ¿Quién les dijo tal cosa? – preguntó sorprendido

- Él mismo me lo dijo antes de medio matarme – respondió Lunye molesta

- Entonces, ¿todos estos años le estuvimos sirviendo a quien debía ser nuestro enemigo? – ambas chicas asintieron con la cabeza

- Deberíamos irnos esta noche, los tres ya estamos bien – dijo Ioanni

- Yo no puedo – dijo Lunye pensativa

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Skuler desconcertado

- Aquí están todas las respuestas que busco – Lunye volteo hacia el emplazamiento y vio a Milo hablar con la sacerdotisa, al parecer le había preguntado donde estaba porque la había señalado, pero al verlos a los tres juntos decidió quedarse donde estaba

- ¿En el santuario? – preguntó Ioanni aun mas desconcertada

- Antes de ser berseker fui caballero de Athena y aquí hay alguien que parece ser que me conocía. Me quedare unos días más, solo para ver si él me ayuda a recordar, si no, me iré

- Entiendo – dijo Skuler – ¿de casualidad no es ese?,- preguntó refiriéndose a Milo - te ha estado mirando desde que llegó

- Si, es él

- Supongo que querrás hablar con él – dijo Ioanni – siempre habías estado esperando un momento como este

- No lo sé… ¿Qué tal si mi vida era peor a la que tengo ahorita?

- Y que tal si era mejor – dijo Skuler

- Quizás sea mejor averiguarlo… si era mejor o peor no importa porque así ya no sufrirás por saberlo – dijo Ioanni

- Tienes razón… pero ahorita no me urge hablar con el caballero, quiero estar con ustedes antes de que se vayan

Durante las dos horas que tenía Lunye antes de ir con la sacerdotisa se quedó con sus dos compañeros platicando sobre todo lo que les había acontecido en la última semana, sobre todo de su pelea en cada uno de los salones. Ioanni les platicó sobre las visitas de Camus en los primeros días, las preguntas que le hacía y su pelea que tuvo contra él en el salón de Valles Marineris. Skuler les platicó de su pelea contra Saga pero él no recibió visita alguna de ningún caballero del Santuario. Lunye les platicó de su pelea contra Milo, lo acontecido en el Salón Principal y su humillante derrota contra la amazona que dejó con vida en Eclathión que para su sorpresa aun permanecía en el Santuario. Cuando el tiempo de ir a que le aplicaran el analgésico llegó – además ya le había comenzado a doler la espalda y la pierna – se despidió de sus compañeros y se fue. Cuando llegó la sacerdotisa la hizo pasar hasta la habitación en la que estaba

- Vino a buscarte el joven Milo – le avisó la sacerdotisa mientras le aplicaba el medicamento – pero al ver que tu conversación con tus amigos iba para largo decidió irse aunque dijo que volvería más tarde

- Entiendo

- Ese hombre te tiene gran afecto, Lunye – a la chica de cabellos rojos le sorprendió y le extrañó el comentario

- ¿Por qué lo dice?

- Mientras estuviste inconsciente no salía de aquí, además de que se preocupaba mucho por tú salud sin importarle la de él… hubo ocasiones en las que le tuve que exigir que saliera, no tanto por ti sino por él, pero ahora que ya despertaste seguro descansará mas, le hace mucha falta

Lunye no respondió pero la sacerdotisa se dio cuenta inmediatamente que la chica estaba sorprendida por lo que acababa de enterarse y no la culpó, si a ella le ocurriera lo mismo estaría igual o peor

- ¿Te puedo pedir un favor, Lunye?

- Si

- Como a mí no me escucha, dile al joven que descanse mas porque le hace mucha falta, aunque ahora lo vi un poco mejor

- Claro, se lo diré

- Te lo agradezco… ya puedes irte

Lunye se levantó de la cama y se fue hacia el pequeño pero hermoso jardín, pero al salir se llevó una gran sorpresa que no esperaba y que le desagradó mucho, aun no quería toparse con él

- Contigo quería hablar, Lunye… vine a proponerte algo

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, minino? – le preguntó fría Lunye a Aioria

- Quiero la revancha

- ¿No estarás hablando en serio, verdad Aioria? – preguntó Milo que acababa de llegar alterado y algo molesto

- Hablo muy en serio

- ¿Qué no te bastó con mi derrota en Iraklión, minino? – preguntó Lunye con sarcasmo

- No, porque quien te venció allá fue Mu no yo

- Eso es cierto… tu di cuando, te doy esa oportunidad

- Cuando te recuperes, no quiero pelear contigo ahorita, sería una falsa victoria

- Como quieras… ¿algún lugar en especifico?

- El Coliseo, si no sabes donde es pregúntale a Milo

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó Milo desconcertado

Aioria se dio media vuelta y se fue de ahí

- No deberías preocuparte – dijo Lunye tranquila y seria, sin dejar esa frialdad que Milo no sabía por cuánto tiempo soportaría

- No puedo hacer eso – respondió Milo sin dejar de ver hacia el frente. Lunye volteo a verlo de reojo y se percató de lo que le había dicho la sacerdotisa

- Deberías mejor descansar en vez de preocuparte por mí, te vez fatal

- No, aun no, antes quiero intentarlo – Milo volteo a verla y Lunye hizo lo mismo

- ¿Intentar que, Milo?

- Recuperarte, Nira

Lunye se le quedó viendo fijamente, algo sorprendida y aunque hizo lo posible por ocultarlo ante el caballero, no pudo…


	36. Recuerdos de una Vida Olvidada

CAPITULO 36: RECUERDOS DE UNA VIDA OLVIDADA

- No vuelvas a llamarme así

La sorpresa pasó rápido y ahora era algo de molestia lo que había invadido a Lunye y Milo comprendió que era más frustración lo que la chica sentía al no poder recordar ese nombre que furia o rencor

- Lo siento – se disculpó – es solo que es difícil decirte Lunye pero haré hasta lo imposible para que esto no vuelva a ocurrir, lo prometo

- ¿Desde hace cuanto se supone que me conoces? – preguntó Lunye, le interesaba saber eso y más por lo que le había dicho la sacerdotisa

- Más de diez años

- Es… mucho tiempo

- Si, la verdad si

- Lunye se dio media vuelta y se sentó en las escaleras, apoyando sus codos en sus piernas y escondiendo su cara en sus manos. Milo, por su parte, solo la siguió con la mirada, no sabía cómo acercársele, su fría actitud se lo complicaba bastante y es que no quería presionarla ni abrumarla más de lo que ya estaba, además, esperaba que su maestro recibiera la carta del patriarca y viniera a ayudarlo porque francamente no estaba seguro de que era lo que tenía que hacer para ayudarla y recuperarla

- Creía que al encontrar a alguien que me conociera recordaría todo – dijo Lunye de pronto sorprendiendo bastante al caballero y después volteo a verlo – pero ahora que me encuentro aquí ya no se qué creer – Lunye bajó la mirada al suelo y volvió a esconderla en sus manos. Milo se dirigió a ella y se sentó a su lado

- Recordaras, estoy seguro de eso

- ¿Por qué?... ¿Cómo puedes estarlo?

- Porque no me rendiré hasta conseguirlo ni te dejaré rendirte… además, confías en mí y eso me da esperanzas

- No son más que falsas esperanzas, no sé ni porque te lo dije

- Porque una parte de ti sabe que puedes contar conmigo… tu mente no me recuerda pero tu corazón sí

Lunye se le quedó viendo, sonaba algo cursi pero no por eso descabellado, al final de cuentas confiaba en él aunque no hacía mucho que lo había conocido, pero no por eso se mostraría vulnerable y débil ante él, seguiría siendo fría hasta que lo considerara apropiado o hasta que ella se cansara de su propia actitud, cuando menos solamente con él, el resto de los que estaban en el Santuario tendrían que seguir soportando su actitud indiferente hasta que se fuera de ahí.

- Disculpen

Ambos voltearon hacia atrás y vieron que los había llamado una sacerdotisa

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Milo

- Ya son las dos de la tarde… lo siento joven pero ella tiene que comer

- No tengo hambre – dijo Lunye apartando la vista al jardín

- Ella tiene razón, Ni-Lunye, tienes que comer

- Y usted también – dijo la sacerdotisa – comer y descansar

- Lo sé – Milo se levantó – me voy a comer y a descansar – mintió – regreso después

- Esta bien… cuando regreses quiero que me respondas unas preguntas – Lunye también se levantó, apoyándose del suero para eso, y se metió dentro sin voltear una sola vez hacia atrás. Una vez que ella se perdió de su vista, Milo también se fue rumbo a su templo dispuesto a comer, pero no creía que pudiera descansar ni aunque así lo quisiese, de eso estaba totalmente seguro.

Tres horas después volvió de nuevo a la fuente y grande fue su alivio al ver a Lunye fuera, sentada en las escaleras comiendo lo que parecía ser una mandarina. Se le quedó viendo por un largo rato, admirando la tranquilidad que la envolvía y que durante años lo envolvió a él cada vez que estaba con ella o cada que simplemente lo volteaba a ver con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios y, justo en ese momento, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que la extrañaba y de lo mucho que le hacía falta volver a sentir su presencia.

- Como que ya fue suficiente tiempo, ¿no lo cree así, caballero? – preguntó una mujer a su espalda, sacándolo de sus pensamientos y volteo hacia ella un tanto alterado por la sorpresa y, porque no, el susto. La chica de cabello rubio estaba sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol y no lo volteaba ver – Lo ha estado esperando desde hace una hora – Milo volvió a mirar a Lunye y vio que ya se había terminado la mandarina y que solamente se limitaba a mirar la cáscara que tenía en sus manos – No suele ser muy paciente pero se ve que le intriga lo que usted pueda decirle, ha estado esperando esto durante cuatro años y créame cuando le digo que cada vez que tenía la rara oportunidad de salir a la ciudad esperaba ansiosa que alguien se le pusiera en frente y la llamara por su nombre

- Hacerla esperar más seria un sacrilegio, ¿verdad? – dijo Milo en un susurro que Ioanni muy apenas logró captar

- Si

Milo comenzó a caminar hacía donde se encontraba Lunye. Ioanni se levantó con cierto esfuerzo y un tanto indecisa en si volverle a hablar o no

- Pero – dijo Ioanni y Milo se detuvo, volteando a verla – tenga cuidado de querer aprovecharse de la situación o lo lamentara

- No se preocupe, no pienso hacer eso – respondió Milo un tanto distante y siguió con su camino. Jamás se atrevería a hacer algo que la dañara, ya bastante mal se sentía con el hecho de haberla atacado en el monasterio como para dañarla aun más.

Cuando Milo salió del pequeño conjunto de árboles que había en ese lugar, Lunye volteo a verlo pero, para desilusión del caballero, no sonrió, sino que se limitó a mirar de nueva cuenta la cáscara de mandarina sin dejar de exprimirla y mirar distraídamente el pequeño rocío de agua que salía cada vez que lo hacía. Milo se sentó a su lado y se puso a mirar al frente, haciendo lo posible por no voltear a verla, cosa que logró

- Creí que tardarías menos – dijo Lunye en un reproche – pero eso no importa ya… ¿Qué tanto conoces de mi pasado antes de que me conocieras?

- Bastante

- ¿Cuántos años tengo? – la pregunta lo desconcertó un poco

- veintiuno

- Hasta en eso me mintió el desgraciado – dijo Lunye con cinismo y con cierto dolor – según yo tenía veinticuatro – Lunye comenzó a reírse pero era una risa hueca y fría que hizo estremecer a Milo - ¿Cuándo es mi cumpleaños?

- veinticuatro de octubre

- Una mentira mas… ¿Dónde nací?

- En Milos

Lunye volteo a verlo, algo sorprendida, pero ese sentimiento pronto pasó y se convirtió en desilusión

- Una más… - dijo apretando los puños sobre sus piernas - ¿Cómo se llaman mis padres? – Milo se quedó pensando, ella se lo había dicho pero solo una vez, estaba seguro que esos nombres estaban en alguna parte de su cabeza aunque escondidos y muy bien, vaya que sí lo estaban. Lunye lo miraba impaciente – No te los sabes, ¿verdad?

- Si, si me los sé

Milo cerró los ojos, intentando recordar ese día en el que ella le había confiado ese dato. Él tenía once años y ella diez. Recordó que habían estado al pie del Profitis hablando de sus vidas cuando el tema de sus padres salió a flote. Él había comenzado contándole sobre la mala relación que tenía con sus padres, los gritos, los golpes, las humillaciones que había recibido durante siete años. Le había dicho sus nombres también: Clío y Nicholas y que si no hubiera sido por ellos que lo habían corrido de su casa, jamás habría llegado al Santuario y mucho menos habría ido a Milos, habiendo perdido así la gran oportunidad de conocerlos, a ella y a Andro, su maestro. Recordó el sonrojo de Nira cuando dijo eso y la risita nerviosa que le encantaba escuchar pero que pronto se detuvo al tocarle a ella relatar su vida. Recordó esa expresión seria y triste que solía poner cuando hablaba de su vida o en determinados días del año (de eso se dio cuenta dos años después de su llegada a la isla). Ella le contó que había nacido en el hospital de Plaka; su relación con sus padres era de lo mejor. Sus nombres… sus nombres eran… eran… eran…

- Anhelaida y Odiseo – dijo en un susurro, inseguro. Lunye lo observó atenta, esperando cualquier cosa, más que nada una negación, un espera, no, esos no son. De pronto Milo abrió los ojos y la volteo a ver con una sonrisa – si, esos son… Anhelaida y Odiseo

- ¿Y donde viven?... ¿en Milos?

La sonrisa desapareció y el rostro de Milo se endureció, Lunye no pudo evitar sentir una punzada en el pecho, presintiendo algo malo

- Ellos murieron cuando tenias cinco años, Lunye – por un momento se quedaron viendo, el serio y preocupado y ella realmente sorprendida sin poder asimilar la información. Después, ella desvió la mirada a otro lado, desilusionada

- Oh, ya veo – Milo sintió el impulso de colocar su mano sobre su hombro para consolarla pero decidió que lo mejor era que no, así que solo se limitó a mirarla entre desesperado por no saber qué hacer, impotente por no poder ayudarla y triste por verla así. Lunye, por su parte, hacia lo posible por controlarse y no estallar en llanto manteniendo los ojos cerrados y respirando rápido y profundo. Al final dio un profundo suspiro y volteo a verlo, teniendo la misma expresión fría de siempre - ¿Cómo?... ¿Cómo es que murieron?

A Milo le sorprendió la pregunta, no esperaba que la hiciera pero creyó… no, supo que era justo y comprensible que ella quisiera saberlo

- Los… - hizo una pausa, cerró los ojos, respiro hondo y los volvió a abrir. Lunye lo miraba impaciente – los asesinaron… para robarles la casa… - Milo se le quedó viendo, los ojos de la chica querían mas información pero ella no se atrevía a decirlo abiertamente, por lo que Milo siguió y lo contó tal y como ella, hacia 12 años, se lo había contado a él – Era una cálida noche de mayo, tú y tus padres acababan de cenar cuandoescucharon un disturbio en la calle, a muy pocas casas de la suya…

_Flash back_

_- ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Nira asustada quien se había detenido al escuchar como una botella era quebrada muy cerca de ahí. En sus manos traía los trastes que había ensuciado durante la cena y los llevaba al fregadero cuando ese alboroto comenzó_

_- No te preocupes… deben de ser un par de borrachos que se están peleando, nada grave cariño – respondió Anhelaida mientras tomaba lo que su hija tenía en las manos y le sonreía con dulzura aunque por dentro también estaba un poco asustada pero no se lo quería demostrar – Anda, ve con tu padre, yo me encargo de esto_

_- Está bien, mamá_

_Nira se fue corriendo a la sala donde se encontraba su padre mientras que su madre se dirigió a la cocina y se puso a lavar los trastes. Anhelaida era muy parecida a su hija solo que su cabello era más claro, casi rubio, y sus ojos eran verdes oliva; medía alrededor de metro sesenta y era delgada. Odiseo era alto, su cabello era negro igual que los ojos y corto. Ambos tenían los ojos grandes y piel blanca._

_Nira se había sentado al lado de Odiseo y este la tenía abrazada con un solo brazo mientras veían la televisión. El programa se trataba sobre concursos entre familias, quien acertara mayor cantidad de preguntas tenía la posibilidad de concursar por el premio mayor, nada más y nada menos que un millón de euros. A Nira le encantaba intentar responder las preguntas que hacían en el programa pero se frustraba mucho cuando erraba y además, soñaba con ir algún día para intentar ganarse ese dinero que tanta falta les hacía. Una vez que Anhelaida terminó, se sentó al lado de la niña para ver también el programa que a veces los hacía reír por las extrañas respuestas que a veces daban a preguntas sumamente fáciles. Sea como sea, los tres estaban felices y despreocupados, se habían olvidado completamente del disturbio de afuera pensando que eso ya había pasado cuando, la realidad, era que ni siquiera había empezado sino que solo se había tratado de una señal, un aviso de algo que era inevitable._

_De pronto, hubo un disparo, justo fuera de la casa, que dañó la cerradura de la puerta. Odiseo se levantó rápidamente de donde estaba y se dirigió al almacén que se encontraba en la cocina. Al regresar traía en sus manos una pistola._

_- Ustedes quédense aquí_

_Odiseo se dirigió al pasillo que daba hacia la puerta de entrada con la pistola al frente listo para disparar. Cuando dio unos pasos hacia la puerta, esta se abrió de golpe y se detonaron cuatro disparos, todos dirigidos a Odiseo, el cual solo logro darse cuenta que eran sus primos los que le dispararon antes de caer muerto al suelo. Anhelaida abrazó a Nira para que no viera el rostro muerto de su padre que se podía ver desde donde estaban. Ambas lloraban al no saber cómo es que todo eso terminaría. Pronto, los responsables aparecieron en la sala, eran cuatro y estaban drogados eso se les notaba muy fácil. Anhelaida tomo a Nira de la muñeca y se fueron corriendo, rumbo a la habitación de la niña que se encontraba al subir las escaleras. Cuando llegaron, cerró la puerta y escondió a Nira en el ropero_

_- No hagas ningún ruido, cariño – dijo Anhelaida tratando de sonar lo más tranquila que pudo, Nira asintió sin dejar de llorar y cerró la puerta._

_No tardaron mucho en dar con ellas._

_Uno de ellos disparó contra la manija y la fregó, abriendo la puerta de una patada. Anhelaida estaba al fondo de la habitación, recargada a la pared temblando de miedo y sin dejar de llorar en silencio_

_- ¿Q-que es lo que quieren? – preguntó ella con cierto rencor por todo lo que había pasado pero se le notaba mas el miedo que sentía. El mayor, que al parecer era líder de los cuatro, le apuntó con la pistola y le disparó justo en la cabeza. Anhelaida primero cayó de rodillas y después todo el cuerpo, con los ojos bien abiertos viendo fijamente hacia el ropero, hacia Nira._

_La niña al verla no hizo más que taparse la boca para detener el grito que estaba a punto de salir. Escuchó los pasos de alguno de ellos acercarse a donde estaba y grande fue el susto que sintió cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe. Fue entonces cuando gritó, como nunca en su vida lo había hecho. El tipo la tomo del brazo con brusquedad y la jaló hacia fuera_

_- No desperdiciaremos balas en una niña – dijo el sujeto viendo fija y fríamente a Nira. Ella lo miraba aterrorizada y sin que las lágrimas dejaran de salir de sus negros ojos – dejaremos que el bosque acabe contigo_

_El tipo comenzó a jalarla y ella a gritar todo lo que sus pulmones le permitían. Durante todo el recorrido del cuarto a la puerta Nira no dejaba de gritar pidiendo auxilio pero al llegar el tipo que la jalaba la tomo en sus brazos y le tapó la boca con una mano mientras que otro la amenazó con la pistola_

_- Si no te callas te disparo, ¿de acuerdo?_

_Nira solo asintió y cerró los ojos resignándose a su cruel destino que le había sido asignado desde el día en que vio por primera vez la luz en el hospital. Los minutos que tardaron en llegar al bosque que limitaba la ciudad se le hicieron eternos. Al llegar, el tipo que la traía la aventó, cayendo de bruces en la tierra bajo la tenue luz de la luna creciente_

_- ¿Qué les parece si le damos una pequeña ayudita al bosque? – dijo uno_

_- Por mi está bien – respondió el tipo de la pistola. _

_Él se situó frente a Nira, quien apenas se había puesto de gatas, y le propinó una fuerte patada en el rostro que la tiro de nuevo al piso. Sangraba de la boca y lloraba desconsoladamente pero eso no le preocupaba a ninguno de los cuatro, en ese lugar quien podría escucharla… nadie, salvo los búhos que ululaban, los grillos que cantaban y uno que otro animal nocturno que estuviera cazando cerca de ahí pero ellos no eran una amenaza. Continuaron golpeándola durante un par de minutos más hasta que creyeron que ya era suficiente porque si continuaban terminarían matándola y de eso se tenía que encargar el bosque, no ellos. El líder la levantó del suelo sin el menor cuidado y la arrastro hasta ya adentrado el bosque, dejándola tirada en el suelo_

_- Si te atreves a regresar… - le advirtió el tipo disparando muy cerca de la cara de Nira – ya sabes lo que te espera – se fue de ahí, riéndose como un loco psicópata mientras hacía girar la pistola en su dedo índice_

_Cuando la risa se escuchaba lo bastante lejos como para deducir que ya no regresaría, Nira se hincó en el suelo y explotó en llanto, lloraba realmente fuerte sin quitar sus brazos de su estomago que le dolía horrores, sin mencionar la cabeza, la boca, la nariz, los brazos y las piernas; en pocas palabras le dolía todo el cuerpo pero lo que más le dolía era el corazón, se había quedado completamente sola en menos de una hora y ahora se encontraba en el bosque sin nadie que la ayudara ni le dijera como salir de ahí. Se levantó como pudo, se tambaleo un poco y se apoyó de un pino que se encontraba cerca de ella y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo, guiándose únicamente del poco instinto que poseía. Toda esa noche no durmió temiendo que ellos decidieran volver o que algún animal se la comiera mientras descansaba. Al día siguiente comió lo que se le ponía enfrente sin preocuparle si era venenoso o no y se quedó dormida recostada a un enorme árbol…_

_Fin del Flash back_

- Durante tres días estuviste sola en el bosque, guiándote únicamente por el instinto de supervivencia pero llegó el momento en el que tus esperanzas de salir del bosque se desvanecieron y te diste por vencida, si no hubiera sido por mi maestro hubieras muerto en ese lugar – la voz de Milo se escuchaba sombría y distante, llena de dolor. La chica lo miraba estupefacta sin creer lo que escuchaba.

Lunye se levantó de pronto y se dirigió hacia adentro de la fuente. Milo también se levantó pero se quedó donde estaba

- Debes de saber una cosa más – dijo Milo y Lunye se detuvo

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó ella sin voltearle a ver

- El hombre contra el que peleaste en Milos es el mismo que te salvó en esa ocasión

Lunye se quedó unos segundos parada en ese lugar, sin moverse, y después siguió hacia la habitación que le habían asignado cerrando la puerta con fuerza. Milo sintió al momento del portazo una extraña sensación de dolor en el corazón y supo en ese instante que esa noche no dormiría y si lo lograba no soñaría más que horribles pesadillas. Nada lejos de la realidad…


	37. Confusión, Preocupación, Confrontación

CAPITULO 37: CONFUSION, PREOCUPACIÓN, CONFRONTACIÓN... ¿ALGO MAS?

Ya habían pasado cuatro días desde que Milo le contara a Lunye sobre la muerte de sus padres y desde entonces no la había visto, no porque él no quisiera sino porque ella así lo quería y la verdad no tenía ni la más mínima idea del porque. El día siguiente había ido a visitarla como siempre y la sacerdotisa le había dicho que ella no quería verlo. De hecho, en ese preciso momento, regresaba a su templo tras haber recibido otra vez la negativa de verla.

- ¿Por qué? – Le había preguntado Milo intrigado - ¿no lo sabe?

La sacerdotisa meneo la cabeza

- De hecho no quiere ver a nadie – respondió ella – ni siquiera a sus compañeros… el muchacho llegó a pensar que yo la mantenía aislada contra su voluntad – se rió un poco – algo la tiene pensativa y preocupada y eso no la deja descansar, ya está igual que usted. Le digo que descanse y solo me responde con una mirada asesina… ¿usted no tiene alguna idea de que la haya puesto así?

- Creo saberlo – respondió Milo pensativo y se marchó

No lo creía, lo sabía, pero lo extraño era que no se sentía mal por eso ni le remordía la conciencia, tal vez se debía a que ella misma lo había presionado para que se lo dijera. Solo esperaba que cuando esa confusión o lo que fuera que estuviera sintiendo que la tuviera así pasara, volviera a ser como antes, cuando menos que le dirigiera la palabra de nuevo, mas no podía pedir por el momento ni en los próximos días y se aventuraba a creer que ni en las próximas semanas. Se sorprendió al verse frente al coliseo, no quería ir allí, quería ir a su templo

- ¿Qué me está pasando? – se preguntó en voz baja, preocupado, y se fue hacia el octavo templo

Camus vio a Milo frente a la entrada del coliseo al igual que todos sus compañeros. Habían decidido hablar todos sobre la situación de su compañero en el Coliseo, su actitud ya los empezaba a preocupar y querían ayudarlo a sobrellevar esta difícil situación que se le estaba presentando

- Cada día está peor – dijo Camus cuando Milo desapareció y volvió a dirigir la mirada a sus compañeros

- ¿Pero quién es esa jovencita de la que tanto se preocupa? – pregunto Aioros confundido. Él, al haber estado muerto cuando Nira estuvo en el Santuario, no sabía nada al respecto y nadie se había molestado en contarle lo que había pasado en el monte Atos hace 4 años (muy apenas le habían dicho lo de la batalla contra los de bronce, contra Hilda de Asgard y contra Poseidón)

- Era su novia – se adelanto Mascara a Camus que también iba a contestar

- Eso no es cierto… era su amiga, su compañera de entrenamiento. La conoció en Milos y se hicieron grandes amigos en los nueve años que estuvo ahí

- Ya veo – dijo Aioros sorprendido - ¿Pero cómo es que fue a parar con Ares?

- Yo respondo – dijo Saga sorprendiendo a todos, en especial a Camus – Fue hace cuatro años, yo me hacía pasar por el patriarca y había escuchado de ella, así que cuando Ares mando el desafío en el monte le dije a uno de los soldados que le propusiera a Nira que viniera al Santuario no sin antes avisarle a Milo de que se le requería en el Santuario de inmediato y así se hizo. Ambos llegaron dos días después, pasó una semana y…

- Se dio la pelea contra los cuatro berseker de Ares en el Monte Atos – lo interrumpió Shaka – fuimos Aioria, Milo, Nira y yo. Debo decirlo pero la chica no era nada débil, fácilmente igualaba el poder de un caballero dorado pero le faltaba experiencia y eso hizo que su oponente la arrojara del risco.

- Milo se quiso arrojar – recordó Aioria en voz alta – pero entre Shaka y yo logramos persuadirlo de bajar por otro lugar más seguro, pero al llegar, nos dimos cuenta de que había un río que cruzaba bajo el monte Atos a gran velocidad

- Milo siempre se culpó por lo que pasó ese día, durante dos años la buscó sin resultados y hubiera seguido de no haber pasado lo que todos sabemos – Camus hizo una pausa – creo que eso le ayudó a olvidarse del asunto o cuando menos a pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ella y lo que le había pasado

- Pero esos recuerdos regresaron cuando Lunye apareció, ¿no? – preguntó Afrodita

- Si, pero no precisamente cuando apareció – dijo Camus – sino cuando Yatzin, la amazona de Eclathión, le hablo sobre la espada, Elliniká

- ¿Cómo fue que nunca relacionó a Lunye con Nira? – preguntó Dohko algo pensativo

- Nira sería incapaz de matar amazonas de esa forma y mucho menos de decapitar a alguien y llevarse la cabeza con ella – respondió Camus

- ¿Cómo es que lo sabes, Camus? – pregunto Mascara Mortal curioso – una cosa es que Milo te lo haya dicho y otra muy distinta que tu lo digas como si la conocieras… ¿acaso la conociste?

Camus tardó en responder, su pequeña salida furtiva con Milo hacia la isla era algo que quería mantener en secreto hasta el final de sus días pero había sido descubierto y no le quedaba más remedio que confesarlo

- Si, la conocí – confesó no de muy buena gana – pero no hay que salirnos del tema, no estamos hablando de si la conocí o no, estamos buscando una forma de ayudar a nuestro amigo

- Camus tiene razón – dijo Mu

- ¿Ustedes no han notado algo raro en los últimos tres días? – preguntó Shura de pronto

- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó Aldebarán

- Bueno, desde que ella está aquí Milo no salía de la fuente salvo para comer y a veces para entrenar, pero en los últimos tres días no ha sido así. Lo he llegado a ver en su templo, caminando por ahí pero no en la fuente, ¿alguien sabe si pasó algo entre ellos?... ¿Camus, sabes algo al respecto?

- No – respondió sorprendido – no me ha mencionado nada… de hecho no he hablado con él desde hace varios días porque ya no lo encuentro y la verdad no quiero importunarlo en la Fuente cuando esté hablando con ella

Milo pasó por ahí bastante desesperado. En su mano derecha traía un sobre y no dejaba de murmurar algo que no todos lograron captar, el único fue Saga

- ¿No puede ser? – dijo intrigado

- ¿Lo escuchaste? – preguntó sorprendido Afrodita

- No, pero le leí los labios – respondió Saga siguiendo a Milo con la mirada hasta que se perdió en el otro extremo de la entrada al Coliseo

- Ahora que es lo que pasó, Milo – murmuró Camus preocupado

Milo caminaba rápidamente sin saber a dónde iba, solo se limitaba a caminar sin dejar de decir "no puede ser". El sobre que traía en su mano contenía la carta que había enviado Andro como respuesta a la enviada por el patriarca –la cual era para avisarle que Lunye ya había despertado pero que Milo no tenía permiso de ir a avisarle personalmente - . La carta de Andro, larga pero concisa, decía que le alegraba mucho escuchar eso pero que no podía ir porque tenía asuntos importantes que hacer.

- ¿Qué es más importante que Nira? – se había preguntado confundido, intrigado y enfadado al leer esa parte

También decía que él, Milo, sabría qué hacer para ayudarla porque la conocía muy bien, pero lo que Andro no sabía era que, aunque físicamente fuese Nira, su personalidad era de alguien llamada Lunye que era todo lo contrario y a ella no la conocía en lo absoluto. Cuando termino de leerla comenzó a murmurar desesperado y furioso "no puede ser" y salió de su templo sin rumbo fijo dejando al patriarca con la palabra en la boca y totalmente sorprendido y desconcertado

Cuando pasó frente al coliseo no se percató de la reunión secreta que tenían sus compañeros.

Todo aquel que lo escuchaba se le quedaba viendo extrañado pero a Milo no le preocupaba lo que ellos pensaran o dijeran de él, en su cabeza solo habían dos cosas: desesperación y muchísimas dudas sobre que hacer ahora que sabía que no contaba con la ayuda de su maestro para traer a Nira de vuelta. Yatzin lo vio pasar y aunque le gritó, él no le hizo caso y creyó que seguía enojado con ella. En fin, cuando estaba cerca de una de las salidas del Santuario se dio cuenta de que caminar no lo ayudaba en nada y decidió regresarse aunque siguió igual de perdido en sus pensamientos. Yatzin lo volvió a verlo pasar pero esta vez no le gritó aunque se percató de que seguía murmurando algo que no lograba escuchar desde donde estaba. Cuando Milo ya iba a llegar a las doce casas decidió ir mejor a la fuente, no porque allí estuviera ella sino porque cada vez que iba ahí se sentía mucho más tranquilo y muy posiblemente se le despejara la mente en ese lugar. Nunca dejo de murmurar no puede ser. Cuando llegó, se puso a caminar de un lado a otro sin preocuparle nada más lo que estaba dentro de su cabeza.

Durante esos cuatro días, Lunye se la había pasado encerrada en esa habitación de la fuente pensando en lo que le había platicado Milo sobre sus padres. La duda la había vuelto a embargar y es que ya no sabía si quería recordar o no porque era obvio que ese episodio de su vida la debió de haber dejado marcada para siempre. También supuso que su vida debió de ser un infierno desde entonces. De hecho su vida seguía siendo un infierno, de eso estaba segura y le bastaba el hecho de tener un enorme hueco en su memoria de diecisiete años para comprobarlo. Pensar en todo eso la había deprimido bastante pero no dejaría que nadie se diera cuenta y por eso no había querido recibir visitas de nadie, aunque se había visto tentada a decirle a la sacerdotisa que a Milo si lo dejara pasar pero al final siempre decía que no, que no quería ver a nadie – o mejor dicho no quería que nadie la viera – y le lanzaba una feroz mirada para que saliera rápido de ahí y la dejara nuevamente sola con sus pensamientos.

Estaba sumida en si misma cuando escuchó un murmuro que parecía provenir de afuera. La voz le era familiar pero nunca la había escuchado así: tan desesperada y furiosa. Pensó en salir para ver si era quien ella creía pero cuando ya estaba en la puerta se arrepintió, lo más seguro era que quería estar solo pero ese "no puede ser" que escuchaba una y otra vez la intrigaba demasiado y algo que tenia era mucha curiosidad por saber que era lo que pasaba. Al final esa curiosidad venció a lo otro y abrió la puerta aunque se quedó parada sin saber si ir o no. Vio que la sacerdotisa estaba igual que ella, indecisa, y volteo hacia la salida del lugar viéndolo pasar murmurando con voz alta "no puede ser" y sintió una oleada de impotencia

- Así se siente él a veces – pensó, asombrada por su propio pensamiento, aunque parecía venir de otro lugar

Sus pies comenzaron a caminar por si solos sin poderlos detener y se detuvieron al borde de las escaleras. Milo no se percató de su presencia. Lunye lo miraba pasar una y otra vez sin atreverse a llamarlo

- Llámalo – dijo una voz en su cabeza, su propia voz, suplicante – llámalo, por lo que más quieras, llámalo, ya no soporto mas verlo así… ¡llámalo!

Lunye estaba estupefacta viendo a Milo, pálida y temblando. Si alguien la hubiera visto en ese momento pensaría que estaba viendo un fantasma. Pero no era así, no veía ningún fantasma, escuchaba a uno, a uno que estaba dentro de ella, a uno que había despertado al percatarse del fatal estado de Milo, a uno que

- ¡Llámalo!

Respondía al nombre de

- ¡LLAMALO!

Nira

- ¿Qué te pasa? – se escuchó preguntar, no fría como ella quería sino todo lo contrario, preocupada y en cierto modo triste. Milo se paró en seco y la volteo a ver sorprendido, no por el hecho de que le hubiera hablado en sí, sino por la manera en la que lo hizo. Pronto esa sorpresa fue sustituida por la preocupación al verla pálida, asustada y temblorosa cosa que no había expresado en su voz

- Nada… que deba… preocuparte – respondió confundido y extrañado - ¿te encuentras bien?

Lunye no contestó sino que se quedó viéndolo fijamente con una expresión llena de incredulidad, sorpresa y miedo, todo junto. Milo caminó hacia ella y se preocupó aun mas cuando ella siguió con su mirada clavada en el mismo sitio. Subió los tres escalones sin apartar su vista de Lunye y quedó frente a ella

- ¿Lunye?

La chica parpadeo un poco y luego lo volteo a ver, confundida, intentando buscar en los azules ojos de Milo la respuesta de lo que le había pasado. No la halló. Una lágrima salió de sus negros ojos y, para sorpresa de Milo, lo abrazó, comenzando a llorar mientras intentaba frenéticamente esconder su rostro en el pecho de Milo. Él, después de salir del pequeño shock que le había provocado lo que acababa de suceder, también la abrazó mientras acariciaba dulcemente su cabello rojo y apoyaba su cabeza en la de ella, cerrando los ojos, olvidando, por ese momento, todos sus problemas, todas sus preocupaciones, todas sus dudas. La sacerdotisa, que había visto todo en silencio, sonrió y se metió a una de las habitaciones para dejarlos solos.

Mientras todo eso pasaba, los once caballeros dorados seguían discutiendo sobre lo que podían hacer para ayudar a Milo. Mascara había propuesto una fiesta sorpresa pero ninguno había estado de acuerdo porque, para empezar, el patriarca no iba a estar de acuerdo con eso y además era muy posible que Milo comenzara a atacarlos a todos al sentirse ofendido, incomprendido o cansado. Definitivamente esa no era buena idea. Shaka había propuesto invitarlo a meditar pero después de pensarlo mejor decidieron que eso tampoco serviría porque Milo estaba tan ensimismado en sus problemas que no sería capaz ni de concentrarse en la misma Athena para sentirse mejor. El que había propuesto algo realmente bueno había sido Aldebarán de Tauro

- ¿Y si hablamos con ella? – preguntó Aldebarán algo inseguro

- Mmm… - dijeron todos pensativos

- ¿y qué le diríamos?... eh, Nira, podrías ser menos fría con el pobre de Milo – dijo Mascara escéptico

- Valdría la pena intentarlo, ¿no? – dijo Afrodita

- Pero no creo que sea conveniente ir todos – dijo Saga – con uno sería suficiente o de lo contrario podría sentirse agredida y sería peor

- ¿y a quien proponen? – preguntó Shura y todos guardaron silencio

En ese momento se dieron cuenta de que todo estaba demasiado calmado. No se escuchaban los gritos de esfuerzo de los jóvenes que entrenaban ni los golpes ni nada. El silencio había conquistado el coliseo sin que ellos se dieran cuenta. Fue entonces cuando Aioros supo porque

- El patriarca – susurró y todos voltearon hacia la entrada aunque no hacía falta mirar tan lejos puesto que estaba a pocos metros de ellos

- Sigan con lo suyo – dijo Shion dirigiéndose hacia todos los que se encontraban entrenando, después se dirigió hacia los santos dorados - ¿Alguno de ustedes ha visto a Milo?

- Si, santidad – respondió Mu algo intrigado – hace como media hora pasó por aquí… se dirigía hacia allá – señaló hacia su derecha

- ¿Pasó algo, santidad? – preguntó Camus algo preocupado. Shion soltó un suspiro

- Recibió una carta, de su maestro. El esperaba que viniera pero no va a ser así, al parecer tiene algo importante que hacer en Milos y eso a Milo no le agradó en lo absoluto y si ya estaba mal ahora está peor

- Nos dimos cuenta de eso cuando pasó, Shion – dijo Dohko (Dohko nunca le decía santidad a Shion, simplemente no podía dejar de verlo como su compañero de pelea)

- Solo hay una forma de ayudarlo y se lo quería decir pero se fue antes – todos se sorprendieron al escucharlo – como sea, ¿alguna idea de donde pueda estar?

- A lo mejor está en su templo – respondió Shura

- No, ahí no está, de ahí vengo

- Lo más seguro es que este en la fuente, Santidad – dijo Camus – últimamente ahí se la pasa

- Ella no ha querido verlo desde hace tres días, al parecer algo que le dijo la ha tenido distante y pensativa, por eso dudo que este allí

- Aunque ese lugar es muy tranquilo, santidad – dijo Shaka

- Eso es cierto, pero…

- Qué mejor lugar que ese para tranquilizarse, ¿no lo cree, santidad? – dijo Afrodita

- Me convencieron, iré ahí

- Nosotros lo acompañamos, santidad – dijo Aioros

- Esta bien, como quieran

El patriarca y los once caballeros dorados se dirigieron hacia la fuente y mientras abandonaban el coliseo no faltaron los curiosos que los seguían con la mirada preguntándose que era lo que pasaba. Durante todo el trayecto del Coliseo a la fuente ninguno dijo nada aunque nadie sabía porque. Al llegar, vieron a la sacerdotisa algo preocupada frente a la habitación de Lunye y pronto escucharon un fuerte golpe, al parecer de una cama golpeando el suelo. Ioanni y Skuler también estaban ahí. Shion se acercó, seguido de los caballeros dorados.

- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando ahí dentro? – preguntó él

- No lo sé, santidad, los deje solos por un momento y hace poco empecé a escuchar los ruidos y los gritos

- ¿Milo está ahí dentro? – preguntó Camus

- Si

Se escuchó otro fuerte golpe

- _No deberías desquitarte con eso_ – dijo Milo desde adentro y eso de cierta forma tranquilizo a los recién llegados

- _¡¿Entonces con qué?! _– Escucharon preguntar a Lunye muy alterada - _¡¿Contigo?!_

- Si Milo dice que si, voy a entrar – dijo Camus decidido

- _Grita, Lunye, saca lo que te tiene así_ – respondió Milo

- ¡_No quiero!... ¡No lo necesito!_

Algo pesado se estampó contra la puerta pero no pasó del estremecimiento y del fuerte golpe. Camus se dirigió hacia allá pero Shion lo detuvo

- Pero…

- Nadie entra

Por un momento no escucharon ningún ruido y todos se quedaron esperando impacientes a ver qué era lo que pasaba

Milo no estaba frente a la puerta sino que se encontraba al fondo de la habitación mientras que Lunye estaba en medio de esta, uno frente al otro. La cama que había lanzado no la dirigió hacia él sino a la puerta, con su mente. El joven caballero la miraba preocupado porque todo eso se había producido demasiado repentino. Él y ella se estaban abrazando, ella llorando y el consolándola cuando de pronto ella se calló, lo miró fijamente y lo abofeteó, yéndose con pasos largos y rápidos a su habitación. Él la siguió sin quitarse la mano de la mejilla porque el golpe si le había dolido bastante, tanto en la piel como en el alma, y, justo antes de que la puerta se cerrara de golpe, entró. Al principio las camas se dirigían a él mientras ella gritaba que se saliera, que olvidara lo que había pasado y que la dejara sola. Él dijo que no, que iba a ayudarla a sentirse mejor aunque eso significara ser golpeado por las camas y por lo que a ella se le ocurriera lanzarle, que ya basta de tener miedo de equivocarse. Por un momento se quedaron viendo, sorprendidos, él porque le había gritado (si, todo eso se lo había dicho gritando) y ella porque él había gritado. Fue entonces cuando las camas comenzaron a ser lanzadas a otras partes de la habitación y no a él sin que ella dijera palabra alguna. Cuando lanzó la tercera fue que Milo le aconsejo, ya más tranquilo, que se desquitara con otra cosa. Ella le preguntó que si con él y este le respondió que gritara pero según ella no necesitaba hacer eso y como desquite lanzó una cama más a la puerta.

Mientras Milo repasaba lo que había pasado, seguía sin entender cómo es que todo eso se había suscitado y presentía que ella estaba igual que él pero de eso no estaba seguro

- ¿Lunye? – preguntó Milo. Los de afuera soltaron un suspiro de alivio

- ¡¿Qué?!

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

- ¿Qué? ¿Abofetearte? – Milo asintió – porque… - Lunye se quedó con la boca abierta pensando la respuesta, ni ella misma sabia porque, tal vez por lo bien que se sentía en ese momento, pensó, pero era obvio que no le diría eso – ¡porque no debiste haberme abrazado!

- Pero si tú me abrazaste primero – dijo Milo desconcertado ante la respuesta – sentí que lo mejor era corresponderte, que te hacía falta uno así como te hace falta desahogarte

- No me hace falta nada

- Negarlo no lo desaparecerá. Desahógate con alguien, llora, grita pero no te guardes lo que sientes

- Hacer eso es mostrarme débil y yo no pienso hacerlo

- Déjame ayudarte – Milo dio un paso hacia ella

- ¡No te acerques! – Lunye se puso en guardia y una cama que estaba cerca de ella se elevó a poca altura – no te acerques o juro que te aplasto a la pared con esto – a Milo no le importó y siguió caminando – ¡que te detengas!... ha-hablo en serio – pronto él estuvo a pocos centímetros de ella y la miró fijamente mientras que ella estaba totalmente anonadada y confundida. Milo apoyó sus manos en sus hombros y enterneció el rostro, llegando a parecer casi un niño

- Confía en mí – dijo con voz suave

Lunye se sintió desarmada. La cama cayó pesadamente al suelo produciendo un sonido seco. Los ojos negros de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas y aunque amenazaban con salir en cualquier momento tardaron un poco en hacerlo. Milo recordó que cuando él veía a Nira a punto de llorar le decía que sus ojos parecían una noche estrellada y entonces ella comenzaba a reírse sin dejar de decirle que eso no era cierto. Pero en esta ocasión no quería hacerla reír, quería que llorara, que se desahogara, que gritara, aunque le doliera a él verla así, nunca le había gustado verla triste. Lunye bajó la mirada al suelo y se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo. Milo se hincó para quedar a su altura

- La verdad ya no sé si quiero recordar – confesó Lunye con la voz quebrada por el llanto – tengo miedo, Milo, miedo de recordar una vida llena de penas, dolores y sufrimiento; tengo miedo… de… descubrir… que mi vida desde antes ya era un infierno – Milo levantó su rostro con delicadeza para que ella lo viera a los ojos

- Tu vida no era un infierno, a pesar de lo que pasó con tu familia siempre sonreías, eras feliz, no estabas sola. No tengas miedo, Lunye, pase lo que pase, descubras lo que descubras siempre estaré contigo, para lo que quieras, para lo que se te o… - Lunye lo interrumpió al abrazarlo

- No me abraces – dijo sin dejar de llorar – no lo hagas… no…

Milo no le hizo caso y la abrazó, a ella le hacía falta y a él le hacía falta abrazarla. A causa de eso Lunye comenzó a llorar más fuerte y Milo no pudo evitar llorar también, aunque en silencio. Media hora más tarde, ella se quedó profundamente dormida y Milo la acostó en la única cama que había quedado de pie. Recogió algunas sabanas del suelo y con ellas la arropó, sentándose en el borde de la cama después, sin dejar de mirarla y tocarle el cabello con delicadeza. Shion entró a la habitación en silencio y Milo no se percató

- Milo – le habló y este lo volteo a ver sobresaltado

- Santidad – Milo se iba a levantar de la cama cuando el patriarca le dijo con una seña que no hacía falta la reverencia

- Milo, he venido a proponerte algo – Milo se le quedó viendo sorprendido - ¿aun quieres ir a Milos?

- Sí, santidad – respondió desconcertado

- Desde hoy tienes mi permiso para ir, siempre y cuando ella te acompañe. Cuando vayas a salir me avisas. Te lo pensaba decir cuando terminaras de leer la carta pero te fuiste antes – Milo se sonrojó por la pena

- Lamento lo de ese incidente, santidad – se disculpó el caballero

- No te preocupes, te entiendo

- Gracias, santidad – por segunda vez Shion le dijo con una seña que no hacía falta la reverencia

- Te dejo

Shion salió antes de que Milo pudiera despedirse. La actitud del patriarca lo desconcertó bastante pero como le alegraba ya contar con su permiso para ir. Ahora lo único que faltaba era convencerla pero algo le decía que eso sería sencillo…


	38. Tiempo de Calma

CAPITULO 38: TIEMPO DE CALMA

- ¿Qué pasa?

Milo se encontraba viendo extrañado a la chica desde el muelle, frente al pequeño barco que los llevaría a Milos. Lunye se encontraba parada viendo algo asombrada el transporte que los conduciría por el mar Egeo hacia su destino, aunque también se le notaba algo insegura

- Nada… creo – contestó y siguió caminando hacia el barco

Afortunadamente para el caballero de escorpión (y sus compañeros) la relación con la exberseker se había calmado bastante, ella ya no se mostraba tan fría y hasta había comenzado a contarle unas cuantas cosas sobre sus cuatro años de vida en el monasterio. Esa magnífica situación comenzó a producirse desde el incidente en la fuente y de eso ya habían pasado dos días. Al día siguiente Milo se había despertado al sentir una sabana sobre él y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Lunye parada a su lado con la sabana aun en sus manos (se había quedado dormido sin darse cuenta, hincado en el suelo y la cabeza apoyada en sus brazos cruzados sobre el borde de la cama). Cuando la chica se percató de que había sido descubierta soltó la sabana y le dio la espalda para así ocultar su rostro sonrojado y lleno de pena y sorpresa. Unos minutos después, entre los dos arreglaron el desastre del día anterior sin decir una sola palabra de lo sucedido, aunque Milo estuvo tentado a decirle, en varias ocasiones, que ella solía arroparlo cuando lo veía dormido en otro lugar que no fuera la cama pero no lo consideró apropiado para ese momento, no quería arruinar esa tranquila atmósfera que envolvía la habitación. Cuando terminaron, Milo dijo que se iría dormir a su templo porque extrañamente tenía mucho sueño y en los últimos días sentir sueño era casi un privilegio para él así que aprovecharía esa grandiosa oportunidad que su cuerpo le proporcionaba. Fue hasta el día siguiente que le preguntó si quería ir a Milos con él

- Velo como una posibilidad de que recuerdes si vas para allá – le había dicho con tono persuasivo

- Ya he ido y no recordé nada, ni siquiera sentí que ya hubiera estado ahí antes – respondió ella pesimista y sin voltearlo a ver

- Eso fue porque no fuiste al lugar correcto – Lunye volteó a verlo y Milo le guiñó un ojo

Y con ese simple comentario la había convencido de ir, de hecho había sido aun más fácil de lo que él mismo esperaba. Esa misma tarde había ido con el patriarca para avisarle que zarparía a Milos mañana con Lunye y Shion vio una gran mejoría en él, ya estaba volviendo a ser el mismo de antes, solo esperaba que en la isla no pasara algo que lo volviera poner mal, no por Lunye sino por Andro que algo estaba ocultando y ambos (Shion estaba seguro de que Milo pensaba igual) sabían que podría ser algo grave.

Lunye apenas se había subido al barco cuando Milo diviso no muy lejos de ahí a su madre dirigiéndose hacia ellos. Milo tomó a Lunye de la muñeca y se la llevó al otro lado del bote sin darle ninguna explicación.

- ¡Creí que te habías ahogado! – gritó Clío pero Milo la ignoró mientras que Lunye la volteo a ver algo consternada por el comentario. Pronto desaparecieron de su campo visual y Milo la soltó

- Lo siento – se disculpó el caballero

- ¿Quién era ella? – preguntó Lunye sin prestar atención a su disculpa

- La loca de mi madre, si es que se le puede llamar así a una mujer como ella – Milo caminó hacia la barandilla del barco y se puso a ver el mar, pensativo – la última vez que fui a la isla también me la topé – comenzó a reírse con esa risa que suele dar cuando pasa algo incomprensible no muy doloroso como para llorar mientras que Lunye lo miraba azorada. Ahora que lo observaba bien se percató de que se veía mucho más relajado y descansado haciéndola sentir eso mejor. El barco comenzó a moverse

- Si quieres puedo encargarme de ella en este momento – dijo con tono sarcástico mientras se situaba a su lado aunque a diferencia de él, ella le daba la espalda al mar. Milo volteo a verla y por un momento se quedaron mirando, el con una pequeña sonrisa pero ella no sonreía aunque no por eso se veía demasiado seria sino que en sus ojos se veía una chispa de complicidad divertida

- Me encantaría verte sonreír de nuevo, Nira – pensó y volvió desviar la mirada al mar. Lunye hizo lo mismo

- Llegaremos a Milos alrededor de las diez de la noche – anunció un soldado que resultó ser el mismo que había acompañado a Milo cuando este había ido a avisarle a Andro que Nira había aparecido, pero él no se dio cuenta, en esa ocasión no estaba de humor como para fijarse en los rostros de las personas

- Gracias – respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo y se voltearon a ver pero ninguno rió

- Señor, señorita – dijo el soldado, hizo una pequeña reverencia y se fue

- Nunca antes me habían hecho un reverencia – dijo Lunye algo sorprendida

- Yo ya estoy acostumbrado a ellas – dijo Milo soberbio solo para ver si se reía o cuando menos sonreía pero de antemano ya sabía que eso no iba pasar

Ya eran las doce del medio día y en el Santuario, exactamente en el Coliseo, los caballeros dorados se habían vuelto a reunir aunque esta vez no había sido planeado. Todos habían decidido ir a entrenar un momento por la mañana y, hasta ese momento del día, ninguno se había visto, excepto Mu y Aldebarán que solían ir juntos a entrenar.

- ¿Supieron que los berseker escaparon? – preguntó Mascara Mortal de Cáncer para dar inicio a la conversación

- ¿Todos? – preguntó Aioria

- Creo que sí, cuando me entere fui a ver y no vi a ninguno

- Rayos – murmuró Aioria molesto pero nadie lo escuchó

- Solo se fueron dos – dijo Camus – Lunye fue con Milo a Milos

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó Afrodita

- Milo me dijo ayer en la noche que saldría hoy a la isla con ella así que solo se escaparon Ioanni y Skuler

- ¿Se imaginan lo que hubiera pasado si ella también se hubiera ido? – preguntó Shura

- No – respondieron todos al unísono

- Creo que no saldría de su templo ni aunque la misma Athena se lo ordenara – dijo Mu

- No creo que llegaría a tanto… ¿o sí? – dijo Aioros inseguro

- Puede que sí pero la verdad me alegra bastante ya verlo mejor – dijo Camus

- Ayer me sorprendí mucho cuando lo vi entrar aquí – dijo Saga

- Y no solo a ti – dijo Aldebarán y se produjo un momento de silencio

- Creo que lo que pasó en la Fuente ayudó a que ella confiara mas en él – reflexionó Shaka, rompiendo el silencio

- Lastima que el patriarca no nos dejara escuchar todo – se quejó Aioros, para sorpresa de todos pero estuvieron de acuerdo

Cuando Shion había escuchado a Milo decirle a Lunye que confiara en él, ordenó a todos (sacerdotisa y bersekers también incluidos) que se alejaran de la puerta porque lo que ella dijera tendría que quedar entre ellos dos (y le hubiera gustado decir y él pero no lo consideró justo para los dos que se encontraban dentro de la habitación). Durante media hora se quedaron sentados, regados por toda la fuente – pero no muy lejos de las habitaciones –, esperando a que el patriarca dijera que ya podían volver a espiar detrás de la puerta. Inclusive, de lo aburrido y enfadado que se sentía, Afrodita había intentado iniciar una conversación con Ioanni pero la exberseker de Valles Marineris lo ignoró cruelmente y el caballero se tuvo que ir a sentar a otro lado por lo incomodo (y estúpido) que se sentía aunque Shura, Saga y Camus no lo hicieron sentir mejor sino todo lo contrario. Después de esperar por treinta minutos, posiblemente un poco más, Shion se levantó y les dijo que se quedaran en donde estaban, es una orden y entró, aunque no había estado mucho tiempo antes de salir. Y sin decir porque, les ordenó a los dorados que lo acompañaran a la salida y de ahí se fueran a donde quisieran excepto regresar a ese lugar, cuando menos por el resto del día – que de hecho ya no faltaba mucho para que se terminara puesto que el sol se había ocultado hacia poco menos de una hora –.

Todos se quedaron pensativos, agradecidos, porque, al parecer, Milo ya había salido de esa horrible pesadilla que lo tenía tan mal y no habían tenido que arriesgar su vida para hacer entrar en razón a Lunye de que intentara de ser menos fría con el caballero. Pero aun había algo que los preocupaba: la carta, o mejor dicho, Andro, el maestro de Milo… y de Nira. Y Camus fue quien les metió esa preocupación ese día, al decir un pensamiento en voz alta

- ¿Qué puede ser tan importante para él como para no haber venido a verla? – se preguntó, extrañado. Sus compañeros voltearon a verlo, intrigados

- ¿De quién hablas, Camus? – preguntó Dohko

- ¿Eh?... – respondió confundido, no se había dado cuenta de que había pensado en voz alta

- ¿En quién estabas pensando? – pregunto Shaka

- En el maestro de Milo, en que le había dicho en una carta que no podía venir a verla porque tenía cosas importantes que hacer, pero – Camus hizo una pausa para ordenar las ideas – no me parece lógico – finalizó casi en un susurro

- ¿venir a ver a quien?... ¿Por qué no te parece lógico? – preguntó Aioros

- A Nira… él también era su maestro y según me ha dicho Milo la quería como a una hija, por eso no me parece lógico… ¿Qué clase de padre tendría algo más importante que sus propios hijos?

- ¿Estas pensando en que puede ocultar algo… algo grave? – preguntó Aioria

- Si… y temo que Milo también piensa lo mismo

- Si no es una cosa es otra – dijo Mascara Mortal

- Definitivamente este no es su mejor momento – dijo Saga decepcionado mientras meneaba la cabeza

Durante el viaje de Atenas a Milos, el caballero le había estado platicando sobre su infancia antes de llegar al Santuario (a diferencia de la primera vez que se la había contado, doce años antes, esta vez lo hizo más relajado). Lunye había estado escuchándolo atenta y sorprendida. Después de que terminara solo intercambiaron frases cortas pero se la habían pasado juntos todo el trayecto. Pero el momento mágico, según Milo, fue cuando vieron el atardecer porque le había parecido verla sonreír aunque muy posiblemente se trató de un efecto de la luz y de las sombras. Ella efectivamente si había sonreído, por un breve instante, pero de eso Milo nunca estaría seguro. Cuando divisaron la isla (una mancha oscura bajo la plateada luz de la luna casi llena) ambos pasajeros dieron un suspiro y se voltearon a ver, dudosos de lo que pudiera pasar en esa isla, preguntándose uno al otro si daría resultado o no, si todo seguiría igual o ella recordaría algo. Una vez estando en tierra firme, Milo comenzó a caminar creyendo que Lunye lo seguía pero fue después de varios pasos cuando se dio cuenta de que no era así y se giró a mirarla y se sorprendió un poco al verla parada en el mismo lugar.

- ¿Pasa algo, Lunye? – Preguntó Milo preocupado y desconcertado pero Lunye solo se limitó a seguir viendo la arena de la playa que se veía blanca a causa de la luna - ¿Lunye? – su corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza, podía sentirlo casi a punto de salirse de su pecho y la idea de que ella hubiera recordado todo le cruzó por la mente. Estaba a punto de llamarla por su verdadero nombre cuando ella levantó la cabeza y lo miró algo aturdida

- ¿Me hablaste? – Milo tardó un poco en reaccionar, la idea que había surgido desapareció de golpe y su ritmo cardiaco fue estabilizándose poco a poco. Ella no había recordado nada, seguía teniendo la misma mirada tal vez un poco aturdida, confundida ¿y triste? Pero nada que ver con la dulce mirada que ella solía tener cuando el entrenaba en esa isla

- Si… ¿está todo bien? – Milo se acercó a ella. Lunye volvió a mirar la arena

- No – confesó Lunye y miró a Milo a los ojos – nada está bien… - caminó cinco pasos al frente para darle la espalda al caballero - me siento nostálgica y ni siquiera sé porque; como cuando te vi la primera vez – el comentario sorprendió a Milo quien no pudo ocultarlo

- ¿Después de despertar en el Santuario?

- No – Lunye se volteo a verlo – en el monte Himeto…


	39. La Última Barrera Cae

CAPITULO 39: LA ULTIMA BARRERA CAE.

Milo estaba sorprendido, no podía creer lo que escuchaba. La primera vez que la había visto fue en el Santuario, cuando ella y Ares se teletransportaron con suma facilidad del monasterio a los aposentos del patriarca. La primera vez que se habían visto frente a frente había sido en la entrada a Kaisarianís y la primera vez que habían entablado una conversación había sido en el salón de Olympus Mons. Pero no recordaba haberse sentido observado mientras buscaban el monasterio, ni incomodo, solo desesperado, como sus compañeros, por no llegar a él, además, ninguno había dicho nada sobre sentirse observado o incomodo, ni siquiera Shaka que era muy sensible en ese tipo de cosas.

- ¿Por qué no lo mencionaste antes? – preguntó Milo confundido y, aunque él no quería sonar así, con reproche. Lunye solamente se encogió de hombros

- Tal vez porque aun no estaba segura de esta extraña confianza que te tengo ahorita

Lunye se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Milo solo se limitó a seguirla, sin decir una palabra, dispuesto a comprobar algo que ni el mismo estaba seguro de que se trataba. Cuando ya habían avanzado lo suficiente fue que todo se hizo más claro: ella recordaba pero no gráficamente, como suele pasar, que vemos las imágenes y escuchamos los sonidos en nuestra mente. Más que decir ella, era su corazón el que recordaba. Para su mente, todas las imágenes que le llegaban eran desconocidas, así como los olores, los sonidos y las sensaciones. Para su corazón no lo eran y por eso sentía cosas sin saber porque. Había sentido nostalgia al llegar a la isla porque su corazón añoraba estar ahí, extrañaba percibir esa brisa del mar, ese aroma, ver esos paisajes, sentir esa arena. Había sentido nostalgia al verlo porque su corazón lo recordaba y muy posiblemente lo extrañaba. Había sentido que podía confiar en él porque su corazón recordaba que ya había confiado en él antes y no lo había decepcionado. Todo eso sonaba cursi, demasiado cursi, pero era cierto. Su mente no recordaba el camino de la playa a la casa pero una parte de ella si (la parte de las emociones) y era muy posible que al llegar ella diría que fue pura casualidad, que no sabía ni por donde iba, que solo caminaba sin rumbo fijo. Estaba seguro que en ese preciso momento el corazón de Lunye latía con fuerza y ella no sabía porque, pero él sí y llegado el momento se lo diría. Claro que menos cursi. Entonces una idea grandiosa y reconfortante afloro en su mente: aun había una barrera que le impedía ver a la verdadera Lunye y estaba seguro que era más parecida a Nira de lo que ella misma imaginaba. No pudo evitar sonreír ante ese pensamiento. Haber descubierto eso le había quitando un gran peso de encima pero (siempre tiene que haber un pero, especialmente en los últimos días, pensó), lo que estuviera ocultándole su maestro le preocupaba, temía que pudiera ser algo grave, muy grave, y que ya no hubiera marcha atrás. Venia pensando en eso cuando vio que Lunye se había detenido y caminó hasta quedar a su lado, viendo la casa que se levantaba a varios metros de ellos

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Dime que no teníamos que venir aquí – respondió, asustada, sin dejar de ver la casa anonadada y con los ojos bien abiertos

- Si, aquí teníamos que venir – Lunye volteo a verlo

- ¡Te juro que…!

- Sssh, - la interrumpió - lo se

Milo caminó rumbo a la casa pero pronto se percató de que Lunye seguía donde mismo por lo que se volteó a ella y le tendió la mano

- Ven…

Lunye primero vio su cara y después la mano que se extendía frente a ella

- Tu sabes lo que me pasa – dijo, segura

- Sí, creo saberlo y te lo diré, pero aquí no, adentro

- No, aun no

- ¿Aun no que, Lunye? – preguntó intrigado

- No me lo digas, tu teoría de lo que me pasa

Lunye tomó la mano de Milo y entonces pasó, el primer momento mágico de los que pasarían en esos días que estarían en la isla: sonrió; poco e insegura pero al final de cuentas era una sonrisa. Milo la admiro, sorprendido, por el poco tiempo que duró. Lunye pensó que esa expresión de sorpresa en el rostro del caballero era por lo que había dicho y no por la leve sonrisa que se le había dibujado en su rostro de la que ni se había dado cuenta. Durante el trayecto a la casa ninguno dijo una sola palabra pero iban de la mano sin darse cuenta hasta que llegaron, bueno, solo Lunye, cuando Milo la soltó para tomar la llave que Andro escondía bajo el tapete de la entrada y, mientras Milo buscaba la llave y abría la puerta, Lunye no dejó de verse la mano algo sorprendida aunque lo dejó de hacer cuando sintió que Milo volteaba a verla.

- Pasa - la invitó Milo y Lunye avanzó un poco insegura hacia la entrada de la puerta, pasando ella primero seguida de Milo, quien cerró la puerta

Lunye no dejaba de mirar la casa, era como si quisiera ver todo al mismo tiempo. Quería pensar que ese lugar le regresaría sus recuerdos pero lo único que sentía era esa nostalgia que ya la estaba comenzando a cansar y en cierto modo a preocupar. Sin decir una palabra, Lunye comenzó a recorrer la casa. Milo la seguía, en silencio. La cocina fue el primer lugar al que se dirigió; abriendo el refrigerador, los cajones, los compartimientos y la despensa. De ahí se dirigió a la sala y se topo con la foto que Milo había visto el día en que le fue a avisar a Andro sobre la aparición de Nira. La chica la observó por un largo rato, asombrada por lo feliz que se veía ella en la foto al lado del hombre contra el que había peleado en esa misma isla hacia pocas semanas. Lunye tomó la foto con cuidado.

- No creo poder sonreír así de nuevo - dijo sin apartar la vista de la foto. Milo se acercó a ella y también miró la foto

- Yo creo que si - dijo Milo y esbozó una sonrisa confiada. Lunye volteo a verlo sorprendida y estuvo a punto de dejarla caer pero el caballero la tomó a tiempo - haré todo lo posible porque así sea

- Hablas con demasiada confianza

- Tengo confianza en que así será - hubo un momento de silencio mientras Milo colocaba la foto en donde estaba - Ven, será mejor ir a cenar

Milo se dio media vuelta y se fue rumbo a la cocina. Lunye lo siguió no sin antes echarle un último vistazo a la foto que le parecía tan irreal, como sacada de un cuento de hadas. Milo no le había mentido al decirle que, a pesar del trauma de su niñez, había sido realmente feliz al lado de él y ese hombre. Sabía ahora que podía confiar plenamente en Milo, sin titubeos ni dudas y estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, él se había ganado su confianza y para su sorpresa había sido en muy poco tiempo. Ahora solo restaba esperar al otro, el maestro del caballero, el hombre que la había salvado de morir en el bosque y contra el que había peleado. Solo restaba ver cuál era su comportamiento hacia ella y de que forma la miraba: si como a una berseker o como...

- ¿...cenar? - fue lo último que escucho de la pregunta que la saco de sus pensamientos

- ¿disculpa?

- ¿Qué si quieres cereal para cenar? - volvió a preguntar Milo mientras seguía buscando en la despensa

- Si - respondió Lunye sin darle mucha importancia al asunto y se le quedó viendo, volviéndose a perder en sus pensamientos. Ahora que lo miraba mejor, le pareció verlo más tranquilo, más relajado y en cierta medida hasta un poco emocionado. Verlo así la reconfortaba bastante, era como si el estado anímico de Milo repercutiera en el de ella y viceversa. Una conexión entre ellos era la palabra correcta, su pasado olvidado los unía porque una parte de ella aun lo recordaba, no de la manera más obvia que es la fotográfica sino de otra más compleja y más profunda, posiblemente para allá iba la teoría de Milo sobre lo que le estaba ocurriendo y si concordaban, entonces, dejaría caer la última barrera que impedía que él se acercara a ella y se mostraría tal cual, pero solamente ahí, una vez que regresaran al santuario, si es que ella no recordaba nada, volvería a comportarse igual que antes del viaje.

- Aquí esta - dijo Milo dejando frente a ella una cazuela blanca que solo se limitó a mirar

- Gracias - respondió Lunye algo indiferente y se fue a la sala con la cazuela en sus manos. Milo se sirvió también y se fue con ella

- ¿Pasa algo? - preguntó Milo algo preocupado

- Es solo que me puse a pensar en lo que me está pasando - hizo una pausa, no dejaba de menear la cuchara dentro del tazón - ahora si quiero escuchar tu teoría, dijiste que creías saber que era lo que me pasaba y quiero escucharla

Milo no se lo esperaba aun y por ende no había pensado en que otra forma se lo podía explicar para que no sonara tan cursi. Pero ella quería escucharlo y no le quedaba de otra más que usar su ingenio para utilizar las palabras adecuadas en el momento adecuado

- Tiene que ver con tus emociones - empezó, buscando con cuidado que palabras usar - creo que son tus emociones quienes recuerdan y es por eso que sientes esa nostalgia

- Nira - murmuró Lunye y Milo se sorprendió al escucharla - esas emociones que mencionas son ella - dijo y volteo a verlo, tenía los ojos vidriosos por las lagrimas que amenazaban salir - en alguna parte de mi, ella existe pero... - hizo una larga pausa, Milo la miraba impaciente; creía saber lo que diría pero quería escucharlo de su propia voz - es como si ella durmiera y solo despertara cuando algo va mal... contigo... y me da miedo, Milo, por no saber qué hacer - recordó su propia voz gritándole, desesperada y suplicante, que llamara a Milo porque ya no soportaba verlo así, también lo asustada que se había sentido ante aquella nueva e inquietante experiencia sobrenatural y lo bien y

(_Protegida_)

Tranquila que se había sentido cuando él la abrazó. Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar libremente por sus blancas mejillas y su respiración se aceleró al intentar contener el llanto que quería estallar. Milo no sabía si ir a consolarla o decirle algo para tranquilizarla pero considero que lo mejor era que lo sacara para que se sintiera mejor.

- Se lo que estas pensando - dijo Lunye entre jadeos, las lagrimas no dejaban de salir de sus negros ojos ven y hazlo rápido, te necesito pensó - ni se te ocurra, Milo

- Pero... - no pudo terminar la frase porque Lunye comenzó a llorar, ocultando su cara llena de lágrimas en sus brazos que cruzó sobre la mesa. Milo se levantó y se puso de cuclillas, a un lado de ella, colocando sus manos en el pequeño y negro descansabrazos de la silla - Lunye - le habló. Ella volteo a verlo y, sin decir nada, lo abrazó del cuello, llorando más fuerte. Milo se sorprendió ante tal acción y se dispuso a abrazarla con su brazo derecho. Lunye se dio cuenta de eso

- No lo hagas... solo déjame...

Milo volvió a dirigir la mano a donde la tenia, en esta ocasión le haría caso y se contendría. Estuvieron así por bastante tiempo, ninguno supo cuanto exactamente pero el tiempo que hubiera pasado fue el suficiente para que ambos estuvieran mejor y más tranquilos. Lunye soltó a Milo y siguió con su cena. Milo se fue a su silla e hizo lo mismo. Cuando terminaron de cenar, Milo la llevó al que había sido su cuarto y se quedó ella ahí mientras que él se fue al que fuera el suyo durante su entrenamiento, durmiéndose en cuanto se acostó.

Ambos despertaron tarde, alrededor de las 10:30am. En cuanto bajaron a la planta baja, Milo se percató de que Andro no había llegado aun

- ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó Lunye de pronto, señalando un sobre blanco tirado en el suelo, muy cerca de la entrada. Milo se dirigió hacia donde estaba ese extraño sobre blanco y lo levantó del suelo, viéndolo con cuidado

- Parece que viene del Santuario... - le dio la vuelta y decía Andro - lo más seguro es que sea una carta para avisarle que vendríamos pronto... pero no la ha visto - Lunye se acercó a él algo extrañada. Se le notaba más tranquila que ayer

¿Y eso es bueno o es malo?

- Es bueno

- ¿En serio?... ¿Por qué?

- Porque así lo sorprenderemos - Milo volteo a verla con una sonrisa perversa - será mejor irnos a almorzar antes de salir

- ¿y se puede saber a dónde vamos?

- No se - Milo camino rumbo a la cocina

- ¿Qué? - se preguntó a si misma completamente confundida y extrañada. Él no la escuchó. Ella corrió para alcanzarlo a la cocina

Después de almorzar salieron de la casa; él adelante y Lunye, confundida e intrigada, solo lo seguía. Ya tenían aproximadamente media hora caminando sin que Milo le dijera a donde iban y ella no se atrevía a preguntarle, estaba segura que su respuesta seguiría siendo la misma que la de antes de salir.

- Llegamos - dijo Milo de pronto y se detuvo. Lunye caminó hasta quedar a su lado

- ¿Qué tiene de especial este lugar?... ¿Me paso algo importante aquí? porque a diferencia de la playa o de la casa no siento nada extraño

- La verdad no, una vez venimos los dos aquí para ver un atardecer. Se te hizo muy bello pero nada importante

- Milo... falta mucho para el atardecer

- Lo sé, pero no venimos a ver precisamente el atardecer - Milo volteo a verla y Lunye hizo lo mismo. Después, él volteó hacia un gran pico que sobresalía de todo el acantilado, como mostrándoselo

- No - respondió Lunye cortante, sabiendo muy bien cuál era el plan diabólico de Milo - Ni lo sueñes

- No pienso obligarte a hacerlo - dijo Milo y volvió a mirar de nuevo esa plataforma picuda - pero sabes, yo necesito gritar

Lunye se sorprendió mucho al escucharlo. Tal vez ella también necesitara gritar pero no estaba segura de querer hacerlo. Milo comenzó a quitarse los zapatos

- Como te quedaras arriba me cuidaras esto - Milo le puso los zapatos con los calcetines dentro en las manos y se fue hacia allá. Lunye miró por un momento los zapatos y después a Milo que se alejaba poco a poco.

- Espera - le gritó y corrió. Milo se detuvo para esperarla - te acompaño hasta allá - dijo estando ya a su lado y Milo le agradeció con una sonrisa, él sabía el esfuerzo que hacia la chica para comportarse más amable y menos fría con él y le estaba profundamente agradecido por ello.

Caminaron juntos unos metros más, en silencio, Milo viendo al frente y Lunye hacia el extenso océano que se vislumbraba desde ahí. La vista era hermosa, por eso no podía apartar la mirada de ese bello paisaje que le brindaba la isla y el mar. Al llegar a su destino, Milo dio varios pasos hacia atrás y comenzó su carrera hacia el final de la enorme plataforma. Lunye solo lo miró pasar sorprendida y abrazó los zapatos del caballero. Milo saltó y Lunye corrió hasta el borde para verlo caer. El santo de escorpión no dejaba de gritar mientras descendía aunque el sonido de su voz se apagó bruscamente al caer al agua. La chica de rojos cabellos no dejaba de ver el lugar donde él había caído, algo intranquila y abrazando los zapatos con más fuerza contra su pecho... era demasiado alto. Pocos segundos después de haber caído al agua, Milo sacó la cabeza y volteo hacia arriba, viendo únicamente asomar la cabeza de Lunye aunque no lograba distinguir ningún rasgo de su cara. Arriba, Lunye sonrió, inconsciente de haberlo hecho, al verlo bien. Milo vio que ella se levantó y desapareció de su vista, lo que le extrañó bastante. De pronto la vio aparecer, saltando al mar, gritando debido a la adrenalina y cayendo justo frente a él. Ella salió a la superficie y comenzó a reírse mientras se quitaba el cabello mojado de la cara. Milo la miraba sorprendido y divertido al mismo tiempo y no tardo mucho en reírse con ella. Pronto las risas pasaron a carcajadas que se escuchaban por toda el área cercana a ellos. El grito les había sentado de maravilla.

Mientras tanto, dentro de la casa, un niño de aproximadamente once años, un poco más alto que los niños de su edad, cabello corto y castaño oscuro, ojos grandes de color miel y piel morena clara, salía sigiloso de su habitación. En la noche anterior había escuchado a unos extraños entrar y hasta habían dormido ahí. Pero hacia una hora que habían salido y solo esperaba que ya no regresaran o, si decidían hacerlo, esperaba que su maestro estuviera ahí para defenderlo y correrlos a ellos. Cruzó el pasillo intentando hacer el menor ruido y de igual forma bajó las escaleras, inquieto por si llegaban en cualquier momento o... no, no podían estar allí, él los había escuchado salir, poniendo especial atención en el sonido de sus pasos y el de la puerta al abrirse y cerrarse, después de eso reinó el silencio absoluto, escuchando únicamente el tic-tac del reloj de la sala y su respiración que volvía a su ritmo normal después de contenerla lo mas que se pudiera y así escuchar mejor lo que sucedía afuera de la habitación. Además, todo indicaba que no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia.

Al llegar a la planta baja se dirigió directamente a la cocina, estaba hambriento, él ya estaba acostumbrado a desayunar temprano y en ese momento ya pasaban de las once de la mañana. Comería y saldría a esperarlo para decirle de lo sucedido. Solo esperaba que llegara ya, le había dicho que regresaba precisamente ese día pero no era 100% seguro, bien podía ser antes como después. Se preparó su almuerzo, algo sencillo, y se lo devoro tanto por el hambre que sentía como por la prisa que tenia para salir de la casa. Una vez que hubo terminado (no se había tardado ni treinta minutos) se sentó recargado a la pared de la casa, a la derecha de la puerta y esperó, quedándose dormido después de treinta minutos de estar ahí, no había dormido bien durante toda la noche por miedo a que lo descubrieran y lo tomaran por sorpresa. Sin saber cuánto había pasado, despertó al sentir que alguien lo zarandeaba suavemente

- ¿Deacon? - el niño parpadeo varias veces para que desapareciera lo borroso de su vista y grande fue su alegría al ver a quien le había despertado

- ¡Maestro! - exclamó y lo abrazó. A su maestro le extraño la reacción del chico

- ¿Pasó algo, Deacon? - preguntó algo preocupado y Deacon lo volteo a ver muy serio

- Intrusos, maestro - respondió, en su voz se le notó claramente el miedo que sentía - ayer por la noche llegaron

- ¿Y donde están ahorita?

- No lo sé, maestro... salieron alrededor de las diez

- ¿Y ellos te vieron?

- No, maestro

- Iré a buscarlos, no deben de andar lejos

- Yo lo acompaño, maestro

Milo y Lunye se encontraban sentados en una playa que se localizaba cerca del lugar por el que se habían lanzado al mar. Se habían reído por bastante tiempo hasta que Lunye se dio cuenta y dejó de hacerlo, intentando sin éxito quitar la sonrisa que le había causado todo eso. Ahora, en ese momento, se encontraban descansando después de haber nadado lo suficiente como para cansarse, una vez que recuperaran las suficientes energías, regresarían a la casa y descansarían como era debido

- ¿Te ocurre algo? - preguntó Lunye de pronto, logrando ocultar cualquier indicio de preocupación en su voz, al ver al caballero pensativo, quien no apartaba la vista del enorme océano que se extendía frente a ellos

- ¿Eh?... no... No me ocurre nada, no te preocupes - respondió Milo dedicándole una leve sonrisa que no convenció en lo absoluto a Lunye

- Si tú lo dices - dijo Lunye indiferente y se levantó, sacudiéndose la arena que pudiere habérsele pegado al pantalón. Milo solo la observaba un poco sorprendido por su reacción – que te parece si ya nos vamos

- Esta bien

Milo se levantó e hizo lo mismo que Lunye. Durante el trayecto de ese lugar a la casa hicieron aproximadamente 20 minutos en los que ninguno pronunció una palabra, sino que cada quien se sumió en sus pensamientos. Milo no pudo evitar sentir cierta nostalgia por eso. Recordó que cada vez que Andro les daba una oportunidad de descansar, a veces salían a caminar por ahí cerca y no había momentos incómodos de silencio: hablaban y hablaban de cualquier cosa, por muy inverosímil que esta pudiera ser, pero nunca faltaba sobre que platicar. Hablaban y reían todo el tiempo... y en algunas ocasiones lloraban juntos, pero eso ocurría con más frecuencia durante su niñez, después de los 15 años solo era Nira la que lloraba en algunos días del año, cuando recordaba que era el aniversario luctuoso de sus padres. Para cuando menos se lo esperaba ya estaban frente a la casa. Milo entro primero seguido muy de cerca de Lunye. Ninguno de los dos se percató de que la puerta no tenia llave siendo que la habían cerrado al salir. Al primer lugar al que se dirigieron fue a la cocina a tomarse un vaso de agua y ya de ahí se dirigieron a la sala, dejándose caer en el sillón más grande de los 3 que la componían.

- Estoy preocupado - dijo Milo de pronto, colocando sus manos tras su cabeza y mirando el techo. Lunye volteo a verlo confundida

- ¿Preocupado?...

- Si... - Milo hizo una pausa como pensando que decir - mi maestro ha estado actuando extraño en los últimos días y me preocupa que me este ocultando algo grave

- Sus razones ha de tener... ¿no lo crees? - dijo Lunye mirando también al techo. Milo volteo a verla de reojo, interesado, y Lunye también volteo a verlo igual

- ¿Por qué lo dices? - preguntó pero él ya sabía la respuesta

- Por... - Lunye se calló de pronto, desviando la mirada al lado opuesto de donde se encontraba Milo. El caballero dorado volvió a mirar el techo

- Se porque lo dices... ando mal, lo sé- hizo una pausa - mejor dicho andaba... - sonrió un poco pero se le podía notar algo de tristeza en los ojos

- Sigues mal, Milo - dijo Lunye sin mirarlo - no tan mal como antes... pero sigues... por eso tu maestro no quiere decirte que es lo que le pasa... para no ponerte mas mal de lo que ya estas

- Si no me lo dice me pondré peor... él ya debería de saber que a veces mi imaginación me juega malas pasadas - Lunye volteo a verlo

- Confía en él... es tu maestro y debe conocerte bien... si no te lo quiere decir sus razones tendrá pero supongo que te lo dirá, tarde o temprano

Milo volteo a verla, agradeciéndole el apoyo que le brindaba con una sonrisa. Él sabía lo difícil que le estaba resultando todo esto a la joven y por eso no le extraño que no le correspondiera de la misma manera. El silencio reinó en la sala durante un buen rato.

Después de estar buscando a los intrusos por más de una hora, Deacon y su maestro decidieron regresar a su morada. Concluyeron que seguramente se habían ido de ahí y regresado a la ciudad de Plaka o bien, que podrían estar de nueva cuenta en su casa, disfrutando de las cosas que no les pertenecían como buenos intrusos que eran. Cuando ya estaban cerca de la casa, Deacon se le adelantó a su maestro, entrando primero aunque tan rápido como entro, salió. Eso le extrañó a su maestro

- ¿Están adentro? - preguntó al ver la cara asustada de su pupilo.

- Si... están dormidos en la sala

Andro caminó lentamente hacia la puerta de su casa y la abrió, poco a poco...


	40. Dolorosas Confesiones

CAPITULO 40: DOLOROSAS CONFESIONES

Andro no podía creer lo que veía. Eran ellos. Milo estaba sentado, con la cabeza colgando hacia delante y su brazo derecho apoyado en el hombro de Nira, apaciblemente dormido mientras que la chica estaba con su cabeza recostada en un cojín sobre las piernas del caballero también profundamente dormida. Andro se les quedó viendo asombrado, mientras que Deacon lo veía confundido e intrigado.

- ¿Maestro? - le hablo, pero el hombre seguía perdido aunque eso era comprensible, si Deacon supiera lo mucho que su maestro estuvo esperando volver a verla en esa casa, no le extrañaría en lo absoluto su actitud

Lunye fue la primera en despertar. Al momento de ver al hombre y al niño parados frente a ellos, no pudo ocultar la sorpresa que eso le provocó y rápidamente se incorporó

- Estas bien - murmuró Andro. Lunye pudo detectar un gran alivio en aquellas palabras. Deacon volteó a ver a su maestro, realmente confundido

- ¿La conoce? - preguntó el niño intrigado y a la vez sorprendido mirando tanto a su maestro como a ella, pero su maestro no le prestó la mas mínima atención, seguía absorto mirando a la joven de roja cabellera y ojos negros. Andro comenzó a acercarse a ella lentamente. Lunye volteó a ver a Milo algo intranquila pero este seguía dormido. No sabía qué hacer ante esta situación que se le estaba presentando, estaba sufriendo sentimientos encontrados y temía que lo sucedido en la fuente se volviera a presentar; le aterraba la idea de que _Ella_ volviera a tomar el control de su cuerpo. Cuando estaba a pocos pasos de ella, la expresión de inseguridad y asombro fue sustituida por una fría y seria que Andro no pasó inadvertida

- No se acerque más - dijo ella, Andro se paró en seco

- Nira - exclamó, sorprendido y dolido

- Me llamo Lunye... ¿Qué acaso ya se le olvidó?

- ¿Aun no...?

- No... Aun no - lo interrumpió y desvió la mirada a un lado pero rápidamente la volvió a fijar en ese hombre - y mientras sea así usted va a llamarme Lunye

Andro no dijo nada, solamente se le quedó viendo. Deacon se acercó a su maestro

- Ma... - Andro lo calló poniéndole una mano en la boca

- Ella es la de la foto - dijo él y la expresión del chico cambió drásticamente por una de total sorpresa y la volteo a ver. Andro quitó su mano de la boca de Deacon - Entonces Milo no ha podido hacer nada para que recuerdes - dijo decepcionado, dirigiéndose a Lunye

- No... Pero ha hecho un gran esfuerzo... no puedo negarlo - respondió Lunye mientras volteaba a ver a Milo. Andro se percató que la expresión de la chica se relajó bastante al ver al caballero, al parecer ya habían entablado cierta amistad. Hubo un momento en el que el silencio reino por un momento. Para el hombre de cabello negro resultaba incomodo, no sabía cómo hablarle y no pudo evitar suponer que Milo había pasado exactamente por lo mismo. De pronto se percató que algo no andaba bien con Lunye, podía ver en su mirada temor y mucha confusión.

- ¿Lunye? – le habló Andro a la chica. Lunye cerró los ojos y los apretó como intentando quitarse un dolor de cabeza o alguna idea tonta de la cabeza. Al abrirlos los volteo a ver, dejando a Andro y a Deacon real y totalmente sorprendidos

En el Santuario, específicamente en el monumental Coliseo, Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga y Shun estaban sentados en las gradas perdiendo el tiempo. Como Saori aun mostraba algunos síntomas de cansancio, decidieron quedarse ahí hasta que ella estuviera bien o hasta que ella decidiera regresar a la mansión Kido en Japón. Por su parte, Ikki, a quien no le gustaba estar en grupos, hacía poco que se había ido a quien sabe dónde; el día anterior simplemente había desaparecido dejando únicamente una nota de despedida a su hermano pequeño Shun

- ¿Y no te dijo a donde iba, Shun? - preguntó Seiya, Shun simplemente meneo la cabeza

- Solo dijo que nos veríamos cuando el destino así lo quisiera - respondió, con un deje de tristeza - solo espero que sea pronto

- Ya verás que si, Shun - dijo Hyoga

- ¡Intruso! - escucharon gritar a un soldado que pasaba frente al coliseo, seguido por una docena - ¡Un intruso se ha filtrado al Santuario!

Los cuatro amigos se levantaron rápidamente y corrieron hacia los soldados. Decidieron seguirlos puesto que de esa forma darían con él. Cuando ya estaban a unos metros del Coliseo, un soldado que venía de otro lugar del refugio, se acercó al que había gritado anteriormente

- Se dirige a la fuente - dijo, cansado. Estaba algo golpeado, su casco estaba partido por la mitad y sangraba por la boca y varias partes del cuerpo

- ¿Y tus hombres, Loxias? - preguntó el soldado, los caballeros de bronce estaban impacientes y atentos por escuchar la respuesta

- Fueron vencidos... por el intruso... es muy poderoso

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? - preguntó Seiya quien se había acercado a Loxias junto con sus compañeros

- Lo interceptamos en las inmediaciones de las 12 casas - hizo una pausa, se le dificultaba hablar - parecía que estaba buscando a alguien en especial porque no dejaba de voltear a todos lados. Cuando nos vio, ni se inmutó, sino que se nos quedó viendo fijamente… al menos eso fue lo que pensé ya que su rostro estaba oculto por una capucha misma que formaba parte de una gran túnica color café. Nos dispusimos a rodearlo…

_Flashback_

_El intruso ya estaba completamente rodeado por dos decenas de soldados, todos armados con poderosas y filosas lanzas. Cada uno de ellos miraba al sujeto de una forma desafiante, amenazadora y confiada_

_- ¿Sabes que el intruso que entra al santuario no sale de ninguna forma, verdad? – preguntó Loxias sumamente confiado, algunos de sus subordinados rieron entre dientes ante ese comentario. El tipo de capucha no dijo nada_

_- ¡Morirás aquí! – gritó uno de ellos y rápidamente todos se abalanzaron sobre él, dispuestos a atacarlo hasta matarlo. Pero él no hizo el intento de esquivar el ataque masivo, simplemente llevó su mano derecha dentro de la túnica y al momento de sacarla, atacó a los 20 hombres al mismo tiempo con alguna clase de arma sumamente flexible. El ataque había resultado ser sorprendentemente veloz, incontables golpes hirieron gravemente a cada soldado que lo había atacado. Las heridas que mostraba cada uno eran muy parecidas a las provocadas por un poderoso látigo. Volvió a guardar su arma en donde la tenia y continuo su camino… rumbo a la Fuente de Athena_

_Fin del Flashback_

- Será mejor que nos apresuremos a la fuente – dijo Shiryu una vez que Loxias finalizó de hablar

- Es cierto… no creo que haya alguien protegiendo el lugar, las sacerdotisas podrían estar en peligro – dijo Seiya – Vamos

Los otros tres asintieron y se fueron corriendo de ahí rumbo a la fuente, tenían que darse prisa o de lo contrario algo malo podría pasar. Tomando en cuenta que el soldado estaba gravemente herido, lo más probable es que él ya estuviera en ese lugar posiblemente haciendo ya algunos destrozos. Al llegar, se llevaron una gran sorpresa…

Milo seguía dormido, ignorando completamente todo lo que estaba aconteciendo en la sala de la casa de Andro. Lunye miraba de una forma muy desconcertante a Andro… era ella… en ese preciso momento… ella había tomado el control… de nuevo

- ¿Andro? – lo llamó. Su voz sonaba preocupada lo que era muy distinto a lo que expresaba su mirada… miedo y desconcierto total

- N-Nira – dijo Andro, anonadado por la situación. Deacon no entendía lo que estaba pasando

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó ella, poniéndose lentamente de pie

- C-claro, Nira – respondió sin poder salir de su asombro y gran desconcierto por lo que estaba sucediendo con la chica

Lo que pasó después fue demasiado rápido y confuso para Deacon. Nira-Lunye se llevó las manos a la cabeza, cerró los ojos y se dejó caer en el sillón, lo que despertó a Milo. Lo primero que vio Milo al despertar fue a su maestro y se le quedó viendo algo sorprendido puesto que aun seguía algo alterado por despertar de esa forma tan repentina y brusca. Pero Andro no vio cuando Milo despertó, su mirada estaba clavada en la chica que peleaba por tomar el control de su cuerpo, y eso no pasó desapercibido por el caballero, quien rápidamente entornó la mirada hacia donde Andro miraba… Lunye

- ¿Lunye? – la llamó Milo, Andro volteo a verlo de reojo

- ¿Milo?... ¿Qué es lo que le pasa? – preguntó Andro algo asustado y muy preocupado por lo que estaba pasando. El santo dorado volteo hacia su maestro y después hacia ella

- No lo sé – respondió, también estaba asustado… no sabía qué hacer

- Dile que se vaya – dijo Lunye, dirigiéndose a Milo. Todos se desconcertaron ante esa orden pero solo Milo supo a quien se refería… Nira

- Pero… no sé como

- ¡Tu solo has que se vaya! – gritó y se encorvó por el esfuerzo que hacía para liberarse de ella. Andro comenzó a acercarse pero Milo le hizo una seña de que se quedara ahí

- No se acerque, maestro – dijo y Andro se detuvo, estaba comenzado a sentirse desesperado por no poder hacer nada para ayudarla, solo le quedaba confiar en él - ¿Nira?

La chica abrió los ojos y despegó un poco las manos de su cabeza. Por un momento, Milo llegó a pensar que le reclamaría por haberla llamado así pero para su sorpresa no sucedió tal cosa, sino que ella volteo a verlo, con los ojos bien abiertos del susto que todo eso le provocaba

- Milo… - dijo y... sonrió... en ese preciso instante era completamente Nira: su mirada, su sonrisa y su presencia... había logrado tomar completamente el control de su cuerpo, pero Milo estaba seguro que solo seria momentáneo... que aun no era algo definitivo - puedes decirle que ya no se preocupe mas por mí, ya no volveré a molestarla

- Nira - susurran sorprendidos Andro y Milo. Deacon solo permanecía detrás de su maestro

- Ahora que se que ambos están bien ya no hay necesidad de hacer eso

- ¿Tu... sabes todo lo que pasa alrededor de... ella? - preguntó Andro

- No... Pero pude sentir tu desesperación ese día en la Fuente, Milo... y tú misma preocupación por Andro me hizo querer tomar el control de la situación en este momento - Nira se quejó un poco, era demasiado el esfuerzo que estaba realizando por controlar su propio cuerpo, Lunye estaba reclamando lo que le pertenecía... por el momento - Me alegra mucho saber que ambos están bien... lamento mucho haberles causado tanta preocupación y tantos problemas

- No tienes que disculparte por nada, Nira - dijo Milo - tu no tuviste la culpa de que esto te pasara... - Nira solo le dedicó una sonrisa

- Milo... dijo volteándolo a ver, luego miro a Andro - Andro... espero verlos de nuevo... pronto

Dicho esto se desmayó, inclinándose hacia atrás y ladeándose hasta que su cabeza quedó apoyada en el descansabrazos del sillón. Los tres que se encontraban ahí solo se le quedaron viendo, consternados por todo lo acontecido

- Será mejor que la lleves a su recamara, Milo - dijo Andro sin dejar de mirarla

- Si - Milo se levantó y tomó a Lunye en sus brazos. Caminó hasta quedar al pie de las escaleras y se detuvo - cuando baje quiero que me diga lo que le está pasando - dijo, serio, sin voltearlo a ver. Andro se sorprendió - porque sé que algo no está bien con usted

- ¿Por qué lo dices, Milo? - preguntó ya fuera del asombro, ahora se encontraba serio

- Dudo mucho que entrenarlo sea algo que le impida ir a verla al Santuario - contestó y lo volteo a ver de reojo, molesto - y será mejor que me lo diga ahora que ella esta... dormida y no después... no quiero que se vuelva a preocupar

Milo subió las escaleras. Andro, por su parte, volteo a ver a Deacon, suspiró y le sonrió a su joven pupilo algo cansado

- ¿Crees que deba decírselo? - le preguntó. Deacon se puso a pensar en su respuesta

- Si, maestro - contestó después de un breve momento. Andro volteo hacia las escaleras y después de unos segundos se sentó en el sillón

- Me va a doler la cabeza, Deacon - dijo de pronto - tráeme mis pastillas, por favor

- Enseguida, maestro - Deacon se fue corriendo a la cocina dejando a su maestro solo

- Aun no quiero que me veas mal, Milo - dijo para sí y se inclinó hacia atrás mientras se llevaba una mano a la sien y cerraba los ojos

En la fuente, el intruso no daba crédito a lo que veía. Cuando recién entro al Santuario no creyó que alguien estuviera en ese lugar protegiéndolo ¡y mucho menos un caballero dorado! Pero lo que más le había sorprendido era que fuese precisamente él quien lo estuviera esperando. Se habían estado mirando por varios minutos, sin decir nada, pero ese silencio perturbador fue interrumpido por el caballero

- Ella no está aquí, Ioanni - dijo él. Los caballeros de bronce arribaron justo en ese momento

- ¡Maestro Camus! - exclamó Hyoga sorprendido

- ¿Dónde está? - preguntó ella, algo desesperada

- ¿Por qué te interesa saberlo? - respondió... su actitud le había consternado

- Eso no es asunto tuyo, Camus de Acuario - La chica se quitó la capucha develando así su bello rostro

- Pero si es... uno de los bersekers - dijo Seiya sorprendido

- Ioanni de Valles Marineris - completó Shun en el mismo estado que su amigo

Ioanni y Camus voltearon a ver a los caballeros de bronce, sin tomarles la menos importancia, y después volvieron a mirarse mutuamente

- Esta en Milos - dijo Camus

- ¿Milos? - Ioanni se había desconcertado un poco por la respuesta. Lunye nunca le había comentado nada al respecto

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Ioanni?... ¿Por qué te interesa tanto verla?

- Aquí no, caballero... te lo diré en el camino a Milos - respondió ella y se fue corriendo de ahí

- ¡Espera! - gritó Seiya pero Ioanni no le prestó la mas mínima atención. Los caballeros se disponían a seguirla cuando...

- Déjenla - ordenó Camus, todos se voltearon a verlo. Hyoga se acercó a él

- Pero maestro Camus... ella

- Ella ya no es un peligro, Hyoga - lo interrumpió - dejen de preocuparse por Ioanni y vuelvan a hacer lo que estaban haciendo

Camus se dio media vuelta y se fue rumbo a los aposentos del patriarca. Los caballeros de bronce solo vieron como se alejaba y una vez que se perdió de su vista se voltearon a ver entre ellos

- ¿Qué creen que sea lo que esté pasando? - preguntó Seiya

- No lo sé - respondió Shiryu - pero dudo que sea algo bueno

Camus iba rumbo al puerto de Atenas a paso veloz. A él no le importaba Lunye sino Milo, quien estaba con ella. Sabía, que si algo malo le llegaba pasar a ella, indudablemente Milo también saldría mal, aunque de otra forma. También le interesaba saber que era aquello que preocupaba a Ioanni y como no se lo había querido decir en el Santuario, accedió a su proposición de acompañarla a la isla Milos. Estaba pensando en lo que la exberseker pudiera decirle, ya a punto de llegar a la ciudad, cuando fue devuelto a la realidad por una presencia familiar que se dirigía corriendo hacia él

- ¡Camus! - gritó ya estando a pocos metros del Santo de Acuario. Camus se detuvo a esperarlo, algo sorprendido por verlo en ese lugar. El sujeto se detuvo frente a él

- Saga ¿pasó algo en el santuario? - preguntó Camus algo preocupado

- No, en lo absoluto - contesto el caballero de Géminis. Se le notaba bastante serio y eso no le agradó al guardián de la onceava casa

- ¿Entonces? - Saga caminó hasta quedar varios pasos delante de Camus. Este último solo lo siguió con la mirada

- Hay algo importante que tengo que decirte - respondió

- ¿De qué se trata? - preguntó Camus mientras caminaba hasta quedar justo detrás del geminiano. Saga respiró profundo... lo que fuera a decirle a su compañero de armas no iba a ser nada sencillo

- Es sobre lo acontecido en Atos hace 4 años - Saga se dio media vuelta para de esa forma mirarlo directo a los ojos

- ¿Qué pasa con eso? - pregunto Camus algo desconcertado. Saga dio un profundo suspiro

- Cuando supe de la presencia de Ares decidí enviar un espía para así saber que era lo que planeaba hacer, pero a los pocos días fue descubierto y devuelto con un mensaje para mí, que era el patriarca en ese entonces...

_Flashback_

_Arles se encontraba sentado en la silla patriarcal pensativo, hacia 5 días que había enviado a un soldado al monte Himeto a buscar el escondite del dios de la guerra, pero hasta ese momento no había recibido ninguna noticia agradable. De pronto, y sin que él se lo esperase, la gran puerta que daba acceso a los aposentos del patriarca se abrió estrepitosamente, provocándole un respingo que, afortunadamente para él, pasó desapercibido para el que acababa de entrar. Esa persona era nada más y nada menos que el soldado que había enviado a esa peligrosa misión y Arles, al verlo, se levantó de su asiento sorprendido... no lo esperaba aun_

_- ¿Qué noticias me traes, soldado? - preguntó Arles con su habitual voz fuerte y carácter serio_

_- Malas, su santidad - respondió temeroso ante la posible reacción del patriarca. Arles solo emitió un gruñido de decepción y cierta molestia, que también le indicó al soldado que prosiguiera con lo que tuviera que decirle - uno de los súbditos de Ares me descubrió... me dijo que le diera un recado de parte del Dios_

_- ¿De qué se trata?_

_- Estas fueron sus palabras: En una semana deberá enviar a su elite dorada al monte Atos, acompañados de una chica llamada Nira... por si no sabe dónde buscarla, ella se encuentra en Milos. De no ir ella, aténgase a las consecuencias_

_- Mmm... ¿Qué es lo que trama? - se preguntó el patriarca a sí mismo - soldado, ¿lograste averiguar algo más?_

_- Si, su santidad - hizo una pausa, esperando alguna pregunta por parte de su superior, pero al ver que este no iba a hablar decidió continuar - Posee bajo sus órdenes a varios guerreros pero solo cuatro son los que tienen un gran poder... ellos son llamados bersekers_

_- Así que solo son cuatro - susurró Arles pensativo - ¿sabes donde esta exactamente?_

_- No, su santidad, fui descu..._

_- Eso no importa ya - lo interrumpió - ¡Soldado!... iras a Milos esta misma tarde y le ordenaras al caballero dorado Milo de Escorpión que se regrese de inmediato al Santuario_

_- Si, su santidad_

_- Lo más seguro es que él conozca a esta chica llamada Nira... - especuló, mas para sí que para el soldado - si llegas a ver una mujer con él te esperaras a que este sola para saber si se trata de Nira o no... Y si es... le propondrás venir hacia aquí_

_- ¿Qué hago si se niega, santidad?_

_- Dudo mucho que haga tal cosa... si conoce a Milo y se llevan bien no dudara en acompañarlo al Santuario. Pero antes de aparecerte frente a ellos deberás analizarla bien para ver que habilidades tiene y usar eso como una razón de mi interés hacia ella... por ningún motivo deberán enterarse de que ella fue citada a pelear_

_- Así lo haré, santidad_

_- Si no llega a ser ella o ninguna mujer lo acompaña, no regresaran al santuario hasta encontrarla_

_- Si, su santidad - el soldado hizo una reverencia y salió de ahí. Arles volvió a sentarse en la cómoda y lujosa silla, pensando en que estrategia usar en esta extraña pelea que le proponía Ares, el dios de la guerra_

_Fin del Flashback_

Camus miraba estupefacto a Saga. Simplemente no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Si lo que su compañero le acababa de decir era cierto, todo indicaba, que el hecho de que Nira ahora fuese una berseker sin recuerdo alguno de su pasado, no se trataba de una simple jugarreta cruel del destino, sino que Ares ya tenía pensado convertirla en uno de sus guerreros más poderosos. Saga solo lo miraba serio aunque se le podía notar claramente algo de inseguridad por como pudiera reaccionar Camus... pero algo le decía que no se preocupara por él. Pronto la sorpresa paso y el caballero de acuario volvió a su habitual carácter frío y reservado

- Deberías de decírselo a Milo y no a mi - dijo de pronto

- Lo se... pero sabes una cosa, Camus... no me atrevo a mirarlo a los ojos y decirle esto

- Saga... yo no pienso decirle absolutamente nada... eso es algo que solo te corresponde a ti

Saga solo soltó una bocanada de aire, resignado a que no le quedaba de otra más que hablar con Milo y decirle toda la verdad. Lo conocía bien y estaba seguro que su reacción no iba a ser nada agradable. Pero de pronto una duda lo embargó sacándolo de sus pensamientos

- Por cierto, Camus ¿A dónde vas? - preguntó con cierta curiosidad

- A Milos

- ¿Milos?... - la respuesta lo había desconcertado pero pronto una idea aterradora se cruzó por su mente - ¿Le pasó algo a Milo?

- No... Creo que aun no - Saga lo miro extrañado - te lo explico en el camino al puerto, ¿te parece?

- Sí

- Por cierto, ¿le pediste permiso al patriarca para salir del refugio?

- No

Durante el recorrido hacia el muelle, Camus le contó a Saga sobre la intromisión de Ioanni en el santuario y lo desesperada que había estado por encontrar a Lunye y saber donde estaba. También le platicó sobre la proposición de la berseker de que la acompañara a la isla y lo extraño que eso le había parecido. Al llegar al muelle se llevaron una desagradable sorpresa. Skuler también acompañaría a Ioanni a la isla; aunque para Skuler y Ioanni tampoco fue agradable ver a Saga. Después de quejarse entre ellos del que no había sido mencionado, se subieron a una lancha que Ioanni y Skuler habían rentado hacia unos minutos para su viaje a Milos.

Después de haberse tomado sus pastillas, el dolor de cabeza que Andro sentía en ese preciso momento, se negaba a ceder. Lo más seguro era que la tensión y el estrés que estaba sufriendo en ese instante le estaba provocando la jaqueca y si quería que ese dolor desapareciera antes de que Milo bajase las escaleras, tenía que relajarse y tranquilizarse un poco. Deacon solo miraba preocupado a su maestro, odiaba cada vez que él se ponía mal.

- Deacon... ¿Qué hiciste en estos días que no estuve? - le preguntó. Era evidente que no se encontraba bien, el dolor era tal que hasta le impedía hablar bien

- Entrenar, maestro, tal y como usted me lo ordenó - respondió el chiquillo sin apartar su preocupada mirada de Andro

- Ya se me pasará... siempre es así

- De todos modos, maestro, no me gusta verlo en estas condiciones

Andro le sonrió con el afán de calmarlo y despreocuparlo pero no lo consiguió, su sonrisa se veía demasiado forzada y ya estaba comenzando a sudar por el esfuerzo que hacía para soportar el dolor que iba en aumento. Andro abrió la boca para decirle algo a su pupilo, cuando unos pasos en el piso de arriba comenzaron a escucharse. Era Milo... Andro supo inmediatamente que la hora de revelarle ese secreto había llegado. Los pasos en la planta alta sonaban algo apresurados pero para aquel hombre que se encontraba sentado en la sala de su casa y que lo conocía tan bien, esos pasos le sonaron extrañamente tranquilos y sin prisa alguna. Pronto, lo escuchó bajar las escaleras. Cuando lo vio, se puso de pie lo que le provocó un estallido de dolor que hizo que por un instante todo se viera nublado. Cuando Milo terminó de bajar las escaleras, se percató que su antiguo pupilo se encontraba ya un poco más tranquilo, pero no por eso menos serio

- ¿Cómo esta, Milo? - preguntó Andro preocupado, Milo notó inmediatamente que algo no andaba bien y camino hasta quedar frente a su maestro. Deacon solo miraba al caballero con cierto recelo

- Se encuentra bien, maestro, ahora está dormida

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que todos los preséntese se les antojó tenso... pesado. Pero ya no había marcha atrás y eso Milo y Andro lo sabían muy bien... en especial Andro

- ¿Desde cuándo esta así? - preguntó Milo, rompiendo así esa incomoda atmósfera

- Desde hace algunas semanas - respondió Andro en un suspiro y le dio la espalda a Milo

- ¿Qué es exactamente lo le está pasando, maestro? - el tono de voz del santo dorado se torno preocupado

- Son dolores de cabeza - respondió, mirándolo de reojo y señalándose esa parte del cuerpo. Milo sintió una punzada en el pecho y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda - a veces no es más que un leve dolor que se quita con medicamentos - hizo una pausa y volvió a dirigir su mirada al frente, aunque pronto la desvió al techo - pero en la mayoría de las veces el dolor es insoportable llegando a atontarme o incluso a noquearme

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijo antes? - preguntó Milo atónito. Su tez estaba pálida, sus ojos estaban totalmente abiertos y temblaba. Andro no se percató de eso pero Deacon si y lo comprendió, enterarse tan de repente de una noticia como esa era... no encontró la palabra adecuada para describir lo que Milo estaba sintiendo en ese momento... simplemente no había una... la más cercana que pudo encontrar fue miedo... miedo a lo que pudiera pasar más adelante... miedo a perder a una persona tan querida y allegada... definitivamente la palabra miedo era la que mejor describía la situación de Milo

- Para no preocuparte más de lo que ya estabas - ese miedo que, según Deacon, sentía Milo, fue sustituido por otra cosa: furia. Si había algo que Milo detestaba era que le ocultasen cosas como esas solamente para no "preocuparlo". Su cara volvió a recuperar su color y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad... mas sin embargo, el temblor no desapareció del todo, solo disminuyó

- ¡¿Para no preocuparme?! - dijo Milo exaltado y molesto. Andro se volteo a mirarle - ¡No tiene una idea de lo preocupado que estaba por no saber qué demonios era aquello que no le permitía ir al santuario!... - hizo una breve pausa - ¡Creo que ya debería saber lo paranoico que puedo llegar a ser!... pero esta vez mi paranoia no fue tan exagerada puesto que usted si esta grave... ¡¿Cuándo pensaba decírmelo?!... ¡Cuando el dolor fuera tal que no le permitiera levantarse de su cama!

Milo respiraba agitado, eran demasiadas las emociones que se arremolinaban en su interior: coraje, miedo, preocupación, incertidumbre... y lo peor era que no sabía cómo controlarlas.

Andro no contestó, no sabía que decirle, sabía que Milo tenía razón y que debió haberle dicho la verdad desde que esos extraños dolores habían comenzado... pero no había podido hacerlo... hubiera sido demasiado para él, ya suficiente tenia con Ares, el misterio de Elliniká y cómo es que había llegado a las manos de Lunye, las amazonas asesinadas y más recientemente Nira y su otra personalidad completamente diferente a la de ella, como para que el hubiera llegado y le hubiera dicho "Sabes que Milo, tengo algo en la cabeza que me provoca fuertes dolores y que muy probablemente podría matarme en cualquier momento". Milo obviamente no lo veía de esa forma, pero estaba seguro que pronto lo comprendería y entendería.

- Creo... que será mejor que salga a tomar aire fresco - dijo Milo después de esperar por un breve rato algún comentario o defensa por parte de Andro, intentando contenerse. Se fue de ahí rumbo a la salida con grandes zancadas, cerrando de un fuerte golpe la puerta al salir. Andro suspiro y sin decirle nada a su pupilo, se dirigió a su cuarto para descansar, el dolor de cabeza lo estaba matando y el haber visto a Milo en ese estado tan angustioso y deprimente lo había dejado exhausto. Deacon, una vez estando solo, se fue a la cocina y se tomo un vaso con agua.

Ya llevaban tres horas y media de viaje. Durante las tres primeras nadie había dicho nada, pero Camus, quien ya no podía con la intriga, le preguntó a Ioanni porque les urgía tanto ver a Lunye. En media hora, ella y Skuler les contaron todo lo que Camus y Saga querían saber sobre el tema

- ¿Entonces... lo que ustedes quieren es...? - pregunto Saga atónito

- Así es, caballero - respondió Ioanni - pero tengo el mal presentimiento de que no lo vamos a lograr.

Se estaba acercando la hora del atardecer cuando Lunye despertó. El sueño que acababa de tener había sido demasiado extraño: se encontraba en un lugar completamente oscuro, donde nada más se podían apreciar ella y otra chica. Estaba frente a sí misma, y aunque parecían ser iguales... no lo eran. La que estaba frente a ella tenía algunas cosas distintas como el cabello que era mucho más largo, su mirada triste y una expresión en su rostro más relajada pero que al igual que Lunye se mostraba confundida. Esa chica que respondía al nombre de Nira, le había dicho que cuidara de Andro y Milo y que por nada del mundo se le ocurriera hacerles más daño del que ya les había hecho. Lunye estaba a punto de contestarle cuando Nira desapareció, no sin antes dedicarle una leve sonrisa. Entonces, el escenario cambio radicalmente pasando de esa negrura al pie de una montaña. El lugar se veía solitario y todo lo que rodeaba la montaña no tenía ni un solo rastro de vegetación en un radio no mayor a 1km. Lunye solo miraba detenidamente hacia lo alto de la enorme montaña, lo que parecía ser una cueva. La sensación que sentía era sumamente extraña puesto que lo veía todo con sus propios ojos... pero a la vez parecía que no. De pronto vio salir a una silueta que cargaba una caja colgada en sus hombros y que caminaba torpemente, al parecer trataba de quitarse algo de encima puesto que no dejaba de moverse. Esa silueta se dispuso a bajar de ahí pero al poco tiempo se soltó y comenzó a caer al suelo. Ella gritó, aunque el grito sonó muy lejano para sus oídos, pero se vio interrumpido cuando un brillo lo envolvió y... fue ahí cuando despertó.

Se quedó un rato acostada sin apartar su negra mirada del techo, pensando en lo que pudiera significar ese extraño sueño. Después, se levantó y se dirigió a la planta baja de la casa para buscar a Milo. Al ver que él no estaba, se dispuso a subir de nuevo pero en eso vio salir al niño de la cocina. Se quedaron viendo por un breve instante. Lunye supuso que el sabría donde se encontraba el caballero así que se acercó a él

- ¿Sabes donde está Milo? - le preguntó, un tanto fría y distante

- Dijo que saldría a tomar aire fresco - respondió Deacon algo intimidado

- Gracias

Lunye se dio media vuelta y se fue tranquilamente hacia la puerta. Una vez estando fuera, soltó un suspiro de alivio, por alguna extraña razón esa inquietante nostalgia que le inspiraba la casa se había ido y ahora se sentía frustrada e incómoda dentro de ese lugar, como siempre debió de haber sido desde el principio.

- Veo que ya despertaste

Lunye se sobresaltó un poco al escucharlo. Milo se encontraba sentado a un lado de la casa, recargado a la pared, con una pierna extendida y la otra doblada con su mano derecha apoyada en la rodilla. Lunye caminó hasta quedar a su lado y también se sentó.

- ¿Ya sabes que es lo que tiene tu maestro? - preguntó interesada

- Si... pero no hablemos de eso, no quiero pensar más al respecto

- Esta bien, como quieras

Hubo un momento de silencio. Ambos jóvenes veían el gran árbol que crecía cerca de ese solitario sitio, pensativos, cada uno sumido en sus respectivos problemas y preocupaciones. De pronto, y sin previo aviso, Lunye se puso de pie

- Tengo una idea - dijo, algo emocionada. Milo solo la miraba sorprendido

- ¿de qué se trata?

- Adentrémonos al bosque y ahí te explico - la chica señaló a su espalda y después emprendió el camino

- Espera - dijo Milo mientras se levantaba y la siguió

Ambos caminaron por varios minutos sin decir nada hasta que llegaron a un claro. La luz del próximo atardecer le daba una tonalidad naranja lo cual le brindaba un aspecto de una postal antigua. En el centro había un pequeño charco de agua algo turbia y junto a este una piedra lo suficientemente grande como para que dos personas se sentaran en ella sin complicación alguna. Milo conocía perfectamente ese lugar, él y Nira venían de vez en cuando, cada vez que querían relajarse escuchando el cantar de los pájaros que alegremente se posaban en las ramas de los frondosos árboles.

- ¡Qué lugar más bonito! - exclamo Lunye, Milo volteo a verla - no pensé que hubiera sitios como este en la isla

- Te sorprenderías al ver la gran cantidad de lugares como este que la isla posee

Su tranquilidad fue interrumpida por una horda de pájaros que salió volando despavoridos de entre los árboles. Ambos supieron de inmediato que estaban siendo observados por alguien, de hecho se habían dado cuenta desde el momento en el que habían entrado al bosque.

- ¡Sal de ahí! - gritó Milo mirando a uno de los árboles que rodeaban el lugar - ¡sabemos que nos has estado observando desde que entramos al bosque!

Una de las ramas del árbol que Milo miraba se sacudió con violencia. Frente a ellos apareció un hombre, aunque solo se veía su silueta. Conforme avanzaba hacia ellos, la luz del sol fue mostrando poco a poco el rostro de ese extraño sujeto. Tanto Milo como Lunye se sorprendieron al saber quién era... especialmente ella

- ¡Nithael! - exclamo la chica en un susurro y una leve sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro... le había alegrado el hecho de verlo; cuando se había enterado que él se había ido mientras ella dormía, llegó a pensar que no lo volvería a ver

- Hola, Lunye

- ¿Cómo... como supiste que estaba aquí? - preguntó ella algo intrigada... a nadie le había dicho sobre la isla, ni siquiera a Ioanni que era con la que mejor se llevaba de los tres

- A eso precisamente vine, Lunye... a explicarte ciertas cosas que deberías saber respecto a tu pasado

- ¿Qué has dicho? - preguntó Milo, Nithael solo lo volteo a ver por una fracción de segundo y regreso su mirada a quien había sido su compañera de armas durante cuatro años

- Todo lo que Milo te diga es cierto, Lunye... pero hay cosas que él desconoce y que tienen que ver con el hecho de que tu hayas sido una berseker de Ares

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir con eso, Nithael?... ¡Explícate! - lo obligó Lunye, alterada y confundida

- Que no fue una mera coincidencia que tú fueras un guerrero de Ares - respondió alzando la voz

- ¿Qué? - murmuraron ambos jóvenes, estupefactos

- Fuiste elegida entre varios candidatos... por mí

Lunye sintió que su mundo se le vino abajo. Había considerado a Nithael no solo su compañero de batalla, también era su amigo, al igual que Skuler y Ioanni. Lunye dio un paso atrás, visiblemente dolida... Milo... estaba furioso. Sin mediar palabra ni pensarlo siquiera, elevó su cosmo y le lanzó dos agujas escarlata a Nithael directo al pecho, el cual, fue lanzado y arrastrado varios metros lejos de ellos. Milo solo le dedicaba una mirada despectiva y llena de odio. El berseker de Cryse se puso lentamente de pie... el dolor que sentía era indescriptible.

- Tu... - Milo apretó los puños, nunca antes en su vida se había sentido tan enojado y molesto, de hecho, no recordaba haber odiado alguna vez a alguien en su vida - ¡Tú!... maldito miserable... ¡TU NOS ARRUINASTE LA VIDA! - gritó furioso al mismo tiempo que lanzaba otra tanda de 3 agujas escarlata que se incrustaron a lo largo de su tórax y abdomen. En esta ocasión Nithael solo se desplazó un poco hacia atrás y cayó sobre su rodilla izquierda al suelo. Las lágrimas amenazaban a Milo con salir de su mirada llena de odio y rencor. Lo mataría... estaba seguro de ello... aunque no sin antes haberlo hecho sufrir lo suficiente como para que le rogara que lo matara. Se preparó para lanzar su ataque una vez más

- ¡Detente! - gritó Lunye de pronto, sorprendiendo al caballero quien volteo a verla mientras disminuía su cosmo rápidamente - Ya fue suficiente

- ¿Suficiente? - preguntó el con escepticismo - No, Lunye, aun no es suficiente

- Si, si lo es - Lunye miro fijamente a Milo y así se quedaron por un momento. Nithael solo observaba a la chica un tanto impresionado; lo más seguro era que quería ser ella quien acabara con su vida. Lunye volteo a ver a Nithael - quiero saberlo... todo

El caballero de escorpión lo volteo a ver, también queriendo escuchar la historia y saber cómo fue realmente la situación. Nithael se puso de pie lentamente haciendo lo posible por ocultar el dolor en su rostro, sin conseguirlo. Suspiró.

- Yo aun era solo un soldado bajo las órdenes de él y sus bersekers cuando se me encomendó localizar tres personas que contaran con habilidades únicas y extraordinarias, y que poseyeran un poder igual o superior al de un caballero dorado. Viaje por distintas partes de Grecia y el mundo para encontrarlos, siendo una cantidad exorbitante de candidatos la que llegue a tener en mente. Pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, fui eliminando a muchos, dejando solamente a 10 de todos ellos. En esa lista, por supuesto, estaban incluidos tu, Ioanni y Skuler... y tú también, caballero - Nithael volteo a verlo, viendo así la sorpresa que la noticia le había provocado - los rumores decían que en alguna parte de esta isla había un hombre que entrenaba a niños que perdían a sus padres y que por alguna razón se extraviaban en el bosque, así que me pareció buena idea venir a dar un vistazo. Los observe durante varios días, ambos eran excelentes... pero solo tenía que elegir a uno. Al principio me inclinaba mas por Milo, era el que mostraba tener todas las características que buscaba en una persona, pero después, tu poder psíquico me sorprendió, Nira... además, al descubrir que él iba por una armadura dorada, me hizo tomar la decisión de elegirte a ti. Al tener bien a mis candidatos, regresé de nuevo al monasterio para darle la lista que había logrado formar en dos años. Los bersekers Skiáthos y Nísyros fueron los que se encargaron de traer a Ioanni y a Skuler. Un año después, el patriarca del Santuario descubrió la presencia de Ares y envió a un espía a indagar donde exactamente se encontraba. Por supuesto, Ares se dio cuenta y me mandó a darle un recado al intruso para que se lo llevara al patriarca: "En una semana deberá enviar a su elite dorada al monte Atos, acompañados de una chica llamada Nira... por si no sabe dónde buscarla, ella se encuentra en Milos. De no ir ella, aténgase a las consecuencias"... y todo lo demás ustedes ya lo saben

Ambos estaban estupefactos por lo que acababan de escuchar; habían sido observados y ellos ni se habían dado cuenta de nada. La furia, el rencor y el odio comenzaron a invadir a la chica de negra mirada

- ¡¿Tu sabias lo que Ares nos hizo y aun así lo seguías?! - gritó ella sin apartar su fría y rencorosa mirada del que fuera su amigo hacia pocos minutos. Nithael solo asintió

- A diferencia de ustedes, yo me uní a él por voluntad propia... desde muy joven, siempre le he servido al dios de la guerra

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso?... ¿si sabes lo que nos hizo a nosotros tres porque no habría de hacértelo a ti?

- Porque lo recuerdo... me conoces Nira, sabes que soy vanidoso y siempre quiero poseer más y más poder - hizo una pausa, la chica estaba sorprendida. Milo, haciendo lo posible por contenerse y no atacarlo aun - estaba harto de mi deplorable situación en Dodóni, sabía que si permanecía en ese lugar, jamás lograría ser un hombre sumamente poderoso como siempre anhelaba. Así que me escape y durante meses viaje sin descanso... hasta que llegue al monasterio de Kaisarianís, hace ya muchos años atrás. Gyáros, antiguo berseker de Cryse, fue quien se encargó de entrenarme y enseñarme todo lo que sé

- Pero... tu...

- Si, ataqué de Dodóni junto con Skuler - la interrumpió - la verdad no me importó, un pueblo tan débil como ese merecía desaparecer de la faz de la tierra

Lunye, al no poder soportar por más tiempo la indiferencia que utilizaba Nithael para relatarles eso, se dirigió a él dispuesta a atacarlo. Milo no hizo nada por detenerla, debido a la ira que sentía no recordó que aun no estaba recuperada del todo. Lunye le dio un golpe directo en el rostro lo que hizo que Nithael sangrara por la boca. No conforme con eso, comenzó a golpearlo en el estomago con brutalidad y una vez que se hubo cansado, le dio un golpe en el mentón que hizo que Nithael se desestabilizara y cayera de sentonazo al suelo. Lunye se tomo la muñeca derecha y un gesto de dolor se dibujó en su rostro. Milo se acercó a ella un tanto preocupado

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó

- Si... - respondió, tajante, sin siquiera voltearlo a ver - si no te importa, me gustaría estar sola

Lunye se fue de ahí y aunque Milo se dispuso a seguirla, considero que lo mejor era dejarla sola como ella quería, al fin y al cabo, el también quería estar solo un momento. Volteo a ver con desprecio a Nithael, quien aún seguía en el suelo.

- Vivirás con esto toda tu vida, Nithael - le advirtió - no podrás vivir tranquilo recordando todo el daño que le causaste a alguien a quien considerabas tu compañera de armas... porque dudo mucho que alguna vez la hayas visto como una amiga - Milo le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar

- ¿Piensas dejarme con vida, Milo? - pregunto Nithael mientras intentaba ponerse de pie. El caballero dorado se detuvo

- Tú decides si vives o mueres - respondió, siguiendo dándole la espalda - considerando que solo te lancé cinco, el daño recibido no es muy grave... además - Milo volteo a verlo de soslayo - prefiero que el remordimiento te aniquile a tener que hacerlo yo

Una vez terminado aquella frase, el santo de escorpión siguió con su camino, dejando a Nithael solo en medio de aquel claro que comenzaba a ser absorbido por la oscuridad de la noche. En cualquier momento, la hemorragia que producía su ataque lo sorprendería, pero considerando la cantidad de agujas que le lanzó, supuso que no moriría por eso. Cuando llegó a su morada, Milo se sentó frente a la puerta para esperarla. La verdad, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de a donde se podría haber ido, pero no estaba preocupado, lo que Nithael les había relatado esa tarde era todo lo que ocupaba su mente en ese momento. De pronto, el sonido de unos pasos acercarse por su derecha lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Dónde está Lunye? - preguntó una chica. Milo solo señaló hacia su izquierda sin preocuparse por ver quien le había preguntado, para que si ya sabía de quien se trataba. Escuchó que ¿dos? personas se iban de ahí.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - preguntó una voz varonil muy conocida por él

- No, la verdad es que no, Camus - respondió en un susurro y volteo a verlo. Al lado de Camus, se encontraba Saga con la mirada dirigida a otro lado. Al ver al caballero de Géminis, su ira volvió a cegarlo

- ¿Pasó algo? - preguntó Camus un tanto preocupado

- Ya lo sabe, Camus - dijo Saga correspondiendo a la mirada fiera de Milo. El santo de acuario los miro a ambos sorprendido

Sin mediar palabra, Milo desapareció de sus vistas y apareció justo frente a Saga, al que le propinó un certero y fuerte golpe en el rostro, aventándolo un par de metros hacia atrás y cayendo sobre su espalda en el suelo. Milo se le quedó viendo un momento y después se dio media vuelta para entrar a la casa. Saga se levantó sin mucha dificultad

- Milo - lo llamó y este se detuvo - si lo que quieres es desquitarte conmigo por no habértelo dicho antes... desquítate, pero ten en cuenta que yo también atacaré

- Bien - se volteo hacia Saga - me parece perfecto

- ¡Esperen!... ¡no es necesario! - Camus intentó tranquilizarlos pero ya era demasiado tarde, ambos combatientes se pusieron en guardia y empezaron a elevar su cosmo...


	41. Una Pelea por Rencor Milo vs Saga

CAPITULO 41: UNA PELEA POR RENCOR. MILO VS SAGA

Lunye se encontraba sentada en el risco donde esa misma mañana ella y Milo se había desahogado. Pero esta vez no saltaría, simplemente lloraría un rato ahí, sola, esperando que nadie la viera en ese deplorable y lastimoso estado. No le dejaba de rondar por la cabeza aquello que Nithael les había contado hacia unos momentos... aquel a quien había considerado su amigo resultó ser quien verdaderamente le arruinara la vida al haberla elegido como posible berseker de Ares. Una ola de sentimientos no dejaban de atacarla; era tanto el rencor, el odio y la decepción que sentía que francamente no sabía qué hacer con ellos. Cubrió su cara con sus manos y apoyó sus codos en sus piernas y así se quedó por un buen rato sin saber si gritar o llorar o hacer ambas cosas

- ¿Lunye?

- ¿Cómo me encontraste, Ioanni? – preguntó la chica de roja cabellera sin cambiar de posición

- Tu amigo el caballero nos señaló por donde te habías ido, así que solo seguimos el camino – Ioanni se acercó a su amiga y se sentó a su lado - ¿Qué haces acá tan sola?

- Pensar que fue lo que hice para merecer esto – Lunye se quitó las manos de la cara, estaba destrozada por dentro

- Entonces Nithael ya vino a decirte como estuvo todo – dijo Skuler que prefería guardar cierta distancia. Todo era tan confuso para ellos ahora, tantas culpas y tanto dolor por lo que habían hecho en esos pocos pero largos cuatro años de sus vidas, que sentían que estaban flotando en otra realidad a la cual no pertenecían, como si de un sueño se tratase

- Así que ustedes ya lo sabían – dijo Lunye con cierto resentimiento

- Nos acabamos de enterar apenas ayer por la noche – apresuró a decir Ioanni en vista de que Lunye había creído que lo sabían desde hacia tiempo

- Nosotros solo queríamos prevenirte, por eso venimos aquí con otros dos caballeros del santuario – dijo Skuler

- Pero llegamos tarde, Nithael se nos adelantó… supongo que el caballero también escuchó, ¿no es cierto?, se le veía cabizbajo cuando lo vimos

- Si, también él escuchó – guardó silencio - ¡¡No puedo creer que Nithael hiciera tal cosa!! – Gritó Lunye de pronto, varias lagrimas rodaron por su blanco rostro - ¡¡LO ODIO!!... ¡¡Me arruinó mi vida!!... ¡¡nos arruino la vida a todos!!

Ioanni la abrazó y Lunye comenzó a llorar. La chica de rubios cabellos volteo a ver a su compañero quien solo desvió la mirada hacia el oscuro mar que se extendía a su derecha. Los dos estaban igual que su compañera de armas…

Ambos estaban uno frente al otro, en guardia y mirándose fijamente. Como no era una pelea en serio, no usarían sus técnicas, simplemente se trataría de una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Camus solo los miraba, no sabía qué hacer para detenerlos, pero algo le decía que hiciera lo que hiciera, esa batalla se llevaría a cabo. El primero en atacar fue Milo, quien corrió hacia Saga dispuesto a golpearlo con su puño en la cara. Saga lo vio venir y se puso en guardia, logrando detener el golpe con su antebrazo. Al ver que había fallado, Milo comenzó a lanzarle golpes cada vez más rápidos y fuertes, pero Saga era capaz de detenerlos todos aunque se estaba viendo obligado a retroceder. Cuando topó con el enorme tronco de un árbol, Milo quiso darle un puñetazo en la cara, pero el geminiano lo esquivo, agachándose. El árbol quedó seriamente dañado. Saga, aprovechando que Milo tenía la guardia baja, le dio un golpe en el mentón. El caballero de escorpión cedió dos pasos hacia atrás ligeramente aturdido. Camus solo veía, sabía que cualquier cosa que hiciera o dijera para detenerlos seria en vano, pelearían hasta que se desahogaran y sacaran todo aquello que los atormentaba y agobiaba. Saga quiso darle otro golpe a Milo tratando de sacar ventaja de su situación pero al momento de lanzarlo su puño, Milo lo esquivó inclinándose a un lado. El joven de ojos turquesa lo tomó por la muñeca y lo estrelló al suelo. Saga se levantó rápidamente del suelo… pero Milo ya no estaba, había desaparecido.

- Maldición – se quejó Saga, volteando a todas partes para buscarlo

- ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? – preguntó Milo desde alguna parte. Saga intuyó que estaba detrás de él

- Para serte sincero… nunca – respondió con cinismo y se volteó bruscamente para golpearlo… pero no estaba ahí. Una de las habilidades de Milo era su sorprendente rapidez, se movía tan veloz como un escorpión a la hora de atacar a su presa… así que tomando aquella referencia en cuenta, también era muy sigiloso… siempre y cuando no perdiera los estribos, en ese caso los ataques sorpresa no los tomaba en cuenta. Pero lamentablemente para Saga, su adversario estaba haciendo uso de esas habilidades que lo distinguía de entre los doce… y no solo de ellos… sino de los 88 caballeros de la orden de Athena

- Respuesta equivocada – dijo Milo, apareciendo justo frente a Saga. Este último no pudo evitar recibir un fuerte golpe en la mejilla derecha, siendo lanzado varios metros lejos del chico de mirada turquesa. Milo solo lo miraba con cierto rencor. El sabor de su propia sangre invadió la boca de Saga cosa que no le agradó en lo absoluto. Por varios minutos, el silencio y una falsa calma los envolvió. El caballero de Géminis se puso lentamente de pie mientras que Milo no dejaba de mirarlo y apretar fuertemente los puños. Camus simplemente observaba.

Saga corrió en dirección al escorpión a una velocidad sorpréndete y cuando estuvo a escasos metros, saltó y descendió con una patada. Milo se cubrió con ambos brazos y al recibir el impacto, se vio obligado a retroceder un par de pasos mientras que Saga dio una maroma hacia atrás y cayó de pie no muy lejos de su contrincante. El guardián del tercer templo no se había apoyado completamente en el suelo cuando volvió a atacar a Milo. El caballero de la octava casa no hacía más que detener unos cuantos puños y recibir otros tantos, Saga no le estaba dejando ninguna oportunidad de contraatacar, solo de defenderse

- No entiendo porque te pones así con una nimiedad como esta – dijo Saga sin dejar de lanzarle fuertes golpes a diferentes partes del cuerpo – simplemente no te dije como estuvieron realmente las cosas, no es algo por lo que debas odiarme – al terminar la frase, le dio un último golpe en la cara que tiró a Milo al suelo de bruces.

- ¿Dices que esto es una nimiedad, Saga? – cuestionó Milo molesto y algo fatigado mientras se ponía de pie con cierta dificultad. Una vez estándolo, escupió a un lado la sangre que tenia acumulada en su boca y después con su mano derecha se limpió la que tenía en la comisura de los labios – me decepciona ese comentario – Saga no dijo nada. Milo esbozó una media sonrisa llena de tristeza y coraje – dime, ¿Qué harías tu en mi lugar?... ¿seguirías diciendo esa estupidez de que esto es una nimiedad? – La sonrisa desapareció y su tono de voz se elevó casi hasta convertirse en un grito - ¡Respóndeme!, ¿Qué harías si la situación fuese al revés?... ¿no me detestarías por no haberte dicho que Kanon era un requisito en la batalla de Atos?... ¿Qué si no iba él algo peor podría suceder?... ¿Seguirías pensando igual, Saga?... ¡Responde, maldita sea!

- ¡Basta! – gritó Saga. El silencio reinó en ese paraje de Milos por un breve instante y un suave viento, que presagiaba una tormenta, comenzó a hacerse presente

- Es más que claro que no puedas responderme… no te has puesto en mi lugar – Milo clavó su mirada perdida en el suelo. Había pasado de esa rabia descontrolada al resentimiento y la melancolía. Lunye llegó en ese preciso instante, pero al ver como estaba la situación, mejor se quedó escondida detrás de un árbol sin que nadie se diera cuenta de su presencia - Nira no solamente era una buena amiga… era mi hermana… esa hermana menor que nunca tuve y que como tal, tenía que proteger. Fue ella quien me hizo olvidar mi pasado y fue gracias a ella que me convertí en caballero… pero… - las lagrimas amenazaron con salir de sus azules ojos pero él hacía todo lo posible por retenerlas todo el tiempo posible – ese día en Atos… ¡ese maldito día en Atos vi como la perdía y no pude hacer nada por protegerla!... ¿sabes lo impotente que me sentí?... ¿tienes una idea de lo poco caballero que me considere en ese momento y en los días posteriores?... ¡no vuelvas a decir que estoy así por nada!... y sabes que es lo peor… ¡Que se pudo haber evitado!

- ¡Eso no se podía evitar, Milo!... ella seria berseker aunque te lo hubiera dicho

- Claro que si se podía evitar… maldición Saga, ¡¡TU SABIAS QUE IBAN POR ELLA!!

- Yo no lo sabía

- Claro que lo sabías… ¿para qué otra razón pensaste que Ares la quería en el campo de batalla?... ¿solo por puro capricho?... ¡por supuesto que no!

- Milo, ya basta, tranquilízate – intentó calmarlo Camus, pero Milo solo le dirigió una mirada furiosa y llena de lagrimas

- No pienso hacerlo – Milo usó su velocidad para desaparecer nuevamente de sus vistas. Saga simplemente cerró los ojos y colocó su mano frente a su cara para así detener el puño del caballero de escorpión, quien apareció frente a él con su brazo extendido

- Deberías hacerle caso a Camus, Milo, porque bien sabes que mientras estés así no podrás hacerme nada – Saga le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago, sofocándolo. Milo cayó de rodillas al suelo, tosiendo y sollozando. El sonido de unos pasos trozando pequeñas ramas captó la atención de los tres. De entre las sombras de los árboles apareció Lunye con su ya conocida mirada fría e inexpresivo rostro

- Ioanni y Skuler los esperan en la playa, caballeros – avisó, indiferente a todo lo que veía y había escuchado. Camus se acercó a su compañero que aun seguía en el suelo intentando no llorar

- Milo… ¿estarás bien? – preguntó el santo de acuario. Milo solo asintió frenéticamente sin voltearlo a ver, gesto que no lo convenció en lo absoluto

- Camus, vámonos – dijo Saga que ya empezaba a retirarse del lugar pero al poco tiempo se detuvo – Espero y puedas perdonarme, Milo

- Ya… ya no te preocupes por eso, Saga… todo está olvidado ahora – respondió Milo intentando contenerse y sonar aunque sea un poco alegre, no quería que sus compañeros lo vieran llorar… y mucho menos ella, pero era demasiado el dolor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento que francamente lo estaba viendo imposible… eran demasiadas las cosas que le habían pasado en tan poco tiempo que se sentía realmente confundido, abrumado, devastado y desolado. Saga y Camus se fueron de ahí, aunque este último, de vez en cuando, miraba hacia atrás con cierta tristeza aunque eso no se le notaba.

Cuando ambos caballeros desaparecieron de su vista en la oscuridad del bosquecillo, Lunye dio un suspiro y volteo a ver al caballero que no hacia ningún esfuerzo por levantarse. Milo cerró los ojos y empezó a relajarse, aspirando profundamente aire por la nariz y exhalándolo por la boca.

- Cálmate – se susurro a sí mismo – Cálmate

- ¿Piensas quedarte ahí toda la noche o prefieres pasar a tomar algo que te relaje?

Milo abrió los ojos al escucharla. Frente a él vio una mano extendida dispuesta ayudarle. Volteo a verla a la cara y más grande fue su asombro al observar en ella una sincera sonrisa. El caballero hizo caso de aquel gesto y se levantó

- No tarda en llover - anuncio el caballero al notar como el viento aumentaba de intensidad a cada momento que pasaba. Estaba serio pero se le notaba más tranquilo - será mejor que entremos - le sonrió, aunque Lunye logró detectar en ella el dolor y la amargura que lo invadían. Milo comenzó a caminar hacia la casa que se encontraba frente a él. Lunye solo lo observó

- Milo - lo llamó, el aludido se detuvo y se giró a verla

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó, Lunye se acercó a él

- Te escuché - confesó, sin miramientos. Milo solo la miró extrañado, no sabía exactamente a qué se refería con eso

- ¿A qué te refieres, Lunye?, ¿Qué fue lo que escuchaste?

- Todo... - hizo una pausa, Milo seguía igual. En cierta forma sabia a que podría referirse pero su estado anímico no lo dejaba pensar con claridad - todo lo que dijiste sobre m... ella y lo mal que te sentiste por lo que paso - Milo sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho

- Se suponía que tú no deberías saber eso nunca - dijo con cierta ironía y siguió con su camino

- Espera - Milo se detuvo, ella lo alcanzó y se puso frente a él

- Ahora sé que es aquello que detectaba en tu mirada cada vez que estaba contigo... incluso ahorita lo veo. Al principio creí que era tristeza o desesperación pero no... Era culpa... te sientes culpable por lo que me pasó - Milo desvió la mirada al suelo, estaba realmente abatido... todos los amargos recuerdos que guardaba de aquel fatídico día en el monte Atos lo abordaron cruelmente, sin compasión alguna, pero no la culpaba, no sabía nada al respecto

- Siempre he pensado que pude haberte salvado de esto - sonrió con tristeza. A su mente se vino ese grito que evocaba su nombre y que desaparecía conforme se adentraba a la oscuridad de ese abismo

- No sé como estuvieron realmente las cosas, pero... por lo que he estado escuchando en los últimos días tú no tienes la culpa de nada

Se quedaron viendo por un breve instante, el sorprendido por el comentario y ella aun con su sonrisa. Pequeñas y tenues gotas de agua comenzaron a caer de un cielo casi totalmente despejado de nubes, aunque estas ya estaban comenzando a cubrir rápidamente a las brillantes estrellas y a la plateada luna que acababa de llenar justo ese día.

- ¿Cómo… como puedes estar tan segura de eso si no sabes cómo pasaron realmente las cosas? – preguntó Milo azorado. Ninguno de los dos se había percatado de la ligera llovizna

- No hace falta saberlo para darse cuenta de que tú no tienes la culpa de nada, Milo… - hizo una pausa, Milo se sorprendió aun mas, no esperaba una respuesta así por parte de ella – si hay un culpable ese es Nithael, nadie mas

- Lunye - susurró. Definitivamente estaba cambiada, ¿que había sido la causa?, aun era demasiado pronto como para especular cosas

- Desahógate, Milo – dijo la chica mientras lo tomaba de los brazos y lo zarandeaba un poco – te hace mucha falta – Milo sonrió

- ¿Acaso te quieres vengar? – preguntó, con un deje de cinismo

- No… te quiero ayudar… al igual como tú lo hiciste conmigo – la sonrisa de Milo desapareció y su expresión de asombro regresó a su cara. La llovizna arreció y fue cuando Milo se dio cuenta de ella

- Está lloviendo – el caballero volteo al cielo y las gotas de agua mojaron su bello rostro

- Pues aprovecha

- ¿Aprovechar… que? – preguntó desconcertado y la volteo a ver

- Que está lloviendo… para desahogarte

- ¿Desahogarme?... – Milo le sonrió - eso ya lo hice

- ¿eh?

- Será mejor entrar o podrías enfermarte

Milo caminó nuevamente rumbo a la casa pero Lunye siguió donde mismo… Milo no dejaba de sorprenderla. Después de un breve momento, la chica reaccionó y corrió para alcanzarlo, ralentizando el paso una vez estando a su lado. Entraron, cenaron y se fue cada quien a su respectivo cuarto a dormir.

Después de ese incidente, la cosas entre los cuatro inquilinos de esa casa cambió drásticamente, Lunye se acoplaba con una rapidez sorprendente para ella, aunque para Milo y Andro no lo era tanto considerando quien era en realidad. En ocasiones, Milo entrenaba a Deacon como una manera de perder el tiempo y pensar en otra cosa que no fuera lo que afectaba a Andro y a veces Lunye se unía al entrenamiento del chico. Andro y Milo habían quedado en no decirle nada a la chica por miedo a que volviera a sufrir de otra recaída como la que había sufrido el día en que Andro había llegado de uno de sus tantos viajes y los había visto dormidos en el sillón. Pero una semana después del arribo de los jóvenes a la isla, Lunye presenció uno de los ataques de dolor de cabeza de Andro y, para empeorar las cosas, ni Milo ni Deacon se encontraban en la casa, sino que habían ido a algún lugar de la isla a entrenar. Ese día, ella se encontraba haciendo la limpieza de la casa (ninguno de los dos hombres estaba de acuerdo que ella hiciera tal cosa pero al final logró convencerlos) cuando escuchó que en la cocina un vaso se quebraba. Rápidamente fue a ver qué era lo que había pasado y encontró a Andro apoyado en el lavaplatos y con una mano en la cabeza. En su rostro se dibujaba una expresión de dolor. Lunye se asustó al verlo en ese estado

- ¿Quiere que haga algo por usted? – preguntó ella, visiblemente aterrada y nerviosa

- En la mesilla de noche de mi recamara hay unas pastillas… tráemelas

Lunye no dijo nada más y se fue corriendo hacia allá. Desesperada, comenzó a buscar en los dos cajones del mueblecillo que se encontraba a un lado de la cama pero no las encontraba. Cuando ya se había dado por vencida fue que vio una caja blanca con un letrero que decía Ponokéfalos sobre el inmueble, la tomó y se regresó con Andro tan rápido como se había ido.

- ¿Cuántas? – preguntó Lunye mientras sacaba las pastillas de la caja blanca

- Dos

Con una rapidez sorprendente, Lunye las sacó de la plateada cartera, tomó un vaso y lo llenó de agua, tendiéndole todo a Andro. Él tomó las pastillas con una mano y el vaso con la otra y sin titubeo alguno se las tomó.

- Será mejor que se siente en el sillón, le hará bien – dijo la chica mientras lo tomaba del brazo y lo conducía a la sala. Cuando iban a medio camino, Milo y Deacon entraron - ¡Milo!

Los dos se acercaron a Lunye y Andro, preocupados. Milo ayudo a Lunye a llevar a Andro a uno de los sillones y lo sentaron

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – preguntó Milo

- Estaba trapeando cuando escuché que un vaso se quebraba en la cocina. Fui a ver qué había pasado y vi a tu maestro apoyado en el lavaplatos con una mano en la cabeza. Le alcancé sus pastillas para que se las tomara y me lo traje para acá… ¿Qué es lo que tiene, Milo?

- Le dan dolores de cabeza… a veces son fuertes, otras veces no… pero tranquila, se pondrá bien

- ¿Do-dolores de… cabeza? – murmuró ella sorprendida y por alguna razón recordó su pelea contra él en Milos. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par – no puede ser… - susurró, Milo volteo a verla algo desconcertado

- ¿Qué pasa, Lunye?

- Yo tengo la culpa – dijo, sin voltearlo a ver

- No, tú no tienes nada que ver con esto

- Si, si tengo que ver y mucho – dijo mientras lo miraba – Milo, tu maestro sufre de un bloqueo

- ¿Bloqueo?... - preguntó Andro con dificultad

- Si… cuando peleamos aquí en Milos le realice un bloqueo mental… por eso los dolores de cabeza, cualquier esfuerzo que haga con la mente, cualquier cosa que lo haga pensar demasiado activa el bloqueo y produce dolor de cabeza – Andro se rió, no mucho por el dolor que sentía

- ¡Así que esto es obra de un bloqueo! – Exclamó, sin parar de reír – ¡¿Cómo no me lo imagine?!

- Puedo revertirlo… es lo menos que puedo hacer por todo lo que han hecho por mi… aunque paradójicamente fui yo quien lo provocó

Milo se alejó de Andro y junto con él se llevó a Deacon para darle espacio a Lunye de hacer lo que tuviera que hacer. Lunye se sentó a un lado de Andro y colocó sus manos a ambos lados de su cabeza, cerrando los ojos y concentrándose.

- Ya sabe que esto dolerá un poco, ¿verdad?

- Fui yo quien te enseñó, claro que lo se

Lunye sonrió un poco y un aura roja la rodeo. Después de varios minutos, una fuerte punzada de dolor se hizo presente en la cabeza de Andro quien no pudo evitar emitir un quejido por eso. Milo y Deacon solo observaban. Cuando todo hubo terminado, Lunye dejó caer los brazos con pesadez sobre sus piernas y se encorvó un poco. Estaba exhausta.

- ¿Cómo se siente, maestro? – preguntó Deacon mientras se acercaba a él

- Mucho mejor, el dolor ha desaparecido – Andro le sonrió al pequeño

- Iré a dormir – dijo Lunye de pronto mientras se ponía de pie aunque una vez estándolo estuvo a punto de caer

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Lunye? – preguntó Milo preocupado por la chica y se acercó a ella

- Si, no te preocupes, solo estoy algo cansada

Lunye le dedico una sonrisa cansada y se fue rumbo a las escaleras y subió a su recamara. Milo sonrió, esa sensación de pesadez y opresión que había estado sintiendo desde hacía varios días por fin había desaparecido, todo estaba volviendo a la normalidad poco a poco…


	42. Elliniká y el Mito de la Isla de Milos

CAPITULO 42: ELLINIKÁ Y EL MITO DE LA ISLA DE MILOS

Tres días después de que se descubriera que lo que Andro tenía no era más que un fuerte bloqueo mental, Milo pensó que sería buena idea llevar a Lunye al Profitis Ilía y así contarle como había obtenido su armadura de escorpión. Por supuesto que no le diría nada al principio, quería que todo fuese una sorpresa para ella, así sería más emocionante. Al único a quien le comentó sobre dicha idea fue a Andro, para ver qué opinaba y si eso podría funcionar

- Como puede que si puede que no, Milo, eso ya lo sabes – había respondido Andro, Milo solo había bajado la mirada al suelo y sonreído con un deje de tristeza

- Yo creo que no va a pasar nada… ella seguirá sin recordar nada aunque la lleve a las mismas entrañas del Profitis

- ¿Desde cuándo eres así de pesimista?... porque mis recuerdos de cuando estabas aquí entrenando me dicen que eras todo lo contrario – Milo rió un poco

- Desde hace algunas semanas, he hecho cuanto he podido y ella sigue igual… mi última esperanza era la isla pero… sigue igual

- Dale tiempo, toma en cuenta que quien la dejo así fue un dios y no sabemos exactamente qué clase de poder usó para borrarle la memoria

- Por eso mismo soy pesimista… creí que Ares usaba alguna clase de poder que no permitía que Nira recordase pero que al momento de derrotarlo ella volvería a la normalidad… imagínese mi decepción al saber que eso no era cierto

- Bueno Milo, tú mismo me has dicho que ciertos lugares le dan nostalgia, eso es una muy buena señal, ¿no lo crees?

- Sí, creo que si… - Lunye bajó las escaleras – bueno maestro, nosotros nos retiramos

- Que les vaya bien

Tanto Milo como Lunye levantaron la mano para despedirse y salieron de la casa.

Ambos jóvenes caminaban hombro con hombro rumbo a la alta montaña llamada Profitis Ilía. Considerando lo que había ocurrido en ese lugar hacia ya varios años, Milo supuso que las probabilidades de que Lunye recordara, aunque sea algo, eran altas, cuando menos todo lo concerniente a su prueba para obtener Elliniká. Lunye, por su parte, podía ver en el caballero cierta emoción; desde hacía tres días que ese halo de desesperación que él emanaba había desaparecido: sonreía con más frecuencia, bromeaba, jugaba y reía, y eso era contagioso, vaya que sí lo era. Ella suponía que esa era la verdadera personalidad de Milo, aunque algo le decía que aun había algo que no lo dejaba ser totalmente él y eso... era ella

- ¿Por qué no me quieres decir a donde vamos? – preguntó Lunye de pronto

- Quiero que sea sorpresa – respondió, mirándola y sonriéndole. La chica le correspondió la sonrisa con otra, aunque un poco más tímida que la del caballero

- Te debieron de haber puesto Apókrufos en vez de Milo, las manzanas no sorprenden, al contrario, son muy predecibles – bromeó la chica. Milo solo se rió ante el comentario

- A los escorpiones nos gusta dejar a las personas con la duda… debe ser por eso… además, es más interesante de esta forma, ¿no crees?

- Creo que si

Durante diez minutos más caminaron en silencio, ambos queriendo comenzar una plática con el otro pero no sabían cómo, una cosa era llevarse bien y otra muy distinta era tener una excelente comunicación y plena confianza para hablar de cualquier tema que se les ocurriese… les faltaba conocerse mas para poder entablar una conversación en cualquier momento y sobre cualquier tema. Cuando llegaron, Lunye se quedó viendo el lugar algo intrigada y Milo se percató de ello

- ¿Pasa algo, Lunye?... ¿otra vez esa nostalgia? – preguntó el caballero de mirada turquesa, Lunye volteo a verlo

- No… es otra cosa… siento que ya he estado aquí antes pero… no recuerdo haber venido a este lugar nunca en mi vida

Milo sintió como su corazón latía con fuerza, emocionado y esperanzado. Supuso que ese sentimiento era mejor que la nostalgia que había estado sintiendo los días anteriores.

- ¿Qué es este lugar, Milo? – preguntó ella

- Es el Profitis Ilía… aquí fue donde obtuve mi armadura

Lunye abrió los ojos de par en par y volteo hacia la alta montaña que se levantaba frente a ellos. Y entonces lo vio. Muy cerca de la cima divisó una cueva que, desde ahí, se veía sumamente pequeña pero considerando la altura y la distancia a la que estaba de ellos, dedujo que era grande.

- ¿De casualidad tu armadura no se encontraba dentro de aquella cueva? – Lunye la señaló, se le notaba algo perturbada

- S-si… fácil de deducir, ¿no?

- Entonces esa silueta era él – murmuró Lunye anonadada, Milo volteó a verla intrigado

- ¿Qué silueta? – la chica giró su cabeza hacia él rápidamente, haciendo que una parte de su rojo cabello quedara sobre su hombro izquierdo

- ¿P-Por qué no me cuentas como la obtuviste? - preguntó ella cambiando radicalmente de tema, Milo no podía dejar de mirarla algo preocupado por su extraña actitud

- ¿Te sientes bien?... ¿no quieres regresar?

- Sí, estoy bien... es solo que quiero corroborar algo, te diré de qué se trata cuando hayas terminado

- E-está bien - Milo no estaba muy convencido de que su acompañante estuviera como decía estarlo, se veía algo pálida y muy desconcertada

El caballero le platicó con lujo de detalles en que había consistido su prueba final para obtener la imponente armadura dorada de Escorpión, desde que había despertado aquella lejana mañana hasta que se desfalleció al momento de bajar de la enorme y oscura cueva (también le contó lo que ella misma le había platicado sobre lo que sucedió después). Lunye escuchaba anonadada el relato, especialmente lo último, mientras que Milo no dejaba de ver el Profitis con una mirada perdida y llena de gratos recuerdos. Cuando el joven terminó de contar ese gran acontecimiento que cambió completamente su vida, volteo a verla y le sonrió

- ¿Si o no? - le preguntó

- Si - Milo se sorprendió - Hace tres días soñé con lo que me acabas de contar... solo que tú eras una silueta y no podía identificar quien eras... pero en el sueño yo sabía de quien se trataba... pero a la vez no, si me entiendes, ¿verdad?

- Claro que si... ¿Y lo soñaste tal cual? - una sonrisa se quería formar en el rostro del caballero

- Si, todo era igual... aunque solo soñé desde que saliste de la cueva hasta que tu armadura te cubrió

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que pensaban que podría significar aquello, si era una buena o mala señal... aunque todo apuntaba a que era una buena...no... Era una excelente señal

- ¿Crees que el poder de Ares está desapareciendo? – Milo sonaba muy optimista pero Lunye desvió la mirada al suelo

- No lo creo… más bien creo que ella quiso mostrármelo, aunque gracias al bloque que Ares impuso sobre mí no pudo hacer mucho

- Entiendo – Milo la tomó de la barbilla y le levantó suavemente la cara hacia él para que lo viera a los ojos – dime que aun guardas esperanzas de que recordaras… que no te has dado por vencida tan pronto

- Por supuesto que no… aun guardo un poco de esperanza – le sonrió, Milo también – ¿y tú?

- Yo aun estoy seguro que recordaras… pero no en un futuro próximo

- Es mejor eso que nunca

Un suave viento empezó a soplar desde el oeste, meciendo levemente el frondoso ramaje de los árboles que se encontraban cerca del lugar, así como también alborotaba los largos cabellos de los dos jóvenes que se encontraban ahí. Lunye se dio media vuelta para irse de regreso a la casa.

- ¿A dónde vas? - preguntó Milo algo exaltado

- Eso es todo lo que hay que ver aquí, ¿no? - contestó la chica desconcertada al mismo tiempo que se giraba hacia él. Milo sonrió, divertido

- No... Aun hay algo que quiero que veas - Milo se dirigió a ella y, tomándola de la muñeca, se acercaron mas al Profitis Ilía. Caminaron en línea recta hasta estar justo bajo las faldas de la enorme elevación que superaba los setecientos metros de altura y después, rodeándola, se desplazaron varios kilómetros hasta quedar casi del otro lado. Durante todo el trayecto Milo no la había soltado hasta que llegaron a su destino, Lunye solo se la había pasado viendo algo sorprendida como su muñeca era completamente rodeada por la mano del caballero... aun no podía acostumbrarse esa clase de acciones de Milo.

- Una vez le preguntaste a mi maestro que donde había visto antes a Elliniká - dijo Milo de pronto, viendo una enorme roca que descansaba recargada en la pared de la montaña

- Y ya obtuve mi respuesta... fue aquí, en Milos - dijo Lunye viendo al caballero sin entender que tenía que ver Elliniká con el Profitis

- ¿Nunca te has preguntado cómo es que llegó a tus manos? - Milo volteo a verla

- Ares...

- Me refiero antes - la interrumpió - ya antes de... todo esto... tu ya la tenias

- ¿y tú sabes cómo...? - Milo asintió

- Fue aquí, en el Profitis

Lunye volteó rápidamente hacia arriba pero por más que escrutó no vio nada que le hiciera ver donde exactamente había estado su espada antes de que ella la obtuviera. Milo se dirigió a la enorme roca, se paró a un lado, elevó su cosmo (lo que atrajo la mirada de Lunye hacia él) y comenzó a empujarla, dejando poco a poco al descubierto una oscura cueva. Cuando la hubo movido completamente, Lunye caminó hacia ella mecánicamente, hipnotizada, pero Milo la detuvo

- No te conviene entrar - le advirtió, serio

- ¿Por qué? - Lunye seguía sin poder dejar de ver esa negrura que le pedía a gritos que entrara

- Toda esta montaña está infestada de escorpiones

- ¿En serio? - preguntó ella ahora si dejando de ver la cueva

- Si... tanto la armadura como la espada eran custodiados por ellos y no permitían que nadie se acercara a cualquiera de las dos... solo quienes estuvieran destinados a poseer cualquiera de ellas sería capaz de soportar sus mortales picaduras

Según cuenta el mito, Hefestos, el dios herrero, forjó una poderosa espada con un filo tan excepcional y poderoso como el de la mismísima Excalibur. Su nombre... Elliniká, el aguijón del escorpión en griego antiguo. Esa espada había sido un pedido especial por parte de un semidiós y caballero dorado de la orden de Athena llamado Kythnos, quien era capaz de controlar a los escorpiones a su antojo. Su morada era esta isla y su hogar... esta montaña. Los nativos de Milos lo consideraban su protector y fue por ellos que mandó crear dicha arma para así protegerlos de una forma mucho más eficaz de cualquier enemigo que osara atacar la isla. Pero como siempre, hay quien quiere expandir sus dominios y ese fue el caso de Ares, quien no conforme con Tebas, se quiso apoderar de esta isla ciclada. Fue una batalla campal, a pesar de que Kythnos era un semidiós y Ares era un dios olímpico y eso supondría una gran ventaja y una victoria rápida y segura hacia el dios de la guerra. Pero como en todo buen ser poderoso... su excesiva confianza lo traicionó... aunque en su derrota se llevó al dios escorpión consigo. Pero antes de que Kythnos muriera, escondió su dorada armadura en las alturas mientras que su espada la clavó en las profundidades, justo en el centro de la isla y les ordenó a sus fieles escorpiones custodiarlas y protegerlas por toda la eternidad hasta que el elegido viniera por ellas y se hiciera el legitimo acreedor al sobrevivir a sus venenosas picaduras. Todas las personas que presenciaron su muerte le lloraron y juraron guardar fielmente el paradero de la armadura dorada y Elliniká, solo quienes tuvieran contacto con Athena y su santuario serían dignos de saber dicha verdad.

- ¿Supongo que con elegido se refiere a todos los que han sido caballeros de escorpión, cierto? – preguntó Lunye maravillada ante el relato, no esperaba que Milos tuviese un mito como ese

- Así es

- ¿Entonces la espada debió haber sido tuya? – su voz sonó exaltada y sorprendida. Milo se rió un poco, divertido.

- No… desde la era del mito Elliniká había permanecido oculta… tu eres la primera que la blande

- ¿Qué dices? – Lunye no podía creer lo que escuchaba

- Supongo que sabes que como caballero de Athena tengo prohibido usar armas en los combates, a menos que el caballero de Libra y Athena así lo crean necesario… Ninguno de mis antecesores ha requerido el poder de Elliniká, se han bastado con las armas de libra, así que no fue necesario arriesgarse por obtenerla… ni ellos, ni yo

- ¿Pero yo sí?... ¿Por qué?

- Mi maestro debió ver algo en ti para pensar que tú podrías obtener a Elliniká, de lo contrario no te hubiera metido allí – Milo señaló la cueva – lo más seguro es que haya sido por tu poder psíquico

- ¿Mi… poder psíquico?... ¿Qué tiene que ver? – Lunye estaba realmente confundida

- Kythnos controlaba los escorpiones con poder psíquico… y alguna otra cosa más supongo ya que de animales solo a ellos los podía controlar, todo lo demás eran cosas inanimadas y sin vida como las que controlas tú… aunque te diferencias de él porque tú puedes entrar en la mente humana, cosa que él no podía hacer

- Impresionante… no esperaba oír algo semejante… - Lunye hizo una pausa repentina, había algo que la inquietaba, como si algo no encajara completamente en su lugar – espera… si yo tengo el poder psíquico que poseía Kythnos… ¿Qué tienes tu aparte del signo?

- Controlo a los escorpiones – respondió Milo con una enorme sonrisa sin poder evitar expresar cierto orgullo en sus palabras – desde que poseo la armadura puedo hacerlo… además, su técnica era la Aguja Escarlata

- Pero… ¿Andro te enseñó esa técnica, no es cierto?

- No… yo la desarrollé por mi cuenta durante el año que viví en el Santuario… aunque mi maestro me dijo una vez que a pesar de que el nombre era el mismo, la técnica en sí era diferente, además, yo tuve mi fuente de inspiración

- ¿A si?... ¿Cuál fue?

- Una picadura de escorpión en mi pie… aunque en si eso fue lo que me dio la idea de que al momento de herir al oponente con la aguja escarlata esta fuera inmovilizada por un agudo dolor, pero la técnica en si simplemente nació un día que miraba la constelación de Escorpio

- Inspiración Celestial – susurró Lunye con voz soñadora

- Exacto… después de que mi maestro me contara todo lo referente a Kythnos, he estado pensando que el haberle puesto ese nombre a mi técnica no fue una mera casualidad, sino…

- Sino una idea que ya tenías en tu mente muchísimo tiempo antes de que nacieras y que estabas destinado a usar – completó la frase

- Eso mismo

Se quedaron parados frente a la cueva sin dejar de mirarla pensando en todo lo que se había dicho durante todo el rato que tenían ahí. Por un instante, Milo creyó escuchar a alguien dentro pero pronto se dio cuenta que no era más que un engaño producto de sus recuerdos. Lunye volteo a verlo

- Milo – le llamó, el caballero volteó a verla – platícame en que consistió mi prueba final

El rostro de Milo expresó cierta sorpresa ante la petición, aunque no mucha, que pronto desapareció al ser sustituida por una pensativa; ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde aquello pero eso era algo que difícilmente olvidaría… a menos de que por alguna razón le diera Alzheimer, cosa que creía muy poco probable que le pasara.

- Fue poco después de que yo obtuviera mi armadura… aproximadamente dos meses después…

_Flash back_

_Nira, Andro y Milo se encontraban frente a una gran roca, casi al otro lado de donde se encontraba la cueva en la que Milo había conseguido su armadura dorada de Escorpión hacia poco. Los nervios estaban más que presentes en la chica de rojo cabello y negros ojos y tanto Milo como Andro se dieron cuenta de ello al notar como se agarraba las manos con frenesí y miraba a todos lados esperando impaciente a que se llegara el momento de entrar a esa misteriosa cueva para así terminar de una buena vez con todo eso. De pronto, dio un fuerte suspiro y pareció que se había tranquilizado_

_- Andro – dijo Nira sin dejar de ver la roca que obstruía la entrada a la cueva_

_- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Andro mientras se acercaba a ella_

_- Ya voy a entrar… - volteo a verlo - deséame suerte – le sonrió y después volteo a ver a Milo quien también se acercaba a ella – tu también deséame mucha suerte, Milo_

_- No hace falta que nos lo pidas… - dijo Milo mientras le sonreía_

_- Siempre te desearemos suerte en todo lo que hagas…_

_- Gracias… a los dos_

_Nira abrazó primero a Andro y después a Milo y se dirigió a la roca a paso calmado y firme. Elevó su cosmo y la apartó con cierta dificultad. La prueba de Nira consistía en atravesar el sofocante y largo laberinto, llegar al centro que era el lugar donde se encontraba clavada la poderosa espada Elliniká y traerla consigo a la salida. Antes de entrar, Andro le entregó a su discípula una antorcha encendida para que pudiera ver en la oscuridad._

_- Ten mucho cuidado – le advirtió Milo un tanto preocupado_

_- No te preocupes, lo tendré_

_Sin decir nada más, Nira entró corriendo a la cueva decidida a enfrentar cualquier obstáculo que se le pusiese en frente. Conforme se adentraba, el ambiente se tornaba cada vez más pesado y el aire se iba enrareciendo. El camino estaba lleno de estrechos pasadizos, frágiles puentes de piedra y pequeñas cuevecillas de las cuales había varias tan pequeñas que tenía que cruzarlas arrastrándose. En varias ocasiones erró el camino, topándose con caminos sin salida o simplemente se percataba de ciertos detalles que le hacían suponer que iba mal (se basaba en la leyenda que Andro le había contado el día que le propuso entrenarla para que fuera capaz de blandir a Elliniká sin problema alguno). Cuando por fin encontró el lugar correcto (tres horas después de haber entrado), se quedó maravillada al ver lo grande que era el sitio. Tenía más de 6 metros de alto y un diámetro superior a los 10 metros y justo en el centro se podía apenas distinguir el negro mango de la mitológica espada. Nira se acercó a ella lentamente, hipnotizada y embelesada ante lo que veía. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para tomarla, se detuvo y se le quedó viendo fijamente._

_- Andro exagero al decir que estaría infestado de escorpiones… no he visto más que 10 – se dijo a sí misma la chica, confiada y en cierta forma hasta decepcionada, y coloco su mano temblorosa y algo sucia en el mango._

_Al momento de jalar, la espada no cedió ni un milímetro… parecía como si estuviese fija en el suelo, pegada con alguna clase de pegamento sumamente potente. Dejo la antorcha en el suelo y se dispuso a sacarla pero esta vez con ambas manos. El resultado fue el mismo._

_- Maldición_

_Nira volvió a tratar pero Elliniká no cedía ante su fuerza, seguía firmemente clava en el suelo_

_- Bien… tú lo quisiste_

_La chica empezó a elevar su cosmo… si no quería salir por las buenas entonces la obligaría a salir, ella no se iría de ahí sin esa espada. Su cosmoenergía aumentaba conforme la fuerza que le aplicaba para sacarla ascendía, llegando a emitir un potente grito que resonó en toda la estancia. Fue entonces que Elliniká empezó a ceder ante su fuerza, saliendo poco a poco de la hendidura en la que había permanecido durante miles de años. Todo el lugar comenzó a temblar violentamente y varias rocas gigantescas se desprendieron de las paredes y el techo provocando un ruido ensordecedor. Al momento de sacarla, Nira perdió el equilibrio y cayó de sentonazo, descendiendo bruscamente su cosmo y mirando sorprendida la enorme espada que tenía en sus manos_

_- Esto fue más fácil de lo que pensé – dijo orgullosa, poniéndose lentamente de pie._

_Al momento de querer levantarla para verla mejor se le dificultó y bastante, era demasiado pesada. El temblor no cesaba y eso en cierta forma la preocupo, el lugar podría venirse abajo en cualquier momento… pero lo que sucedió después fue aun peor. La hendidura que había tenido retenida a Elliniká comenzó a expandirse, convirtiéndose en un agujero redondo de aproximadamente quince centímetros de diámetro. Nira se le quedó viendo estupefacta, parecía una madriguera de escorpión… y entonces sus temores se hicieron realidad. Miles de escorpiones salieron de ahí y se encarreraron contra ella, furiosos. La chica no pudo más que tomar torpemente la antorcha del suelo y salir corriendo de ahí arrastrando a Elliniká tras de sí, más no podía hacer. Cuando se disponía a cruzar uno de los tantos puentes, este se vino abajo aunque, sacrificando la antorcha, logró sujetarse del otro extremo mientras que con la otra mano cogía fuertemente a Elliniká. No pudo evitar mirar hacia abajo y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al ver toda esa negrura bajo sus pies. Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano logró poner la espada en lo que quedaba del puente y después volteo hacia atrás, llevándose una desagradable sorpresa. Los escorpiones empezaron a trepar por las paredes hasta llegar al techo, siguiendo avanzando hacia ella desde las alturas. La desesperación se apoderó de Nira y rápidamente intentó subir. Cuando lo logró volvió a tomar la espada del suelo y siguió con su camino. No había recorrido mucho cuando una multitud de escorpiones le cayeron encima, clavándole sin tregua alguna sus venenosos aguijones por todo el cuerpo. Nira hacia todo lo posible por quitárselos pero por uno que se quitaba le caían otros dos. Decidió no perder más el tiempo y siguió corriendo por donde había venido, la urgía salir de esa endemoniada cueva cuanto antes. De pronto sintió un aire fresco… ya estaba cerca de la salida. Aceleró mas el paso pero a los pocos metros recorridos cayó al suelo, sus piernas y su cuerpo entero ya estaban sintiendo los estragos del veneno. Los escorpiones no desaprovecharon esa valiosa oportunidad para atacarla_

_- Tengo… que salir… de aquí_

_Con un gran esfuerzo logró ponerse nuevamente de pie y siguió corriendo, quitándose a los escorpiones en el camino y haciendo hasta lo imposible por no soltar a Elliniká… antes muerta que dejarla ahí. Volvió a caer y esta vez no pudo evitar soltarla así como también una horda de escorpiones cubrieron todo su cuerpo sin dejar un solo espacio vacío. Varios rayos blanquecinos se filtraron por entre los escorpiones_

_- ¡DEJENME EN PAZ! – gritó mientras que con una explosión de su cosmo se quitaba todos los arácnidos de encima._

_Se quedó un momento a gatas en el suelo, intentando reponer el aliento. Después se levantó y corrió, tomando a Elliniká en el camino pero a causa de eso estuvo a punto de caer nuevamente pero no fue así. Comenzó nuevamente a llover escorpiones sobre su cabeza pero no se detendría hasta estar fuera. Un escorpión le pico muy cerca del ojo izquierdo pero de un manotazo se lo quitó de la cara y fue cuando por fin, ¡por fin vio la salida! Una sonrisa se dibujo en su maltrecho rostro y justo cuando salió, se dejó caer al suelo, derrotada. Milo se acercó a ella rápidamente._

_- Milo… ven ayúdame con esto_

_El nuevo caballero de escorpión vio que su maestro empujaba con dificultad la enorme roca y se fue dispuesto a ayudarle. Varios escorpiones lograron salir antes de que la cueva quedara sellada de nuevo, pero fueron rápidamente aplastados por Milo y Andro, quienes al cerciorarse que no quedaba ninguno con vida, se acercaron a la chica quien yacía inconsciente en el suelo. Andro colocó sus dedos índice y medio derechos en el cuello de Nira y grande fue su alivio al saber que aun seguía con vida. La tomó en sus brazos con cierto recelo._

_- Tráete la espada – le ordenó Andro muy serio a su pupilo_

_Milo fue por la espada y se llevó una gran sorpresa al notar lo pesada que era. No le prestó mucha importancia y corrió un poco para alcanzar a su maestro quien ya le llevaba cierta ventaja…_

_Fin del Flash back_

- Ahora entiendo las palabras de tu maestro – murmuró Lunye

- ¿Qué palabras? – preguntó Milo intrigado

- "Tu no arriesgaste tu vida para obtenerla"… creí que exageraba… ¿Qué tan peligroso podría ser obtener una espada?, yo creía que no mucho – Lunye rió con ironía y Milo no supo que decir. Hubo un momento de silencio que ambos lo sintieron incomodo, especialmente Milo que odiaba que tal cosa sucediera. Lunye dio un paso al frente – quiero entrar

- ¿Qué?... ni lo pienses, es muy peligroso – dijo Milo alarmado, la idea no le había agradado en lo más mínimo

- Pero debes entender que es muy probable que recuerde si entro

- No, no entraras y punto… a lo mucho podremos acercarnos a la entrada pero mas no

- Pero…

- ¿Que no entiendes que es un suicidio entrar?... Lunye, tuviste suerte de salir viva de aquí hace siete años, tenias una razón por la cual llegar a la salida con vida, pero ahora las cosas han cambiado

- Creí que me entenderías…

- Y te entiendo, claro que te entiendo… pero entiéndeme tú a mi… no soportaría que te pasara algo, no de nuevo

- Entonces… es definitivo

- Si…

- En ese caso, si ya no hay nada más de interesante por aquí será mejor irnos, ¿no lo crees?

- Si… pero antes deja pongo eso en su lugar – Milo señaló la roca y se dirigió a ella un tanto cabizbajo porque creía que Lunye volvería a ser fría con él por lo que acababa de suceder. Así como había movido la enorme piedra un buen rato antes, volvió a colocarla en su lugar y se regreso con Lunye. Ella, al notar cierta preocupación en su mirada, le sonrió. Milo le devolvió la sonrisa, sintiendo como un gran peso se le quitaba de encima.

Después de eso pasó una semana más, en la que la relación entre los inquilinos de la casa aumentaba día a día. Pero había llegado el momento de regresar al santuario, habían pasado ya mucho tiempo fuera, o cuando menos eso era lo que sentía Milo, quien desde que había sido nombrado oficialmente caballero dorado no había permanecido más de una semana fuera del refugio. Un día antes de la partida, Milo le platicó a Lunye sobre la situación y aunque a Lunye no le agradó mucho escuchar que regresaban al santuario, lo apoyó en acompañarlo de regreso, aun guardaba un poco de esperanza en que él caballero le haría recordar su pasado. Ese mismo día pero por la tarde se lo hicieron saber a Andro y a Deacon quienes no pudieron evitar sentir una opresión en el pecho al saber que se irían de ahí, incluso el pequeño de 11 años no pudo evitar derramar varias lagrimas por lo mismo, se había encariñado mucho con los dos y el saber que partirían para quien sabe cuando volver lo entristecía en sobremanera. Por la noche, Andro invitó a los tres a comer en la ciudad de Milos como despedida. Al siguiente día, muy temprano, Milo y Lunye tomaron un barco turístico con dirección a Atenas (como todo había sido muy repentino no hubo oportunidad de avisar al Santuario que irían para allá), llegando a la ciudad alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde.

- Es bueno sentirse normal de vez en cuando – dijo Milo mientras bajaban del hermoso barco. Lunye rió un poco

- Ni que lo digas, no recuerdo haber viajado nunca en un transporte público como ese

- Ni yo, todos los viajes que he hecho han sido por transportes propiedad del Santuario… a veces me pregunto de donde sacaran el dinero para comprar tanta cosa

- Tienen armaduras de oro, ¿no?

- Jajaja, pero…

- Ya lo sé, solo lo dije porque si

Se fueron rumbo al Santuario, uno al lado del otro. Por un instante, Milo se vio tentado a invitarla a dar una vuelta por Atenas antes de llegar al Santuario pero se dio cuenta que sería realmente incomodo andar vagando por la ciudad con todo el equipaje a cuestas. Al llegar, Lunye se quedó maravillada con la entrada pero no lo demostró, había demasiados soldados en ese lugar que solo se limitaron a mirarlos suspicaces y atentos. Lunye paró en seco ya estando a varios metros de la entrada.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Milo algo confundido

- Es solo que… ¿Dónde se supone que dormiré?... no creo poder seguir quedándome en ese lugar… ¿Cómo se llama?

- La Fuente

- Ahí…

- Tranquila, por lo pronto te quedaras conmigo en mi templo, ya mañana veremos que hacemos

- E-está bien… solo una cosa antes de seguir

- Dime – Milo estaba intrigado por lo que pudiera decirle… y también temeroso, creía saber más o menos que era lo que le iba a decir

- Si me llego a comportar nuevamente fría contigo en algunas ocasiones es solo para aparentar, no vayas a creer que he perdido la confianza en ti… ¿Seguimos?

- Cl-claro

Ambos siguieron con su camino con rumbo a las doce casas. Milo no le veía problema alguno en llevarla a aquel lugar, al final de cuentas, ya había estado ahí antes aunque quien había consentido eso había sido Arles (Saga) y no Shion; de todos modos iría a ver qué opinaba el patriarca sobre la situación y de paso a avisarle que ya estaba de vuelta en el Santuario. Al llegar a las escaleras de Aries, ambos se detuvieron

- No lo sé, Milo, esto no me parece buena idea… ¿no habrá otro lugar donde pueda quedarme?

- Bueno, eso es lo que le preguntare al patriarca… pero mientras tanto creo que el mejor lugar para que te quedes es mi templo – Milo hizo una pausa – ahora que si lo que no quieres es que te vean, podemos pasar corriendo por los templos – el santo dorado le guiñó un ojo, Lunye solo lo miraba un tanto sorprendida

- Co… como quieras

Y así lo hicieron. Las escaleras las subían sin prisa alguna pero al momento de atravesar el templo lo hacían corriendo y no volvían a caminar hasta que ya estuvieran fuera del alcance de la vista del guardián de dicho templo (aunque para su fortuna, solo Shaka y Aldebarán se encontraba en sus respectivos templos). Al llegar a la octava casa, se detuvieron en la entrada.

- Es enorme – dijo Lunye asombrada

- Espera a ver lo de adentro – dijo Milo a modo de invitación y entró, seguido por ella

La chica se sorprendió aun más de lo que ya estaba al ver el interior del templo. Milo no pudo evitar recordar cuando Nira había ido ahí cuatro años atrás pero pronto se deshizo de esos recuerdos, en esos momentos le resultaban sumamente amargos y lo que menos quería era deprimirse de nuevo. Milo la llevó al cuarto oculto donde dormía y comía y le mostró todo el lugar. Cuando hubo terminado se disculpo con ella y se fue rumbo a los aposentos del patriarca. En Sagitario Aioros no se encontraba ni Shura en Capricornio. Pero Camus si estaba en Acuario y se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a su amigo de regreso en el Santuario

- ¡¿Milo?!

- ¡Hola, Camus! – saludó jovialmente Milo quien subía las pocas escaleras que lo separaban de su amigo

- ¿Cómo estás?... te noto mucho más relajado que antes – Milo se rió

- Así es, Milos me sentó de maravilla, hace mucho que no me sentía tan bien como ahora

- Ya te hacía falta un poco de paz

- Ni que lo digas

- ¿Cómo está tu maestro?

- El está bien… me dio un buen susto pero ya todo está como debe de estar

- Me alegra escuchar eso

- Bueno, te dejo… tengo que ir a hablar con el patriarca y avisarle que ya estoy de vuelta

- ¿Ella vino contigo o se quedó en Milos? – preguntó Camus un tanto desconfiado, no quería amargarle el día

- Vino conmigo, de hecho ahorita está en mi templo… también de ella quiero hablar con el patriarca, para ver donde se va a quedar mientras se esté aquí

- ¡¿Te dijo que se iba a ir pronto?!

- Aun no, pero sé que es cuestión de tiempo para que se vaya… es algo en lo que no quiero pensar ahorita, prefiero aprovechar al máximo el tiempo que ella esté aquí

- Si, entiendo… bueno, ya no te quito más tú tiempo y te dejo ir con su santidad

- Nos vemos

- Nos vemos

Milo siguió con su camino aunque cuando estuvo a mitad del templo de la urna sagrada se detuvo

- Oye… ¿De casualidad no sabes si el patriarca está enojado por tanto día de ausencia? – preguntó Milo un poco temeroso, si sus miedos eran los correctos debía prepararse antes de llegar con él

- No, puedes estar tranquilo… de hecho se suponía que te diría que podías estarte todo el tiempo que quisieras en la isla pero debido a lo que pasó… se me olvido comentártelo

- ¡¿QUÉ?!... ¡¿Cómo pudiste olvidar decirme algo así?! – le reprochó

- No sé, simplemente paso… lo siento

- Nah, no hay problema, solo quería hacerte sentir mal… nos vemos – Milo se fue corriendo de ahí mientras que Camus solo apretaba los puños enojado… aunque pronto el coraje fue sustituido por una sonrisa… Milo había vuelto, no cabía la menor duda de ello.

A los pocos minutos después, Milo ya estaba frente a Shion, arrodillado en el suelo. El patriarca se había sorprendido un poco al verlo porque francamente creía que el caballero de Escorpión se quedaría mucho más tiempo en la isla. Lo que si había notado enseguida fue que se veía mejor, muchísimo mejor que cuando se había ido y eso solo significaba que las cosas con su maestro se habían arreglado y eso le alegraba, no solo por Milo sino por Andro también, a quien había conocido ahí mismo en el santuario ya muchos años atrás. Cuando Milo le preguntó sobre donde podría quedarse Lunye mientras permanecía en el santuario, Shion le recordó que aparte del templo de Escorpión también contaba con una pequeña cabaña frente a las doce casas del zodiaco, así que ella podría quedarse ahí. Milo le agradeció, hizo una reverencia de despedida y se regresó de nueva cuenta a su templo. Al llegar vio a Lunye dormida en el sofá y fue como vivir un déjà vu. La llevó a su cama y la acostó, cerrando la puerta al salir. Como aun era temprano y no quería quedarse en su templo pero tampoco la quería dejar sola, al final decidió ir al coliseo para saludar a quienes estuvieran ahí, no sin antes dejarle una nota a Lunye en el buró por si despertaba antes de que él regresara, cosa que no sucedió, Lunye durmió hasta el día siguiente sin despertar una sola vez.

Los días que Lunye pasó en el Santuario se pasaron relativamente rápidos para Milo. Pero a los diez días de haber vuelto de su pequeño viaje, Lunye hizo el terrible aviso que Milo tanto temía escuchar pero que sabía que tarde o temprano se llegaría. Fue un día antes de que eso sucediera.

- Me voy mañana del Santuario

Ambos estaban dentro del que era, temporalmente, el cuarto de Lunye. Milo había ido a visitarla como lo hacia todos los días porque ella no quería salir más que cuando él la invitaba a dar alguna vuelta por el Santuario. Aquel comentario lo había tomado desprevenido.

- Ya me harte de estar aquí… además, no hago más que pierdas el tiempo

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?... tu no me haces perder mi tiempo, al contrario

- Gracias por todo

- ¿Por qué te despides ahorita si te vas mañana?

- Porque me iré temprano… cuando despiertes yo ya no estaré aquí

- ¿Habrá… habrá alguna posibilidad de volverte a ver?

- Si… no sé cuándo pero regresaré… y dejare a Elliniká como seguro, esa espada es muy importante para mi

- Entiendo… te estaré esperando, Lunye, no importa cuánto tiempo pase – Milo le sonrió aunque se podía ver la tristeza que lo embargaba en su mirada. Lunye también le sonrió pero ella supo ocultar mejor su tristeza ante el caballero, aunque le dolía separarse de él, le había tomado un gran afecto

- No sé cómo te agradeceré todo lo que has hecho por mi

- No tienes que hacerlo… ya lo has hecho

- ¿Qué?

- Curaste a mi maestro, ¿que mas podrías hacer para agradecerme?... además, no te ayudo por obligación, te ayudo porque quiero y no tienes que agradecer nada, soy yo quien te tiene que agradecer por haberme acompañado durante todas estas semanas en las que bien pudiste haberte ido, más que por eso, por haber confiado en mi

- Milo – Lunye lo abrazó de pronto – te voy a extrañar mucho

- Y yo a ti… como no tienes una idea

Se quedaron abrazados por un breve momento más, haciéndose a la idea de que no se iban a ver en un largo tiempo. Milo la empujó suavemente hacia atrás para verla a la cara

- Cuídate mucho, Lunye

- Tu también

Se dieron un último abrazo y Milo se fue de ahí, cabizbajo. Al día siguiente, muy temprano por la mañana, Milo fue a ver si ella todavía seguía en el cuarto, pero al entrar, vio que ella se había ido…


	43. Una Agradable Sorpresa

CAPITULO 43: UNA AGRADABLE SORPRESA

Ya habían pasado más de seis meses desde que Lunye se había ido del Santuario y aunque le había dolido en el alma perderla de nuevo, no se sentía en lo absoluto ni preocupado ni nada, lo único era que la extrañaba pero Milo sabía que ella estaría bien. Los primeros días después de su partida se le había notado un poco ausente y despistado, pero con el tiempo eso había estado cambiando poco a poco hasta volver a ser como antes de que Lunye y su espada Elliniká aparecieran por primera vez. Las amazonas de Iraklión se habían ido unas semanas después que ella, aunque Yatzin había cambiado de parecer y le pidió a Shion y a Athena el permiso para quedarse en el Santuario y ser una caballero femenino, el cual había sido concedido. Athena se había ido aproximadamente un mes después que Lunye, junto a sus santos de bronce. Fueron seis meses tranquilos, algunos sumamente calurosos y otros con un clima muy agradable acompañados de ligeras y refrescantes lloviznas… pero para los caballeros que custodiaban las doce casas del zodiaco se les hicieron eternos y aburridos, ya que todos los días era hacer la misma rutina: levantarse, almorzar, entrenar, comer, entrenar de nuevo, cenar y dormir. En muy pocas ocasiones la rutina cambiaba y si se presentaba alguna eventualidad, siempre enviaban a caballeros de más bajo rango, debido a la poca importancia que llegaban a tener dichos acontecimientos.

Ese día había resultado ser muy agradable, el cielo se encontraba seminublado y soplaba una fresca brisa proveniente del Mediterráneo. Los caballeros dorados lo aprovecharon para organizar una especie de picnic en el pequeño bosquecillo que rodeaba a la enigmática Fuente de Athena. El motivo… no había motivo alguno como el cumpleaños de alguien o la victoria de algún otro, sino que simple y sencillamente era para cambiar la aburrida rutina y pasar un buen rato, nada más. El de la idea había sido Afrodita, quien al ser de los primeros en levantarse para regar sus tantas rosas y percatarse del buen día que hacía, decidió despertar uno a uno a los santos custodios de las casas previas a la suya. En Acuario, Capricornio, Sagitario, Libra, Virgo, Tauro y Aries no tuvo problema alguno; en Escorpión y Leo tuvo problemas para despertar a los inquilinos de dichos templos pero nada más; en Cáncer, aparte de haber batallado para despertar a Mascara Mortal, por poco y su rostro pasaba a adornar las paredes del templo; y en Géminis se llevó la sorpresa de que el hermano gemelo de Saga, Kanon, había llegado en la noche para visitar al dorado de Géminis… además, también tuvo problemas para despertarlos, seguramente se habían quedado hasta altas horas de la noche platicando sobre lo que cada uno había hecho durante el año que tenían sin verse. Media hora después de que despertó al último, Mu, todos estaban reunidos en la doceava casa

- ¿Y bien?... ¿Qué es aquello que nos querías decir con tanta urgencia? – preguntó Milo aun adormilado, en pijama y desaliñado. Bostezó

- Espero que sea algo que valga la pena o entonces sí que tu rostro aparecerá en mi templo… - lo amenazó Marcara Mortal

- Ya vieron que bello día hace hoy – respondió Afrodita con una sonrisa en sus labios

- ¿Nos despertaste solo para que viéramos que tal estaba el día? – preguntó Aioria molesto mientras apretaba los puños para contenerse y una vena sobresalía en su frente

- Vamos chicos, tranquilícense – dijo Aioros para calmarlos, veía venir un ataque en conjunto contra el caballero de Piscis

- ¿Qué nos calmemos?... ¡Tienes una idea de a qué hora nos dormimos! – grito Saga, todos voltearon a verlo algo consternados

- ¿Dormimos? – preguntó Shaka

- ¿Se puede saber cómo se llama la chica con la que dormiste? – preguntó Milo mientras miraba a Saga con una sonrisa picara

- ¡No digas estupideces! – dijo alguien a sus espaldas y le dio un fuerte coscorrón

- ¡¿Kanon?! – exclamaron todos sorprendidos, excepto Milo quien se sobaba donde había recibido el golpe

- ¿Se puede saber porque demonios me pegas? – le reclamó

- Te lo merecías, bien sabias que iba a venir ayer

- Era una broma… además, eso no te da derecho a pegarme

- Soy mayor que tú – Kanon miro a Milo con superioridad, este solo desvió la mirada a un lado visiblemente molesto

- Ya, ya… Kanon, un gusto verte de nuevo… - dijo Mascara sin mucha importancia y se volvió al santo de las doceava casa esbozando una cruel sonrisa – ahora si Afrodita… prepárate para adornar mi templo

- No… espera Mascara – intento detenerlo Afrodita, colocando sus manos al frente y dibujándosele en su rostro una expresión llena terror – eso no es todo lo que les quería decir

- Entonces habla rápido… no solo Mascara quiere hacerte daño – dijo Camus con fría seriedad

- ¿Qué les parece si realizamos un picnic? – preguntó rápidamente Afrodita, sabía que Camus tenía toda la razón, si no era Mascara seria Milo, Aioria o Saga

- ¿Picnic? – Shura estaba intrigado por la propuesta

- Si, el día es perfecto para comer fuera de nuestros templos y pasar un rato agradable… además, sería bueno cambiar la rutina de vez en cuando, ¿no?

- Sí, creo que tienes razón – analizó Mu, pensativo

- Bueno, cuando esté listo todo me avisan – Mascara se dirigió a la salida del templo pero alguien lo detuvo del hombro

- Nada de eso… todos ayudaremos a organizarlo – dijo Aldebarán

Y así fue, todos pusieron su granito de arena para que saliera bien. Mientras que unos se encargarían de conseguir la comida (para eso tuvieron que salir a escondidas del refugio Kanon, Milo, Aioria y Mascara Mortal), los demás se encargaron de buscar el lugar indicado y los utensilios necesarios para realizar el picnic. Alrededor de las dos de la tarde ya todo estaba listo. Comieron, platicaron mientras se les bajaba la comida y después se pusieron a hacer vs donde Kanon había resultado ser el vencedor (Ni Saga, Shaka y Dohko habían participado en dicho juego). Milo diría después que se había dejado vencer solo porque no estaba de humor de pelear, lo mismo dijeron Aioros y Shura, y Afrodita alegaba que contra él había hecho trampa, aunque claro, nada de eso era cierto. Los combates habían durado toda la tarde y habían sido sumamente divertidos y desestresantes. La final se había disputado entre Kanon y Milo, pero lamentablemente para el escorpión, no pudo ejecutar su venganza por el golpe recibido esa misma mañana por la exmarina de Poseidón. Ya para el atardecer, todos se retiraban a sus respectivos templos para descansar.

A media noche, Milo despertó de golpe. Se trataba de un cosmo. Un cosmo familiar de hecho. Se levantó rápidamente de su cama y sobre el pijama, se puso lo primero que encontró. Salió y se dirigió directamente a la salida del Santuario, escabulléndose gracias a su velocidad de los centenares de soldados que cuidaban la entrada a ese lugar sagrado. Las preguntas que hacía seis meses se hacia lo volvieron a invadir… igualmente las dudas… y las culpas por todo lo malo que le había pasado a esa persona tan especial que extrañaba en sobremanera. Al llegar a las orillas de la ciudad de Atenas, se concentró para así saber exactamente donde se encontraba ese cosmo que creyó que no sentiría demasiado pronto… aunque le alegraba el hecho de que esas suposiciones hubieran errado. Estaba cerca de él. Caminó lentamente hacia un pequeño parque que se encontraba a cuatro cuadras más adelante y mientras lo hacía, pensaba en que preguntarle. Al llegar, respiro profundo y se adentró. El parquecito era ideal para los niños, había resbaladeros a ambos lados de un camino de grava roja que lo atravesaba completamente; también había un par de columpios en los cuales se podían columpiar hasta cinco niños en cada uno, así como también había pasamanos, porterías de football y varios juegos para escalar; todo bien sombreado por una gran cantidad de frondosos y verdes árboles que adornaban todo el parque, además de que todo el suelo estaba cubierto por un bello pasto muy bien cuidado. El dueño de ese cosmo estaba en uno de los columpios, dándole la espalda al caballero. Al verlo, Milo se acercó lentamente y se sentó al lado.

- Creí que no ibas a venir

- Como creíste tal cosa… sabias desde tu partida que yo estaría esperando este día… - hizo una breve pausa - ¿Sigues sin recordar nada?

- Si, sigo igual… pero sabes, se me acaba de ocurrir algo que podría funcionar – Lunye volteó a verlo y le tendió un tubo de fierro

- ¿Y esto… para qué es? – preguntó Milo confundido mientras tomaba inseguro aquel artefacto

- Bueno, para que me golpees la cabeza…

- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó y soltó el tubo - ¿Te volviste loca?

- Claro que no… pero… no se me ocurre nada mejor… lo hemos intentado todo… creí que si me alejaba y dejaba de preocuparme los recuerdos regresarían más pronto, pero nada ha pasado, Milo, absolutamente nada – hizo énfasis en la última palabra – ni siquiera un destello o un sueño… nada… y yo ya me canse de esperar más… ya me canse de no recordar

- Lo sé… y te entiendo, pero no sería capaz de hacerte más daño del que ya te he hecho

- ¿Daño?... tu no me has hecho ningún daño… al contrario – le volvió a tender el tubo – toma y haz lo que te digo, si de verdad me quieres de regreso me golpearas con esto

- Pero…

- ¡Hazlo!

- No puedo hacerlo, Lunye, lo siento… pero no puedo

Lunye se levantó del columpio, enfadada, había creído que Milo accedería a su petición, pero no… debió haber previsto esa negativa. Milo solo la miro algo sorprendido y sin saber que hacer o que decir. Apenas se había levantado de su columpio cuando Lunye se detuvo. La mirada de la chica se iluminó y una sonrisa victoriosa se formo en sus labios. Si Milo no accedía a golpearla en la cabeza para que recordara, conocía a otra persona que estaría encantada de hacer tal cosa. Lunye se giró hacia Milo y se acercó a él.

- Si tú no quieres, sé de alguien que estaría encantado

- ¿Qué?… ¿de que estás hablando?

- No puedo creer que lo olvidaras… se supone que la que sufre de amnesia soy yo, no tu

- Lunye, no se…

- Aioria – fue su corta respuesta. Milo abrió los ojos de par en par

- ¡No estarás hablando en serio!

- Si y mucho… el reto que me puso Aioria es perfecto… posiblemente mataría dos pájaros de un tiro

- No creo que sea buena idea… debe haber otra forma…

- No, no la hay – lo interrumpió – ni tampoco hay marcha atrás… cumpliré la promesa que le hice al minino de darle la revancha… eres caballero, seguro eso si lo entiendes

- Pero…

- Pero nada, está decidido… aunque solo hay un pequeño problema

- ¿Cuál?

- No entrené mucho en estos seis meses… podrías ayudarme con eso, no me gustaría decepcionar al minino con una pelea mediocre – Milo tardó en responder, le costaba trabajo creer lo que escuchaba. Finalmente soltó un suspiro

- Ya que, te ayudare con eso

- Solo una semana, con eso será suficiente… ¿Dónde me entrenarías y a qué hora? – Milo se puso a pensar el lugar

- En la noche, a esta hora está bien, durante el día es más difícil salir del refugio

- Muy bien ¿y en donde?

- Hay una playa de difícil acceso por allá – Milo señalo a su izquierda – vamos para que sepas donde está y ya mañana comenzamos, ¿Te parece?

- Si

Ambos emprendieron el camino hacia dicho lugar. Al llegar Lunye supo de inmediato porque ese lugar era perfecto para entrenar: estaba algo lejos de la ciudad y se tenía que escalar un pequeño cerro para poder llegar. Se quedaron un momento en la playa, viendo como el océano parecía fundirse con la negra noche que en esa ocasión no mostraba estrella alguna – estaba nublado – disfrutando en silencio de la compañía del otro. Milo volteo a ver a Lunye

- ¿Nos vamos? – preguntó

- No, yo me quedaré un momento más, si gustas puedes irte tú

- ¿Segura?

- Si – la chica sonrió y él le correspondió el gesto con uno similar

- En ese caso nos vemos aquí, mañana, a la misma hora

- Muy bien… nos vemos

Se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla y Milo emprendió el viaje de regreso al santuario

- Por cierto – lo llamó, Milo se detuvo y volteó a verla – gracias

- De nada

El caballero siguió con su camino y se perdió de la vista de la exberseker cuando llegó a la cima del cerrito y saltó al otro lado. Lunye, por su parte, se quedó un par de minutos más en ese tranquilo lugar y después se regresó al hotel en el que llevaba quedándose más de una semana…

Durante una semana, Milo salía del Santuario a escondidas y solo a Camus le había comentado sobre el regreso de Lunye, aunque le pidió el favor de que no se lo comentara a nadie más puesto que sería mejor que ella apareciera en el santuario por sorpresa. Claro que Camus estuvo de acuerdo en guardarle el secreto, con lo que no lo estuvo fue en que su amigo saliera a escondidas del patriarca, no le hallaba sentido alguno y en cierta forma hasta se le hacía algo peligroso; si el patriarca se enteraba podría irle muy mal. Pero afortunadamente para el Escorpión, Shion no se dio cuenta y si se percató, no lo demostró. Esas noches en las que entrenaron en aquella playa fueron memorables y hasta en cierta forma mágicas, a pesar de todo ese tiempo lejos, esa confianza que rápidamente había crecido entre ellos no se había perdido, y Milo daba gracias por eso. El último día de "entrenamiento", Lunye le dijo su plan para entrar al Santuario pero requería de su ayuda para que todo saliera bien.

- Supongo que no le has dicho a nadie sobre mí

- Solo a uno… pero no te preocupes, es de fiar, él no le dirá nada a nadie

- Bien… quiero pedirte un último favor

- ¿De qué trata?

Lunye le platicó, detalle a detalle, en qué consistía su plan para entrar al refugio y así saldar esa revancha que tanto quería Aioria… o que cuando menos eso parecía seis meses atrás. Lo que Milo tendría que hacer era decirle a cada uno de sus compañeros, excepto a Aioria, que una gran pelea se llevaría a cabo en el Coliseo, pero sin revelarles quien pelearía. A cada uno le diría que no le dijera a nadie más, puesto que era una pelea no autorizada por Shion… y de hecho no lo era. También tenía que hacer que el caballero de Leo la detuviera cuando los soldados gritasen que había un intruso en el Santuario, y ya estando frente a él se descubriría y le diría que venía a darle la tan esperada pelea que tanto había querido desde su derrota en Alfeiós. Y así se hizo. Al día siguiente Milo hizo todo tal cual e inclusive les dijo a los aspirantes y caballeros de bajo rango que no habría entrenamiento ese día porque el coliseo sería usado en una ceremonia privada para los dorados. De esa forma preparo el coliseo para que estuviera listo en cuanto se comenzara la pelea, ahora solo faltaba hacer que Aioria escuchara al soldado cuando gritara e incitarlo a atrapar a quien osó entrar al Santuario sin ningún permiso. Acababa de poner un letrero en el coliseo que rezaba: Σήμερα δεν μπορει να εκραιδευσει εδω (Símera den mpori na ekredevsi edo- Hoy no se permite entrenar aquí), cuando vio a Aioria pasar cerca.

- Aioria – lo llamó y se acercó a él

- ¿Milo?... ¿Pasa algo?

- No, ¿Qué acaso necesita pasar algo para que platiquemos? – preguntó con tono de alguien ofendido

- No necesariamente, pero en estos últimos días has andado algo raro

- ¿Raro?... ¿Yo?... ¿En qué sentido? – fingió no saber qué quería decir con eso y comenzó a caminar, obligando a Aioria a hacer lo mismo

- Bueno, has estado ausente y esta semana te has estado levantando mas tarde de lo habitual… ¿Nos estas ocultando algo, escorpión? – Aioria miro suspicaz a Milo, intentando indagar en su mirada turquesa la respuesta a su pregunta.

- No estoy ocultando nada

- Entonces… ¿Por qué ese comportamiento tan extraño? - Milo no respondió nada, sino que simplemente desvió la mirada a un lado, preocupado, pensando que decirle para que no sospechara nada

- Es que…

- ¡¡INTRUSO!! – lo interrumpió el grito de un soldado. El escorpión dorado no pudo evitar sentir un gran alivio al escuchar un aviso como aquel - ¡¡Un intruso ha entrado al Santuario!!

- Vamos por él, Aioria… el grito se escucho cerca de nosotros, no debe andar muy lejos de aquí

- Queda esta plática pendiente Milo, ni creas que se me va a olvidar

- Si, como quieras, vámonos ya

Ambos caballeros corrieron hacia su derecha dispuestos a atraparlo. Un par de minutos después, dieron con él

- ¡Detente! – gritó Aioria, el encapuchado se detuvo y volteo a verlos. Su rostro era cubierto por una tosca mascara plateada y su cuerpo por una enorme túnica negra – estas atrapado

- Hola minino – saludo el intruso, Aioria no pudo evitar sorprenderse al escuchar esa voz que creía jamás escuchar de nuevo. El enmascarado se acercó a ambos poco a poco hasta quedar justo frente a ellos. Se quitó la capucha que cubría su rojo cabello y después la máscara – No creí que lo lograrías

- ¿Cómo pudiste dudarlo? – le reprochó Milo, Aioria volteo a verlo con el rostro desencajado por la incredulidad

- ¡¿Tu?!

- Era esto o golpearla yo con un tubo, así que no me culpes – Milo se defendió

- ¿Esto? – Aioria estaba realmente confundido

- No puedo creer que lo olvidaras siendo que tú mismo me lo propusiste – dijo Lunye irónica – estoy aquí para darte la revancha que tanto querías…

Mientras tanto, en el coliseo, Shion veía el letrero puesto por Milo

- Hoy no se permite entrenar aquí – lo leyó – sea quien haya puesto esto le espera un buen castigo – se dispuso a arrancar la hoja de papel pero se arrepintió cuando ya la iba a jalar para despegarla – veré que es lo que planean esta vez… estoy seguro que esto es obra de un dorado… - soltó la amarilla hoja y se dio media vuelta para así regresar a sus aposentos – lo que están dispuestos a arriesgar por tener un poco de diversión – se dijo a sí mismo con cierta decepción

Aioria seguía sin recapitular la noticia

- ¿Y bien?... ¿Aun sigue en pie tu propuesta? – preguntó Lunye con su ya característica frialdad

- No vayas a salir con un no… - rogó Milo - no tienes una idea de todo lo que hice y si el santo pontífice se entera, me esperara un castigo sumamente horrendo

- No te preocupes, Milo, tu castigo valdrá la pena – Aioria ya se encontraba más centrado – la propuesta sigue en pie, Lunye, creí que habías sido tu la que lo había olvidado

- Yo no suelo olvidar nada – respondió, aunque por ese instante se sintió realmente estúpida… ¿había olvidado diecisiete años de su vida y todavía se atrevía a decir que no olvidaba nada? Sea como sea, no demostró esa sensación en su rostro

- La hora se acerca – anunció Milo – será mejor que nos vayamos yendo al coliseo

- Espera… ¿La pelea será pública? – preguntó Aioria algo consternado

- Bueno, solo…

- Si, si será publica – lo interrumpió alguien a sus espaldas. Milo se asusto al escucharlo

- ¡Santidad! – exclamó y rápidamente se arrodillo frente a Shion. Aioria hizo lo mismo aunque más sereno. Sin embargo, Lunye mantuvo su mirada fija en la máscara del patriarca

- Veo que decidiste regresar – dijo Shion, serio

- Solo vine a pagar una cuenta pendiente con el minino, después de eso me iré de nuevo

- Si es que no recuerdas, ¿verdad? – Lunye se sorprendió al escucharlo – todo esto hubiera sido más sencillo si me lo hubieran dicho, Milo – Una gota de sudor frío resbaló por el rostro del aludido – pero en fin, será mejor que ustedes tres se vayan de una vez al coliseo, y Milo… tu y yo hablaremos muy seriamente sobre esto una vez terminada la pelea

- Si, santidad

Shion se fue de ahí y tanto el león como el escorpión se pusieron de pie

- Maldición

- Tranquilo Milo, solo serán unas horas de sufrimiento antes de que el patriarca te mande a mejor vida – bromeo Aioria

- Muy gracioso…

- Ya vámonos al coliseo, entre más rápido terminemos con esto mejor – dijo Lunye un tanto molesta y hasta cierto punto desesperada. Los tres emprendieron su camino rumbo al monumental emplazamiento donde daría lugar esa pelea.

A los pocos minutos después, llegaron al Coliseo y se separaron. Aioria se fue rumbo a una de las numerosas celdas que había por todo el Coliseo al igual que Lunye, mientras que Milo se quedó en una de las 4 enormes entradas que tenía ese lugar, observando sorprendido la exorbitante cantidad de gente que se había acomodado en las numerosas gradas que rodeaban la arena de batalla. Las celdas del Coliseo eran usadas para encerrar a los prisioneros que capturaban los caballeros de Athena cuando estaban en guerra contra algún dios y así poder sacarles toda la información que pudiesen. Lunye se dio cuenta inmediatamente de eso al ver la sangre seca y cafesosa que había regada en el suelo, en los grilletes metálicos que salían de la pared que estaba frente a la entrada, en el aroma acre y sofocante que invadía el lugar y en el intento de cama de madera que colgaba aproximadamente un metro del suelo. Las paredes del lugar estaban cubiertas en su mayoría por ralladuras hechas con las uñas de los cientos o, posiblemente, miles de prisioneros que habían llegado a esa tétrica celda desde que el Santuario de Athena fue erigido. Se quitó la negra túnica y se la colgó en el brazo, dejando ver de esa forma la ropa de entrenamiento que Milo le había regalado la segunda noche que se vieron durante esa semana (de hecho, esa misma ropa se la habían dado cuando fue por primera vez al Santuario, cuatro años atrás). Le dio un último vistazo antes de salir… si en su última pelea contra el minino, Nithael no la hubiese salvado, seguramente hubiera pasado una buena temporada en una celda parecida o peor que esa. Meneo la cabeza para quitarse esa tonta idea de la cabeza, tendría que tener la mente abierta, clara y bien despejada durante la pelea contra Aioria si es que no quería cometer el ridículo frente a tanta gente. Tardo un minuto en llegar hasta donde Milo se encontraba, había salido por otro lugar distinto por el que había entrado a ese oscuro pasillo debajo de las gradas.

- Se te ve bien – comentó Milo mientras Lunye se acercaba a él

- Me siento incomoda con esto… - dijo ella una vez estando a poca distancia del escorpión y se detuvo – a pesar de ya no ser una berseker, siento que estoy traicionando a alguien al usar estas ropas

- No pienses en eso y concéntrate en lo que has venido hacer aquí… entre menos lastimada salgas, mejor – Milo le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo

- Sabes muy bien que no voy a salir bien librada de esto… y él tampoco – el caballero dorado aspiro profundamente y dejo salir el aire por la boca, visiblemente preocupado por ambos contendientes… pero más por ella

- Cuando menos intenta darme una esperanza que saldrás caminando de aquí

- Lo intentare… te lo prometo

Hubo un momento de silencio nada incomodo, en el que solo se miraban a los ojos intentando indagar que pensaba el otro sobre todo ese asunto que pronto llegaría a su fin. Lunye desvió la mirada a un lado

- Fue un placer conocerte, Milo – dijo de pronto, Milo se sorprendió ante el comentario

- ¿Te estás despidiendo?

- Así es… es muy posible que al terminar esta pelea ya no sea más Lunye sino que sea… Nira… y todo lo que viví en estos cuatro años no lo recuerde

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que será así y no que al recordar también recuerdes esto?

- No lo sé… yo solo dije lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza – Milo sonrió

- También fue un placer conocerte, Lunye – la chica volteó a verlo boquiabierta, no se esperaba eso por parte de él. Sonrió. Hubo otro intervalo de silencio un poco más prolongado que el anterior. Lunye desvió la mirada al suelo.

- Antes de salir… hay algo que quiero hacer y que quise hacerlo desde hace mucho tiempo…

- ¿De qué se…? – Antes de siquiera poder terminar la pregunta, los labios de Lunye estaban pegados en los suyos, besándolo. En un primer momento no supo qué hacer, la acción de la chica lo había tomado por sorpresa, obligándolo a abrir enormemente los ojos y acelerando notablemente su ritmo cardiaco…


	44. Un Beso para Recordar Lunye vs Aioria

CAPITULO 44: UN BESO PARA RECORDAR. LUNYE VS AIORIA

Si alguien hubiera pasado por ahí en ese momento, seguramente se hubiera llevado una gran sorpresa. Pero no, nadie lo hizo, para fortuna de ambos. Lunye rodeo el cuello del caballero para acercarse mas a este pero Milo seguía sin reaccionar. La mente del escorpión estaba completamente en blanco, presa de la sorpresa y el gran desconcierto que todo eso le estaba causando… pero no podía negar una cosa… lo había estaba esperando desde hacía bastante tiempo. Cuando cayó en la cuenta de que era verdad y no un sueño o un espejismo producto de su imaginación, le correspondió el beso. Cerró los ojos y la abrazó por la cintura, pegándosela a su cuerpo, disfrutando enormemente de ese agradable momento…

En las gradas del coliseo, diez de los doce caballeros dorados más uno, esperaban impacientes a que la tan esperada y misteriosa pelea diera comienzo. Ninguno dejaba de preguntarse donde demonios estarían tanto Milo como Aioria, pero suponían que el primero estaba organizando a los peleadores y el segundo… del segundo si no tenían la menor idea. Lo que no les quedaba del todo claro era la gran cantidad de gente que estaba reunida ahí esperando exactamente lo mismo que ellos, ya que se suponía que sería una pelea "privada" de la que solo uno de ellos tendría el privilegio de ver. Eso Milo ya se los explicaría más tarde, lo más seguro era que el patriarca lo había descubierto y después de la batalla, le esperaría un terrible castigo.

- Esto ya está tardando mucho – comentó un tanto desesperado el guardián de la cuarta casa del zodiaco

- Tranquilo, Mascara, Milo debe de estar afinando los últimos detalles – contestó Camus con su ya habitual seriedad

- Si es que no lo mató el patriarca ya – dijo Kanon riéndose entre dientes

- ¿Ese no es Aioria? – preguntó Mu realmente sorprendido y señalando con la mirada al hombre que acababa de salir a la arena de duelo. Todos quedaron igual que su compañero al verlo

- ¡¿Pero que está haciendo ahí?! – Exclamó Aioros al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie - ¡Aioria!

El caballero de Leo volteó hacia sus compañeros y levantó una mano en señal de saludo

Milo y Lunye seguían besándose cuando Aioria salió al Coliseo y el grito de Aioros hizo que estos dejaran de hacerlo. Por un momento, ambos miraron el suelo con un leve sonrojo en sus caras. Lunye volteo hacia a Aioria, a quien veía de perfil desde donde se encontraban.

- Ya es tiempo de terminar con esto – volteó a verlo, su mirada era seria al igual que su tono de voz – pero antes, quiero que me prometas algo

- ¿De qué se trata? – preguntó Milo consternado

- Prométeme que, si no recuerdo nada de estos cuatro años, no me dirás nada al respecto

- ¡¿Qué?!... eso es pedirme que te mienta – Milo estaba sorprendido ante tal proposición, aunque también se le podía notar un tanto decepcionado

- Exacto… no me enorgullezco de lo que hice ¿sabes? – hizo una pausa – servir a un dios que me hizo tanto daño y el haber matado a tantas amazonas de esa forma tan… cruel, no es nada gratificante… cuando menos no ahora… así que, si yo… sabiendo el porqué de mis acciones, me siento tan mal… ¿imagínate como me sentiría al no saber el porqué?...

- Tal vez tengas razón pero… nunca te he mentido… y hacerlo seria traicionarte

- Créeme, mentirme es lo mejor que puedes hacer por mi… explicarme estos cuatro años será una gran carga para ti… y también para mí

- Lo siento, pero no creo poder mentirte

- Ya lo preveía… cuando menos lo intenté

Ambos se sonrieron, Lunye dio unos pasos hacia el centro del Coliseo pero fue detenida por el Caballero.

- Te voy a extrañar – dijo, Lunye se volteo hacia él

- Yo no… y sé que tu tampoco – Milo bajo la mirada sin dejar de sonreír, luego volvió a mirarla – aunque sea trata de hacerlo… prométeme que aunque sea trataras de mentirme

- Creo… no, te prometo que trataré – Lunye respiro hondo y tanto su sonrisa como su mirada alegre se esfumaron para dar paso a una expresión llena de frialdad

- Nos vemos, caballero – la chica sonrió un poco sin cambiar su mirada – deséame suerte para que esto funcione

- Funcionara más que el… – Milo fingió golpearse la cabeza con algo - tubo, créeme – la sonrisa de Lunye se agrandó, pero al darle la espalda al caballero, desapareció. Comenzó a caminar con paso lento y seguro, con la cabeza en alto, llena de confianza y fingiendo un orgullo desmesurado

Cuando los santos de oro la vieron salir, no pudieron evitar sorprenderse… excepto Kanon quien no sabía exactamente quien era ella, solo que era berseker de Ares y una antigua conocida de Milo. Camus se puso de pie repentinamente

- ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Dohko algo intrigado

- ¿Te das cuenta de quien está ahí? – respondió señalando a Lunye que se acercaba poco a poco a Aioria

- Sí – respondió Dohko sin captar el mensaje de su compañero de combate – Es Lun… ye – terminó de decir el nombre en un susurro, apenas dándose cuenta de la gravedad del asunto – oh

- No puedo creer que hayas sido capaz de organizar esto – dijo Camus para sí mientras miraba hacia los dos contendientes que se preparaban para empezar su lucha

- No entiendo porque tanta preocupación de tu parte – dijo Kanon, quien estaba sentado a un lado de su hermano, recargado a la grada de arriba, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y los ojos cerrados – no es más que una pelea y si el mismo Milo la organizó dudo mucho que sea a muerte, eso lo sabes tú, lo sabe Aioria, lo sabe ella, lo sabe él y lo sabemos todos los que estamos aquí… no veo la razón por la cual preocuparse tanto

- Por si no te has dado cuenta, Kanon, ninguno de los dos usa armadura… y aunque no sea una pelea donde pueda morir alguno de ellos, saldrán gravemente heridos, eso lo sabe cualquiera que se jacte de tener un poco de materia gris en la cabeza… y cuando él vea que corre peligro, querrá ir a salvarla, pero se dará cuenta de que no podrá hacer eso hasta que la pelea termine – hizo una pausa – iré a apoyarlo, eso es todo… ellos dos no me preocupan, es la integridad de Milo la que sí.

Y dicho eso se fue de ahí visiblemente molesto con la exmarina de Poseidón. Kanon abrió los ojos y se limitó a solo mirarlo de reojo.

- Se preocupa demasiado – comentó

- Es comprensible – dijo Mu, Kanon desvió su mirada hacia él – desde que se conocieron, hace ya muchos años, se han tenido una gran estima… creo que se quieren como si fueran verdaderos hermanos; se apoyan entre sí en los momentos difíciles y se entienden solo como pocos logran hacerlo; además, si hubieras estado aquí hace seis meses entenderías mas el porqué de la actitud de Camus

- Pues puede que tengas razón… pero sigo diciendo que exagera

En el centro del coliseo y bajo las miradas expectantes de todos los presentes, se encontraban Aioria y Lunye, con la guardia en alto, esperando el momento oportuno para atacarse. Milo solo los miraba algo nervioso desde la entrada oeste del coliseo, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho; en su mirada se podía ver claramente la preocupación que lo embargaba… en ese momento se estaba arrepintiendo de haber ayudado a Lunye a tener este enfrentamiento con Aioria.

Quien hizo el primer movimiento fue Lunye. Corrió hacia Aioria a una velocidad impresionante y lanzo su puño derecho directo a la cara de su adversario. Aioria la detuvo. Lunye lo tomó de la muñeca con fuerza, zafó su otra mano de la de Aioria, tomándolo con esa también, y lo estrelló de espaldas al suelo. Aioria no desaprovechó la oportunidad y le metió zancadilla aprovechando su posición, tumbándola. Ambos se levantaron rápidamente e inmediatamente corrieron uno contra el otro y comenzaron una reñida pelea donde se lanzaban y cubrían rápidos golpes. En uno lanzado por Lunye, Aioria desapareció. Lunye, sin bajar en ningún momento la guardia, volteaba a todos lados para encontrarlo. No tardó en sentir su presencia detrás de ella. Se giró rápidamente pero Aioria fue más rápido. El caballero de leo le propinó una fuerte patada en el abdomen que la mandó estrellarse contra pared. Varios pedazos de tamaño considerable de la misma le cayeron encima. Milo se tensó al ver tal cosa pero justo en ese momento, Camus llegó y se situó a su lado.

- Ella estará bien – intentó calmarlo un poco, sin dejar de ver el lugar en el que Lunye había caído

- Eso espero

Aioria se acercó con cautela a donde Lunye se encontraba. Cuando estuvo a escasos metros de ella, algunos de los escombros que le habían caído encima, se elevaron del suelo y se dirigieron rápidamente al caballero quien no pudo hacer mucho para esquivarlo: algunos si logro evadirlos pero otros lograron golpearlo en varias partes del cuerpo y lo hicieron retroceder. Lunye se puso de pie. A su alrededor flotaban diez de los pedazos que le habían caído y que no había lanzado. Se limpió la sangre que salía de la comisura de sus labios y sonrió con cierta malicia. Aioria se preparo para otra tanda de rocas voladoras y las supuso más peligrosas que las anteriores. La chica de rojos cabellos movió su brazo derecho en dirección a él y una de las rocas salió disparada en su contra. Aioria logró esquivarla. Lunye comenzó a correr alrededor de todo el coliseo a la velocidad de la luz mientras que lanzaba las nueve rocas restantes desde diferentes ángulos y a la misma velocidad a la que corría. Pocos segundos de haber lanzado la octava roca, apareció a escasos dos metros de Aioria y le lanzó la ultima a la cara sin que este pudiera esquivarla, dándole de lleno en la cara. El golpe lo desestabilizó y provocó unos cuantos raspones sin importancia. Esa fue la única que lo tocó. Lunye aprovecho su confusión y lo atacó con múltiples puñetazos en el estomago y lo remató con una patada en la cara. Aioria retrocedió un par de pasos mientras que un hilillo de sangre salía de su boca. Se la limpió y miro a Lunye con cierto desprecio.

- ¿No crees que ya fue suficiente de lanzarnos simples golpes? – pregunto Aioria algo molesto

- Apenas te iba a decir lo mismo… ya fue suficiente calentamiento… es hora de usar el cosmos para pelear

Ambos contendientes empezaron a elevar su cosmos, y fue en ese momento que los verdaderos temores de Milo surgieron, puesto que a partir de ahora, el daño recibido sería mayor. Si en una pelea con armadura el daño podía ser peligroso, sin armadura… mejor no quería pensar en ello, tenía la esperanza de que Aioria se limitaría y no la atacaría con toda su fuerza o de lo contrario… ella… meneó la cabeza para quitarse esa idea de la cabeza, ella no iba a morir allí, ella no podía morir… simplemente no debía…

Si hay algo con lo que es difícil contraatacar, ese es el poder mental, y Lunye sabia eso muy bien. De hecho, gracias a ello, le había ganado la primera vez en Alfeiós. Pero una técnica no funciona dos veces contra un caballero, así que, esta vez, usaría su poder mental para controlar otras cosas en vez de al santo de Athena. Mientras ambos se preparaban para llevar la pelea a otro nivel, la exberseker de Olympus Mons se concentraba en su futura arma, para que así, llegado el momento, atacarlo y hacerle el mayor daño posible. Cuando ambos estuvieron listos, Lunye atacó primero. Se lanzó contra Aioria al mismo tiempo que extendía su brazo derecho en horizontal. Una esfera brillante apareció en su mano entreabierta y comenzó a tomar forma. Era Elliniká, que la había transportado desde el octavo templo del zodiaco hasta ahí.

- Toma esto, minino… ¡RAFAGA DE LA MUERTE! – Lunye se detuvo al mismo tiempo que blandió su espada con fuerza, a muy poca distancia de Aioria. La ráfaga escarlata que produjo el movimiento le dio de lleno y lo aventó hasta uno de los extremos del coliseo, empezando a formar una zanja con su cuerpo tres metros más allá de donde se encontraba antes de recibir el impacto. Al chocar provocó un hundimiento con su espalda en el lugar y cayó sentado al suelo. Se puso de pie con dificultad; tenía varios cortes que sangraban en todo el cuerpo, su ropa estaba desgarrada, y sangre recorría la parte derecha de su cara, lo más seguro era que el ataque le había producido un corte en la cabeza. Mu y Milo fueron los únicos que se dieron cuenta al instante que Lunye no había lanzado con toda su fuerza su técnica o de lo contrario no hubiera quedado ni rastro del santo de Leo; sabían eso porque ya antes se habían enfrentado a ella y aunque nunca habían recibido la ráfaga de la muerte directamente, la habían visto en todo su esplendor… y la recién utilizada había sido vilmente contenida

- Pudiste haberme matado – dijo Aioria mientras caminaba para acercarse un poco más a ella y se detuvo cuando estuvo a aproximadamente tres metros.

- Lo sé, pero mi intención no es esa – hubo un momento de incomodo silencio

- Debo confesar que no me lo esperaba – admitió el león –, ignoraba que tuvieras dotes de tele transportación.

- No los tengo

- ¿Cómo? – Aioria estaba consternado

- Que no tengo manejo sobre la teletransportación

- Entonces, ¿Cómo teletransportaste tu espada desde el templo del escorpión? – pregunto confundido. Camus había hecho la misma pregunta momentos antes y Milo le había contestado lo mismo que ella a Aioria

- Eso se debe a que tengo una conexión con Elliniká… hace todo lo que deseo que haga, no importa que este a miles de años luz de distancia, ni que esté en manos de otra persona… por ejemplo, si quiero que venga, vendrá, como ya bien pudiste observar… es muy parecido a sus armaduras

- Entiendo… ahora sé porque Milo me pidió que tuviera cuidado de tu espada cuando me dirigí a Alfeiós… es una espada especial

- Y no solo eso… es divina y no cualquiera puede blandirla

Olympus Mons se dirigió de nuevo hacia Aioria dispuesta a atacarlo con Elliniká pero este logro esquivarla con dificultad inclinándose hacia atrás. Con gran rapidez, tomó a Lunye de la muñeca y la aventó. La chica logró caer de pie, y lanzó su espada contra Aioria, quien por muy poco logró esquivarla; de no haberlo hecho seguramente hubiera muerto al instante al ser su cara atravesada por Elliniká, pero en vez de eso no había sido más que una simple cortada que no sangró mucho. La espada no se detuvo hasta que se clavó en el arco que delimitaba la entrada oeste. Los nueve caballeros dorados y Kanon observaron detenidamente la espada que estaba firmemente clavada en la pared, y fue entonces que vieron a Milo – quien se había asomado a verla algo sorprendido – y a Camus – que también había hecho lo mismo – aunque pronto regresaron a ocupar los lugares que habían estado ocupando antes. Aioria también los vio, pero tenía clavada la mirada en el escorpión. Volvió a centrar su atención en su adversario

- Milo entenderá – pensó Aioria – o de lo contrario no la hubiera dejado entrar al santuario, ni se hubiera arriesgado tanto para que esta pelea se llevara a cabo… perdóname por lo que voy a hacer pero… no puedo permitirme otra derrota contra ella

Como si el pensamiento de Aioria se hubiera tratado de un mensaje mental para él, Milo sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda y fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que lo peor apenas iba a comenzar…

Ahora quien atacó primero fue Aioria. Lunye se preparó para detener su ataque pero se sorprendió cuando el caballero dio un alto salto. Descendió en una patada que Lunye muy apenas logró cubrirse al cruzar sus brazos sobre su cabeza. Cuando Aioria tocó suelo, la atacó de inmediatamente con su puño, el cual también se le dificulto a Lunye cubrirse con ambas manos, una sobre la otra. Con lo que Lunye no pudo hacer nada fue con la patada que vino justo después, la cual le dio justo en el rostro e hizo que cayera al suelo de bruces. Ella se levantó rápidamente y se limpió la boca, viendo por un breve instante la sangre que se había quedado embarrada en el dorso de su mano derecha. Se abalanzó contra él y comenzó a lanzarle múltiples golpes, pero todos eran detenidos, con dificultad, pero detenidos finalmente. Lunye quiso rematarlo con una patada, pero al igual que todos sus ataques anteriores, fue detenida por la mano del caballero; del tobillo. La hizo dar vueltas dos veces en el aire antes de lanzarla. Debido a la velocidad tan alta a la que iba y a la fuerza con la que había sido lanzada, al momento de tocar el suelo dio dos violentas maromas en el suelo antes de estamparse de espaldas a la pared – muy cerca de donde Milo estaba –, abollando el lugar del impacto y cayó al suelo sentada. Milo y Camus se asomaron para verla. Lunye se levantó y no dudó ni un momento en ir al ataque. Al estar a pocos metros, saltó llegando a una considerable altura. Aioria se preparó, no sabía qué era lo que iba a hacer ella. Cuando iba descendiendo, Elliniká apareció entre sus manos, amenazante. Aioria solo pudo cubrirse con su antebrazo derecho, el cual sufrió una herida profunda, hasta el hueso. Si Lunye hubiera aplicado más fuerza en ese golpe seguramente le hubiese cortado el brazo, pero afortunadamente para él caballero de Leo no fue así. La exberseker de Ares se situó rápidamente detrás de él y le provoco un largo y pronunciado corte a lo largo de toda la espalda, pero Aioria no se dejó mitigar por el dolor y le dio un codazo en la cara, lo que la confundió, y después una patada en el estomago para alejarla aunque fuera un poco de él. Pero no le duro mucho el gusto, puesto que Lunye lo atacó casi de inmediato con su espada. Cada estocada la esquivaba en cuanto podía. Cuando lanzó el último ataque, Aioria la tomó de la muñeca y de un rodillazo le disloco el hombro. Lunye profirió un gritito de dolor (no quería dale el gusto a ninguno de los presentes de escucharla gritar en serio) y soltó a Elliniká. Se llevó su mano izquierda al hombro y dio dos pasos hacia atrás por inercia. Ahora, su brazo derecho estaba inutilizable

- Pero no importa – pensó optimista – esto no es nada

- Recibe esto – dijo Aioria de pronto, Lunye volteo a verlo alarmada - ¡RELAMPAGO DE VOLTAJE!

Ella no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, ni siquiera de crear un campo de protección, por lo que recibió de lleno el golpe. Cayó pesadamente al suelo y de espaldas, lastimándose el hombre herido, pero no gritó. Se levantó del suelo con algunos problemas. Aioria volvió a atacarla, esta vez fue un codazo en el abdomen que Lunye no esperaba y que la sofocó; después Aioria la golpeó en la barbilla y cayó de espaldas al suelo de nuevo. Volvió a levantarse, con dificultad.

- Ya es hora de terminar con esto, esta pelea ha durado demasiado

Lunye no respondió, pero estaba de acuerdo con él. Ambos se prepararon para lanzar sus mejores técnicas, seguramente eso pondría fin a esa interminable pelea. Un profundo silencio se cernió sobre todo el coliseo, todos sabían que el momento culminante llegaría enseguida. Los dos contendientes se pusieron en su respectiva posición para lanzarlas, aunque Lunye solo contaba con un brazo para realizarla.

- ¡DESCANSO ETERNO!

- ¡PLASMA RELAMPAGO!

Ambos golpes chocaron justo en medio de ambos. El choque despidió un viento sumamente violento acompañado de temblores y un ruido ensordecedor. Por un par de minutos, el nivel de fuerzas estuvo equilibrado pero después, el plasma relámpago de Aioria comenzó a ganar terreno por sobre el descanso eterno de Lunye. La chica empezó a sentir como era empujada hacia atrás poco a poco. Si hubiera estado usando ambos brazos, seguramente hubiera durado más e inclusive hasta podido haber equilibrado de nuevo la situación, pero solo contaba con uno y pronto comenzó a sentir los estragos de soportar tanto su propio poder como el de Aioria. Lunye volteo hacia su derecha y con una sonrisa le dijo adiós a Milo (por si acaso, ella confiaba mucho en que al despertar seria Nira y no Lunye y nada de eso estaría en sus recuerdos). Dejó de esforzarse por detenerlos y fue golpeada brutalmente por ambas técnicas, las cuales la aventaron violentamente contra la pared del Coliseo y ahí permaneció hasta que la fuerza de ambos poderes cesó, entonces cayó al suelo boca abajo. Intentó levantarse antes de caer inconsciente al suelo. Aioria se quedó parado por un momento, esperando a ver que se levantara. Cuando se convenció de que no iba a ser así, dio tres pasos hacia ella y cayó también inconsciente al piso. Para todos los presentes, Aioria había sido el ganador de la contienda.

En las gradas del coliseo, Aioros se fue rápidamente de ahí sin mediar palabra alguna… aunque para ninguno de los que ahí se encontraba les hacía falta que les dijera a donde iba. Eso era algo que se sabía de inmediato.

- Espera

Camus detuvo a su amigo que ya iba a salir en el auxilio de Lunye. Milo volteó a verlo realmente desconcertado y desesperado

- ¿Qué? – preguntó cortante, le urgía ir a verla

- Se que estas preocupado por ella pero… será mejor que primero te acerques a Aioria, aunque sea solo para ver como esta – hizo una pausa, con el simple hecho de ver su expresión supo que no entendía que quería decir con eso – solo piensa en esto: Aioria es tu compañero de combate mientras que ella, bueno, para todos los presentes ella es la mala de la historia

- ¿Me estas pidiendo que la deje ahí, tirada, solo para que no me juzguen? – preguntó Milo ya no solo desconcertado y desesperado, sino que también molesto

- No… lo que te quiero decir es que… - Camus fue interrumpido por un Aioros que paso a toda prisa entre ellos con dirección a Aioria. Se le quedaron viendo

- ¡Aioria! – lo escucharon exclamar

- Lo que quiero decir es que muestres más interés por él que por Lunye, una vez que "veas" que está bien, vas con ella y te la llevas a la fuente

- Camus, sigue siendo lo mismo… me estás diciendo esto para que no me juzguen y créeme, eso es lo que menos me importa

- No seas terco. Aioros seguro se lleva a Aioria, tú te llevas a Lunye, pero primero ve a Aioria para que no te detengas cuando te la lleves a la fuente… se que te urge saber que está bien, pero hacer lo que te digo es lo mejor: vas, checas que Aioria está bien y luego vas con Lunye y te la llevas – Milo soltó un suspiro y volteo a verlo

- ¿Cómo es que siempre logras convencerme? – preguntó algo molesto pero tratando de reprimir una sonrisa

- Te conozco… vamos a verlos

Ambos caballeros fueron con Aioria. Aioros se encontraba hincado al lado de su hermano sin dejar de llamarlo. Los espectadores poco a poco comenzaron a retirarse del lugar, los únicos que se quedaron fueron los dorados, Yatzin, Shion y un puñado de soldados, aspirantes y caballeros de bajo rango que más que preocupados se quedaron por curiosos

El rato que Milo se estuvo con Aioria fue relativamente corto, simplemente le echó un vistazo con el cual se percató que seguía con vida, y después se acercó a Lunye que yacía a cinco metros más allá del santo de Leo. La volteo con cuidado boca arriba y le apartó los mechones rojos de cabello que cubrían parcialmente su rostro. Colocó sus dedos índice y medio en el cuello de la chica para verificar su pulso: era un poco más lento de lo normal, pero no lo supuso de riesgo, y se tranquilizó un poco más. Ambos estaban bien, aunque Aioria ya había perdido la suficiente sangre como para preocuparse. Aioros, al ver que su hermano nomás no reaccionaba, lo cargó en brazos y se fue a la salida, aunque al dar un par de pasos, se detuvo.

- Milo – lo llamó. Milo volteo a verlo. Con solo mirarlo, el caballero de la octava casa supo que era lo que quería: que lo acompañara a la fuente. Milo tomó con cuidado a Lunye del suelo y se acercó a Aioros, yéndose así los dos juntos a la Fuente de Athena. Camus los siguió solo hasta que ya estuvo fuera del Coliseo, esperaría ahí a los demás.

Por un rato, ni Aioros ni Milo dijo una sola palabra, sino que solo se dispusieron a caminar en silencio. Ambos estaban preocupados por los dos heridos, aunque claro, uno de los dos tenia prioridad sobre el otro, mucha prioridad de hecho.

- Tu amiga pelea muy bien – comentó Aioros de pronto, Milo volteo a verlo confundido – ya me habían dicho algo pero… yo me negaba a creerlo

Milo volvió de nuevo la mirada hacia ella, no sabía que responder

- Si crees que estoy enojado contigo por haber sido participe en que esta pelea se llevara a cabo, quiero que sepas que no es así – Milo volteó a verlo de nuevo, esta vez sorprendido – desde que él la retó a la revancha, supe que tarde o temprano esto pasaría… con o sin tu ayuda

- Me has quitado un gran peso de encima – dijo Milo aliviado y con una leve sonrisa en su cara

- Por eso mismo te lo dije… se te notaba mucho tu preocupación por mi reacción – Milo desvió la mirada a otro lado, algo apenado.

Si había alguien a quien Milo respetaba en ese Santuario, aparte de Athena y el patriarca, ese era Aioros, y por esa misma razón no podía llevarse con él de la misma forma que con Camus o Aioria, con quienes se comportaba con total libertad. Lo mismo pasaba con Dohko, pero a diferencia de esos tres, a Aioros lo tuteaba, a ellos no.

- Tú amiga… ¿Cómo es que se llama? – preguntó Aioros, sacando a Milo de sus pensamientos

- No lo sé – respondió cabizbajo

- ¡¿Cómo que no lo sabes?! – exclamo incrédulo

- Necesito que despierte para saberlo

- No te entiendo… oh! Ya – hizo una pausa – se me había olvidado que esta joven perdió la memoria… al menos eso fue lo que me dijeron

- Si, así es… de hecho vio esta pelea como una posibilidad de recordar. No le digas eso a tu hermano o podría pensar que se dejo vencer

- No te preocupes, no le diré nada al respecto… ¿Se dejo vencer?

- Lo dudo, es demasiado orgullosa como para hacer eso

Después de eso caminaron por unos minutos más y llegaron a su destino. Al parecer el patriarca había dado la orden a alguien (un soldado seguramente) de avisarle a las sacerdotisas que arribarían a la fuente dos heridos, puesto que ya los esperaban. Eran dos, y una era muy conocida por Milo; se trataba de la que se había encargado de cuidar a Lunye durante todo el tiempo que ella estuvo ahí y que le encargaba a él que descansara y comiera bien. Esa sacerdotisa se acercó a Milo mientras que la otra se acerco a Aioros.

- Sígame por favor – le dijo una sacerdotisa al caballero correspondiente

Milo fue guiado a la segunda habitación de la derecha mientras que Aioros a la tercera de la izquierda. Les pidieron que recostaran al herido en una de las camas – Milo recostó a Lunye en la que estaba al otro extremo de la habitación, mientras que Aioros recostó a Aioria en la tercera –, y les pidieron que salieran, ellas los llamarían cuando estuvieran listos para recibir visitas. Se sentaron en los escalones a esperar, impacientes. Momentos después, el resto de los dorados llegaron.

- ¿Cómo están? – preguntó Mu

- Bien – respondieron al unísono, desganados, y se dieron cuenta de que a pesar de que ya no corrían peligro alguno, seguían preocupados. Aioros por su hermano y Milo por Lunye. Media hora después, las sacerdotisas salieron de sus respectivas habitaciones.

- Ya pueden pasar – dijo la que había atendido a Aioria – pero solo uno puede pasar – agregó al ver al resto. Milo y Aioros se levantaron y entraron al cuarto que habían entrado con anterioridad.

Aioros se hincó al lado de la cama en la que se encontraba su hermano menor. Aioria tenía una venda en la cabeza a la cual se le podía distinguir una mancha de sangre en la sien derecha, tenía otra venda en su brazo derecho, varias gasas ocultaban las heridas de espada que había recibido pero que no eran de mucha gravedad, y en la muñeca izquierda tenia clavadas unas agujas por las que entraba sangre. Al sentir su presencia, Aioria despertó y volteo a verlo; se le notaba agotado.

- Her…mano

- No hables, perdiste mucha sangre durante la pelea y estas muy débil… peleaste de maravilla

- ¿Ella…?

- La chica está bien… y Milo no te odia – Aioria se relajó al escucharlo

- No quería hacerle tanto daño

- Eso era inevitable, ninguno de los dos portaba armadura y utilizaron su cosmo al pelear, les fue muy bien considerando lo impactante de la batalla – Aioros le guiñó un ojo, Aioria sonrió un poco – será mejor que descanses si es que quieres salir pronto de aquí

- Si – respondió y cerró los ojos, quedándose dormido casi al instante

Mientras tanto, Milo se encontraba hincado al lado de la cama donde Lunye se encontraba. Tenía la frente apoyada en sus manos entrelazadas, con los codos sobre la orilla de la cama y los ojos cerrados, esperando que despertara. Lunye, al igual que Aioria, tenía una venda en la cabeza; su brazo derecho – el cual estaba vendado y en un arnés – descansaba sobre su abdomen. Milo no sabía que esperar, como bien pudo haber funcionado, bien pudo que no. A su mente se vino la escena de ella cayendo por el abismo del Monte Atos, después recordó cuando la vio en el suelo, rodeada de su propia sangre al haberla atacado él mismo, en el salón de Olympus Mons en Kaisarianís, y por último el beso, ese beso mágico e impredecible que había querido darle desde hacía ya muchos años, desde que el tenia quince y ella catorce, pero nunca se había atrevido y ahora se preguntaba ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué nunca…?

- ¿Milo?

Milo abrió los ojos de golpe y volteo a verla. Por fin había despertado…


	45. Epilogo

CAPITULO 45

- ¿Dónde estoy?

La chica que se encontraba acostada en la cama del fondo de la habitación, miraba fijamente a Milo. En sus negros ojos sólo se podía contemplar la más pura confusión. Milo no sabía realmente quien era; ni tenía esa mirada triste pero a la vez encantadora ni tampoco la indiferente y agresiva. En esos ojos solo había confusión y nada mas… ¿Lunye o Nira?... no lo sabía con certeza y eso lo único que hacía era complicarle más las cosas.

- En la fuente de Athena – respondió con total seguridad, como si ya supiera quién era pero no era así

- En… ¿La fuente de Athena? – respondió ella sin entender que quería decir Milo con eso

- Si, en el Santuario

Al escucharlo, su confusión pasó a ser una total sorpresa. Fue entonces que él supo quien era realmente.

- ¿Cómo es que llegué aquí?... recuerdo haber caído del monte Atos, el río, la cascada… pero después ya no recuerdo nada…

- ¿Nada? – Nira meneó la cabeza

- Nada – hizo una pausa - ya ha pasado tiempo después de eso, ¿cierto?... te noto algo diferente desde la última vez que te vi

- Si – respondió serio

- ¿Cuánto?

- Cuatro años

- ¡¿Qué?!... ¿tanto… tiempo? – Milo asintió con la cabeza - ¿Y tú sabes que fue lo que me pasó en ese tiempo?

Milo tardó en responder. Recordó su proposición de mentirle y ocultarle la verdad sobre su vida en esos cuatro años. Pero también recordó un pacto que habían hecho unos dos años después de conocerse: jamás se mentirían el uno al otro. Sabía que contarle el hecho de que había matado a cientos de amazonas sin alguna razón aparente más que la de obedecer a un dios enemigo la iba a perturban bastante, pero estaba ese pacto de por medio. Si le decía la verdad, la lastimaría pero sería honesto… si le mentía no sufriría, pero estaría rompiendo el pacto que para ella era sagrado… y para él también… pero…

- ¿Lo sabes? – volvió a preguntar, intrigada por la respuesta, sacando así a Milo de sus pensamientos

- No – se escuchó responder y le dolió haberle mentido pero… eso era lo mejor, ¿no?

- Oh, ya veo – hubo un momento de incomodo silencio en la habitación – supongo que esta mejor así, ¿no?

- ¿Qué?

- Si, piénsalo bien… si lo olvidé fue por algo, ¿no crees? – Milo lo pensó

- Si, puede ser… puede que sea lo mejor – hubo un breve momento en el que ninguno dijo nada. Milo fue quien rompió ese silencio – Te dejo, Nira, para que descanses – le sonrió

- Está bien… - Milo se despidió con un beso en la frente

- No tienes una idea de cuanta falta me hiciste… te extrañé más de lo que yo mismo pensé que llegaría a extrañarte – dijo y salió de ahí sin darle oportunidad alguna de responderle algo.

Al estar fuera comenzó a correr, sin darle ninguna clase de noticia a sus compañeros sobre la chica que se encontraba ahí dentro. Pero ellos no habían estado esperando en vano, ¿verdad?, así que uno de ellos lo detuvo por el brazo cuando pasó cerca de él.

- ¿Cómo esta? – preguntó Aioros, quien hacía poco había salido de la habitación de Aioria

- Bien – respondió con una sonrisa, Camus se acercó a él

- ¿Y bien?... ¿es o no es?

- Es – fue su corta respuesta y se fue a toda prisa de ahí, sin decir nada más.

El chico estaba apurado, tenía que ir a hablar con el patriarca y sabía que no le iba a ir nada bien. Considerando el tono con el que le había dicho que lo quería ver en sus aposentos una vez terminada esa pelea, el patriarca estaba muy molesto. Pero a pesar de saber todo eso, no podía dejar de sonreír, el saber que ella al fin había vuelto y que estaba bien, lo hacía sentir realmente feliz y hacia ya mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan bien como en ese momento. El tiempo que hizo de la fuente de Athena hasta los Aposentos del Patriarca se le pasó desapercibido, y lo mismo se aplicaba a la distancia… se sentía como en un agradable sueño… del que despertó al llegar a su destino, entonces tuvo que despertar, quitar esa sonrisa de sus labios y mostrar algo de seriedad frente al patriarca.

- Su Santidad lo espera – le anuncio un soldado en cuando lo vio acercarse

- Gracias

Milo entro a través de la enorme y pesada puerta. Camino sobre la alfombra roja de terciopelo que atravesaba la estancia hasta la silla patriarcal y se arrodillo cuando estuvo a un metro de Shion.

- Santidad

- ¿En que estabas pensando, Milo? – preguntó Shion molesto. Milo no supo que responder porque, para ser sincero, no sabía en que estaba pensando cuando aceptó arriesgar tanto ese día – todo lo que tiene que ver con esa chica te nubla la razón… a veces llego a pensar que si ella te dijera que saltaras de un abismo, saltarías sin pensarlo

- San…

- Aun no termino… – lo interrumpió – te caracterizas de tus compañeros por romper a menudo las reglas, y casi siempre tiene que ver con salidas del refugio sin mi permiso… pero esta vez, excediste tus propios límites… no solo saliste sin mi permiso… ah, porque me di cuenta de tus fugas nocturnas, sino que también organizaste una pelea a mis espaldas y me suplantaste

- Yo…

- ¡El único que puede decir que no habrá entrenamiento soy yo y lo que hiciste en el coliseo fue precisamente eso! – Shion hizo una pausa; respiró profundo y exhaló el aire por la boca, para tranquilizarse un poco – Dejé que la pelea siguiera adelante porque si no se hacía aquí, se haría afuera. Preferí que fuera aquí dentro del Santuario ya que de lo contrario uno de los dos hubiera resultado muerto.

- No quise suplantarlo ni mucho menos, santidad – se disculpó

- Lo sé… pero aun así habrá castigo y lo sabes – Milo asintió – dime, ¿Ya despertó?... que pregunta, si no hubiera despertado no estarías aquí – el caballero sonrió un poco, algo apenado, Shion se dio cuenta de eso pero no dijo nada al respecto – creo que la pregunta indicada es… ¿Quién fue la que despertó?

- Nira, su santidad

- ¿Y recordó?

- No, santidad, estos cuatro años los olvidó por completo

- ¿Y ya le dijiste lo que le pasó?

- No…

- ¿No?

- No… no pude hacerlo, santidad

- Sabes… mientras te esperaba me puse a pensar en todo lo que ha pasado… lo que les ha pasado a ti, a esa chica y, porque no, a Andro… y creo que lo mejor es que ella se vaya de regreso a Milos – El santo dorado suspiró y mas que dolido o desilusionado parecía aliviado, y eso desconcertó al patriarca – me parece que te alegra que se vaya

- No es que me alegre, santidad – respondió Milo con una ligera y triste sonrisa – es solo que es lo mejor para ella… Nira nunca debió haber venido a este sitio, Milos es más seguro

- Tu amor por ella es demasiado grande – Milo se sorprendió al escucharlo – no dejes que eso te distraiga y te haga cometer errores como los de hoy… antes que nada eres caballero, que no se te olvide – hizo una pausa – ella se irá en dos días, tú te quedaras aquí.

- ¿¡Qué?!... ¡pero… Santidad!

- Debiste haber pensado en eso antes de escaparte cada noche de la última semana, Milo – Milo abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Shion hablo antes – y nada de lo que me digas me hará cambiar de opinión – cerro lo boca, resignándose de una vez a que no la acompañaría – Esto solo corresponde al castigo que te impongo por haber salido sin mi permiso del Santuario

- Dígame en qué consistirá la sanción por haberlo suplantado

La caja dorada que albergaba el ropaje de Escorpión apareció a un lado de Shion. Milo se le quedó viendo consternado, no tenía ni la menor idea en que podría consistir ese castigo

- Serás un soldado por un mes – anunció Shion, Milo no podía creer lo que escuchaba – considerando lo orgulloso que eres, sé que la idea no te agradará en lo absoluto… vestirás, dormirás, comerás… serás un soldado en todos los sentidos – de pronto, una descarga eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo del santo dorado que ahí se encontraba – incluido el cosmos… no podrás usarlo durante este mes.

Milo no sabía ni que decir al respecto… pero sabía que se lo merecía… mas no se arrepentía; de hecho volvería a hacerlo si pudiera. Decidió guardarse esos pensamientos en la cabeza o podría ser peor de lo que ya era.

- El soldado Aniketos te indicará donde dormirás y que lugares vigilaras; cualquier duda le preguntaras a él… puedes retirarte.

Milo hizo una reverencia y se levantó. Cuando ya se iba a dar la vuelta para irse, una duda lo embargó.

- Santidad… ¿Quién es el soldado Aniketos?

- Es el que está aquí afuera, el te dirá todo lo que tendrás que hacer; será tu superior… y Milo

- Dígame, santidad…

- No quiero quejas tuyas o aumentare el tiempo

- No las habrá, santidad… con su permiso – hizo una vez más una reverencia y salió.

Al estar fuera, Aniketos se le acercó

- ¡Sígueme! – dijo, aunque bien podría haber pasado por un grito

- Este será un mes muy largo – murmuro Milo abatido y lo siguió

Dos horas después, Milo logró escabullirse de Aniketos y se fue a la fuente a visitar a su amiga… aunque antes entro a ver qué tal estaba Aioria, pero lo encontró dormido. Al abrir la puerta vio que también estaba dormida.

- Te tardaste… - dijo cuando Milo ya estaba cerrando la puerta

- Creí que estabas dormida – dijo mientras abría de nuevo la puerta, y se acercó a ella – Lo siento pero tuve un retraso…

- No te preocupes… ¿te pasa algo?, te noto algo… diferente

- En dos días te iras de aquí

- ¿A Milos?

- Si… pero no podré acompañarte, lo siento

- Te volviste a salir del Santuario sin permiso y te castigaron… no tienes remedio, Milo – Milo se rió un poco

- No, no lo tengo – hubo un momento de silencio – No me lo vayas a tomar a mal, pero creo que es lo mejor para ti

- Yo también lo creo… no me siento cómoda, ¿sabes? Y aparte odio usar máscara… no nací para vivir en el santuario – ambos sonrieron

- Es bueno saberlo

El silencio volvió a adueñarse del lugar por un momento. Nira se levantó y después se impulsó hacia atrás para recargar la espalda en la pared. Hacer eso le costó trabajo.

- La enfermera dice que tengo dos costillas rotas pero que no me preocupe por eso, que no es grave… ¡pero como molestan!

- ¿Te sentirías mejor si salimos a respirar aire fresco?

- ¡Por supuesto!

Milo le tendió una mano que la chica gustosa tomó, y se ayudó de ella para sentarse en el borde de la cama. Se sorprendieron al ver que la pierna derecha de Nira estaba vendada y se rieron; Nira porque no sabía que tenía una pierna vendada y Milo porque ella no se había dado cuenta. Milo se situó al lado izquierdo de la chica y Nira se afianzo de su hombro, deslizándose poco a poco hasta que su pie sano tocó el suelo. Se enderezó y lentamente fue apoyando el otro pie. Hizo una mueca de dolor, pero, al ver la cara que él había puesto, le dijo a Milo que todo estaba bien, al parecer no era más que una falseada o una torcedura que se había hecho al caer (ella creía que había caído, otra vez, por una alta pendiente). Él le preguntó si podía caminar y Nira muy segura respondió que sí. Aun así, Milo le ofreció su brazo derecho para que se apoyara y lastimara menos. Cuando estuvieron en la puerta de la habitación, Milo le susurró al oído:

- Y no es enfermera… es sacerdotisa

Y se echaron a reír

Aioria se despertó por producto de los dos jóvenes que se encontraban sentados en la pequeña escalinata de la fuente. Al querer incorporarse sobre la cama, se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía clavadas las agujas por las que le suministraban la sangre; en vez de eso solo tenía cinta adhesiva especial para pequeñas y leves heridas en la parte posterior de la muñeca izquierda. Una nueva tanda de carcajadas llamaron su atención. Se le hicieron conocidas pero no estaba del todo seguro, así que decidió ir a ver y saciar su curiosidad. Tuvo algunas molestias en la espalda al caminar pero nada más, la herida que Lunye le había hecho le estaba empezando a arder. Abrió la puerta lentamente para no hacer mucho ruido y evitar ser descubierto. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Lunye riéndose como loquita, jamás, desde que la conoció en Alfeiós, se la imaginó riéndose como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que no era más Lunye, sino la gran amiga de Milo, Nira. El caballero del Escorpión le estaba platicando algo, seguramente una de sus tantas anécdotas (Milo tenía muchas, seguido se metía en problemas por su gusto a romper algunas reglas). Cuando terminó de contarle, Milo se unió a ella en las carcajadas. Aioria ya tenía mucho que no lo veía reírse de esa manera, con ese ímpetu y sinceridad. Se llegó a preguntar inclusive si ya habría ido con el patriarca, pero con el solo hecho de verlo dedujo que no, o de lo contrario estaría más serio. El santo de Leo se dispuso a entrar de nuevo a su habitación cuando…

- Veo que ya despertaste… ¿o te despertamos? – comentó Milo animado, Aioria se acercó a ellos

- Me despertaron – respondió fingiendo estar enfadado

- Lo sentimos, no era nuestra intención – se disculpó Nira

- No te disculpes, el minino ya había dormido mucho inclusive para ser un felino – bromeo Milo

- Mira quién habla, aquel a que si no lo despierta alguien, dormiría todo el día y solo despertaría para darse cuenta de que ya es hora de dormir otra vez.

Milo y Aioria se quedaron viendo, enojados, aunque en realidad no lo estaban. Nira se les quedó viendo a ambos y después comenzó a reírse. Los dos caballeros la miraron por un momento y la acompañaron en las risas

- ¡MILO! – grito alguien muy molesto en las inmediaciones de la fuente. Los tres dejaron de reírse y voltearon hacia el dueño de la voz. Milo se asustó al verlo y se levantó

- Lo siento, pero tengo que irme, bella dama – dijo fingiendo ser un príncipe o alguien de la realeza, tomo a Nira de la mano sana con delicadeza, y se la besó – nos vemos mañana

- Hasta… mañana – respondió ella sin entender que pasaba. Milo se dirigió corriendo a quien le hablaba

- ¡Ayúdala a entrar a su habitación cuando ella quiera, Aioria! – gritó estando a medio camino

- ¡Si! – Respondió Aioria - ¡No te preocupes!

- ¡¿Acaso te di permiso de venir aquí?! – escucharon al tipo gritarle mientras se alejaban

- No

- ¿Quieres que le diga a su Santidad?

- ¡No!... no volverá a pasar, Aniketos

- ¡No me tutees! – Aniketos le dio un golpe en la cabeza - ¡Harás guardia esta noche en la entrada principal! – lo sentenció

Desaparecieron de sus vistas entre los árboles de la Fuente. Nira miraba por donde se habían ido sorprendida, sin entender nada de nada. Aioria tenía una idea y por eso se reía. La chica volteo a verlo.

- ¿Tu sabes que es lo que está pasando?

- No exactamente pero tengo una idea – Nira seguía mirándolo desconcertada, su mirada le exigía que fuera más especifico y Aioria se dio cuenta de eso – seguramente hizo algo que molestó al patriarca… y debió haber sido algo grave para que lo bajara de rango – Nira estaba asustada, se estaba imaginando lo peor – pero no te asustes, él ya te dirá con calma que fue lo que pasó… y si estaba tan de buen humor no debe de ser tan malo como suena

- Puede… puede que tengas razón – intentó sonreír pero solo logró formar una sonrisa demasiado forzada que desapareció en un instante, y volteó al suelo. Aioria se sentó a su lado

- No creo que sea para siempre, debe ser temporal

- Solo espero que no haya sido culpa mía

- No, ese hombre es un maestro para meterse en problemas y no necesita ayuda de nadie para eso – intentó consolarla con esa mentira, el comportamiento de la chica le indicaba que Milo no le había dicho nada y no quería ser él el que se lo dijera

- ¿Tú crees?

- Si, así que quita esa cara de preocupada que tienes que lo que le pasa al alacrán no es nada grave, y no creo que hayas tenido nada que ver en eso – Aioria le guiño el ojo y Nira sonrió, agradecida.

Se quedaron ahí, hablando, hasta que empezó a oscurecer. Aioria le había platicado sobre su "misión" a una isla griega del mar Jónico, Kefalonia (ella le había preguntado que le había pasado y no le había quedado de otra más que mentirle; mañana buscaría a Milo temprano y le diría todo. Solo esperaba estar haciendo lo correcto).

Al día siguiente, antes de que saliera el sol, Milo escuchó de Aioria lo que habían platicado él (Aioria) y Nira la tarde anterior, justo después de que Milo se había ido. El ahora soldado del Santuario le agradeció el detalle de no decirle nada sobre lo ocurrido a la chica de rojos cabellos. Al mediodía, Milo fue a la fuente a visitarla, aprovechando que tenía una hora libre. Cuando llegó la vio sentada en las escaleras y no pudo evitar sentir que eso ya había pasado. De hecho, volteo espontáneamente hacia atrás esperando ver a Ioanni, pero de antemano sabia que ella no estaría allí. Se volvió hacia Nira y camino rumbo a ella. Mientras se acercaba se dio cuenta de que la venda de la cabeza y el cabestrillo habían desaparecido, y lo mismo sucedió con el vendaje de la pierna. No cabía duda de que la Fuente de Athena era un lugar mágico. Nira lo vio acercarse y lo saludo con la mano y su ya característica sonrisa. Durante toda esa hora platicaron largo y tendido. En esa ocasión, Milo le platico sobre lo sucedido hacia aproximadamente seis meses, la matanza de las amazonas, el rapto de Athena, y la pelea contra los bersekers, los heraldos y por ultimo contra el dios Ares. Se lo contó todo tal cual, aunque claro, omitió ciertos detalles: Lunye no era pelirroja sino que su cabello era negro, el color de sus ojos eran verdes y no negros, y por supuesto, la espada que ella navegaba no era Elliniká sino otra de la que, según él, ya no se acordaba si tenía algún nombre o no. Con respecto a la estadía de los berseker, le dijo que solo se habían estado ahí unos días y después habían desaparecido, sin que él supiera nada de ellos desde entonces. Nira no dudo de ni una de sus palabras, nunca sospechó que algunos detalles eran mentira, su confianza en él era admirable y es que nunca le había dado motivos para no creer en él. También le dijo que el patriarca ya se había hartado de sus constantes salidas furtivas del Santuario y como ninguno de los castigos ya antes puestos no parecía hacerlo entrar en razón, decidió ponerle uno en el que hiriera su orgullo – y de qué manera, su orgullo de caballero dorado había quedado por los suelos, pero el tenerla en frente hacia que no le importara tanto como sucedería días después de su partida –. Comieron juntos y después, él se fue a seguir vigilando la entrada principal del Santuario como un soldado más.

Dos días después de la pelea entre Aioria y Lunye, Nira se preparó para irse del Santuario. Milo había ido por ella a la Fuente y la había acompañado hasta la salida.

- Hasta aquí llego yo – dijo Milo cuando estuvieron frente a la colosal entrada del Santuario

- Es una lástima que no puedas venir conmigo, será un viaje muy largo y aburrido

- Lo sé… pero si te sirve de consuelo, el viaje es más rápido que hace cuatro años

- Ya lo creo… pero aun así, se me hará largo, muy largo

- Cuídate mucho, ¿quieres?

- Claro, no te preocupes… y tú, ya no te escapes del Santuario

- Lo intentare – se dieron un abrazo de despedida – te voy a extrañar mucho

- Yo también te voy a extrañar mucho, Milo – se soltaron y se voltearon a ver. Milo le tendió un sobre a Nira

- Dale esto a mi maestro cuando llegues, dile que es muy importante que lo lea en cuanto le llegue – Nira lo tomó. Para Milo, no había necesidad de decirle que no lo abriera, sabía que aunque la curiosidad por saber que decía la carta la carcomiera, jamás lo leería sin su consentimiento

- Lo haré – Le dio un beso en la mejilla (para eso se había tenido que poner de puntitas y apoyarse en los hombros de Milo) – nos vemos pronto

- No creo que… - Nira lo calló al ponerle un dedo en la boca

- Déjame creer que puede ser pronto, ¿te parece bien? – Milo sonrió y Nira quito su dedo de donde lo tenía

- Nos veremos pronto

Se volvieron a abrazar por unos segundos y después, ella salió para siempre del Santuario. Milo solo observó melancólico como ella se alejaba y volteaba de vez en cuando hacia atrás. Cuando hubo desaparecido de su vista, se dio media vuelta, respiró hondo, y siguió con su aburrida labor como soldado.

El viaje efectivamente se le había hecho muy aburrido y muy largo. Nira había querido entablar en vano una conversación con el soldado que la acompañaba pero había resultado ser muy serio. Se sintió aliviada y feliz cuando por fin, después de cinco largas horas, divisó la isla a lo lejos. Al llegar a la playa se bajo rápidamente de la lancha que la había llevado desde el pequeño barco, y antes de salir corriendo rumbo a la casa, le agradeció al soldado por traerla hasta ahí. En un par de minutos la divisó y acelero aun más el paso. Al llegar, toco la puerta y espero impaciente a que Andro abriera

- ¿Quién? – Lo escucho preguntar al otro lado de la puerta, pero ella no respondió, y volvió a tocar - ¿Quién? – sonó un poco molesto. Nira volvió a tocar, tenía una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro – Deacon, si eres tú ya sabes que está… - Andro abrió la puerta y quedó boquiabierto al verla

- ¡Andro! – exclamó ella feliz mientras se abalanzaba hacia él y lo abrazaba

- ¿Nira? – Dijo Andro incrédulo y emocionado - ¡Oh! ¡Nira! – Le correspondió el abrazo - ¡estás bien! ¡No tienes una idea de cuánto te extrañé!

- ¡Yo también te extrañé mucho!... por cierto – se separaron, Nira le tendió el sobre a Andro y éste lo tomo algo inseguro

- ¿Y esto?

- Te lo manda Milo… dice que es muy urgente que lo leas antes que nada

- ¿No sabes de qué trata? – pregunto mientras abría el sobre y desdoblaba la hoja

- No… ¿puedo pasar?

- ¿Que pregunta es esa?... claro que si, esta es también tu casa, no tienes que pedirme permiso para eso – Nira solo se rió y entró, dejando solo a su maestro

La carta que Andro leía era en si una disculpa. Milo le decía en ella que no había podido ir por causas de fuerza mayor, que lo disculpara por eso – Andro supo de inmediato que esas "causas de fuerza mayor" tenían un nombre… Shion, el patriarca del Santuario –. También le explicaba la situación de Nira, como es que había recuperado la memoria y lo que él le había dicho sobre esos cuatro años que ella no recordaba. Le pidió de favor que él, Andro, tampoco le revelara que había hecho porque el saberlo la destrozaría y la perturbaría por el resto de su vida

- Ay, Milo – había murmurado al leer esa parte

También le pedía que le dijera a Deacon que se olvidara del nombre "Lunye" y que por ninguna razón se le ocurriera llamarla así. Lo que Milo no sabía era que Deacon tenía una pésima memoria, y aunque se acordaba de ella, del nombre no; así que de eso, Andro ni se preocupó. Ya por ultimo le volvió a encargar no decirle nada a Nira de esos cuatro años, volvió a disculparse por no haber ido y también se disculpó por haberle mentido a Nira, pero para él eso había sido lo mejor – y para Andro también, aunque no inmediatamente, sino después, cuando lo pensó mejor –. Le mandaba saludos, le encargaba que se cuidara y la cuidara a ella, y cualquier cosa que pasara le avisara y que no esperara hasta que se viniera lo peor. Al terminar de leerla, la dobló como estaba y la guardó de nuevo en el sobre. Entró a la casa y desde entonces, todo volvió a ser como antes de que Nira partiera al Santuario, cuatro años atrás.

_30 de diciembre del 2005 - 10 de julio del 2007_


End file.
